Battle Network New Generation
by Genis Irving
Summary: (Rated R for suggestivity during the BONUS Parody chapters). This story takes you through the entire timeline of Megaman, from Battle Network, to the original, to X, and perhaps even beyond! Money-back guarantee! (Note: Most characters are original)
1. Chapter 1: Spite of a Child

New Generation  
  
Book 1: Wings of Change  
  
A Megaman [Battle Network] Fanfic by Zelloss  
  
zellossmetallium@msn.com   
  
Author's Note: This isn't the true first chapter. Well, it wasn't the original first chapter, anyway. This is a rewrite, as the rest of the book will soon become. Why? I'm REALLY beginning to hate the first book for some unknown reason. So I decided to rewrite the first part of the New Generation story line... Or, if you're a new reader, none of this really matters... A number of characters have been changed, removed, and/or added in from the original first book, so don't expect it to be near the same... Oh, and one last thing. The point of view may change at times, watch near the start of each section for a line in brackets; a line in brackets indicates who's point of view it is. Third Person just means it's told from the outside and not from somebody's point of view.  
  
Chapter 1: Spite of a Child  
  
(Third Person)  
  
"Battle Chip, High Cannon! Slot-In!"  
  
The thin, green figure raised one simple, gloved hand. It warped in a haze of cyan data, and when it reformed only a moment later, his hand ended in a large blue cannon.  
  
"Take aim, and fire!"  
  
The green figure stared across at his opponent, somebody much more impressive. The enemy, a tall man with a silver helmet and golden-white body armor, also had a great pair of silver angelic wings projecting from his back, a silver sash crossing the front of the armor. As he studied this figure, he also fired, releasing a single powerful shot from the cannon-arm, which instantly reverted to its normal form.  
  
The angelic, rich figure seemed to laugh at this attempt, shooting up from the ground in a graceful leap. The wings spread out behind him, making him seem much more threatening, and a cruel smile spread under golden-colored eyes, barely visible under the helmet. He landed right in front of the green figure, who turned to run.  
  
The green man was too slow, and a strong punch from the holy figure sent him crashing a fair distance across the bluish grid that formed the floor.  
  
"Come on, get back up!"  
  
Even the encouraging cry couldn't help, because by the time the green man was up, the other was behind him again, now wielding one single long white sword. In one slash, it was through the body of the green figure.  
  
The dark green figure, without a single cry, split into two, which immediately turned a cyan tint. They swirled for a moment, formed the words 'LOGOUT', and disappeared into the sky, swirling about.  
  
"Oh, not again!"  
  
Back in the real world, the boy who had lost the contest stared hard at the other boy who had defeated him.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't win" the other boy smirked cruelly. He had bleached bangs, the rest of his short black hair acting as quite the contrast and covering his ears. Two slightly cruel and sadistic green orbs punctuated his slightly dark skin. Something in them reflected power, something the boy probably knew. And money, too. That feature, the possibility of being from a very well off family, was reflected in the golden chain hanging around the boy's neck, overtop of his fine red long-sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans with the gold-clasped belt, and the gold-plated watch on his left arm. He looked mature and rugged at the same time, quite handsome for his age.  
  
The boy grabbed his PET and pulled it away, glaring over at the winner. This boy, who our story shall focus more upon, had a long mass of deep purple hair which fell over his shoulders and down a bit of his back. To match those, in his fair skin and joyous young 8 year old face, was two brilliant purple eyes, shining even in defeat, when his lips were in a sharp frown. He didn't look near as rough or as powerful as the other did, with his simple blue T-shirt and his navy blue jeans, just the same as most everybody else in the area. "So what if you won this round?"  
  
"Hayato, don't try to fool yourself" the richer boy laughed. "You know yourself how strong I am, you know that I am one of the top netbattlers in the world." He laughed darkly. "So why do you insist on challenging me?"  
  
"Because," Hayato smiled, "I know that I should eventually be able to win, Otoyo. It doesn't matter if you're one of the best, you're still beatable." At those words, his confidence was restored in his own abilities. Otoyo wasn't lying though; he really was one of the best in the world.  
  
"You're not your father" Otoyo smiled. "And even he could never beat me."  
  
Hayato growled. "You were born after my father disappeared, you know he could never challenge you!" Hayato reasoned, snapping at the slightly older netbattler.  
  
"He still wouldn't have been able to beat me" Otoyo smirked. "Now, if you don't mind, I have other, more important business to attend to. Good bye."  
  
Otoyo spun on his expensive shoe and walked right out the door of the arcade. The crowd around was dissipating. It was about time, too. They had all watched in awe, just from the thought of seeing one of the best in the world in action. Hayato glared at him with every step, then turning back to the virtual arena, he gave it a punch, stood up, and walked out.  
  
"Hayato?" somebody called after him, but Hayato didn't stop to answer the young female voice. He walked right out of the building, and the voice followed.  
  
"Hayato..." a young girl caught up to him. She had shimmering natural red hair, which fell even longer then that of the boy, down almost to her waist. She had brilliant, shining blue eyes an incredibly kind face, a child beauty in a slightly puffy red T-shirt and a pair of white shorts. A single emerald earring hung from her right ear, reflecting the smile in her face in its small depths. "I know you lost, but..."  
  
"I know I lost, Aera!" Hayato snapped back at her angrily, his face didn't quite seem to be too cheerful anymore. "And I know, too, that there is no way I can win. He's right, he's too good for me."  
  
"He's a rich punk who thinks way too much of himself" Aera snapped back at him, using the only real weapon she had against him: sheer, snappy reason. "You and I both know it, why do you continue to bother with him?"  
  
"L... Listen..." Hayato shook his head. "You're not expected to understand, Aera. What were you even doing here? Weren't you supposed to be taking piano lessons with Sasama?"  
  
"That's tomorrow" Aera growled. "You're trying to change the subject, aren't you?" she crossed her arms in mid-step, keeping up with Hayato's fast pace as he walked along the cement streets beside the small shops which abounded this sector of the neighborhood.  
  
"So what if I am?" Hayato turned a corner, walking past a motel and speeding up his pace. He slipped his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You're being rude again," Aera pointed out, "You're really rude when you do that."  
  
"Oh, screw off" Hayato swore, using vocabulary above what a child of his young age should have known. This made Aera freeze in mid-step.  
  
"Well, fine!" Aera shouted after him. "Fine, see if I care! You can just go on losing!"  
  
Hayato ignored her wails, now alone as he headed towards his home, which was now only a couple blocks away. Tomorrow school would be starting up again, time to begin the fourth grade. He kept his head down as he thought about everything. What teacher would he have this year? He tried to remember. Oh, that was right, it would be Ms. Ryder this year. Hayato had never had her before, would she be nice? What would be her reaction?  
  
He didn't dare consider what it would be. Other students had said she was a bit rude and obnoxious, age had gotten to her. Did it matter much to Hayato? Not really, she'd probably have a similar reaction to every other teacher Hayato had had.  
  
Without even realizing it, Hayato crashed into somebody. He fell to the ground, quickly removing his hands from his pockets to brace himself as he hit the cement. He looked at the man he had hit.  
  
This man was fairly well aged, with short and slightly spiky orange-to-brown hair and a battle-hardened face, one short scar down the left cheek. Something about his green eyes reflected power, just the way that Otoyo's had, except perhaps this was greater... or less. It definitely was not the same level Otoyo's eyes reflected, that was for sure. And this man's clothes were somewhat richer, the near-business folded navy blue shirt with the white undershirt and no tie, and the blue jeans with a golden stripe running down the front of the left leg, something between formal, casual, and flagrant. A pair of brown fingerless gloves covered his hands, and his knuckles looked red and almost raw, certainly not from the fall. A PET hung at his side, like normal.  
  
The man surprisingly smiled. "Sorry, kid..."  
  
"No, I wasn't watching where I was going" Hayato shook his head quickly. "I bumped into you, sorry..."  
  
The man laughed heartily. "No need to be sorry, I wasn't watching either" the man's eyes inspected Hayato. "That hair color... and the eyes... they say a lot."  
  
Hayato blinked. "I get that a lot."  
  
"You're Zel's son, aren't you?" the man smiled. "Hayato, right?"  
  
"H... How do you know that?" Hayato demanded, startled. "How do you know my name?"  
  
The man laughed heartily once again, standing up and helping Hayato up with one hand. "I've known you since you were a baby, Hayato. You've grown up a lot, you don't look anything like the same child."  
  
Hayato seemed slightly freaked. "Listen, I don't know how you knew me when I was younger, but this is freaking me out and I need to be leaving. Good bye!" Hayato gulped, and ran past the man, who smiled as Hayato looked over his shoulder for a moment.  
  
"Well, at least he's not following me... who was that?" Hayato thought to himself, as he rounded the last corner and turned onto a lawn, running up to the door of his small house, a simple two-floor house near the middle of town. Well kept, though it could use an extra painting from its light blue color. It was beginning to bug Hayato. Maybe a darker tint of blue, that might be better. Hayato swung open the door and walked in.  
  
"Uncle, I'm home!" Hayato called through the house, leaving his shoes on a mat in front of the door. He kicked them aside and walked inside. "Uncle!"  
  
"How nice to see you're home, boy!" a voice called out from inside. "Been battling again?"  
  
"Yeah" Hayato admitted, stepping into the blank living room. His uncle was leaned over a bunch of papers on the living room table, busily working on them. He had a long mass of blonde hair, and when he pulled it out of the way, you could never see his eye color because he always wore shades. He never, ever, ever removed them, and wore them so close to his face and in such a manner that you couldn't peak along the sides, either. He was a tall man who was somewhat thin, though he had a slight hint of a muscular power in him, though it was not as definite in his body as it was before. He was wearing casual for now, a simple black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. "Otoyo's beginning to bug me, he keeps winning."  
  
"Otoyo, eh?" Hayato's uncle laughed. "I thought I told you that you could win by..."  
  
"I didn't get a chance to test it out" Hayato admitted. "He didn't leave himself open for it, like he knew that the moment he did..."  
  
"Well, I'm sure the opportunity will come up soon enough. Now then," uncle Juru looked back at his papers. "Now then, I need to return to my work. The ONBA is looking for somebody new for the science team, so they drop it on me to sift through tons of applicants..."  
  
Hayato laughed out loud, walking past his uncle to go upstairs. He needed to get ready for school, tomorrow. First, he needed to find his backpack. And who knew where he had left that.  
  
-- -- --  
  
(Hayato's P.O.V.)  
  
My family is in some state, eh? I live with my uncle Juru. He's a nice guy and everything, but we never really could 'click' like as if he was a parent. I don't have any siblings, though I often wish that I had some older, strong brother who'd back me up. And as for my parents, well...  
  
My mother died a couple years ago. It was some variation of cancer, something like a virus, which killed her in the end. It was hard, losing her. After all, father was never around.  
  
I never did know my father. He disappeared when I was not even a year old, and nobody has seen him since. It's bugged me a bit, how I seem to remember him though.  
  
I did 'meet' him once, I believe it was three or four years ago. It was scary, because I was running home from the playground, because I had left too late. So I took a shortcut down an alley.  
  
And there was this really freaky guy standing there, looming over me, and it seemed like as I got closer, night fell faster and the shadows got bigger. It scared me, but it made me curious.  
  
The man's black clothes, thin and made for running, were torn and dirtied, stained with blood here and there. The left sleeve was totally torn off, and his arm was scarred. What kept me from running was curiosity; the man's eyes and hair were the same odd, unnatural tint as mine. I didn't approach him, I didn't move away.  
  
He came to me, and dropped a PET and some battle chips for me, and then took off, staggering away. And when I ran home the rest of the way and showed them to mother, she locked them up, scared for my safety for some reason. Why would that be, what was so bad about this PET and chips that she'd have to lock them up?  
  
But she did confirm it for me, later, as she lay dying. She did say those had belonged to my father. She refused, of course, to give me the key to the lock. She said it would be too dangerous for me to try to handle, like there was some kind of dark, secretive curse on it that I wasn't supposed to know.  
  
So I never got the answer I was looking for there. But yes, at the very least, I knew my father was out there... somewhere... Whether he was alive or not was a matter still to be answered, but I had strong faith in the man who had given me life.  
  
I never did, however, get to use that PET or those chips...  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Grausherra, huh?"  
  
A couple kids, who I had never before had in my class, turned and stared briefly. That's my name, Hayato Grausherra. It gets me a lot of looks, looks of curiosity, of distaste, of awe. I had grown used to it.  
  
Ms. Ryder, with her cruel face, glared down at me. "I hope this isn't foretelling anything, young man" she growled. "I certainly hope you'll prove to be a productive member of this class. Unlike your father, who if I'm right, never even went to school..."  
  
There were several snorts from nearby kids. I glared back at her.  
  
"I can see it in those eyes, you have a defiant spirit, kid. Well, know that I'm already onto you, and the moment you make one mistake, you'll be out of this school faster then you can say..."  
  
I focused my will. I focused on causing something to happen that would stop this. For some reason, if I focused hard enough, something would always happen. I figured it was most likely simple dumb luck.  
  
There was a crash, as one of the other students slipped out of his chair and knocked over his desk, sending his books tumbling. Ms. Ryder's glare was broken as she moved over to help the boy, as the other students laughed and snickered.  
  
She tossed me one last, dark look, before focusing her full attention on the student. Dumb luck succeeds again.  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it!" Aera cried after me. "Listen, you can't let her get on your nerves. Nobody's gotten on your nerves before; nobody is going to get on your nerves now. Got it?"  
  
"Everybody gets on my nerves, Aera" I looked back at her, shaking my head.  
  
"And they have ever since your mother died" Aera pointed out. "Get over it, Hayato!"  
  
I turned and stared hard at her, my breathing deepening and my blood boiling. "Oh, that's easy for you to say! You haven't been left with a relative who you barely know and who barely cares for you after losing every other member of your family!" I shouted at her, furious.  
  
Aera froze, then she seemed ready to cry. She ran over to me, grabbing me around my neck. "I'm... I'm sorry, Hayato! I really am!" she cried. "I'm sorry if that hurt you, I didn't mean to be so rude..."  
  
I looked down at her, being a bit taller, as she rested her head on my shoulder. It was awkward for a moment; then I realized she was crying for nothing. "I... I'm the one, who's been rude all this time, so don't you cry about it." I admitted, though I really didn't like it. "So I should be the one apologizing."  
  
Aera slowly pushed herself off of me, wiping away the beginnings of a tear. "Sorry, I shouldn't have acted so silly just now..." she cried. I must have looked slightly confused; this girl was confusing me. Perhaps I'd understand what nonsense she was on about when I was older.  
  
"Let's forget about this whole mess..." I smiled lightly at her, turning away. "I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
Aera didn't respond, nor did I hear her walking. So I left the school grounds and walked home.  
  
The walk was uneventful; I took the same route as always. It didn't bother me much, this simple monotony in my life. But today, I did turn off to go down one of the back alleyways in the small industrial district between school and home. This day happened to be the wrong one to do that.  
  
"Hey, kid..." I froze upon hearing the words. I hadn't noticed the several dark figures circled around me. "You aren't going anywhere, are you?" the shortest asked. He walked towards me, and I spun to face him. He had short, spiky black hair and a white bandana, and dark eyes. His slightly muscular body was wrapped in black cloth and sharp black pants. "At least, I hope you're not going anywhere without paying the toll for using our shortcut."  
  
"Since when...?"  
  
"Since now" the man beside him responded, much taller. He had flaring red and spiky hair, and burning red eyes to match, his tall body covered over in a black trench coat, so I couldn't see much else. The man grinned cruelly. The others were not worthy of description. They were your basic street punks.  
  
The tall man reached over for me, and I tried to dive away, but another one grabbed my collar. In mid-dive like I had been it caught on my throat and caused me to gag. The one who was holding me lifted me back into my standing position, then grabbed onto my shoulders hard.  
  
I looked defiantly to the tallest, who was probably the leader. "What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter much" the man grinned. "Money, food, booze, rare battle chips..."  
  
"Don't have any of them, sorry" I responded.  
  
"Really? Search him, boys!" the leader laughed, and I felt one hand tear away the backpack that had been hanging off my shoulder. There was a rustling, and another one grabbed my PET and battle chips from my belt. I gave a tiny yelp, turning towards them. But the hands on my shoulders became stronger, rooting me to the spot.  
  
"This kid really doesn't have anything..." the short black-haired man muttered, tossing my PET against a wall. I saw a bit of the casing shatter. "Well, what can he offer us?"  
  
"If he was a woman, it would be obvious" one of the random punks snickered. I wondered what he meant.  
  
"Oh, get your blasted mind off of it" the tallest growled, and the punk shut up suddenly. "Maybe, though, we can still have some fun with this kid" he cracked his knuckles. "I mean, I've been meaning to relieve some tension all day!"  
  
"But..." one of the gang members was somewhat plump, and he was speaking up finally, slightly timidly. "Look at his hair and eyes... he's a Grausherra! How do you know he won't..."  
  
"He's only a child" the tallest laughed.  
  
"But, Dashwin..." the plump man pleaded. "You... You can't be serious about this! I mean, what if he isn't just like any other normal kid!"  
  
"I think I know when I can take a risk..." Dashwin laughed, cracking his knuckles again. And then it hit me, what he was about to do. I started to struggle wildly, kicking backwards.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, hold the kid" Dashwin commanded. The short black-haired kid moved into place, stamping his foot down hard on my left foot and holding my left arm hard behind my back. Another one grabbed me and restricted me in the same manner, leaving me helpless.  
  
I growled up at Dashwin, before he pulled back. I braced myself for impact.  
  
It hit harder then I had expected. One strong shot, straight to my gut. My lungs emptied, and I spat out, ducking my head down and breathing deep to try and recover. It stung. It stung a lot. I had to cough a couple times, from pain and the fumes of the nearby factories, but before I was finished, I felt another blow.  
  
The thugs around me were laughing. Hiei twisted his hands, and I shouted out, lifting up my head. Oh, that hurt like hell!  
  
I hoped to god that there would be some unlikely coincidence around to save me this time.  
  
-- -- --  
  
(Juru's P.O.V.)  
  
I walked slowly towards the industrial section of town. Why the ONBA would choose such a dirty, seedy place for its headquarters here was beyond me, but that's what they did. It confused me to end, how anybody could stand the light fumes constantly. They made me gag; I had forever been used to fresh air.  
  
That was when, briefcase in hand, I had seen those punks attacking a kid. No, wait. That wasn't just any kid; that was Hayato!  
  
I threw the briefcase to the side in the alleyway; I didn't hear it hit the wall through the noise of Hayato's yell, as the one attacker landed a sharp blow across his face.  
  
"Hey, punks!" I called out, adjusting my shades.  
  
The heads of the punks turned, and so did Hayato's head, bruised and battered. Something resembling a smile spread across his face at seeing me, but he wasn't obviously too thrilled. Was he hoping for somebody better?  
  
"Who are you?" one of the punks demanded.  
  
"Drop that child, you bastards, or there'll be hell to pay" I glared hard at them. It was lucky for them I was wearing the shades, if they had've seen my gaze at that moment... well, let's just say that if looks could kill, I would have massacred.  
  
They were still slightly frozen, then the punk growled "and who do you think you are?" and swung a punch at me.  
  
My arm came up to meet his punch in mid swing, his fist hitting hard on my bicep. But it didn't matter too much. I didn't feel it at all.  
  
"Is that all? My turn" I growled, and swung my right arm right upside his jaw. With one strong punch, I could hear the crack and the punk spun backwards. He crashed hard onto the cement alleyway, unconscious.  
  
"Get him!" the black-haired punk cried out, the one who was holding Hayato. They both dropped him, and came after me. That was good. The one attacker, though, stayed back, and Hayato slunk off to the side.  
  
I counted; one, two, three, four, and five. "Is this seriously all you can send after me?" I demanded, startled. "Oh, pathetic!"  
  
The first reached me, and I punched him hard in the chest before he even began to get his fist close to me. He flew backwards a bit, bumping the man right behind him. I drove myself down into the ground, ducking a punch from another, and then launched myself up, driving my boot hard into the man's chest, sending both him and the one behind him crashing into the wall. I felt my blood pumping.  
  
Hayato was watching me in awe, I could see it as I spun, and dodging another fist aimed at my head by another of the punks. I grabbed for anything handy, and found myself gripping the arm of the fourth punk and using his momentum and weight to slam the third upside the head with a fist, pulling the punk in front of me in the same move. Then, with a roundhouse kick, I drove the fourth into the wall. So that left the midget and me.  
  
I blinked again. Okay, the midget, his big katana, and me. I blinked. "Nice to see somebody here can provide one tenth of a challenge."  
  
"One tenth?" the short man growled. "I'll show you! I'm more then a match for you, fucker!" he swore, diving at me.  
  
He was fast; I had to admit that. I had to flip backwards, springing off my palms to get away in time to dodge the swing. "Okay, three tenths."  
  
"Grr..." the man growled. "I'll show you how great of a swordsman I am! You'll die right here and now!" the man growled, diving for me.  
  
I sprung up into the air, to dodge the low slash he made. I was surprised at how quickly it changed direction. I twisted, but I was a bit too slow, it slashed into my quadricep, tearing it open and beginning a hot crimson flow. I clenched at it as I landed, the landing causing it to gush and causing me to stumble.  
  
"Uncle!" I heard Hayato call out.  
  
"Is this... the best you can do?" I grinned, standing up straight despite the injury.  
  
The swordsman looked taken aback at this comment. "What the hell...?"  
  
A moment later, I was in front of him, the blood from my gash in my palm. In one move, I brought it up and splashed him in the eyes with it.  
  
The fencer, who I finally recognized, jumped backwards. This man, how could I not have known? Hiei Karann, who I had more then once dealt with before. He was the only swordsman punk within a thousand miles of this area. So would that make the other Dashwin? Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it before?  
  
Hiei swung wildly, shouting curses. In his fury, he was easy to dodge. All I had to do was pull backwards. Then, one good shot, and I had broken his nose and sent him sprawling backwards, his head knocking against the pavement and knocking him out.  
  
I laughed harshly. "I told you that you wouldn't be much of a challenge..." I grinned, and looked up at Dashwin. "Dashwin Setsun, am I correct?" I demanded.  
  
Dashwin jumped in his skin, before walking over to me and pulling a fighting stance. I could sense his will to fight. I didn't really want to injure him; I bore the man no real ill will. Not enough to want to kill him, anyway. I got a much bigger high over seeing them scared, anyway.  
  
"Dashwin, do you know who I am?" I grinned. Dashwin shook his head. I moved to the side, putting Dashwin's tall form between Hayato and me. I didn't want the boy to see this. Dashwin was even slightly taller then me, and Hayato was crouched down behind us.  
  
I gripped the shades, and let them slide off my face for only a fraction of a moment. Then I readjusted them, covering my eyes wholly again.  
  
Fear swept across Dashwin's face just at the look from my eyes. My cruel eyes.  
  
"No... it can't..." Dashwin gaped. "You can't be..."  
  
I raised one hand to my mouth, raising a finger to indicate silence. "Quiet now, Dashwin" I laughed. "You poor baby. Now, apologize to Hayato for attacking him, agree never to speak of this, and run off now like the coward you are, and I'll forget about reporting you to the authorities... or worse, taking care of you myself!"  
  
This threat held water, and Dashwin turned immediately to my son, bowing low. "I'm sorry, young man, I apologize honestly for hurting you against your wishes" and then, just like that, Dashwin was off, running down the streets and gone, abandoning his barely alive allies.  
  
-- -- --  
  
(Hayato's P.O.V.)  
  
Dashwin took off running, just like that at my uncle's request. What kind of secret was my uncle hiding behind those shades anyway? It must have been something incredibly scary and powerful to have that kind of effect on such a strong man.  
  
I had never seen my uncle fight before; I had not suspected him to be so incredible in it. I had had to, more then once, shut my mouth to avoid drooling. It was... how could I put this? Sugoi, totally cool! I never would have ever, ever suspected that my uncle could do that!  
  
"Uncle, thank you" I bowed, standing back up and recovering my energy after the beating I had taken. "Thank you a lot..."  
  
My uncle knelt down beside my backpack, picked it up, and tossed it over to me. "Yeah, don't mention it. I knew I was bound to run into them again sometime."  
  
"Again? You mean...?"  
  
"Old... acquaintances" my uncle grinned maniacally. "But it's none of your business" his face fell back to normal again, "here, let me help gather up your stuff..."  
  
I walked slowly over to my PET, which had been thrown at the wall, and picked it up. There was no image, no hum of it running. What? I looked closely at it, and hit the power switch. A couple times.  
  
Nothing happened!  
  
"Uncle! My PET..." I cried out. My uncle walked over, putting his hands on the PET and inspecting it.  
  
"It's dead..." he shook his head. "What a bother..."  
  
"How the hell are we going to afford a new one?" I asked. I knew my uncle didn't have much more then a minor, almost unremarkable position in his employment with the ONBA, and they didn't pay much at all, sadly. We weren't well off, to say the least.  
  
"No, Hayato, I suppose it's time..." my uncle grinned. He walked back to his briefcase and picked it up, and fiddled with one of the latches. Just it fell open, and he grabbed a key from a small compartment. "Your mother said not to let you have this, but..." he smiled, winking. "I guess it's time you got it anyway. Just promise me that, no matter what, you won't abuse it. And keep it Secret. That's secret with a capital s, no joke" uncle Juru growled, tossing me the key.  
  
I grabbed it out of mid-air. "Thank you!" I called out.  
  
"I have to make a trip to Netopia for a while, to take care of some matters with the ONBA. Please, try to take care of yourself" my uncle bowed. "And... if any punks give you trouble, say that you have the backup of Dashwin Setsun and his gang."  
  
"But I don't have..."  
  
"Trust me, you do" Juru grinned, and walked away, stumbling. I saw the red stain on his jeans grown larger, and a bit splashed onto the pavement.  
  
"Uncle! You're hurt!" I cried after him, pushing myself up to run over, but he raised his hand in an indication for me to stop.  
  
"This..." my uncle laughed. "This is nothing. It'd look bad if I didn't come to work because of such a minor..." on those words, he stumbled a bit more, "such a minor injury."  
  
"Your leg is torn out and your blood is flowing freely!" I called over to him. "You can't be serious about..."  
  
But, without giving me another thought, my uncle turned on his weak leg, and walked off, briefcase in hand. I heard a shocked gasp from a passerby who had seen the blood along his leg, then he was gone. It took me a few moments to regroup, then I ran off, avoiding stepping on Hiei's head as I ran off.  
  
When I got home, I knew just what to use the key for. I ran up to the room where my mother had been, kept fresh just as if it had been used just yesterday. But it had not been used for anything, my uncle insisted on keeping it in top shape for an unknown reason.  
  
I walked over to one box on her dresser, with a single golden lock. Carefully, I inserted the key.  
  
It heated up in my hand, and I moved my hands away quickly. Then, the key turned by itself in the lock. No wonder I had been unable to pick it, despite all my training, there was something else I hadn't considered!  
  
I heard the click, and I opened up the top. There, still just like I had received them, were the PET and chips I had received that one night.  
  
I grabbed at the PET, and it came on without any prompting or pushing of any buttons. I simply lifted it up, and the monitor zapped itself on.  
  
There, yawning wide on the screen, was an amazing figure. Standing almost just like a human was a navi, with unkempt and spiky blue hair like ice, and a face as pale as the snow, his blue eyes shining like water. White robes draped over his shoulder as far down as his feet, making it hard to see his body, though his big leather boots could be seen underneath. He was taller then most navis, not by much, but still taller, and his large hands were coated in emerald gloves. Those must have been quite something to design, they looked impossibly realistic, but they bent and moved just like any other glove would. It was... incredible, to say the least. And a suit of leather vest-like armor was draped over the front of the armor, which, in its blackish-brown tint, looked surprisingly real. Everything about this navi radiated power, and at the same time, looking so definitely human that it also looked like it would have humane qualities.  
  
The navi finished its yawn, and rubbed at its eyes with one hand, wiping away slight bags under the eyes and rejuvenating the face instantly. "Hey, what's up?" the navi asked.  
  
"Who...?" I asked. "Who are you? My father's navi?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I suppose I am" the navi smiled happily. "But you're not Zel. Who, exactly, are you?"  
  
"I am Hayato Grausherra" I smiled.  
  
"Hayato... Oh, Zel's son!" the navi laughed. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you no longer as a baby! Jeez, I've been asleep so long... how long has it been since I was shut off?" the navi asked, seemingly still somewhat tired.  
  
"At least four years" I responded.  
  
"Ah, so that explains your age" the navi smiled. "Either way, I do not believe I have properly introduced myself."  
  
The navi smiled and stared at me, and for a moment I could feel the navi's eyes piercing into my soul, as if it were a real human who was staring at me from the screen and not some computer program. Then the awkward feeling was gone.  
  
"My name, young sir Hayato," the navi smiled, "Is Dynast." 


	2. Chapter 1 ALTERNATE Dreams of Shadow

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 1 By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Here's a little Bonus for you! I've taken a look back at the first chapter of book 1, and I realized that perhaps I should have put up one of the OTHER version of the first chapter! What's the story over this one? It's not too surprising to have several different versions of a first chapter. J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) apparently went through 13 different first chapters, which, if you read them all, would tell you nearly the entire storyline of the book... Enough blabber though. Here's my little bonus to you guys! [NOTE: I put little notes explaining some stuff in brackets like this, seperate from the story, in case there's anything I need to really explain. I suggest you don't read these if you haven't yet read the rest of the story!]  
  
Chapter 1 ALTERNATE - Dreams of Shadow  
  
"Hayato..."  
  
I looked around me. Nothingness.  
  
"Hayato... The time draws near..."  
  
"Who... Who's there?" I shouted out.  
  
A blue mist began to form around the area, and I saw a silhouette of a man standing far away from me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hayato... Are you ready?" the man's voice asked me.  
  
"Yes! But tell me..." I began, but was instantly cut off.  
  
"Then awaken..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I suddenly sat up in my bed, wide awake. My face was drenched in sweat. I reached up and pushed it away.  
  
There was a faint ringing sound. I pulled off the covers and looked at my desk.  
  
"Yo, Hayato! It's time for you to wake up!" a familiar voice called out.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Time for school, you idiot!" the navi called.  
  
Navi. Do you know what that is? If not, I suggest you skip the next bit.  
  
You see, a navi is a digital program that is used to surf the internet these days. Navi is short for Net Navigational Program. They're stored in PETs, or Personal Transmitters, or something like that. Okay, so I'm NOT the best student.  
  
Most navis these days are customized to their owner's liking. Unfortunate little me, though, only has a generic navi. The very BASIC navi, and indefinately the weakest, under normal circumstances.  
  
I sighed. I changed into my school clothes and grabbed my PET, attaching it to my arm, then ran out into the hallway.  
  
"You'd best be running..." My uncle Juru called to me.  
  
See, I live with my uncle, Juru, in ACDC Town. ACDC is a small town in the country of Electopia. Juru's nice, but I only live with him because my parents are dead.  
  
Kind of. I know for a fact my mother is dead. She died of cancer.  
  
As for my father, well... I'll tell you when it becomes important.  
  
Anyway, Juru now takes care of me. I rushed down the stairs of our house. Juru was standing there.  
  
Here's the wierd thing about my uncle. It's not his long, blonde hair. It's not his clothes, just a normal guy, if it was just for that.  
  
It's the fact that he always wears sunglasses. Outdoors, Indoors, even in the dark. I have never seen him take them off.  
  
I usually just shrugged it off. He refused to let me see what was underneath.  
  
I grabbed the lunch my uncle was holding, and dashed through the door of my house, turning towards the school. It was the first day of classes in fifth grade.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I rushed into the back of class and took a seat.  
  
"Late, are we?" my teacher asked. My teacher this year was, well, how can I say this? An old woman. Probably a screech owl, as some people call them. "And who would you be, sonny?"  
  
"Hayato" I responded.  
  
"Last name?" she asked. I gulped. That was the one thing I didn't like to give out. "Well, come on, sonny, out with it!"  
  
"G... Grausherra" I stated hesitantly.  
  
"Grausherra, huh? God, I remember your father..." she paused in a moment of reflection.  
  
You see, my last name, Grausherra, is famous. VERY famous. Everybody seems to know it. The Grausherra line was very thin, so that last name can instantly make you related to any other Grausherra. And it's true.  
  
"He was a great netbattler, until he went mad..." she grinned. "He was also rather handsome too. Yet he was still a troublemaker..." she shook her head. "I should hope you won't be like that."  
  
I shook my head. "Of course not."  
  
She still seemed suspicious of me.  
  
The girl sitting beside me looked at me. "Don't worry about it, Hayato."  
  
I smiled. "I know, Aera."  
  
Aera was a nice young woman. She was about my height, had short red hair, and a body that was quite attractive. Today, she was wearing a red t- shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"It's nothing..." a voice came from her PET. "It could be worse, don't forget that..."  
  
I gulped. "Yeah..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I should probably tell you something about my father now.  
  
See, he was, how can I put it? He was an excellent Netbattler. That's a guy who battles other navis using his own. It's very popular in schools and they even have tournaments of it nowadays.  
  
Well, he WAS an excellent Netbattler. Then, so the stories go, he went mad. Totally mad. He destroyed an island, leaving it in ruins. He practically destroyed the world.  
  
Then, one day, he dissapeared.  
  
Just like that. Poof. Right into thin air. Was never seen again.  
  
Except by me.  
  
When I was young, I seem to remember finding my father. His black clothing was in tatters, and his hair was untidy and darkened by ash and the like. His right sleeve was cut off, revealing a long scar.  
  
I was scared, but I didn't move. He looked at me, with unsteady eyes, and gave me something.  
  
A PET. And a folder of Battle Chips.  
  
I immediatly ran home to my mother. Of course, she knew the PET and the Battle Chips. She locked them away. I never saw them again. She refused to tell me anything before she died.  
  
So, my life continued as normal. Well, about as normal as possible when your father is called one of the worst criminals of the century.  
  
Of course, the one thing I never could figure out, was why I seem to remember their being another person there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That day, I walked home with Aera. We lived near each other, so it was easy.  
  
After leaving Aera at her house, I took the shortcut to my house. It was a back alley between two chip shops.  
  
I smiled as I walked along it.  
  
"What do you think he's got?" I heard a voice, and I turned to face the sound.  
  
"I hope something good. I could use a powerup..." another voice said, and I turned to that one's direction.  
  
Four or five young men stepped out around me. They were dressed in a mess of clothes, and I knew who they were.  
  
One of the Electopia street gangs, I suspected. Rumors were my father had once been part of the most feared one in the entire country, no, nearly the entire world.  
  
The first one, the smallest, looked at me. "So, what'cha got for us, kid?"  
  
"N... Nothing..." I stuttered out.  
  
"Oh really? Are you sure...?" one of the men, a tall one, walked over to me.  
  
"Yes" I gulped down my fear.  
  
"Well, then..." the man smiled. He swiped with his arm, and tore off my PET.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted.  
  
"Look at this..." he shrugged. "A generic navi. No good there..." he tossed it to another one of the men.  
  
"What about these?" another man had snuck up behind me and grabbed my chip folder. "Junk! All the kids have these days are junk..." he emptied it out on the ground.  
  
"No..." I went to grab them, but they had been shattered with the impact.  
  
"Screw it. Let's go" the tallest one said.  
  
The one holding my PET laughed, and snapped it in two, right over his knee.  
  
I just stood stunned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I ran home right away, without a PET and without Chips. That kind of thing could cost a ton to replace.  
  
I ran into the door, backed up, rubbed my nose, and opened it. "Juru? Juru?" I shouted out.  
  
There wasn't a response. I hurried into the kitchen. My uncle always left notes there.  
  
"Here we go..." I pulled a note off the fridge.  
  
'I'm going to be gone for the day. Rest for a while. Supper just needs to be put in the microwave. ~Juru'  
  
I paused, then something dawned on me.  
  
Immediatly, I rushed upstairs. I ran into the room that had once been my mother's.  
  
Inside, I reached for a dresser immediatly and pulled at one of the drawers. I tried to pull it out. It wouldn't budge.  
  
I reached to the top of it and grabbed a mirror. Turning it, I found a key taped to the back. I grabbed it and pulled it out, and unlocked the drawer.  
  
Inside was a PET and a Battle Chip folder.  
  
I grabbed the PET first, and pressed a couple buttons.  
  
Immediatly, an image came onto the screen.  
  
I recognized him instantly.  
  
"You... You're the person from my dream!" I realized.  
  
The navi stretched and yawned for a moment. I got a good look at him. He had hair that was short, blue, and untidy. He was wearing a long white robe with leather armor over top of it.  
  
"Hello. You're not Zel. Who is this?"  
  
"Hayato Grausherra" I said.  
  
"Hayato? Of course. Zel's son. A few years of deactivation makes you forget a couple things. My name is Dynast!"  
  
"D... Dynast! So then it was my father..." I whispered to myself. "Dynast, what do you know about where Dad is right now?"  
  
Dynast shrugged, and grinned a bit. "I'm forbidden from telling that piece of information."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid I've forgotten..." Dynast let out a nervous laugh.  
  
I sighed. "Oh well. I need a new navi anyway. The old one was..." I gulped. "Destroyed."  
  
"Oh dear" Dynast sighed. "I never have been able to get over that slight shiver, even though I've destroyed so many navis it's not funny..." he sighed.  
  
"Well, comeon, Dynast..." I started, then paused. "Err... It's not a good idea to be going around calling yourself Dynast, by the way" I said.  
  
"Oh really?" Dynast asked me.  
  
"Yeah, really. I mean, the name Dynast is famous, but not in a good way these days."  
  
"Okay. What name would you prefer I respond to in the presence of others, Hayato?" Dynast asked.  
  
"Let's see... How about Frostman? You do look like an Ice navi, after all."  
  
"Frostman it is. And I AM an Ice Navi, you idiot..." Dynast muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the night passed, my uncle still hadn't come home. So, I had to remind Dynast to get me up at the right time. Dynast sighed and muttered something about needing sleep himself, which I didn't really understand. After all, not very many navis need sleep.  
  
So, of course, it didn't surprise me when I found Dynast sleeping when I woke up. After quickly getting the time, and finding I wasn't too late for school, I grabbed the PET and headed to school, not bothering with a breakfast or lunch.  
  
Now, some people would have considered that a problem, but when one of your friends is a multi-millionaire's daughter who always gets a 10- course lunch, well, it's not.  
  
Sasama is the grand-daughter (Or something like that) of Yaito, who once headed a gaming company named Gencon. Of course, her mother apparently runs the company now. Seems to be the family buisness. People say she looks just like Yaito, actually.  
  
Of course, it wasn't easy trying to keep Dynast's identity secret. I think everybody suspected me. Nobody could quite name Dynast, but they didn't believe my story of having ordered 'Frostman' three months ago.  
  
One boy in particular was always watching me. An old opponent of mine, who worked for the ONBA (Official Netbattler's Association, like the Net Police) as a top official. Otoyo Ijuin. The grandson of one of the previous top netbattlers of the ONBA.  
  
[NOTE: Otoyo Ijuin is the correct name, as Kiro Netto should have been Kiro Hikari. This was because, in translation, it's written Ijuin Enzan in japanese, and the last names come first in Japan. I always forget that.]  
  
After school, I grabbed my new folder of Battle Chips and took off towards the Game Arcade. This was where everybody went after school.  
  
I looked around for a battle stadium. Already, people had filled the consoles and netbattles were already going on. I sighed.  
  
"Hayato? Could I..." I turned and saw Otoyo. "Have a match with you? Private Arena, of course..."  
  
I nodded, grinning. "Why?"  
  
"Follow me..." he led me into a small room, offset from the rest. The room was small, with a battle arena in the center for private netbattles.  
  
Otoyo then turned to me. "I've locked the doors, Hayato. I know the truth. That's Dynast, isn't it?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"What would happen if it got out? You know how fast you'd lose him, right?"  
  
I gulped again. "Yes"  
  
"And I want a chance to netbattle the 'famous' Dynast. So, here's what we'll do. If I win, I report it. If you do, I don't. I'm only giving you this chance because I would like to netbattle Dynast. If it was any other criminal navi, you'd have been turned in in an instant" Otoyo laughed a bit, then walked to the other end and plugged into the console.  
  
Otoyo's navi, Silver, was a large angel-like figure. Silver has a body like an angel, with long white-and-silver robes and golden wings that curved around his body. The navi had a silver helmet on his head.  
  
I sighed and plugged Dynast into the other console.  
  
"Let's go!" Otoyo grinned, pulling out some battle chips and slotting them in. "This will be quick. Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot-In! Program Advance, Life Sword, activate!"  
  
I should explain the Program Advance, huh? It's a common maneouver nowadays, but hard to do. For one, your breathing and your mind has to be in sync with your navi. Second, you have to have a particular set of chips and use them in a certain order. The Life Sword was one of the most common.  
  
I reached for the chip folder, looking for something to use, as a glowing sword appeared in Silver's hand.  
  
I heard Dynast in my head. "Battle Chips, Leaf Shield, Fire Blade, Aqua Blade, Elec Blade, now!"  
  
My hand instantly moved to the folder, grabbing the four chips. I slotted in Leaf Shield first  
  
A strange green barrier surrounded Dynast, as Silver swung the Life Sword. A beam of energy shot towards Dynast.  
  
It struck the barrier and dissapeared into it. Dynast's body glowed the color of the Life Sword's beam had been.  
  
"Thank you, I needed a recharge" Dynast laughed. "Now then, the other three chips, please?"  
  
I slotted in the three Blade chips, as Dynast instructed. "Battle Chips, Fire Blade, Aqua Blade, Elec Blade! Slot-In!"  
  
"Program Advance" Dynast grinned, reaching up, as a black sword appeared in his hands. It seemed like pure energy was circling around it. "Life Sword Black!"  
  
Dynast swung the sword into the ground. There was a huge burst of energy. I heard the sound of logging out.  
  
When the light cleared, Silver couldn't be seen.  
  
Otoyo gulped. "I'll... I'll get you, Hayato! You know I will!" he looked nervous. "Don't think I won't report to the media about this!"  
  
"Don't think I won't report to the media that you got beaten by a kid your age" I laughed. Otoyo had never been beaten. His reputation would fall apart like a jointless skeleton.  
  
Otoyo walked over to me, and gulped. He then quickly dashed for the door and exited. Apparently, it wasn't locked.  
  
I sighed and walked out after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I didn't bother to do any more netbattles that day, so me and Aera (Who had come with me), walked home. Aera decided she wanted to come visit me at my house, because she wanted to find out more about 'Frostman'.  
  
Without thinking about it, I walked back through the back alley.  
  
"Again, kiddo? You brought a girlfriend this time, I see..." a mocking voice called.  
  
I immediatly froze. I had forgotten what had happened, in my state of happiness.  
  
The men stepped out from their hiding places. Aera let out a feminine, classic "Eek!"  
  
"So, what you got for us this time?" the man asked, walking over, and reaching for my PET. "This one looks old. Not worn on the arm, I see..."  
  
I pulled my PET away. I couldn't let them take Dynast!  
  
"Oh, he wants to fight, does he?" one man laughed.  
  
"Mabye we can use the girl to get what he has!" one of the other men joined in, the short one.  
  
The shortest one walked towards Aera. Aera let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Instantly, the short man was out cold, face-down in front of Aera. Another figure with long blonde hair was behind them.  
  
I took a better look. It was my uncle!  
  
"Who do you think you are, ya' jerk!" the tallest man shouted. "Comeon, guys, let's get him!"  
  
The four men ran by us towards Juru.  
  
Juru didn't even flinch. He was fighting so fast, I could barely tell when he had begun a kick and finished the karate chop afterwords. Three bodies fell in front of him, stunned.  
  
[NOTE: This is actually why I didn't post THIS version of the chapter up, really. Anybody who knew anything about Zel's ability would have realized the possible connection, therefore ruining the surprise]  
  
The other one was behind him. "Juru, behind you!" I shouted.  
  
Juru turned to face the tallest man, probably the leader. The man froze.  
  
"Dashwin? I thought you were still with the ONBA. You should be ashamed of this. You don't want to be reported, do you?" Juru grinned.  
  
Dashwin, as the man had been called, gulped. "Who... Who are you...?"  
  
I saw Juru adjust his sunglasses for a moment, then return them to their normal position.  
  
"Oh! Sir..." Dashwin began. Juru raised his arm, and I suspected he was indicating for Dashwin to be quiet.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Dashwin" Juru laughed. "Now then, either I can tell the ONBA about you and your friends, and get you in more trouble then you've been in before, especially considering the intended victim," Juru paused.  
  
"Or you can go yourself, turn these guys in, and only have a minor sentence. What'll it be?"  
  
Dashwin paused, then ran off.  
  
"I knew it. He hasn't changed a bit..." Juru shook his head and turned towards me. "Comeon, you two. Let's go."  
  
I didn't question about Dashwin, because my uncle seemed to know a lot of strange people.  
  
When we got home, Juru turned around and faced me.  
  
"Hayato, I have two questions for you. One, how did you find Dynast?"  
  
"Dynast?" Aera shouted out in surprise. "You mean that's not really Frostman, that's the devil navi that was said to be the 'King of Netbattles'? The one your father used to operate?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. That's Dynast, all right."  
  
Aera gulped. I turned back to Juru. "I knew where he was all along. I had almost gotten him once before, but I got caught by mother before she passed away. She didn't change the hiding place, though."  
  
Juru nodded. "Just like your mother. Aera, I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. This might get a bit ugly..."  
  
Aera nodded, turned, and left without another word.  
  
"Then, there's number two" Juru reached into his pocket.  
  
And produced my broken PET. 


	3. Chapter 2 Sudden Change

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like it! This thing is the LONGEST story I have ever written (It outdoes some of my stories right now just with that one chapter...) Disclaimer: Like I said, I DO NOT own Megaman Battle Network!  
  
Chapter 2 - Sudden Change  
  
"Well, speak up!" Juru-chan harshly spoke to me.  
  
Completely confused, my mind raced with diffrent ideas. I had no choice but to tell him.  
  
I paused and then began. "You see, the PET was broken when it was run over by a car at a rather inopportune time, as my PET had came off and ended up on the road. This was just before I got home and you weren't there. So I found the key and used it to unlock the dresser drawer... and I took Dynast and my father's chips from it."  
  
Not stopping, I explained everything that I could remember. By the time I had finished, I found myself gasping for breath.  
  
My uncle was silent for a few moments. Then his frown turned up into a slight smile.  
  
"I'm rather dissapointed in you, Hayato. I should have expected it from you. You're just as michevious as your father was" my uncle spoke, his tone becoming a bit more jolly.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, though" he said, "this was your mother's wish that you never found it, but I guess you would definatly find it at one point or another."  
  
With that, he moved back and put the PET on the nearby table. He then spoke once more, saying "I suppose that I can forgive you. It was something that was bound to happen. Besides, it was better you do it now..."  
  
"I'm leaving soon, going off to the far-off country of Creamland. I have some important buisness to take care of there, something that involves the O.N.B.A.. So, I won't be back for a while. I've already gotten you a place at the Netbattlers Complex just downtown."  
  
I was forced to stay, stunned. Although, I have to explain something back there. The O.N.B.A. is the Official Netbattlers Association, a group of the best netbattlers that work to solve netcrimes when they arrive.  
  
I slowly raised my arm, which held Dynast's PET. The Navi was simply standing there, listening.  
  
"I'm sorry," my uncle continued, "but there isn't much choice in the matter. I do hope you'll do fine... but it's in your blood, so I know you will live through this."  
  
I could barely say anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Before I realized anything, my uncle was no longer with me, and I was somewhere completely diffrent. I was all alone now, just me in this lonely apartment. The building was made to host new netbattlers. I'm surprised they let me in, to tell the truth. Of course, I had been regestered there for a while, and that was before I got Dynast.  
  
The small apartment was just the basics - a bed, some furniture, cooking appliances, and a computer. These were, obviously, standand issue around here. It still seemed to be so lonely, in part because it was small.  
  
This place was rather old. It had been around when my father was still a child, but he never lived here. People say he simply slept in the alleys around the area, but that's hardly believable.  
  
The second or third morning, I awakened in the morning to a knock at my door. I sleepishly got up and stumbled to the door, opening it up.  
  
Staring at me was a man wearing a tan suit with dark jeans. He had short, brown hair, and his face made me believe he was about 40 or so.  
  
I looked him over and asked him his name. He replied, saying "I am Freddy. That is all you need to know."  
  
I looked at his arm to find no PET, it was hooked around his waist. Obviously an older model.  
  
"What do you wish, Freddy?" I asked. Freddy nearly invited himself in and sat down.  
  
"You are Hayato Grausherra, right?" he asked me, his face lightening up. I nodded, and he continued. "I hear you recently came across your father's Navi?"  
  
I slowly nodded. How would he know that?  
  
Freddy continued. "I remember working alongside him. Before he turned truly evil, though. Sure, he was good, but I don't think it was him acting. You remind me so much of him, you know?"  
  
I stood for a moment, then asked "What exactly is the point of your visit, Freddy-san?"  
  
Freddy smiled. "I was told to give this to you when you arrived. It happened to belong to your father, you may find it rather usefull."  
  
The man walked over and dropped something in my hand, folding my hand. He promptly left, leaving me stunned in my room.  
  
I slowly uncurled my hand to find a diskette in it, one very small. Obviously a program of some sort.  
  
Quickly, I moved to the computer and fitted the diskette into it. I then hooked my PET into a special device next to it. The data downloaded to my Navi.  
  
For the first time in a while, Dynast spoke. "I remember that man. He had a Navi named HeroSaber, I believe. I know what this program is, though."  
  
I stared at Dynast and asked the question I had been wondering. "What is the program, Dynast?"  
  
The ice navi extended his arm, a small map appearing from a hidden projector. It floated in the air, and he explained.  
  
"This was a project started by your grandfather and completed by your father. It's a Tracker Program, completely unique, but it's incredibly powerfull to help find programs and viri, as well as other Navi. It basically works like a map of the web."  
  
I looked at the diagram, seeing nothing in it except a large grid that stretched quite a bit, with a blue star in the center. Obviously Dynast.  
  
I secretly thanked Freddy. I dearly hoped I would find him agian.  
  
* * *  
  
Aera-chan walked down the road towards me. I was standing just outside of the nearby chip shop. We were going to see if there was anything good.  
  
We walked in to Higure's Battle Chip shop. He was, long ago, a great chip collector with an amazing collection of Rare Chips that was still on display. Now, the son of Higure's last student, Nemo, ran the shop with his father.  
  
I walked in and looked under the counter. I could see rows of Battle Chips lined up. This was normal here, though.  
  
"See anything you like?" said a mature voice from just above the counter. I stood up straight and smiled.  
  
"Not yet, Kana. Not yet. I still haven't finished looking yet, don't forget!" I said with a snicker, moving my head back under the counter.  
  
All the chips looked similar, in shape anyway. The pictures on each were very, very diffrent.  
  
I could see a lot of Cannon and Shockwave chips, they were rather common. Of course, there were others, too. Common ones I found were ZapRing, a slow moving electrical ring that could stun it's target, Guard, which created a shield for your Navi, and other rather common chips.  
  
In the racks I spotted a couple decent chips. Like HiCannon, an upgraded version of the Cannon, even a couple Dash and RockCube chips. Obviously, though I had nothing in mind. Nothing really sparked my intrest. I turned and began to walk out, and I heard Kana speaking to Aera.  
  
"Alright. So you want the HiCannon? Alright, that'll be 1200 Zenny... hey, Hayato! Wait up for a moment! I've got something I wanna show you!"  
  
I stopped and turned, walking away from the door and back to the counter as Kana reached down and slid something out of a hidden drawer.  
  
He clutched it tight in his hands and then revealed it. In his hand was a very rare chip, a powerfull chip named Electric Balloon. It was well known for being tricky. It's power was very small, but it exploded over a large area. In addition, it could be powered up by being attacked. I dared to ask the price.  
  
"Well..." Kana thought for a moment. "Normally, it's 27000 Zenny... but for you, it's 17000!"  
  
I shuddered. I knew he knew I didn't have near that much Zenny. I couldn't help but watch as he returned it to the desk, then I heard somebody say "I'll take it!"  
  
I turned to my PET. Dynast was standing there, a small smirk on his face.  
  
I then realized he had said it. I stood stunned, before I scolded him. "You know I don't have that much Zenny!'  
  
Dynast smirked back. "Your father gave me access to his entire account. He's got an awfully large amount in there for me to dip into, should I ever want to. So, it's yours."  
  
Kana, Aera, and I were all stunned. I plugged Dynast into the jack- in port and I found my account not going down any. The transmission was right, though, and I found myself holding the Electric Balloon chip in my hand.  
  
* * *  
  
After a long day of school, I headed off to the arcade. I had to test out this new chip. I saw one stadium half-lit, meaning somebody was already seated on the other side. Without looking, I sat down. Everybody hushed, even the Navis in the side domes stopped fighting.  
  
I looked around confused and then looked across the dome. Sitting there was a man I had never seen before. He had rather spiky dark hair, and a loose, silver shirt. I couldn't see his legs, they were blocked by the dome. I plugged Dynast in without a thought.  
  
Whispers started around me. "This guy's crazy" and "Does this kid even know who he's fighting?"  
  
I could see the man on the other side plug in to the arena. A one- armed navi stood there, his body a strange silver-blue. He was obviously a fighter. I knew he was one-armed, although I could see nothing under the dark cloak he wore across his shoulder.  
  
"I hope I don't beat you too bad, Hayato" the man said across. I stopped for a moment before looking across.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" I demanded.  
  
"I've known who you are since you were born" the man replied. "I am Shinju Toriyama."  
  
I froze in fear. Shinju Toriyama was once a friend of my father. They were closest friends. He was also one of the best netbattlers of the day, and so was his Navi, Ark.  
  
"It's been a while, Dynast" spoke Ark's voice. People suddenly sparked up and dissapeared quickly, shouting weird, uncomprehensible things. Only a few stayed, knowing that a battle like this could be one of the greatest things in ages.  
  
Dynast, of course, didn't really care. "Yes, it has, Ark. It's been a few years since I've seen your face."  
  
Ark simply smiled. I could tell this was just idle chat, though. I could see, well, more like sense that Dynast was itching for a fight. I could also sense it from Ark, and the words 'Battle Start' came across the floor of the dome.  
  
Ark was faster then Dynast, firing off a huge burst of energy from his hand. Dynast quickly and effortlessly dodged it.  
  
Shinju was much more practiced then I was, already having the first chip in his hand. He dropped it into the PET, announcing "Battle Chip, Elec Sword! Slot-In!"  
  
Ark dashed towards Dynast with amazing speed. I grabbed a random chip from my folder and slotted it in. It turned out to be the Wood Sword, and it shattered through the Elec Sword with ease, before Dynast did an expert spin, slashing at Ark.  
  
The attack barely came close, however, because Shinju popped in a Guard chip, creating a shield for him momentarily. While Dynast was off balance, Shinju slotted in his next chip, a Fire Sword. It cut through the Wood Sword with ease before coming up on Dynast's stomach, doing lots of damage.  
  
I fumbled for the next chip. I found myself with Heat Balloon. I quickly slotted it in. I then grabbed the next chip and slotted it in without thiniking.  
  
The Heat Balloon took the next of Ark's attack, and it was super- sized. At the same time, Dynast shot it with a Mega Cannon, the most powerfull version of the Cannon chip.  
  
In only those few moments, the Heat Balloon had supersized to become enormous. It bounced once, before landing on a data cube. I quickly slotted in a Barrier chip as the balloon exploded, sending Ark flying.  
  
"Just like your father..." Shinju commented, slotting in two more chips. In only those few moments, Ark slotted in two more chips to create the Life Sword 2. I was, somewhat expecting it, so I slotted in the only chip I could find. I could only watch as the deadly Life Sword Program Advance slammed into Dynast, shooting past and leaving a trail of bright light.  
  
The light slowly dissapeared, but I could see Dynast standing there still. In perfect shape, nonetheless!  
  
I checked the PET's screen. I had apparently placed in a powerfull chip, the Leaf Shield. Unlike other shields, it was a just like a Barrier. On the other hand, it turned damage into healing! A weapon that was normally that powerfull turned into healing would be amazing! Even with the blow Dynast had taken, he was now fully healed and then some!  
  
"You remind me of your father, you know?" Dynast said, as I popped the next chip in without thinking. I don't think I was the one choosing the chips. I had too much luck.  
  
The luck struck again just as Shinju dropped in another chip. A gigantic sword appeared in his hand. One I knew... a Legendary Chip, the Hero Sword.  
  
Ark dashed forward and struck with the huge sword. Dynast wouldn't have had time to dodge, but I had drawn just the right chip. Dynast took the hit directly, but he flicked his wrist, a small bomb shooting across, straight at Ark. A strange cloud of white mist arose, and the dome was filled with it. When it cleared, I saw Ark, trapped in a tower of Ice.  
  
"Freezebomb..." Shinju muttered. My eyes opened wide. I now had a legendary chip too, the Freeze Bomb. I looked at the empty chip in my hand. I couldn't believe it.  
  
By the time I had finished drawing the next chip, Ark broke out of the ice, the Hero Sword slamming down at Dynast again. Dynast dodged backwards.  
  
"I don't have enough power to beat him!" Dynast warned me. "Please, help me!"  
  
I held the next chip in my hand. A simple Aqua Blade. I couldn't use that. My mind searched for an answer.  
  
My mind, or, rather, Dynast's mind answered back for me.  
  
"Do the same thing your father did, Hayato."  
  
Ark came with the next slash, as I just stood there, hoping that there was some other way.  
  
Dynast moved sideways, avoiding the downward strike from the agile swordsman Navi that was my opponent.  
  
Shinju knew something was going wrong in my head. Instead of bothering to help me, though, he simply let the battle continue.  
  
The voice of Dynast spoke in my mind again. "Please, help me!"  
  
I looked helplessly at Dynast. He was going to get beaten unless I did it. I slowly nodded.  
  
"I will help you" I muttered.  
  
At that moment, my muscles tensed. I knew something was about to happen. I was awfully right.  
  
I could feel myself getting stronger. I could sense Dynast's heart beating. I could feel, too, another presence. A darker presence, that I welcomed.  
  
As I did, it wasn't just my feelings that changed, my body shifted with it. My hair turned from it's light blue color to a deep, deep black. My light-colored outfit turned black, the edges tearing easily. I caught my reflection in the dome, and I stopped for a moment. My pupils had turned pure black as well!  
  
I studied my reflection for a moment. I looked just like the man who had given me the PET. I knew what this power was, now, and I meant to use it.  
  
Without thinking, I slotted in the Aqua Blade and grabbed the next chip. The Blade and Sword clashed, now being of equal power.  
  
I heard Shinju mutter "It's about time. You've figured out the secret of your father, I think."  
  
I slotted in the next chip, reaching into my chip folder. I felt my body changing as the Invisible 3 chip began. A perfect opportunity!  
  
As Ark looked wildly around, I turned and stuck another chip in. I felt my hand get heavier as the Elec Blade took shape in Dynast's hand. It was a strange feeling, but I now had reason to understand why my father could netbattle so good.  
  
With one stroke, we sliced into Ark, sending him flying. His body crackled with electricity.  
  
Shinju smirked, popping in a trio of seemingly random chips. All bombs of some sort. Ark tossed them so quickly I couldn't see where they were going to land. I let Dynast stand in place, and the bombs landed around Ark. He had obviously meant to hit me that way.  
  
Our chip folders were running low, so I grabbed another chip from my pack just as the Invisible chip wore off. At the same time, Dynast took another swing at Ark, just as Shinju created the Wood Sword. It smashed the Elec Blade in two.  
  
I looked at the chip in my hand and smiled, as I slotted in one last chip, one that could hopefully win the game. I mentally told Dynast to stay in one spot.  
  
Ark dashed forward, attacking with the Wood Sword. At that moment, the chip activated. Dynast grabbed the blade and sent a surge back through it, dealing a ton of damage to Ark. The chip I had used was an Anti-Sword.  
  
Shinju smiled. "This is no diffrent then netbattling your father" he spoke calmly, as Ark logged out.  
  
I slowly felt my body returning to normal. Checking my reflection, even my clothes had become normal and resown themselves. My eyes and hair were now the same as before.  
  
Somewhere, though, I knew I would never be the same.  
  
Shinju stood up, removing the PET from the jack-in port. He smiled and tossed me something.  
  
The few remaining people were wide-eyed, definatly trying to grasp what had happened.  
  
Shinju walked out, saying "I knew it would happen. Like father, like son."  
  
I grabbed the chip he gave me and looked it over. A strange, silver chip. On it was a picture of Ark. I couldn't figure out what it was for, so I decided to take it to the chip shop.  
  
* * *  
  
"You mean you DON'T know what that chip is?" Kana asked me. I shook my head no.  
  
Sasama-chan walked in behind me. "What's going on? Oh... who's that?" She said, looking at the chip. I told her about Shinju and Ark. She nodded. "I see... Shinju Toriyama... he gave you that chip? You should feel lucky!"  
  
I shook my head. I had no clue what to use it for. Kana jacked into a small stadium near the top of the counter; his Navi, Starman, appearing. Starman looked like a normal Navi, except his armor was bronze and he had a huge star across his chest and a star on his forehead. Starman stood for a moment before saying "Why don't you try it out?"  
  
I looked over the chip once more before jacking Dynast into the netbattle dome. I slowly slid in the chip.  
  
As I did, the screen on the PET changed. It now not only showed Dynast, but a ghost-like image of Ark appeared beside him. A huge blast of energy shot from his palm, bashing into Starman and causing a very quick logout.  
  
"It's a Navi chip. It allows you to use another Navi's charged attack. You're lucky to have one so powerfull!" Kana told me. He obviously wished to have one like that.  
  
"Navi... chip..." I muttered to myself. It was definatly very powerfull. Why would Shinju just hand it to me, though? I continued to ponder this as I left the shop.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days passed without anything major. It was, in part, because of the fact that everybody refused to netbattle me after I had defeated Shinju, a world-class netbattler. I was cleary somebody special, but now the word was out that my Navi really was Dynast. Of course, I couldn't have cared less. The people that had seen me netbattle had almost forgotten everything near the end, thankfully.  
  
I was right, though. Things had changed for me. It was more or less my entire life. My teacher now feared me, my classmates revered me. I still kept my friends, but anybody who ever hated me now held a great respect.  
  
However, it wasn't just my life that had changed. It was my feelings. I wasn't sure exactly why, but I was slowly changing. Not normally, either. It was something dark inside of me. Dynast refused to explain it, though, leaving me to my own ideas.  
  
This respect that I had found also had reprocussions, as everything does, these days. People began to get worried. After all, how could a kid like me beat a world-class netbattler? Everybody believes that I had to cheat! Which wasn't true... at least, I don't think it is.  
  
I had no sign from my uncle during all this time. I wish I had of known what was going on in Creamland, and how I could help.  
  
Wait a second. Mabye I could help. If I had beaten one of the world's best, then mabye I could help my uncle!  
  
With only that, I decided my next course of action. I was going to go to Creamland to see and help my uncle.  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't expect me to help you with that!"  
  
"Comeon! I have to see my uncle!" I pleaded. Dynast shook his head.  
  
"Nope. The bank account is for netbattling and like. Not for family trips. Those were my specific instructions."  
  
I sat down on a chair in my room. "Comeon, Dynast! You have to let me go there, I'm getting worried about uncle Juru!"  
  
Dynast just looked blankly up at me. "I said it once, my mind isn't going to change. No, no, no, and no."  
  
I nearly fell over. "Comeon!" I nearly begged.  
  
Dynast refused to answer once again. He wasn't going to be much help, I knew.  
  
It took me a few minutes to figure out who else I could talk with.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, will you help me?" I asked politely.  
  
Sasama nodded. "You're lucky I'm so rich. You're also lucky that I believe you."  
  
I bowed politely in thanks. We quickly hooked up our PET, and my account now showed myself with more Zenny then before. I left for the airport not long after.  
  
* * *  
  
"So THIS is the O.N.B.A. H.Q. in Creamland" I muttered, giving a look around. It was much like the Marine Harbor one, the Electopia Headquarters, but it was simply diffrent. Not near as many people were here, aside from receptionists and netbattlers. I looked around confused. Sure, I had found my way here, but where was my uncle?  
  
"Can I help you?" said a voice behind me. I turned and looked up.  
  
In front of me was a man wearing a light yellow shirt, blue jeans, and a PET of an old model around his waist. He wore a silver baseball cap upon his head. I looked him over.  
  
"Yes," I began. "I'm looking for my uncle Juru. He arrived about two weeks ago for a reason I don't know. He said he had been summoned."  
  
The man stopped. He lightly smiled. "Let's see. If your uncle is Juru-chan, then you must be Hayato. Please, come with me."  
  
I followed the man from the main room into an elevator, then up to the top floor. He led me into a huge room.  
  
I looked around, confused. I could see a rather long table, like those in buisness conference rooms. Of course, this wasn't a buisness meeting. I saw some very familiar faces. I looked along my left side first.  
  
First was Sasama's mother. Then, one face I didn't know. I then saw Freddy from the apartment visit. He smiled at me. I looked at the face directly across, seeing Shinju sitting at the end. His face barely changed. I looked beside him to see Otoyo, then one more face I barely knew. Next, was the head of the ONBA of Netopia, one I had only seen in newspapers, Zennith. Closest to me were three empty chairs. The man in yellow sat me down at one, next to Zennith, and began to introduce me to everybody.  
  
"Allow me to introduce everybody. To those who don't know, this is Hayato Grausherra, son of Zelloss-san" the man spoke. The face of Sasama's mother and the two people I didn't know changed to surprise.  
  
"From left to right, this is Netbattler and head of Gencon, Merra- san. Next, is top netbattler and head of the Yumland ONBA, Kiro Netto" the man paused. I looked over Kiro. He was either the grandson or great- grandson of world-famous netbattler Netto Hikari.  
  
"Next, head of Electopia ONBA, Fred D'Silva" the man spoke. I had hardly realized Freddy had been the head of the ONBA here. "I, of course, suspect you know Shinju, head of the Shinseiken of Cresent Isle."  
  
I smiled to Shinju. His face remained the same though.  
  
"The next one is Otoyo Enzan, top netbattler and N-1 grand prix champion. Then, Nemo-san, head of the Collectors Association. Finally, is Zennith, head of the Netopia ONBA. I, of course, am Jen, head of the branch of the ONBA here in Creamland."  
  
I looked at Jen, and he put me in a seat next to Zennith. He looked me over, making me shiver. Jen took the seat across from me.  
  
The time slowly droned on. What was really only a minute seemed to take forever, so I decided to get it off my chest.  
  
I looked Jen dead in the eye and spoke, breaking the silence. "Jen, I don't think I'm understanding everything. Where is my uncle?"  
  
Jen looked down the table. All eyes were on him, though.  
  
"You're uncle will be here shortly, Hayato. We have something incredibly important that requires discussion. Of course, I suspect you will not like what you discover" Jen spoke solemly.  
  
Merra spoke next. "I do hope you'll forgive your uncle, Hayato. It's not good to have a torn family."  
  
I looked around, completely confused. What was going on? I turned to Shinju, my face looking desperate for an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ark said from Shinju's PET. "I can't tell you until it's time, and even then, it's not right for me to tell you."  
  
The door opened. My uncle walked out, dressed up in a suit, looking tidy.  
  
"What's going on here, uncle?" I asked. 


	4. Chapter 3 Missions

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay... but that was a LONG chapter... and they're not about to get any shorter, trust me. Disclaimer: Listen. I don't claim ownership to anything related to Megaman Battle Network. Now go away... ... ... I MEAN IT!  
  
Chapter 3 - Missions  
  
Juru looked at me slowly. Words caught in his throat, I think.  
  
Finally, he opened his mouth and muttered something out. "I've worked for the ONBA for quite a while. That's why I had to leave, I have incredibly important buisness to take care of. As it turns out, you coming here was quite lucky. I'm sorry I never told you."  
  
After forgiving him, I looked around again. That really hadn't helped. Being the youngest one in the room didn't help that much either, to tell the truth. I took a look around. Aside from Otoyo, most of these people were around 30-40, I'd say.  
  
My uncle took the chair directly across from Shinju, who stood up and went out of the room through a side door. When he came back, there was a large monitor, similar to one at a school.  
  
Shinju hooked his PET into the screen. A large blurry image of the net appeared on the screen.  
  
"Please, transmit your Navi into the ONBA's system. This is a private area, do not worry about viri." Shinju told us. Seeing everybody else, I jacked into a small port near the edge of the table. Dynast and a bunch of other navis appeared. I could see my uncle's generic-looking navi, Quint. After that, continuing around,was Jen's navi Geminiman. Then Merra's duck-like Navi Reggae. Next was a weird, nearly hawk-like version of the famous navi Megaman. Then, was the heroic-looking HeroSaber.  
  
Continuing on, I could see Ark at the end. Then Otoyo's familiar Navi, Silver. Next was the navi of Nemo, the strange-looking Magician, and the samurai-like Yamatoman was beside him.  
  
"It's been a while, Dynast" said Yamatoman, turning towards the blue navi. Dynast simply smirked.  
  
"Yes it has, Dynast. It has been quite a while. Four years at least, I believe. Am I right, Magician?"  
  
The strange Magician nodded. "Yes, at last check."  
  
"Shall we get on with it?" spoke Quint. He twirled something around his finger.  
  
"Please, don't be hasty," Shinju spoke. "This is very important, so we must explain everything to our guest here."  
  
It took me a moment to realize it was me. I looked up and nodded.  
  
Freddy stood up. "Hayato Grausherra. This is the World Netbattlers Association, made up of the world's best. Normally, your spot would be filled with that of your father, Hayato. However, we have not heard word from him for at least 10 years. 'Tis a sad loss. However, Hayato, exactly how did you come by your father's PET?"  
  
I looked up to the sky. I hoped I wouldn't have to say this, I didn't want to get their hopes up.  
  
"When I was a child, I believe I met my father," I slowly explained. "He gave me the PET and his folder of battle chips. It wasn't until recently, however, that I was able to reactivate Dynast."  
  
Murmurs broke out around me. Freddy continued to speak.  
  
"So, then, it may be possible that your father lives. Unfortunatly, that ruins every possible theory that we have as to the problem. Zennith, I believe you can explain this best," Freddy spoke, taking his seat again.  
  
Zennith rose next. "The current situation, to review, has begun with the series of bugs experienced on the Metroline, which began three weeks ago. They seemed to be keeping people away from one location, Okuden Valley. So, we sent a team down to Okuden Valley to find out what was going on. As it turned out, somebody was trying to keep people away before the dam split from natural causes, which it did two weeks ago. We're currently rebuilding it."  
  
"Then came the next problem. Somebody had programmed the light system in Den Town to protect against jack-ins. It turned out the data core had been removed, causing the network to warp the day after. It's now sealed off."  
  
"Third and finally, came the event in Netopia. Somebody reopened the passage from the tower in Netopia Castle. As we discovered, it led to a bomb. Obviously, somebody is trying to help us out, possibly without realizing it. On the other hand, it could be possible that they intend to help us. We need to find out who this man is, and his motives behind this."  
  
Zennith finished speaking and sat back down. The entire room was silent for a moment, before Nemo stood up and took his turn. "The only sightings of something was at Netopia Castle. A man cloaked in black, with an old-style PET, was seen coming from the top of Netopia Castle, before the passage was discovered open. The man described him as having a 'strange black... glow'."  
  
"We could only expect it to be your father. However, he no longer has a PET, so this theory is now gone. We need everybody to be on alert. Aside from our own personal alertness, Juru, Hayato, we have a mission for you."  
  
I stopped short. I was getting a mission from the World Netbattlers Association? I didn't even have a City Netbattler's license...  
  
"We believe that this man was spotted recently in the area, not far from here. In fact, at the fire station. We're unknowing of what he's done to help us. Please, you must go there."  
  
I looked at my uncle from the corner of my eye. He was doing the same. We both timed our nods in unison.  
  
"Thank you," Ark spoke. "It's good to see even the young people on jobs."  
  
I slightly blushed. What a responsability!  
  
* * *  
  
It only took us a few minutes to get from the conference room to the fire station. I looked around at the people inside of it. It was nearly empty, mostly metallic walls and empty rooms for meetings.  
  
I went up to one of the firemen. "What can you deduce that has changed around here?"  
  
The fireman simply smiled. "Hmm.. a kid who thinks he's got a role in this job. That's kinda funny."  
  
Juru-chan walked up behind me, taking something from his pocket. He held it up, showing the World Netbattlers Association symbol.  
  
"We're both working on here. If you don't think so, I suggest you go talk to the officials. Now answer the question," Juru pressured. He was in his 'serious' mode now.  
  
The fireman stopped short, before beginning to apologize profusly. "Sorry, sir, I didn't know. Nothing has really changed around here. I don't think anything has, anyway. We've checked all jack-in ports and every inch of this place and the system. Nothing wrong at all."  
  
I looked at my uncle and smirked. "He's lying, uncle."  
  
My uncle looked down at me, before staring straight at the fireman. The poor man quaked in his boots.  
  
"What is wrong? I know you're lying!"  
  
The quivering man whimpered. "I... I-I-I don't... alright, fine. I do know. There is a diffrence in the system. The entire system has shut down completely. We've discovered the data core was missing.  
  
I looked at my uncle and nodded. We could speak immense plans with a nod of our head.  
  
"Take us to the control room of the system" my uncle spoke. We were quickly led to the PC that controlled the entire system. It was in a dim room. The entire screen was dark.  
  
"Complete shut off..." Juru noticed. "The entire system has shut down completely. There's obviously got to be a reason for it."  
  
"We don't know how it could be completely shut off. I still think there's a way to get into the system" the shaking fireman said.  
  
We barely had time to think this over before my PET beeped. I looked it over.  
  
"You've got mail!" said Dynast, pulling up a file onto the screen. I looked down the message.  
  
"Looks like our mysterious somebody's been spotted somewhere else. Namely, the aquarium. Let's go!"  
  
Juru nodded, quickly following me. We used Dynast's map to find our way towards the aquarium.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked around the dark aquarium. Yes, dark. The lights had been turned off completely. We both activated the lights on our PETs, although they weren't much better then flashlights. Everybody had obviously left.  
  
"Any sign of anybody?" I asked to Dynast. He shook his head.  
  
"Not a signal of any navi anywhere. I wonder if something is blocking the tracker program."  
  
I shook my head. "It's impossible. Nothing can block it" I spoke, shaking my head. I gave a look around. Even the automated fish were shut down completely.  
  
"What is going on here?" I muttered. I took a few steps forward. "You got any clue, uncle?"  
  
I waited for a response. Nothing. I looked back at where the light from Juru's PET was. There was nothing now. I ran back to where I had been.  
  
"Juru?" I yelled out. Dynast's tracker wasn't picking anything other then us up.  
  
I walked down the dark hallways. Mabye I could find him. I carefully noted each turn, to silently make a map of where I was.  
  
"Juru???" I yelled out again. I turned another corner and walked right into a wall. I felt around it, feeling a handle, and I turned it and pulled.  
  
It was just as dark in the new room, except for the glow of a computer screen. I realized I was in the control center. I searched for a jack-in port. Finding one, I pulled the plug in my PET and reached for the port.  
  
"STOP!" Dynast shouted. I stopped immediatly. "That Jack-In port won't work right, it's sealed. Do you know what happens to Navis that are jacked in to sealed ports?"  
  
I shuddered. The last thing I wanted was a damaged Navi. I stood there for a few moments.  
  
I started to turn around, when I felt something pinch the back of my neck. I shot a kick backwards, hitting something. I used Dynast's light to see the black-cloaked man, lying on the ground. He had a PET, but it wasn't activated, which explained the lack of signal.  
  
I moved towards him, but I felt funny; like I hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time. I took two steps before falling over forward, unconcious.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where... where am I?" I asked, looking around. Wherever I was, it was completely dark here.  
  
"That's something I cannot tell you" spoke a voice. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could see myself in something like a jail cell. The man in black stared at me from between two of the bars.  
  
"What are you doing? I order you to release me, by order of the World Netbattlers Association!"  
  
"I care not for the World Netbattlers Association" the man spoke. "I've got a grudge that goes back many generations. I don't want to have to imprison a kid, but you've shown too much talent.  
  
"Let me go!" I demanded. "I demand it!"  
  
The man was obviously smirking under his black hood. "I can't. You should know that. Even if you did, I wouldn't give you your Navi back!"  
  
My eyes opened wide, and I looked at my arm. It was true. My father's PET was completely missing, as was my chip folder.  
  
"Besides, those chips would do us a lot of good!" the man cackled. "They will be returned to you, of course, as will your PET, but only when I see fit. So you'd best be a good little prisoner!"  
  
With that, the shadowy figure left my view. I sat down on the hard stone floor, trying to figure out where I was. Even if I wanted, Dynast had the tracker program, so I couldn't do it. Who knows what had happened to Juru.  
  
Minutes droned on like hours, hours like days, and days like weeks. I kept track of time by when my skimpy meals were brought. Although, I found myself losing track a lot.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yo, you! Wake up!"  
  
I slowly woke up and looked around, my eyes trying to readjust.  
  
"Comeon, kiddo, I'm here to break you out!"  
  
That caught me. I stood up immediatly and looked around. I could see somebody standing in the doorway.  
  
"Who?" I asked, but I was sushed by the shaking of the bars. They swung open quickly.  
  
"Amazing what you can do with lockpicks these days..." muttered the voice. I barely recognized it.  
  
Before I had a chance to ask, I was dragged off down the dark corridors.  
  
"Wait!" I said. "I'm missing my Navi and my chips!"  
  
"There's no time for that..." the man muttered. Or rather, the boy muttered. I could see his figure as we entered a light corridor. The boy was Kiro Netto.  
  
"HOLD IT!" I shouted, as we came to a small, well lit hallway. "I am not going anywhere with my Navi and my chips!"  
  
I pulled my hand free of Kiro's grip. He grabbed for my hand again. "Comeon, we have to get out of here before security activates!"  
  
I pulled my hand back, clenched my fist, and landed one straight on the netbattler's jaw. He reeled back a few steps, before crying out "What was that for?"  
  
"I'm going back to find my Navi. You get yourself out of here. I'll be fine this time, trust me!" I harshly commanded, before turning and walking back.  
  
Kiro dashed for me and grabbed my shoulder. I turned and chopped him in the side of the neck. "I told you I'm going back!"  
  
I left the world-class netbattler stunned, as I dashed down the hall. I gave a quick look around. I had to find my PET!  
  
"I'm down the hall!" came a familiar voice in my head. I looked down both.  
  
"Which one is it?" I thought back.  
  
"It's the one with the wall that's closer" Dynast's voice replied. I checked each one and dashed down the one on my left. I turned the corner at the end, going down a lavashly decorated hall. "Next door" Dynast said. I grabbed at a door on my left and opened it quickly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said a strange-looking man. He wore a black cape around himself, with a long grey shirt and pure-white jeans. At his neck was a circle with a symbol of a W and a three.  
  
I looked around. I could see an empty room, except for a device in the center. I stared hard at the man, and then beyond him at the weird, floor-to-ceiling computer. I caught a PET sticking out of the side.  
  
"Oh, you're here for the PET?" the man asked. "Sorry, no can do. I'm afraid we haven't had time to correctly copy the data of your Navi yet!"  
  
I stopped cold. Copy my Navi? That was impossible... Well, I thought it was impossible.  
  
"Oh no, we're not trying to copy the Navi, we're just getting the programming we need from him!" the man cackled maniacally. "Welcome to the new age of World Three!"  
  
I took a couple steps back. World Three was a Net Crime organization famous for the creation of the Life Virus. They later returned, but was stopped cold soon into their operations. They're natural enemies of the ONBA. I looked over the man again.  
  
"My name?" he asked me. I was shocked at how he knew I was going to ask that. "It's Kushada Wily. Oh, and yes, I am the great-grandson of Proffesor Wily, the creator of World Three!"  
  
"Give me my Navi!" I demanded. Kushada shook his head, making a tutting noice with his tounge.  
  
"Sorry, no can do, kid! I'm afraid I can't give you the Navi until I've gotten the bit of programming. Then I am free to let you take him!"  
  
"Kid?" I whispered threateningly. I'd show him!  
  
I dashed forward, shooting a devestating punch forward. Kushada didn't even flinch, as his open hand grabbed my right fist only inches in front of my face. I never hesitated, shooting my left hand to his side, and doing a circle kick towards his right side.  
  
"Nice try!" Kushada whispered. His head backed up, dodging the fist easily, and he chopped the center of my leg, sending me off of balance. I swivled for a moment, and he socked me with a strong punch to the jaw, sending me flying.  
  
I tryed to recover my vision. I stood up, my jaw bruised bad from the punch.  
  
"Still got some fight in you?" the leader of World Three mocked. I dashed for him. He simply circled around in front of the door. I watched him for a moment. There was no way I could hit this guy!  
  
I slowly moved backwards towards the device, reaching for my PET. I grabbed it in my hand, and I took an electric charge right down my arm. I grabbed it as it fell limp at my side.  
  
"I told you I couldn't give you the PET!" Kushada smirked. "Feeling a bit... shocked?"  
  
Koushada laughed. He was right. I couldn't possibly hit Kushada. I heard him laughing and laughing.  
  
Suddenly, his laughter stopped as he fell forward. Behind him stood Juru, his hand right down the middle of where Koushada's back had once been. The door was wide open. Koushada's laughter had covered up the sound.  
  
Juru dashed over to the system. "You okay, kiddo?" he asked me.  
  
"My arm was paralyzed" I muttered. "Don't try to grab the PET."  
  
Juru walked over to the computer. "Mmm... quite the work. Well, I guess this is easy enough to fix!"  
  
Juru looked around until he found a strange slot. He grabbed something from his right pocket and stuck it in. It was a program of some sort. Juru pulled out the disk, and backed up. The computer's monitors shut off only moments later. The hum of the computer stopped at the same time.  
  
"Instant Corruption!" Juru said. "Courtesy your father... I guess I never told you about the incident with the Mother Computer, did I?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Tell me later. Can we grab the PET now?"  
  
Juru nodded, and he grabbed a chip folder. Giving it a look through, he proclaimed "Here's your chips!"  
  
I grabbed Dynast's PET from the slot and looked it over. I heard Dynast's voice again. "That program. So familiar..."  
  
Juru grabbed me, leading me off. I had lots of questions to ask, but now wasn't the time. We headed out the door and down the hall, leaving Kushada behind.  
  
We used Dynast's map to find our way back through the halls. We climbed up a few stairs, and went through a variety of hallways, before leaving the large building. I looked behind us to get a shock.  
  
Where we had come from was a cavern carved in a mountainside. The area nearby was a pure forest, with a waterfall running down the steep cliffs near the side. Juru led me down the cliffside.  
  
"So that's where I've been this whole time" I muttered. "What exactly was the program you used?"  
  
Juru continued moving, while trying to explain to me. "Your father was once responsible for the corruption of the Mother Computer of Electopia. As you know, the Mother Computer runs the entire system and internet of a country. He used this program like a Time Bomb while working for Gospel."  
  
Gospel is another NetCrime organization, but it is long gone. It created the Multi-Bug Organism known as Gospel. According to the stories, it was deleted by Megaman.  
  
"I was able to recreate that program a while ago. It's incredibly powerfull, but it can do harmfull things when used wrong."  
  
I nodded. "So, how exactly does it work?"  
  
"It corrupts the network and all the files on a system, basically rebooting it to the extreme basics. Of course, it takes the network a couple days to reboot..."  
  
I gave a small laugh. Even Dynast was laughing in my PET. "I remember working for Gospel. Of course, don't think bad of me and your father, Hayato. We later did a 180 and smashed Gospel into tiny pieces."  
  
"Well now. Next question" I began as we climbed down the cliffside. "What happened to you inside the Aquarium?"  
  
"I am not sure, to tell you the truth. I simply found myself here. However, Kiro Netto released me, and I got sent on while he found you. He must have gotten out okay."  
  
I nodded. As we reached the base, we headed through a path in the forest. I saw somebody not far ahead. Dynast informed me, and we quickly caught up to Kiro Netto.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out back there" I said. Kiro glared at me. I could see a pair of bruises where I had hit him. He obviously didn't like that. "Sorry about that. I wasn't about to leave without the PET and my chips!"  
  
That didn't help much, but at least I didn't get a smirky remark about it. We traveled together out of the forest, to a metroline station. Yeah, that's right, a metroline, or subway, station out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
* * *  
  
"So it's the World Three?" Ark spoke from the large monitor.  
  
"Yes. The new leader is Koushada Wily, great-grandson of Proffesor Wily of the original World Three" I spoke.  
  
"It makes me wonder why they tried to do things for good. Unless Koushada was, of course, being stupid when he made those mistakes" spoke Reggae.  
  
"I ran the Time Bomb program in their main computer" Juru spoke. Shinju and Zennith exchange glances.  
  
"I expect it was for a good reason, you should know that we forebade the use of the Time Bomb. Spare us the details for now" Freddy warned. "Do you remember where the Metroline link was?"  
  
"Yes," Kiro said, but he stopped for a moment to think. "I doubt that Koushada would remain there though. The World Three headquarters is probably elsewhere, though."  
  
Murmurs broke out among the navis and the netbattlers. Otoyo stood up, and everybody shushed.  
  
"It seems to be decided that World Three is a major issue. We have to stop them before they do something serious. Hayato, what can you say were their plans from the brief time you spent there?" Otoyo questioned.  
  
"I cannot say. However, they seemed quite interested in copying a bit of programming from Dynast" I explained. Dynast took off speaking right there.  
  
"Although I'm not sure what Koushada is up to, I know he was after one of the basics of a truly strong Navi, a program you all know well, the Hub.bat. I've looked in on the matter. It seems that Hub.bat is something well known, but very rare. All of the navis here have a slightly diffrent version of the Hub.bat. He was trying to copy that part of Hub.bat."  
  
Nemo was deep in thought. "Perhaps this pertains to... no, I'm thinking too much. I wish for this counsil to be dismissed."  
  
Everybody nodded and left the room, around me and uncle Juru.  
  
As Shinju passed by, he stopped and smiled at me. "Hayato, you're just like your father, you know. You're just like your father."  
  
With that, he left. I looked at Juru. We nodded and left the room together.  
  
We walked down the hall and passed a couple doors. As we passed the third one, we heard whispers coming from the room.  
  
"What do you think it is, Nemo?" said the voice of Zennith. There was a moment of silence. We both peeked inside.  
  
"I don't know. Using Hub.bat sounds so familiar to me, though" Nemo's voice spoke slowly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know about this?" Zennith questioned. Nemo's voice didn't respond.  
  
"Of course I do. Well, not too much, but I have one theory. Perhaps it pertains to the notes of the X Prototype Models."  
  
I looked at Juru. His eyes were wide open, a look of pure fear engraved on his face.  
  
"The X Prototypes? You can't seriously believe that!" Zennith's voice spoke, in just as much disbelief as my uncle's face.  
  
"I'm afraid that's what I think right now" Nemo said. "There are still three of the Prototype Navis. Megaman still exists, although he now works as security for Electopia..."  
  
"One of the others is Bass, isn't it?" Zennith said. "What about the sixth design?"  
  
The voice of Nemo paused for a second. "That design... I don't know why, but I seem to remember seeing it all the time. That is beyond the point. Weren't the Hub.bat used in all those Navis?"  
  
I looked at my uncle, curiously. He wasn't paying attention though.  
  
"Yes. All five of them. Even the sixth project had the Hub.bat in it. I doubt this has anything to do with the projects, though."  
  
"Which were the two NetNavis that still exist freely?" Zennith's voice asked.  
  
"Err... Prototype X002 is deactivated, and Prototype X005 has not been seen since the days of it's defeat by Hikari Netto. Please, I don't want to think of this. We should turn our minds to other matters."  
  
That obviously ended the discussion. Without thinking, I ran down the hall towards the file library, not bothering with my stunned uncle.  
  
Two questions raced through my mind. What are the X Prototype Models, and what did this have to do with Koushada and the Hub.bat? 


	5. Chapter 4 Deadly Games

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: This is taking me three hours a chapter. Or so. So don't blame me for any waits... Disclaimer: I thought I told you already... I'm getting tired of this...  
  
Chapter 4 - Deadly Games  
  
I dashed down some steps. I had to find the File Library. There had to be something there to explain what was going on.  
  
I twisted, running down a hallway. I was taking instructions from Dynast's map.  
  
"Turn left here" Dynast said, and I followed, reaching a pair of double doors. I walked in quickly.  
  
In front of me stood a huge library of information. Confidential files were kept here. However, only people with high-level clearance could come into these.  
  
I scanned the shelves, spotting the section on Navis. I worked my way down the shelves. I came across Program Advances in Navis, then Pneumatics in Navis. Nothing about Prototype X Navis...  
  
I turned around and moved from the shelf. I saw Shinju coming around another shelf. He was carrying a file in his hand.  
  
"Hello, Shinju" I muttered. "What are you here for?"  
  
"I was asked to retrieve this" Shinju said, showing me the file. I could see the title 'Prototype X Navis' written on it.  
  
"Funny, I was coming to find that" I muttered. Shinju walked over to a door, and slid a card down a device at the side. He then opened it, and walked into what seemed to be a storage area. I followed him in.  
  
"Most of the group agrees this information is too confidential. This is where we keep the files forbidden from access to any and all, even the heads of the ONBA, unless we agree as a group that we need that information" Shinju told me, placing the file on a shelf. I tried to stop him.  
  
"Please, I need to see that file!" I pleaded. "I think it may have something to do with Koushada!"  
  
Shinju shook his head. "Sorry, Hayato. It's too late. I got the order from Nemo, Zennith, Jen, Juru, Otoyo, and Kiro. So, that's more then enough to lock it up in here."  
  
Shinju pushed me out of the room as he closed the door. It locked once again. I stood fuming for a moment, as Shinju walked out. Now I'd never know what these models were.  
  
As I continued to stand there, Shinju reached the door. He paused, however, and turned to me. "Listen. Those files contain secrets few know. Secrets that have changed peoples lives. Your father became somebody totally diffrent after going into that room, you know. I don't want you to change too."  
  
With that, Shinju turned back to the double doors and left the library. I thought for a moment, before talking to my PET. "Is this true?" I asked Dynast. "Did my father really change because of something in one of those files?"  
  
Dynast nodded. "Yeah. It shook him up really bad. As it happens, it had to do with the Prototype X Navis, but not the file Shinju just locked away. Unfortunatly, I can't seem to remember any of it. Well, not most of it, anyway."  
  
I stood for a moment, thinking. "What do you remember?" I asked.  
  
"I remember that there were 5 Prototype X Navis. They were designed by a team of world-class scientists as a way to keep the peace. Unlike other Navi, however, these were made from copies of slightly differing Hub.Bat files. They were made to act on their own, without an operator."  
  
"Navis without an operator?" I pondered. "That's kinda... creepy."  
  
Dynast nodded before continuing. "One of them is well known. He was Hikari Netto's Navi, Megaman. He was considered a failiure, however, because he required an operator."  
  
"Mmm... I think I see. Can you remember anything about the others?" I asked.  
  
Dynast looked deep in thought. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. "Yeah. Something about the Navi called Bass. I think he was created with the best of the other navis, as he was the last one. I can't remember any of the other three navis. Although, I do remember that the three of them are all inactive."  
  
I pondered this for a moment. "Do you think there could be any other files in here to do with these navis?" I asked. Dynast shook his head.  
  
"No. This was a unique file. The only possible link would be in Megaman's file, but there is no link to other files in there. There's not even a reference to the other Prototype Navis."  
  
I sighed. Nothing, really. Except that there were three powerfull navis that were now deactivated. Three navis that wouldn't need an operator to destroy. I took a moment to let it all sink in, before going along the rows of shelves until I found the 'Navi Programming' section.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Dynast asked, but I didn't respond. I grabbed a file of the shelf. The side read Hub.bat, and I opened it up to see a few pages inside.  
  
I began to read, looking for something to do with navis created by Hub.bat files. I looked down the pages. Not seeing anything right away, I turned to the next page.  
  
"Mmmm... here we go!" I proclaimed, reading aloud. "Listen, Dynast."  
  
A Navi created with multiple Hub.bat has incredible power, but it's at great risk. Normally, navis can easily be reactivated even when at a rank three deactivation, in which the core of their programming, is missing. This is rare, but it's even harder to undo then normal navis. A multiple-hub navi, as they are called, that goes to a rank three deactivation, requires that all the hub.bat files be recreated or copied before reactivation, instead of one base file. However, there are few navis created with Hub.bat, and there is extremely few cases of a multiple- hub navi. These cases were all parts of experimental designs.  
  
I thought for a moment. "So that's it. Mabye that's why Koushada wanted your Hub.bat so bad. It was probably so that he could reactivate one of the Prototype X Navis!"  
  
Dynast, who apparently hadn't even considered this possibility, froze. "You... you're not kidding about this, are you?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm quite serious. We have to tell this to Nemo!"  
  
I ran up the steps, retracing my path. I crossed by the door where me and uncle Juru, wherever he now was, had been only minutes earlier. I stopped, and pivoted on my foot, dashing back to the door. I listened for a few moments. I could still hear Zen and Nemo's voices from inside, so I opened the door.  
  
"Nemo..." I stuttered out. "I think your theory is right about the Prototype X Navis!"  
  
"Now calm down" Nemo said. He stood up and led me to a chair. "First off, how do you know about my theory?"  
  
"I... I overheard your conversation" I said.  
  
"Yes, so did your uncle. That's why we got Shinju to seal away the file quickly" Zennith said solemnly. "So how did you find out about these Prototype X Navis?"  
  
Nemo gave me a curious glare. He must have thought I unlocked the room somehow, so I told them "I only know what Dynast was able to remember since he saw the file with my father."  
  
Zennith and Nemo looked at each other. I couldn't tell if they believed me or not. "So, what do you think is going on?" Nemo questioned me.  
  
I paused for a moment, trying to gather up my thoughts. In one quick rush, I tried to explain it. "The Prototype X Navis were all multiple-hub navis, right? Well, then don't multiple-hub navis require multiple hub.bat files to reactivate them from Level Three Deactivation? If that's true, then it might explain why Koushada wanted Dynast's Hub.bat so bad. He probably wants other Hub.bat files, too! It all makes sense, doesn't it?"  
  
Suddenly, I found myself gasping for breath. I realized I had let that all out without breathing.  
  
Nemo and Zennith exchanged glances. "I think he might be on to something. Call everybody into the main room right now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You're kidding me, little bastard!" Geminiman swore.  
  
"Absolutly not, I assure you, Geminiman" Dyanst politely spoke. "This is what we believe in."  
  
"Well, I wonder if we should open the file on the Prototypes" Reggae spoke. Ark quickly stopped that.  
  
"Unless we have everybody in agreement, we can't unlock the storage" Shinju said.  
  
"Is everybody in agreement?" Quint asked. Everybody nodded. Shinju stood up, pulling the plug from the table, and walked down the hall.  
  
So began the long process of waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he?" Juru demanded. "It's been half an hour! He couldn't have gotten lost. I think something is wrong."  
  
Merra nodded. "He's been gone too long. Hayato, you should start up your tracker program."  
  
I ordered Dynast to start up the tracker. It showed everybody in the area, but there was no sign of any other navis. No other navis. No other navis. Somehow, that thought was scary to me.  
  
"No other navis.." I muttered. Then it hit me. "Something is seriously wrong! I'm not picking up any of the staff's signals!"  
  
Freddy and Jen exchanged nervous glances. "Oh my..." Jen said, "this can't be good. Has this ever happened?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, this happened inside the Aquarium, just before we were kidnapped.." I muttered. I looked at the group.  
  
"Didn't the lights go out?" Otoyo asked. As if on cue, the lights flickered and died.  
  
A voice screamed. I then heard Freddy's voice as he tried to calm Merra.  
  
"Remove your PETs from the system and activate the light program!" Kiro's voice ordered. Everybody did, and the room suddenly lit up. To a certain extent, anyway.  
  
I looked around. Just like in the aquarium. "Keep together. Koushada has to be behind this!"  
  
"Right you are!" came a familiar voice over the intercom. "Welcome to the World Three's Funhouse! Let's see you try and make it out intact!"  
  
"Koushada's hacked the intercom system!" Juru cursed. "He's eviler then I thought a Wily could be.  
  
"Of course, I'm not one to give tasks without rewards. If at least two of you don't find your way out within the next hour, your friend Shinju dissapears for good!" Koushada's voice cackled with evil laughter.  
  
"Damn that bastard!" Otoyo swore. "He plays low!"  
  
"Let's keep together!" I said. "Who's still here?"  
  
I heard a variety of voices, but I could tell they were the voices of Jen, Freddy, Merra, Zennith, Nemo, Otoyo, and my uncle.  
  
"Wait a second. Somebody's missing!" my eyes opened wide.  
  
"Kiro?" Merra asked. No response. I shuddered.  
  
"Koushada, you dirty rotten bastard!" I swore straight at the intercom. "Alright, fine, we'll play your game. For now, anyway."  
  
"So, the hunter becomes the hunted! This is so much fun!" Koushada laughed over the intercom. I had had enough of him.  
  
All who were left of us got together, and we left down the hall. We thought to take the most direct route, the elevator.  
  
As we reached the doors, I pressed the button. Nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Juru asked, pounding the buttons. "Oh. I see. The elevator doors aren't working." Without thinking, Juru pounded the buttons once more, and the doors slowly slid open. "How's that?" Juru said proudly.  
  
Merra shrieked again. I shone my light at the base of the elevator door. Blood was coming from an arm, sticking out of the elevator. I grabbed the body nervously and pulled it out. It was Kiro Netto.  
  
"Having fun yet?" Koushada doubled over in laughter. "I know I am! Besides, he's not dead. Well, not yet. If you don't find your way out, though, all of you will be dead! Besides, it's not you I need, it's the Hub.bat of each and every one of your navis!  
  
I stood for a moment, completely shocked. "How do I know.." I began, "that you really have Shinju?"  
  
My answer was quickly responded to, by Shinju's voice. "Guys! Please, get out of here! This man is mad. He plans to restart X003!"  
  
"Quiet!" shrieked Koushada's voice. We heard the sound of a thud, and a cry of pain from Shinju.  
  
"Don't you hurt him!" Jen demanded. "I've had enough of you!"  
  
However, Nemo was more worried about something else. "X003... X003... that was the project... I can't remember. Why can't I remember at a time like this?"  
  
After a few moments, we discovered the elevator wasn't working. We took the path to the stairs.  
  
We came to a junction in the route. I headed left, as Dynast's instructions said. Everybody followed. We quickly came to a room filled with staircases. We made our way down quickly.  
  
"Fourty-five minutes to go" Jen mumbled. "We should have no problem."  
  
"That's what you think!" Koushada's evil voice whispered.  
  
We hit the third floor, before spotting our next obstacle. The door to the staircase down another floor had been electronically locked. We moved down the nearby hall, as we passed a few more doors.  
  
"This is really freaky" Merra muttered. She was nearly quaking with fear. Or rather, she was quaking with fear.  
  
A pair of doors opened beside us, and two PET-less bodies fell down. Merra screamed again.  
  
I moved towards the bodies. Once again, they were cut in the arm. I recognized them quickly as Nemo and Zennith.  
  
"Monster" I cussed under my breath. I bravely kept going.  
  
"I really don't like this at all..." Juru muttered beside me. "Merra... Jen... Freddy... Otoyo. Hey, where is Otoyo?"  
  
We looked around, but our question was answered as his body dropped from the ceiling. He fell right between Zennith and Nemo.  
  
"That sneaking little.." I cursed. "That's only five of us now!"  
  
"That's the whole point!" Koushada cackled. "My team is very busy with you people right now! Quite a show they're preparing, don't you think?"  
  
"I think you're a freak!" Freddy demanded. "This is twisted, what you do to human lives! Trust me, you will regret this!"  
  
We continued to walk down the hallway, carefully now. Our head counts were much more frequent now, but we didn't lose anybody as we reached the first floor. Then, there was one more obstacle.  
  
"What the heck?" Jen muttered. He looked at a series of gates in our path. They were spread across the hall, one for each of us, plus two spares. Seven in total.  
  
"The final test!" Koushada cackled. "This is so much fun! Only two of these gates will allow you by. Of course, once they've been stepped through, they seal up! If you pick the wrong one, you'll get a stunning shock!"  
  
I looked at the doors. Only two of us could get out of here now. I looked at the doors.  
  
"I'll go first" said Jen, bravely stepping forward through the gate that was second to the left edge. He stepped through, the path turning metal behind him. Suddenly, a wrangled scream of pain shot from behind it, the voice of Jen.  
  
"Jen!" Freddy shouted. The screaming stopped suddenly. Freddy dashed into the door on the left edge, right beside Jen. His choice was wrong too, and his voice cried out in pain before dissapearing completely.  
  
The three of us, me, Juru, and Merra, looked at each other. Merra took the middle one, and me and Juru took the ones on either side of her. "On three..." Merra said.  
  
"One..." I began. I summoned up all my courage.  
  
"Two..." Merra spoke. She practically prayed beside me.  
  
"Three!" Juru commanded, stepping through. I did the same, and I heard the slam of metal behind me. Merra screamed beside me, and I looked to see her under an electric shock. My body was unharmed, and neither was that of Juru. We had been lucky.  
  
"You have been very, very lucky!" Koushada said, "But there's only 3 minutes left for both of you to get out!"  
  
I dashed down the corridor, Juru right beside me.  
  
"Two..." Koushada said, as we turned a corner. We still had a little ways to go. Would we make it, I wondered?  
  
"One minute!" Koushada cackled.  
  
"Take the window!" came Shinju's voice suddenly. Then came another thud and a cry of pain from Shinju. I looked to my side to see a large lit window. I grabbed a chair from the table beside it, and hurled it through, me following. Juru was only seconds later.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Koushada swore. "You've all been extremely lucky! You had one second left! That doesn't mean I won't kill everybody though!"  
  
"NOOO!" I shouted, dashing near the door. My uncle held me back. Before I knew what had happened, the entire building imploded before my eyes, crumbling into ruins.  
  
"Oh gods..." Juru whispered beside me.  
  
We stood silent, trying to grasp what had just happened. Everybody was dead. All used as part of Koushada's games. Terror swept my heart.  
  
People zipped by next to us, but I didn't notice. I clung to my uncle.  
  
"Sh... Shinju..." I could hear him whispering, in complete disbelief. "You... my only true friend in this world... Shinju..."  
  
I looked at my uncle. "Jen... Freddy... Merra... Nemo... Zennith... Otoyo... Kiro... Geminiman... Herosaber... Reggae... Silver... Seraph... and Yamatoman..."  
  
Something struck at the heart of my uncle. "Yamatoman is gone... this can't be happening... no... my worst fears... Blackfang..."  
  
I looked up at my uncle. He refused to look at me. People were clearing out the rubble, but there were no signs of anybody or anything.  
  
All I could do was to stand there and cry.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uncle... there's something you really haven't told me yet, is there?" I asked him. "Shinju has hinted at it. What is your story?"  
  
Juru looked down at me. "I was forbidden to tell you... but I suppose I must. I'm afraid I'm not really your uncle. You don't have any living relatives at all, except your father."  
  
"You're what?" I demanded. As if the earlier implosion of the Creamland ONBA building wasn't bad enough, now this. "You mean you're not even related to me?"  
  
"I am related to you, Hayato-chan" Juru said.  
  
"No! You said I don't have anybody except father, wherever he is!" I shouted. Before he had a chance to respond, I ran out of the room at the inn and took off. I could hear Juru tryting to catch up to me.  
  
I bolted around a corner, trying to lose him. I wanted nothing to do with this impostor. This man who had tricked my mother into letting him take care of me. This fiend who took advantage of my mother's death!  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, so I dashed down some stairs. Juru was quickly following me.  
  
"Hayato, wait!" Juru shouted out. I didn't want to hear any of his stories. I dashed down the second-floor hallway, turning down another corridor.  
  
"Please, Hayato!" Juru called out behind me. "Let me finish!"  
  
"No!" I shouted back, without even turning. I moved down a spiral staircase. Juru's footsteps weren't far behind me.  
  
I made it to the first floor, and I jolted down the hallway towards the main doors. I burst out, running down the road.  
  
I heard another opening of the door as I dashed down. I turned towards an alleyway, jumping in, and I dashed down it. Juru was easily following me, though.  
  
"Please, let me explain to you!" Juru huffed out. I covered my ears as I ran through another alley, quickly crossing the street and dashing down another dark alleyway.  
  
"Hayato, let him explain to you!" Dynast said sternly. I kept running.  
  
"Not you too! You can't tell me you knew about this all along!" I thought, trying to make silent contact with my Navi.  
  
"Yes I have.." Dynast began, but I interrupted him.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me?" I shouted. "I bet you knew I'd lose my best friends in the HQ today, too!"  
  
"No! Stop and listen to yourself and to us!" Dynast commanded me through the mind. I pushed him back.  
  
I dashed down another alleyway, Juru close behind.  
  
"So, you won't let me help you and protect you?" Dyanst asked.  
  
"No!" I shouted. Something evil cackled in my mind.  
  
"You... are perfect!" a deep voice spoke. I froze in my spot, my huffing uncle seeming to have dissapeared.  
  
"Who?" I demanded silently. I got a reply.  
  
"I am the Blackfang. You are lost in dispair child. I can help you out!"  
  
"No!" I shouted. "I'm my own being, nobody can tell me what to do!"  
  
I forced the darkness out of my mind as I continued to dash down the alleyways of the central city of Creamland.  
  
"You need my help, child!" the dark voice claimed. "I can help you regain your friends!"  
  
I pushed the thought aside. I wouldn't let this overcome me, like it had my father.  
  
"It didn't overcome your father!" Dynast's voice came in my mind again. "Your father discovered it's true plans at the last possible moment. He removed the virus from his own body, nearly killing him. He's no longer the same man. He gave me to you, so you would recieve the virus. He thought you would have the willpower to control it!"  
  
I shook the thoughts out of my head. My father would never do a thing like that!  
  
"You all lie!" I shouted out, turning down another alleyway. I dashed in front of a few cars, nearly causing an accident, but I didn't care.  
  
"I would never lie to you, master Hayato" Dynast's voice said calmly.  
  
I paused for a moment in the middle of an alleyway.  
  
"I don't believe any of you anymore!" I shouted out defiantly.  
  
"Listen to me, Hayato!" Dynast's voice commanded. "You can't escape Juru, nor Blackfang, nor me, nor what is going on! So stop and listen!"  
  
"I won't! You don't care about me! All you care about is yourself! That's why you haven't cared for me, why you don't simply let me get away from all this! I just saw almost all my friends die, and my closest family member is not really family!"  
  
"He is family, Hayato!" Dynast commanded. "Juru is..."  
  
"Yes, child, let the anger build up!" Blackfang's deep voice interrupted. I closed my eyes for a moment and ran into a wall.  
  
I looked up to see Juru standing in front of me.  
  
"Nobody gets around in alleyways better then me, Hayato" Juru said. I stopped short. I was out of breath. There was no way, I'd have to listen.  
  
"I am family, Hayato. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Juru asked.  
  
I paused for a moment. It took me a moment or two to put the pieces together.  
  
I stumbled over the words in pure shock. I should have realized this sooner! My thoughts tangled in my head. I tried to make a sound, but nothing came out except air. Finally, I gathered myself up.  
  
"F... f... father?" I asked. Juru nodded. He undid his shirt, and tore off his pants. Underneath was a pure black, wrinkly, torn outfit, with a silver belt that held a picture of the blackfang symbol. He pulled his long, blonde hair, and it came off like a wig, showing his shorter, black hair. He then removed the shades he had been wearing, and I saw the black eyes, like voids, looking at me.  
  
"Zel.." Dynast muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, son" Zel apologized to me. I grabbed on to him.  
  
"Father..." I sniffled. "Please... don't ever leave me again!" 


	6. Chapter 5 Searching

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review after you read this story. Don't forget to bookmark it too, because there's new chapters every once in a while! Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother...  
  
Chapter 5 - Searching  
  
"Hayato..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasama, there was nothing I could do" I responded as I held the poor girl in my arms. She had quickly come to Creamland after she heard about the death of her mother.  
  
She was silent, not saying a word. She was in obvious shock. I felt extremely sorry for her. "This must come as a shock to you" I muttered. She nodded as she wept.  
  
"Sasama, nobody dissapears without reason" Zel comforted. "Your mother lived her life to the fullest. She was a great woman, to be missed."  
  
I looked at my father. He wasn't making much sense, but my mind was completly confused. After all, I had just lost some of the people I had becomes friends with, and witness the death of great names. Not just that, but I had discovered my uncle was actually my father, and that I was in great danger.  
  
"Hayato... Sasama..." Aera's voice spoke suddenly from behind me. I turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry to hear about this."  
  
Zel crouched down beside me. "Hello, Aera. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Aera looked at him strangely. "Who?"  
  
It took me a moment to realize I hadn't explained to her that Juru was actually my father. "Aera, this is my father."  
  
Aera's eyes opened wide in pure shock. Zel caught her as she fell over backwards. She had fainted from pure shock, as I figured Sasama had when she first heard the news.  
  
* * *  
  
I walked along the paths in the cemetary, looking at tombstones where there were no bodies. I silently made a wish, that they were somehow still alive, but I doubted it could happen. Otoyo. Kiro. Merra. Jen. Freddy. Zennith. Nemo. Shinju. All corageous people.  
  
I continued down the row. My father knealt down at the grave of Shinju.  
  
"Shinju... please..." he muttered. "I wish... I wish you never left here. This is a time where I need you alive, more then ever. More then when Guardia existed, more then when I lost control. May your soul rest in peace, wherever it be."  
  
I looked at my father. Shinju had been his best friend. Now, he was nothing more then an empty grave and a tombstone.  
  
Sasama knelt at the tombstone near the end, belonging to her mother. I could hear her crying softly.  
  
Aera walked beside me. "Who do you miss the most?" she asked me. I stayed silent for a few moments.  
  
"All of them, Aera-chan, I miss all of them."  
  
* * *  
  
I have to say that the following week was full of meetings and interviews. It was almost too much. Me and my father, who prefered to keep out of the spotlight, were the only living people who had been inside the building.  
  
Of course, I had some decent times, but a lot was filled with sadness. Reporters from across the world, including the world-famous GC and his navi Topman, who worked for the news channel KTOX TV. As I found out, GC had once known my father, many years ago. He knew the loss better then any other person aside from us.  
  
"You two.." GC spoke into a microphone, "are the last remaining members of the World Netbattler's Association. It must be hard for you."  
  
"It's harder knowing that we have to choose new people to take over the heads of the association" I spoke. I was trying to act mature, even though I was just a fifth-grader, I was an incredibly bright student.  
  
"I suppose that is true. What about Shinseiken of Cresent Isle?" GC asked us. My father took that question.  
  
"Obviously, it has to have a new leader. I've already met with Shinju-san's son, Atashi Toriyama. As his grandfather and father have, he's agreed to take on the job" Zel spoke. This was the one interview he bothered with, only because he knew GC from a long time ago.  
  
"I see. How well did you both know the others in the association?" GC asked us. "It must be very hard for you both. It's hard for me, even, to remember them. You know, although the viewers at home don't, that I used to work with the ONBA."  
  
I answered first. "I didn't have the time to get to know them, but I respected each one as a friend. It's weird, I feel like I've known them my entire life. I guess, though, that they have known me my entire life."  
  
Zel took it up next. "Well, I've known them for many years. I remember visiting Enzan and Netto when they were children. I've known the rest, except for Merra, who I just met a couple years ago, for many years. It's like losing your family. My son is all I have now."  
  
GC nodded. "I understand. Knowing you, Zel, I expect you're planning revenge of some sort. Please, expand for us."  
  
Zel looked at me. "Yes, I am planning revenge. I intend to stop the World Three before anything like this happens again."  
  
"What about the project?" GC paused for effect. "I heard Koushada is working on reactivating an incredibly powerfull Navi!"  
  
I looked nervously at my father's black eyes. "That is top-secret information, GC, we can't tell you that."  
  
GC paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Normally, I'd press for answers, but I can tell I'm not going to get anything out of you."  
  
Me and my father nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
I walked silently down the corridors of the hotel. Sure, it was nice, but that wouldn't help me forget all the people I had seen die.  
  
"Thinking?" Aera asked me, hurrying up to walk by me as I paced. I nodded.  
  
She looked at me inquisitively. "What about?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment. I had been trying to think of every possible situation, from worst-case to best-case scenarios. "Just... what if Shinju and the others aren't dead?"  
  
Aera stopped. She looked at me, wide-eyed. "I doubt that... of course, if it is true, then that would explain why there were no bodies found."  
  
I didn't bother to give her any more of my explanations, as I turned and resumed my pacings. Figuring I was deep in though, Aera walked back to her room.  
  
"What if they are alive?" I thought to myself.  
  
"They very well could be" Dynast said in my mind. I sat down and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Do you really think so?" I asked, lifting my arm so I could see my PET. Dynast nodded.  
  
"I think it's possible" Dynast spoke softly. "I mean, I don't really think Koushada would have really killed them."  
  
I communicated to Dynast solemly, now only through my mind. "I wouldn't put it past them, Dynast."  
  
I heard the door open beside me as Zel walked out. He looked at me sitting down, and sat beside me.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked me. I didn't bother to answer.  
  
"He thinks that Shinju may still be alive, somewhere" Dynast said. Zel froze for a moment. I nodded in agreement, still remaining silent.  
  
"Still alive?" Quint pondered from my father's PET.  
  
"I know. It's impossible" I muttered solemnly.  
  
"No it's not" Zel said, thinking for a moment. He put his knees up and rested his arms, then his head atop them. I could tell he was deep in thought.  
  
We remained silent for a minute or so. I continued to think of everybody. All the great people that may have been lost.  
  
My father broke the silence. "Let me borrow Dynast for a while, Hayato."  
  
I turned and looked into his eyes for a moment. "Alright" I said slowly. I removed Dynast from the straps around my arms, and handed the PET over to Zel. He stood up and walked back into his room. I stayed in the hallway, pondering and thinking.  
  
Sasama came out of her room, down the hall. She looked around, then walked towards me, before leaning against the opposite wall. I looked up at her.  
  
"Hayato..." she began. I remained silent. "Are you dead or something? I haven't heard much out of your mouth recently."  
  
I shuddered for a moment. "No, I'm not dead, Sasama. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
Sasama looked at me suspiciously. With a tone of sarcasm, she spoke "Earth to Hayato! Haven't you begun to get over this yet? It's been a couple weeks, you should cheer up at the very least."  
  
I gave her a glare. "You've only lost your mother. I've lost more then that" I angrily told her.  
  
Sasama returned the glare. "You don't have to be so mean about it."  
  
I sighed. "Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. What if.. oh, never mind."  
  
Sasama looked at me, totally puzzled. "Go on."  
  
I shook my head. "No, I don't wanna get your hopes up."  
  
Sasama continued to look at me, as she sat down across from me. "Tell me, Hayato."  
  
I thought for a moment, wrestling with my mind as to tell her or not. "Alright. Sasama, I think there's a possability that your mother may not be dead."  
  
Sasama nearly fell sideways. "You... you mean... mom might still be alive?" she asked me.  
  
"I don't know" I told her. "It's a slim chance."  
  
Having nothing more to talk about, we remained silent for a couple minutes, before Sasama left.  
  
I remained, sitting in the hallway, resting. I hardly realized it when I fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hayato! Wake up!" I heard dad's voice saying. I made a sleepish growl. My father's hand grabbed my shoulder and shook. Hard.  
  
I woke up with a snap, my hand around his wrist. "Morning, dad."  
  
Zel nearly smiled. "Hayato, I need to show you something" he said, then he handed me Dynast's PET. He then walked down the hallway, motioning for me to follow him.  
  
Dad led me through the streets of Creamland's capital, to the ruins of the ONBA HQ building.  
  
My father led me to the center of the wreckage. Most of the rubble had been cleared, but there was no sign of anybody.  
  
"What did you bring me here for?" I asked. Zel looked at me, as if I knew.  
  
"Think, Hayato, think. There's something about this whole thing that gets me. Something that should have been obvious."  
  
I stood thinking for a moment. It took me a few moments. I sat down, because I always thought better when I was sitting.  
  
My mind raced with possibilities. There was obviously some clue around here. Some hint that I hadn't thought of, some logic that was missing from the equasion.  
  
I remained thinking for a few minutes. I thought of everything about Koushada that I knew. Everything that had happened with the headquarters in the mountainside.  
  
It slowly came to me. I fit the pieces together. There was something I was missing, one link between many puzzles. I tried to figure it out.  
  
It hit me then. The missing link to all the logic.  
  
"I think I understand" I muttered. "They are still alive. Koushada wanted their individual Hub.bat files, right? Well, if he did want them, he'd have to keep the navis alive. Obviously, he moved them. After all, it took him at least a couple minutes to try and copy Dynast's Hub.bat file. So, he must have moved the PETs, at least, elsewhere so that he would have the time to copy the Hub.bat files! Mabye that means that the people were actually moved with them! It takes a lot of time to remove a PET from another person. I wouldn't be surprised if they're still alive!"  
  
Zel's eyes opened wide. He tried to take in everything. It took a few minutes for it to sink in, but Quint got it quicker.  
  
"He's still.. they're still alive?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Then Shinju is..." Zel squeaked out. "Shinju is alive..."  
  
"And Nemo, and Jen, and Freddy, and Otoyo, Kiro, Merra, and Zennith too!" Dynast smiled.  
  
My dad looked in shock. He grabbed at my arm, holding up the PET.  
  
"Dynast, activate the Tracker Program. Run it at full power. We should get a much wider range now" he commanded. I understood what he had done when he had taken Dynast. He had tweaked with the Tracker.  
  
The program started up in my PET. The spherical hologram appeared, showing us and other local navis. The blips started to dissapear as Dynast weeded out the less powerfull signals.  
  
Slowly, the lights of navis dissapeared. There were just a few now.  
  
"Scan each of them," I told Dynast. He nodded and checked each of them. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.  
  
"Nothing" Dynast muttered again. I sighed. "Hold on! I've got something! It's... It's..."  
  
I snapped up suddenly. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a navi signal, moving slowly away from here. I can't make it out perfect, but it's familiar. Incredibly familiar. It's... Oh my god!"  
  
"What is it?" I demanded. Dynast stood stunned for a moment.  
  
"It's... It's... Ark"  
  
I stood up right away. "Lead me to Ark!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Right! Left! Over the fence! Down to the left!"  
  
I followed the commands exactly. We were catching up to Ark's signal. In only a matter of minutes, I had arrived at the residential area of the city.  
  
Having no more back alleys, I headed down the streets towards where Ark's signal was.  
  
"It's stopped!" Dynast said. I kept following his instructions, dashing past a bunch of houses on my right side. I stopped cold at Dynast's command.  
  
"It should be in the house to your right."  
  
I looked at the house. It looked like a normal residence. I walked up the sidewalk a bit. "This one?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah" Dynast nodded. My father walked up beside me and rang the doorbell.  
  
After a few seconds, a small boy with unkept brown hair, a white t- shirt, and blue jeans stepped through the door. He looked at me and my father and said "Hello?"  
  
I nodded as I looked at my father. "May we speak with your mother or father?" Zel asked.  
  
The boy stood for a moment before responding. "It's just me, and my brother and sister. They're both much older then me."  
  
"May we speak to them then?" I asked. The boy nodded and rushed back inside.  
  
"Tron! Teasel!" the boy shouted inside the house. A bunch of footsteps were heard, and two people stepped outside.  
  
The first was a man, with spiky bronze hair and a white shirt and white jeans. His sister, as I assumed, wore a much darker shirt and black shorts.  
  
"What do you want?" Teasel nearly spat.  
  
"I'm here because I have reason to believe you are holding the PET of Shinju Toriyama here" Zel said, a lot of authority in his voice.  
  
The girl looked at the man. "Teasel, what should we do?"  
  
Teasel looked at his sister. "I guess we have to invite them inside, Tron."  
  
The two led us inside. Dynast kept the tracker going. Ark's signal was definatly close.  
  
"You are.." Tron said, taking a seat on her couch in the living room.  
  
Me and my father sat down beside each other, on a couch opposite her. "Zelloss Grausherra. This is my son, Hayato" my father said.  
  
Teasel took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Tron. "Bomb, would you please fix our guests some tea?"  
  
I heard the voice of the boy respond cheerfully, before I saw him running into the attached kitchen.  
  
"Where is the PET, Dynast?" I asked mentally.  
  
"I can't make out the exact location, but it's definatly inside the house. I'm focusing more, so I can determine exactly where it is."  
  
I sat silent for another couple moments, as Bomb brought in the tea. He put the teapot on a table between us, before taking a seat next to Tron. She reached for the teapot and poured herself a cup.  
  
Taking a sip, she asked us "What exactly are you looking for again?"  
  
I let my father respond, and he did. "We're looking for the PET of Shinju Toriyama. We've tracked it and are certain it's somewhere in this house."  
  
The three looked at each other. Teasel walked towards a control panel and pressed a couple buttons. "How did you manage to find us?"  
  
The windows shut tight and the doors locked. They had trapped us!  
  
"We work for World Three!" Bomb smiled. "We're"  
  
Tron continued for her younger brother. "The"  
  
"Bonnes!" Teasel cried out happily, finishing the scentence.  
  
"We've been asked by Koushada to lead you here! The data's fake!" Bomb sneered.  
  
I looked around confused. They had tricked us! "You'd best let us go!" I demanded.  
  
"Sorry, Koushada's orders. Unless, of course, you can beat the three of us in a two-on-three netbattle!" Teasel cried out. His eyes looked menacing.  
  
I looked at my father before we both nodded.  
  
"We accept!" I cried out.  
  
Before our eyes, the table changed. The teapot was removed by Bomb, but all of the other decoration sunk down. A large holographic arena appeared next to it.  
  
Without bothering, we jacked our navis into the system. Quint and Dynast appeared. Smiling, the Bonnes plugged in at the same time.  
  
Three navis, each totally diffrent, appeared across from Quint and Dynast. The biggest one resembled an orb. One with a drill on his right arm and a crackling ball of energy in his other. He had a large, helmeted head, and spiky feet. "Meet HeavyStorm!" the navi cried out.  
  
The second one looked like a long, thin navi. He had long arms and legs, and an even longer staff held between his hands. It resembled a stretched-out monkey. "And me, BusterRod!"  
  
The last Navi looked like a large test tube, with weird, slinky-like arms and legs. There was a cannon on each of his hands, weird suction-cup- like feet, and a black plug around his top. There was a white band on the navi, just above his arms, with black eyes staring out of it. "Never forget, MegaWater!"  
  
I looked at my dad. "That was corny. Just corny."  
  
I grabbed at my chip folder without realizing it. Tron grabbed a chip first, slipping it in. "Battle Chip, Aqua Tower!"  
  
MegaWater shot a burst of water from his cannon, which landed on the ground and became a moving geyser.  
  
"Seed Cube, Slot-In!" my father cried out. The water contacted with the cube that suddenly appeared, making it grow in size. The surrounding area was covered in grass.  
  
I looked at the chip in my hand, as Heavystorm launched a fire attack from his left hand, scorching the Seed Cube in seconds. I held a Heat Balloon in my hand, which I slotted in before grabbing another chip.  
  
A large bounding heat balloon appeared, and my father grabbed a rare Triple Lance chip, which he slotted in. A fish-like Poseidon virus appeared, shooting three arrows from it's mouth before dissapearing. The needles stuck into the Heat Balloon, and it grew in size.  
  
The big red balloon bounded towards the navis. BusterRod grabbed his staff, and smashed it into the balloon, sending it bounding back towards us. I grabbed a chip, and slotted it in. My uncle did the same, as the balloon landed on our Navis and popped.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the damage had been removed, we had both used a Barrier chip.  
  
An electric surge came from Heavystorm's arm, as another Water Tower came from MegaWater. Also, BusterRod's staff glowed red before he shot off a fireball from it's tip.  
  
The three projectiles dashed towards us. I desperatly tried to think of a chip. Without realizing it, I used an Invisble Three chip, at the same time as dad. Our navis became invisible.  
  
The projectiles zipped past us, flying out of sight and out of the arena. "Not bad" I muttered. "Of course, I haven't begun to fight!"  
  
"Neither have we!" Teasel snapped back. I felt Dynast calling me.  
  
"Activate the Virus, Hayato!"  
  
I did, letting myself open to the darkness. I stopped cold for a moment, before I felt Dynast's presence.  
  
We were one now, a demon of sorts. I grabbed the Fire Blade chip from my folder, sticking it in.  
  
"We knew you'd do that!" Tronne smirked, pressing a button on the front of the dome. I felt something snap around my legs and hands, like cold metal. I looked down to see them chained.  
  
I felt something spark, and I let out a scream of pain. Electricity shot through my body. I felt my whole body being electrically charged.  
  
Then I realized something I hadn't. There was one other effect of Blackfang... the Navi-Operator connection. I forced myself to look at the dome, as the Fire Blade chip dropped from my hand, sparking with electricity.  
  
In the dome, Dynast had dropped to his knees, grabbing at his chest. Electricity shocked around his body.  
  
"Da... damn..." I cursed under my breath. How could they know about that effect?  
  
"That's what you get for messing with the Bonnes!" Bomb cheered. "Oh... Of course, we forgot about you, old man!"  
  
I looked at my dad quick, trying to resist the searing pain that was throughout my body. My dad used his right hand to propel him straight up, as a knife popped out of the back of the seat! These guys were playing dirty!  
  
Zel walked along the side of the dome, but found himself stopped. "We've considered every possible route for you! Don't even think about trying to free your son, either!" Teasel cackled. Zel grabbed at his chip folder.  
  
I felt my eyes getting slightly heavy. I didn't know how much longer I could resist the electricity before I fainted. Mabye, it would be worse then fainting. I realized that I could die!  
  
"Let him go!" Zel demanded courageously, putting in a Kunai Three chip. Quint threw three seperate ninja stars, sticking into each navi. A smoke arose from each shurkien, stopping the navis cold.  
  
"Sneaky, just like us!" Tron smiled. "You'd make an excellent Bonne!"  
  
"I've got nothing to do with you!" Zel demanded. "Turn everything off!"  
  
"Not unless you win!" Teasel smiled, putting in a Zap Ring Three chip. A large circle of electricity surged towards Quint.  
  
I felt tired, my eyes closing. I could hear the battle raging near me, I couldn't see it though.  
  
"Dynast..." I said silently. "I've failed you and dad."  
  
"No you haven't" Dynast said, the voice in my head slightly static. "You've done just fine... your dad will help you, you can trust him."  
  
I wanted to believe Dynast, but I didn't know if I could. "Dad" I whispered, "Help..."  
  
I felt weak, and fell back. I could hear dad, shouting "Let him go! I want my son, damnit!"  
  
I could hear the laughter of the Bonnes, echoing deep. I heard sounds of pain from Quint.  
  
"No" I thought. "This can't happen!"  
  
I felt my body go completely numb. How would I survive? My father was losing...  
  
"There's no way, is there?" I thought. "I'm so young though... Dynast, help!"  
  
"I will help" I heard a voice say, but it wasn't Dynast's. I heard the sound of a logout, then another, then another.  
  
"What?" the trio of Bonnes shouted all at once. "Who?"  
  
I heard Quint's voice, purely astonished, as the electricity stopped. My hands and arms were freed. "Ark! What are you doing here?"  
  
I slowly tried to open my eyes. "I'm here under orders" Ark said. He sounded like he was missing something important.  
  
"Under Orders?" Quint asked. My eyes opened up. Ark was inside the dome, but he seemed... diffrent. I couldn't put a label on it.  
  
"He told me you guys are fired. You're useless" Ark said. The eyes of the three World Three members opened wide.  
  
"What?" Teasel screamed. "Th.. that's impossible!"  
  
"No, that's why I was sent here. Besides..." Ark said. I began to feel my body again. Then a scream rang out. Not mine, but Quint's.  
  
I heard the sound of logging out. No, not logging out. Deletion. The total destruction of a navi.  
  
"No..." Zel muttered. "Quint..."  
  
"That's nothing" Ark muttered. "You're next, Dynast!"  
  
Then I realized it, as Ark turned back to Dynast. His eyes were pure white. No pupils at all. Pure white. He was missing something - His heart! 


	7. Chapter 6 Histories

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: LOTS about to be revealed! As in MAJOR REVELATION CHAPTER! I mean, I suggest you read this twice, as you may miss something and find yourself confused! Disclaimer: ... I can't believe you still need one...  
  
Chapter 6 - Histories  
  
"Ark, no!" I heard Dynast shout, as Ark dashed across the dome. I tried to move, to reach my PET, to unplug it, but I couldn't. Dynast was as helpless as I was.  
  
Ark came closer, pulling the Hero Sword out of nowhere. "Dynast. You've been serious competition for me too long! Time for me to win."  
  
I tried to move, but my body felt weak. The electricity had left me paralyzed. "Dad.."  
  
Zel reached for the PET's cord, but was still blocked off by the glass wall between us. "Damnit... Ark, stop it now!"  
  
Ark moved forward towards Dynast, stopping in front of him and lifting his chin upon the side of his Hero Sword.  
  
"No... Ark..." Dynast nearly pleaded. Ark smiled menacingly.  
  
I reached for the PET. I couldn't reach. I was going to die. Dynast would be deleted. So would I.  
  
"In the end, the great warrior of darkness is left with nothing" Ark smiled. "Not even enough energy to move, at the mercy of his best friend."  
  
This couldn't be Ark! He was never this evil... not even in his dark history, was he like that. Never.  
  
Ark moved the blade closer to Dynast's throat. I could feel the side of something sharp along the front of my neck. Something cold.  
  
"Ark, please, no..." I heard Dynast plead.  
  
"Goodbye, Dynast" Ark muttered, as he swung the blade back.  
  
I gathered up all my energy, and reached the cord to the arena. I pulled quick, removing Dynast's data from the virtual stadium. The Hero Sword swished through the air, cutting nothing.  
  
"I'm not done with you, and neither is Koushada!" Ark smiled. "I'll be back, Dynast!"  
  
I felt incredibly tired suddenly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope he's alright. He's taken more punishment then most people I know."  
  
"He's fine, Zel-chan."  
  
"That's good. It's just... I can't believe Ark would..."  
  
"I don't believe it either."  
  
I opened my eyes, to see my father standing next to me. I looked around, to find myself in a rather small room, and I was lying down in a medical bed (Or so I thought). "Dad?" I muttered.  
  
Zel nearly jumped before turning to face me. "Hayato! You're alright!" he smiled, before reaching down to hug me. I returned the hug happily.  
  
"He's awake?" I heard somebody say. I tried to focus on who was making the sound. I couldn't recognize the voice, though.  
  
"Yes. Hayato, you won't believe who I found..." my father said. I sat up and stared at the figure in the lab coat. He was working with something, before turning to face me.  
  
"Zen?" I asked, surprised.  
  
Zennith smiled at me. "The one and only, of course!"  
  
I smiled back. Zennith was alright. That was a good sign.  
  
Zennith turned back to the device, before walking over to it and placing it on a table beside my bed. I looked at it and recognized it as my PET.  
  
"Hayato, you alright?" Dynast muttered.  
  
"Yeah... just a bit weak though. Probably just because I'm tired."  
  
Zennith smiled. "If you don't mind, I have an ONBA to return to, so if you'll excuse me.."  
  
"Zen?" I asked, stopping him short. "How did you and dad find each other?"  
  
Zennith stopped cold. "I'm not sure. Ask your father, because I don't remember much after I was knocked out by Teasel Bonne in the ONBA HQ... well, when it was still around, that is."  
  
With that, Zennith left the room, leaving me, my father, and my PET. The room was silent for a few minutes. "Well?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Er... what can I say? Let's see... I found Zennith unconcious and tied up inside the Bonne's house. They took us there. They're not happy with Koushada for removing them from the World Three. So, of course, they wanted to make amends. As for Yamatoman... well... he doesn't seem to be anywhere. As for the others, the Bonnes said everybody else was split up and taken somewhere else, and all the navis were taken by Koushada."  
  
I took a moment to consider this. "So everybody is split up and without navis?" I muttered softly. "This never is good."  
  
"Yeah, especially when you consider what could be happening" Zel said. "I mean, what happens if all the navis are like Ark?"  
  
I shuddered as I remembered the murderous Ark. Something had obviously happened to him.  
  
"What do you think happened to Ark?" I asked. Zel paused for a moment.  
  
"His core program was extracted. Not copied, extracted. It's worse then you might think... I can't explain too much, without going too technical. Dynast, on the other hand, should be able to help here."  
  
I turned my head to the PET on the table beside me. "Err... well, a navi can survive without it's core program, if it's done right. In that case, they basically don't care about anybody or anything, and serve the extractor of their core program. That's what happened to Ark. It's like stealing a human's soul, I guess. Ark no longer cares about what happens to him or anybody else."  
  
I shuddered again. A soul-less Ark? That was definatly a scary thought. I mean, if he's ruthless, then...  
  
"Dad, I need to know about the Navi Design Prototypes. Everything you know."  
  
Zel stopped short. "Rest for now. When you're ready, I'll show you something incredible."  
  
Zel left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts, and I slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I jacked Dynast into the port at the hospital, appearing in the central system. Zel spoke first.  
  
"Dynast, access port Teknet. We're going back online."  
  
Dynast dissapeared, and the PET's screen showed a long tunnel through the net, before we arrived at a trio of security cubes. A security cube is used to protect entrances to remote systems from the net, without the proper passcode. Dynast used a data of some sort to pass the first one, then the second, then the net. We headed through the remote system. Nothing special about it so far.  
  
At the end of the small system, there was one last security cube. "Dynast, recall codes for the Zeto Area net."  
  
Zeto Area? I was a bit confused, but I let my father control Dynast. The navi walked through the passage hidden behind the cube, arriving at a well-decorated net. He walked along a passage high above the rest of the net, though, and opened one last security cube.  
  
The scenery changed suddenly. We had arrived at what appeared to be a huge library, data streams and programs moving about wildly.  
  
"Welcome to Gingnet" Zel told me. "This place is where all the files ever created are backed up. Of course, it takes a long time to be able to access this place, and you have to have an incredible navi, but that's not important. You see, Hayato, everything that ever went on in the net is recorded here. Anything and everything you could ever want to find out about any navi is here. In fact, this place even has direct links to all other net areas, although they're one-way only, but you can even head to servers in foreign lands with ease."  
  
I stopped amazed. Everything I could ever want to know about any navi... the Prototypes!  
  
"How can we help you?" a rather tiny, green program asked.  
  
"We're looking for all information on the Prototype X Navis" I told the program. It took a moment, but the program nodded.  
  
"Right this way!" he said, leading us off down what seemed to be netmiles of shelves, stacked with tons of files. After a couple minutes, the program pulled down a rather small file off the shelf. "Here you go!"  
  
Dynast opened up the file as the program left, probably to prepare to help somebody else. "Let's see here... Oh my god! Zel... do you know what this is?"  
  
My dad grabbed the PET from my arm, as he looked over the file. "That's the file... the file that... I see... Hayato, you're in for quite a shock" he said mysteriously, and handed back the PET.  
  
I began to read  
  
Entry 1 - XX00 The scientests have gathered, ready to begin what may be our longest undertaking ever. Among us three, we have Dr. Hikari, famous for his incredible work in Electopia. On the team is me and my dearest wife, making up the other two. Let's just hope that our designs for a Peace- keeper Navi will work out right. We'll begin project X001, Zero, right away.  
  
Entry 2 - XX08 It's taken 8 days, but the Zero project has been completed. We discovered something unusual, however. Zero seems to have a 0% Synch Rate. No matter what we do, we can't operate him, nor raise the Synch Rate. I'm not sure if this is a bad thing. To counter him, however, we've begun work on project X002.  
  
Entry 3 - XX14 No progress on Zero project. It's still a 0% synch. On the other hand, X002, the project we've named Megaman, has a natural synch, although it seems like it could increase with ease. Beyond that of a normal navi. We've decided, however, that X002 isn't strong enough, so we've begun two more projects. The X003, Megaman Juno, and the X004, Megaman X. Each slightly diffrent, we hope these two will be more powerfull.  
  
Entry 4 - XX20 Zero and Megaman projects have been fighting, and Megaman is loosing. With the discovery that Juno and X both have a 0% sync, then I believe that they will also not work with the original Megaman. Therefore, Dr. Hikari has taken Megaman with him, to give to his son, as we no longer have a use for it. Juno and X were much better then Megaman, anyway.  
  
Entry 5 - XX27 It seems as though we've created a super team of navis, but we need one last one, a super-powerfull one. We all agreed, all except Dr. Hikari, who left the team. He fears the power of a super-navi. We don't, we intend to use it. To replace him, we've hired the other famous Electopian scientest, Dr. Wily. We've taken the most powerfull bits of data from each navi and have begun one last project. X005, the Super-Navi we will call Bass.  
  
Entry 6 - XY03 Finally, X005 has been finished. Bass is truly a super-navi. Perhaps the strongest that will ever go onto the net. I'm worried though. It once again has a 0% sync. Perhaps there is something seriously wrong.  
  
Entry 7 - XY05 X005 is haywire. He's tampered with the other navis, making them think of destruction of the net. I believe this is somehow Wily's doing. If we were smart, we wouldn't have let him work here. We've decided on one last course of action, but we're very worried. We're going to deactivate all of the navis. I don't care if this means that Megaman will have to be our 'Protector', as long as these aren't our enemies.  
  
Entry 8 - XY16 We've deactivated, at level-three, all of the other navis. We've also deleted the hub.bat files they used for core programming. They should never awaken.  
  
Entry 9 - YY03 It's been quite a while since my last entry. I'm only writing this because Wily truly is a traitor. We caught him trying to reactivate X005, Bass. He's been removed from the laboratory. We have no more intentions of trying to complete another navi.  
  
Entry 10 - YY06 It's truly incredible. Bass has reactivated himself, although I doubt Bass really reactivated himself. I suspect Dr. Wily had something to do with it. We tried to redeactivate Bass, but he dissapeared onto the net. Unfortunatly, we have no way of following him. Perhaps 'Tracker' will work. Even if it does, 'Timebomb' will have to work. There's so many risks though, and neither program is complete...  
  
Entry 11 - YY14 No sign at all of Bass. At least the others are deactivated. I don't think Bass has gone to work for Professor Wily. I have no way to answer for sure, however.  
  
Entry 12 - YY17 Bass seems to have dissapeared without a trace. Perhaps this is good, perhaps not. Only time will tell. All this time, however, has made me begun to miss my son, on the small island far from here. He's so young still, he has no real idea what is going on in this place. Nor does he realize the power of my wife's project. A navi who's name means 'King', where I come from. I intend to send him to my son, but I don't expect that he will be finished anytime soon.  
  
Entry 13 - ZY00 This is most likely going to be the final entry. It's because I doubt I will last much longer to write anything more. It seems that somebody intends on killing me and my wife, possibly because of what we created on purpose. Or mabye because of what we created without realizing. The deleted Hub.bat weren't as gone as we had suspected. They became a powerfull virus, although it seems to have no harm. It's odd, because this virus has no form, but reacts with navis that have a high sync rate. Incredibly odd.  
  
Entry 14 - ZY04 It wasn't my last entry. The virus escaped. I have no clue where it went, but I doubt I will see any signs of it. As for my wife's project, 'King', it is nearly finished. I hope she finishes it before we die.  
  
Entry 15 - ZY07 'Tracker', 'Timebomb', and 'King' are all uncomplete. Perhaps our son will find them and finish them. Perhaps not. I just hope he finds this. We must hide ourselves, so we do not die early. I have sent somebody to tell my son on the small island that I am dead. Goodbye, everybody. ~Neero Grausherra  
  
Entry ?? - ???? Shinga Zelloss, Norai es Grausherra, Suitos na Eto.  
  
I reread the text. It seemed to take a while for my brain to think about everything.  
  
"X003 is Megaman Juno..." I spoke slowly. My dad nodded. I continued to read over the data again.  
  
"What exactly is a Sync Rate?" I asked. Dynast responded.  
  
"Well, a Sync Rate is a rating of how syncronized the minds are of the operator and navi. The only person to ever achieve it naturally was Hikari Netto and his navi, Megaman, or X002. Both Shinju and your father have done it, but it wasn't naturally. You've done it too. For me, I can do it simply by utilizing blackfang. Of course, you know what the downside of a high Sync Rate is, right?"  
  
I nodded. That explained why Dynast was hurt when I was.  
  
"Well, there's also a downside to a low Sync Rate, but it can also be an advantage. A navi with a naturally low sync rate doesn't like working with operators. One with 0% will never, ever work with an operator. Most navis, however, have a natural sync of 50%, and that will hardly ever differ 10%. Of course, a program advance is risky if you have a low sync rate, as it becomes very difficult."  
  
I nodded, before pulling the file back up on the PET's screen. "King? Timebomb? Tracker? Why do those sound familiar?"  
  
Zel smiled. "Tracker, you should know, is the program installed in Dynast. I uninstalled it from Dynast when I deactivated him. Timebomb is what I used in the World Three HQ. King happens to be the english name. The word for that is Dynast."  
  
My eyebrows raised for a moment. So that's where Dynast came from. I read the next bit. "My son? Wait a second... the person writing this wasn't grand-father, was he?" I asked surprised. Zel nodded.  
  
"Yes. Your grand-father did create all the navis. Not only that, but the virus too. I assume you have figured out what it is by now?"  
  
"Err... No! It couldn't be..." I spoke surprised.  
  
"Blackfang" Zel said with assurance, but I swore I heard him shudder a bit when he heard it.  
  
I stood stunned for a moment. The link Dynast had with my father, and now me, because of a virus, that was created by my own grand-father. The man who created this thing that tried to take over my body.  
  
"I see... so Neero was my grandfather... what about my grandmother?"  
  
Zel smiled. "I guess I've got a lot to explain about the family history, don't I?" to which I responded by nodding.  
  
"Well... this is a long story, so brace yourself" Zel warned, but he began right away.  
  
"My name is Zelloss Grausherra. It literally means 'Lover of Darkness'. As for dad, he was Neero Grausherra, which means 'Creator of Darkness'. Kinda funny how that works, huh? Anyway, mom's name was Aioya Amerias, or 'Queen of Life'. Call it an odd combination. Of course, it did make sense. She specialized in designing custom navis for people. Especially for children. As for dad, he was an amazing programmer."  
  
"Well, I was born on the island of Eyod. It's a small island that, as far as I know, still isn't connected to other nets, although it does have it's own system. It's secluded from the rest of the world. No planes fly there, and only the occasional boat goes there. It's mostly forest, although it's really a beautiful place. The houses there aren't too high- tech, though."  
  
"Anyway, it's a foreign land, which means it speaks a diffrent language. Just figured I should let you know that. It's important, as you'll see. Anyway, mom and dad left to work on the project when I was rather young. I think only four or five. By the time I recieved word they were gone, I was about eight years of age. I really overreacted. I went nearly mad."  
  
"Out of desperation, I took the first boat I could find to Electopia. Unfortunatly, nobody over their speaks Eyodian. Which didn't help. I had nothing to do, so I had to work petty jobs. I was homeless, familyless, naviless, and moneyless, except what I could earn. Which wasn't easy, as I couldn't speak. Things never looked good. Well, until I met a scientest. He recognized me when I was about 9. Said he was a friend of my father, in perfect Eyodian, oddly enough. I never saw him after what he did for me. He took me to the lab my father had worked at."  
  
"There I found three things. The 'Timebomb' program, the 'Tracker' program, and Dyanst. Of course, they were all incomplete, but I treasured them. There was no way for me to complete them. So I hid them in the place where I had made my home, a back alley, where I lived for many years, believe it or not."  
  
"Then something changed suddenly, when I was ten. I was hit by a car. Hit and run. I was rushed to the hospital. Nobody could find my record. I had never had injuries before. Not having a PET either didn't help. They simply left me to recover by myself. It didn't even take a few hours. I had changed. I swear that's when I became a genius. I knew tons. I could speak perfect Electopian. I found my way easier; and I took it upon myself to finish the programs. To do that first, I had to finish Dynast."  
  
"So I did. I've known Dyanst since he was finished. I finished the Tracker and installed it, although it still took quite a while to perfect the two programs. Then, I found myself used to being online."  
  
"That's when I became infected with Blackfang. It took me by surprise, taking over my body, Dynast's body, and fusing us. Dynast became Dynast Grausherra, which, you should know, means King of Darkness. Before the ultimate program advance, Doomsday, was completed from the Legendary Chips, Yamatoman turned into a navi of incredible power known as the White Samurai. He managed to destroy Dyanst Grausherra, seperating us. It's taken his help sometimes, for me to remain alive. It worked though. However, it was Gemini, not Zennith, that controlled him. How Zennith got ahold of it, I do not know."  
  
"Well, I guess you know everything from there on in. I became a great netbattler. Simple enough. Any more questions?"  
  
"Yeah" I began. "What's this mean, on the bottom?"  
  
Zel's eyebrow raised, before walking over and looking at the screen. I showed him the last line.  
  
Shinga Zelloss, Norai es Grausherra, Suitos na Eto.  
  
"Huh? That was never there the last time I was here..." Zel said curiously. Dynast nodded.  
  
"So, what's it say?" I asked. Dad read it over a couple times. "It says, Son Lover, Heir to Darkness, Fufill the Prophecy."  
  
Zel paused for a moment. "This is new... it's been written by Neero though, I can tell it, which means... no, it's too long, he'd be gone. Of course, Fufill the Prophecy... I can see there's a long story to tell you here. Another one."  
  
"There's an old propechy from Eyod. One from before navis were invented. Before viri took shapes. I think it still has yet to be fufilled, and I believe it also may pertain to the present day. It goes something like this."  
  
Tomo na Grausherra Netro do Neeros soi Ameriass Atorto na Grausherra Se na Mondoro Quisses Se Neeros u Dynast Grausherra Nocortos i Corsos nes Zelloss Hayato ay Netro itai na Grausherra Assi Tertos no Netro Otoso na Seras i Shinga Renours au Mondoro Quisses I Sotos na Tieto do Fierces Nocortos na Tertos Sotos na Airdos de Grausherra Ameriass Renours  
  
"What exactly does all that mean?" I asked after the long prophecy. I barely understood a word, but I swore I could have understood all of it, had I have heard again.  
  
"Err... I forgot you can't understand Eyodian. Here, I'll translate.  
  
One of Darkness Born of Creation and Light Brings the Darkness To the Other World Creates a Darkness King Broken and Controlled by Lover Change is Born from the Darkness As Danger is Born Together the Father and Son Return to the Other World And with the Help of Friends Break the Danger With the Sacrifice of Darkness Life Returns  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what it means," Zel began, "It may help if I remind you of a few things. Darkness is Grausherra, our last name, Light is Amerias, your grand-mother's name, Creation is Neero, your father's name. King is Dynast. Lover is what my name means. Oh yes, while I'm thinking about it, Change refers to you. Hayato means Change."  
  
I paused and considered the prophecy. "Let's see... The first part was already fufilled. All up to and including the line 'As Danger is Born'. The danger must be Juno. So, if everything keeps working according to the prophecy, then together, with 'friends', we manage to win. I just don't understand the last bit about sacrifice. What about you?"  
  
Zelloss bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't."  
  
I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, but I didn't really care. I had enough information for one day. More like enough for a month. I had just found out my entire origins in five minutes. I logged Dynast out of the Gingnet system, making a mental note to remember the way there.  
  
Zel slowly walked out of the hospital room, leaving me to my thoughts. My very, very jumbled thoughts. I had a lot to take in.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's not long"  
  
"No, master. We just need one last file."  
  
"Held by who?"  
  
"Held by the one named Dynast"  
  
"Is that one navi really all that stands anymore? I thought Quint would have held the programming.."  
  
"No. I doubted it. Quint was nothing compared to Dynast, you should have known that."  
  
"... You're right, Ark. I don't know if you'll be strong enough, though, to deal with him by yourself. I'll send the whole group."  
  
"All of us, master?"  
  
"All of you"  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Koushada-san?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, Valnas. I don't need you intervening."  
  
"But master, they don't have their core programming! You should know that!"  
  
"That's the downside of absolute service. Ark, go find Dynast. I am expecting the Hub.bat file."  
  
"Shouldn't we free the others? They are no longer a threat."  
  
"Yes. Let them go. All but one."  
  
"All but whom?"  
  
"Toriyama."  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke with a start. I had seen nothing, but heard voices. Ark's voice. Koushada's voice. One other voice I didn't know. Had it been real?  
  
I rose up in the hospital bed. I hardly realized I had fallen asleep again. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to sleep much longer, as Zel walked in the door.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake. You'll never guess who's here!"  
  
A bunch of people walked in behind my father, and I recognized them all! Otoyo, Kiro, Merra, Jen, Freddy, and Nemo. I smiled and greeted them all.  
  
"Good to see you all alive!" I happily smiled. "Otoyo, Kiro, Merra, Jen, Freddy, Nemo... Wait, who's missing here?"  
  
Jen looked at Freddy from the corner of his eye. "It's Shinju" Jen said. "He wasn't released. It seems like Koushada has a job for him. Or he's keeping him for hostage purposes. One of the two."  
  
I shuddered. My dream.. was it real? I blurted out "I knew this would happen" and began to explain the dream I had just had.  
  
The group looked at each other, communicating silently. "That's not an everyday occurance, Hayato" Nemo spoke mysteriously.  
  
"I know" spoke Dynast. "I don't know why Koushada would want Shinju to be held..."  
  
The door swung open again. Another figure walked in, black cloaked. My first thought was that it was Koushada. He walked to my father and gave him a small letter. "This is for you, Zel-san" before turning back to the door. Nemo had shut it and blocked the door.  
  
Without flinching, the man swung through a window with his fist, shattering it as glass rained down outside. We were six floors up! No way he'd jump!  
  
He did. I jumped up to the window, and put my head up. He was gone.  
  
"Who was that?" Merra wondered aloud. I then realized I recognized the voice.  
  
"It was... Shinju" I said softly. Zel opened the letter.  
  
If you're looking to help you friend Shinju, you'd best come back to the old World Three Headquarters in Electopia. We'll be waiting! ~Koushada 


	8. Chapter 7 Showdown

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Here we are, the last chapter of the first story. This chapter may or may not be sad. Read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership to anything that's actually copyright Capcom. There. That includes Legends characters like Juno.  
  
Chapter 7 - Showdown  
  
"This is the HQ, huh?" I asked quietly. In front of us lay the mountain that the original World Three HQ had been carved into. Not the newest one that was shut down, but the original one, where Dr. Wily created the deadly Life Virus and nearly started the 'endgame'. We were back in Electopia, where Hikari Netto was a national hero.  
  
"Yes. I never thought this place would be used again... let's go!" Jen spoke, although somewhat solemn. He didn't expect anything good, and, to tell the truth, neither did I.  
  
We walked into the first dark hallway. The place was built like a spiral. Near where the Metroline link was, there was one passage, which would end way to the left and open back up to the outside. There, you'd climb up a slope and enter another passage, and so on until you reached the top.  
  
I couldn't help worrying though. I doubted Juno would be revived, but I knew, somehow, that it would happen. Because of the Prophecy, which had so far been totally true. There was, though, the second to last line, 'with the sacrifice of darkness' that really scared me. What exactly did it mean? Zel didn't know. Or did he? I wasn't about to ask him, as we came back outside and began to climb up the first of a few hills.  
  
There were so many things that could be happening. I wondered what would happen to Shinju. I could tell that my father was thinking the same thing. Was he all right? Would he be injured?  
  
We arrived quickly to the second hill, but I was still thinking. What about the navis? Would we be able to save them? Or was it too late?  
  
I didn't want to think of choice two, as we arrived at the third hill. One more to go. As we came close to the top, I began to think. Well, think more, anyway. About everything. What would happen if Juno was reactivated? What if something happened to Shinju? What if we had to fight the navis? I couldn't bear any of these things happening.  
  
We reached the last hallway, but unlike the others, this one went straight forward. It was very dark inside of it.  
  
I activated Dynast's light program, but two other lights activated behind me, making me turn. If nobody else had PETs anymore, then who had the lights?  
  
"I wasn't going to leave you behind, mom!" Sasama smiled, running up and hugging her mother. I smiled a bit. Who was the other light?  
  
"Dynast, we weren't going to just let you go!" Ciel happily said from Aera's PET. "If you thought we would, I don't know what's wrong with you!"  
  
Aera stepped up and I gave her a small hug. It was so great, everybody was here, ready to fight together. After a few moments, we resumed our walk down the long, dark corridor.  
  
Suddenly, everything lit up. We were in a huge circular room, carved right into the heart of the mountain. It was lit with lights all around, and there was a huge computer screen in the middle. Standing in front of it was Koushada.  
  
"Return Shinju!" Zel shouted furiously.  
  
Koushada made a tutting sound with his tounge. "No can do, I'm afraid, unless you're willing to play one last game!"  
  
With that, the ceiling above us opened up, and Shinju fell down, stopping in mid-air. He was tied up by his knuckles to the ceiling, apparently unconcious. Unfortunatly, he was still much too high above us.  
  
"Shinju!" my father shouted. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"Hayato knows, I'm sure!" Koushada chuckled. My eyes opened. Did I?  
  
I did. The dream. "You want Dynast, don't you?" I demanded. Koushada nodded.  
  
"Yes. I need Dynast, he's got the last Hub.bat file I need to finish reactivating Juno!" Koushada cackled, as the screen lit up to show a very, very strange navi. Although he looked somewhat Generic, he actually had dark spiky hair, and although his main outfit was black, he had a white band on each arm that had the 'WWW' symbol on it. On his left hand was a buster gun, on the right was a normal hand. As for his feet. they seemed to end in tubes.  
  
"You called, Master Koushada?" the navi asked. Koushada nodded.  
  
"Who's that?" Freddy asked. The navi certainly wasn't Juno. It was active.  
  
"Yes, Valnas. I need you to reveal my little game!" Koushada maniacally cackled again. Apparently, this was his Navi.  
  
"Alright, Master Koushada" Valnas began. "You guys have three choices! Let's take a look at each of them! Number one..."  
  
"I wish you'd stop playing games with us!" Jen shouted. Everybody nodded.  
  
"You've threatened lives too long!" Aera shouted.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Valnas shouted out. Everybody shushed. "Number one is simple. You hand over Dynast, I lower Shinju so you can help him."  
  
"That's cheap!" I challenged.  
  
"You bastard..." I heard Zennith mutter.  
  
"Thank you" Koushada smiled, before asking Valnas to continue.  
  
"The second option is to fight against all your friends! If you do this, you can save Shinju. Of course, if you fail..." Valnas shouted, before an image of a long arena appeared, showing all the navis.  
  
"Magician!" Nemo shouted. "You're a demon, Koushada!" to which we could all agree.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Valnas smiled, as he returned to the screen. "The last choice, is, of course.."  
  
I heard the sound of a gun cocking. Koushada had one in his hand, pointed right at Shinju. "The kid dies."  
  
My mouth fell open wide. He wouldn't! There's no way he would. I wouldn't have put it past him, though.  
  
"Shinju!" my father shouted. "What should we do?"  
  
"You've got one minute!" Koushada cackled, before a small timer appeared on the computer screen.  
  
"Take this chip. Challenge them" Nemo smiled, handing me a chip. "It'll stop them cold. You should be able to reach the other side of the arena, leaving them stunned."  
  
I looked at the chip in my hand. A rare chip called Mind Bender that confused a navi's programming.  
  
"We'll face the navis!" I shouted out. Slowly, a pedestal arose from the ground, with a bunch of Jack-in ports. I grabbed the cord on Dynast's PET, but I hesitated. Would the Mind Bender work? Before I had a chance though, two other navis had plugged in besides me. Aera and Sasama stood beside me. In an effort to keep them from being alone, I plugged in too.  
  
It was now the large swordsman-like navi Duo, the sweet, scientist navi Ciel, and my navi, Dynast, against a whole crew of navis. Ark, Geminiman, Reggae, HeroSaber, Yamatoman, and Magician. I could see the navis all on the screen. We were outnumbered two to one.  
  
We readied ourselves as the navis came closer, before I heard a trio of clicks come from near me. I looked down to see all six ports full. I turned my eyes back to the screen, and saw Megawater, Busterrod, and Heavystorm appeared. The Bonnes were here.  
  
"We can't forgive you for discarding us like this!" Bomb challenged. Teasel and Tron did the same.  
  
"So they've come back?" Koushada smiled. "Now that it's even, you guys may have a chance! This could be fun!"  
  
With that, the battle begun. I grabbed the Fire Blade chip as I began to activate the Blackfang.  
  
I dropped the Fire Blade chip to the ground. The virus was trying to use the opportunity to control me. Apparently it was smarter then I thought!  
  
I forced all my will into pushing back the virus, as the battle fought on upon the screen. I heard multiple chip names, and many shouts.  
  
"Listen, you're under my control" I demanded to the virus. It stopped struggling. I then used it's power, as I had before, to fuse Dynast and myself. My entire image changed, and I looked on the screen just in time to see Ciel logging out.  
  
"Ciel!" Aera shouted. I grabbed the Fire Blade and slotted it in, as I watched the battles. Megawater was fighting with Geminiman by using Aqua Tower and Bubbler chips. Busterrod was fighting Herosaber, and mabye winning, by using Heat Shot and Lance chips, turning his staff into a deadly weapon. As for Heavystorm, he was fighting against Magician. While as the card-user was smacking with his wand, Heavystorm was busy using Zap Ring and Elec Tower chips to slow down the magician.  
  
I also saw Duo, using a powerfull sword chip, fighting against his 'mother' navi, if you could call it that, Reggae. Which meant Yamatoman and Ark were still around. I grabbed the Aqua Blade as Dynast charged after Yamatoman. Surprising him, Dynast managed to log him off really quickly. Then I remember Ark as he dashed towards Dynast and I grabbed the last chip, Elec Blade, before slipping it in.  
  
I heard the sounds of logouts as the Bonne's navis were forced to log out. Dynast grabbed the Life Sword 3 program advance and shot it at their opponents, logging them out as well. Now, there was just Duo, Reggae, Ark, and me.  
  
I heard another logout as I grabbed the Heat Balloon chip. Duo and Reggae had logged each other out at the same time. Now it was me and Ark.  
  
"Hayato!" I heard somebody cheering, but it was distant.  
  
Dynast fired off the huge heat balloon, but Ark dashed under it as it bounced into the air. The Hero Sword appeared in his hand, and I grabbed for the Leaf Shield chip, but found myself with Guard instead. The sword bounced back from the shield, before the shield dissapeared.  
  
I grabbed at my folder, snatching up the Mind Bender, and I used it. The entire arena warped for a moment, and Ark started stumbling around, slashing wildly with the Hero Sword. Easy enough. Sometimes, a navi could resist the power of Mind Bender, but it would one with a high Sync Rate. Since Ark no longer obeyed Shinju, that wasn't a matter.  
  
Dynast backed off and jumped on top of a data cube, letting Ark wear himself out.  
  
"Hayato! Look out!" Aera shouted. Valnas ran up behind Dynast, putting his hand on his back. I felt something being pulled from me, and I fell to my knees as Dynast did.  
  
"That was so easy!" Koushada smiled. I felt diffrent as Valnas removed his hand. What had he done?  
  
"What did you do?" Sasama shouted. "This is cheap!"  
  
"And release Shinju!" Zel demanded. "They were all beaten! Release him now!"  
  
"I'll release him when I want!" Koushada smiled. "I had no intention of letting him live anyway!"  
  
Zel's eyes opened wide. He ran to the back wall, only a little ways from us, as Koushada drew his gun and undid the safety.  
  
My father flipped off the wall, grabbing Shinju. He took a knife from his left pouch, across from his chip folder, and sliced through the rope as Koushada fired.  
  
I heard a yell.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled as both fell to the ground. Everybody rushed towards them.  
  
Nemo and Zen pulled Shinju off of my father. A slow pool of blood was forming around his back.  
  
"Dad... no..." I nearly cried.  
  
"Hayato... I knew... I knew this would happen. That's what the.." my father squirmed for a moment before continuing. The pain was obvious on his face. "The line meant. With the sacrifice of darkness. It was me."  
  
"Dad.. no.." tears began to form in my eyes. "You can't die.."  
  
"I had to, son... you have to fight Koushada..."  
  
A tear leaked from my eye, running down my face as the blood continued to spread. My father would be dead any time soon.  
  
"Dad... please... don't..." I pleaded. Please, god, let him live.  
  
"Zelloss..." Dynast was nearly crying too. "We'll fight."  
  
"Go, Hayato." Zel said slowly. He let out a long groan of pain. Shinju slowly sat up near us.  
  
"Zelloss!" Shinju shouted. "Don't die on us, not now!"  
  
"Go, Hayato. Defeat Juno. I wish I could have... could have lived long enough to see you finish the last of the prophecy... Hayato Ameriass, na Grausherra Nocortos, nas Shingaies ay Netros... Hasara, Kisato, Lesteo. The last... the last of the prophecy..."  
  
My father's eyes closed, as his head fell to the side. I kneeled down. "Dad... no..."  
  
Tears came down my face. I had never felt sadder. My last family.  
  
"What did he say?" Jen wondered, but I could see he was sad too.  
  
"He said... He said... Change lives, the darkness breaks, the sons are born. Wisdom, Honor, and Truth." I muttered. I wish I knew how I knew that.  
  
I looked towards the monitor as I pulled myself up. I felt angry. I would kill Koushada and Juno. Make sure they never hurt anybody again.  
  
Koushada walked away down a hallway near the base of the monitor. I logged out Dynast and took off at a run. "Wait here. This is my job, and mine alone, to destroy Juno!"  
  
"It's not" Shinju commanded, dashing after me. "I'm coming, if you like it or not!"  
  
"You don't have a navi anymore though.." I said. Shinju smiled.  
  
"Yes I do. I was able to get Ark back when you confused his programming. I always carry a backup of his core program!"  
  
"I'm coming too. We're all coming." Zennith said behind me. "We've got a score to settle, and now that we all have our navis again..."  
  
"We'll stay behind" Teasel said. "Us Bonnes, Aera, Sasama, Merra, Otoyo, and Kiro. We'll wait here and watch over Zelloss."  
  
I stopped, another tear coming into my eye. "Thank you, everybody..."  
  
I took off down the hallway. It was time to finish this, once and for all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Glad to see you all!" Koushada smiled. "You're just in time to see Juno, for the first time in ages, activated!"  
  
We had run down the hall, into a large room. It was like a computer center, a ton of servers abound, and one large screen. I plugged Dynast into a port, and everybody else did too.  
  
The screen popped on. A bright light shone from the picture of cyberspace, before dimming.  
  
"Behold Juno!" Koushada cackled. I removed my PET from my arm before smashing him in the back of his head with my fist. He fell to the ground.  
  
I dashed back to my PET, and I could see Juno, for the first time. Stranger then any navi I had ever seen.  
  
This navi had no legs. Instead, it sported a cone-like body that was purple with white bloches, and a metallic bottom that hovered above the ground. Near the top, there was a decorated ring, and a metallic spike rose towards the center of the Navi. Besides that part, there were two long, cylidrical arms that were decorated the same, but I could see something like a cannon in the center of each.  
  
As for the head, it floated above, upon a ring of metal. This navi had long, purple hair that moved down it's back. Then it spoke.  
  
"Thank you for reactivating me" the navi spoke. It's voice was freaky. Not because it sounded scary, but because it was so calm! "My name is Megaman Juno."  
  
"We know! We've come to destroy you! You're under suspicion of Malfunction!" Yamatoman challenged.  
  
"Malfunction? Hardly" Juno spoke, still smiling. "Anything but, to tell the truth. I'm in perfect shape. Of course, the net is in more-then- perfect shape, which causes a problem for me."  
  
"More then perfect?" Ark asked aloud.  
  
"Yes. The net's gone way beyond what it was supposed to be when it was designed. It's long exceeded it's original limitations. Therefore, I'm afraid I have to restart all the systems of the world" Juno said, calmly. How could he still be calm at a time like this!  
  
"Restart the net?" Dynast demanded. "That's... that's impossible! You'd destroy everything!"  
  
Juno's mouth turned up into a smile. "Exactly the point. Of course, it's going to take a while to prepare for. So, if you want to stop me, you'd best try it now!"  
  
That seemed to work for me! I prepared for what may be the last netbattle. Everybody around me held a legendary chip of some sort. Could we beat him this way?  
  
"Battle Chip, Gaia Sword! Slot-In!" Zennith shouted. A huge black blade appeared in Yamatoman's hands, as he rushed towards Juno.  
  
Juno dissapeared for a moment. Yamatoman looked around.  
  
"Behind you!" Zennith shouted, as Juno dashed head first into Yamatoman's back. He logged out in instants.  
  
"He's quick!" Freddy warned, "Just not quick enough! Battle Chip, Fighter Sword! Slot-In!"  
  
HeroSaber's green sword changed silver, and he dashed towards Juno, as Yamatoman had done.  
  
Juno stood still, then moved his arms facing HeroSaber. Twin rainbow lasers shot out, tearing into the navi and logging him out. Then the arms twisted, moving the laser towards us.  
  
"Battle Chip, Airshoes! Slot-In" came a variety of voices. Everybody's navi floated up and above the lasers, as Juno spun them around. He stopped when he was facing us again.  
  
"One last try, I guess!" Nemo said. His jaw was set. "Shinju, at the same time! Battle Chip, Knight Sword! Slot-In!"  
  
Shinju cried out "Battle Chip, Hero Sword! Slot-In!" at the same time. Magician's wand extended and sharpened, forming the Knight Sword, while the Hero Sword appeared in Ark's hand.  
  
The two navis dashed forward, going to either side of Juno. Juno extended his arms towards the two. "Ready?" he taunted. His voice wasn't quite as calm as normal anymore. The two arms fired off towards the two navis, two rainbow beams firing slightly down as it traveled fast. Both navis didn't have a chance to react before they were hit. The arms then dissapeared, along with Juno.  
  
"Where is he?" I wondered, but it was answered quickly when Juno's body and head reappeared not far from us. Juno's arms shot from the sky, slamming into the ground.  
  
A huge pair of shockwaves shot from where Juno was. Me and Geminiman jumped over them. "I'm not done yet!" Jen challenged. "Battle Chip, Meteors! Slot-In!"  
  
A huge array of meteors shot towards Juno. Juno slowly moved backwards, letting the Meteors hit near him. He stopped for a moment, and began to get pounded within that moment. A huge explosion came from where Juno was.  
  
"Did I do it?" I could hear Gemini wondering. Juno's body and arms were gone. His head was still there, though.  
  
"It appears I have made an error" Juno muttered. "You're much stronger then I expected. You're also quite lucky. It seems that I can't activate the reboot function just yet. You've still got one chance."  
  
Juno's head floated up, and started to float backwards. Dynast and Geminiman followed it through a wall near the back of the system.  
  
Inside was a virtual laboratory. Juno was no longer just a head. His head had attached itself to a body resembling that of the famous Life Virus.  
  
"How will you fare now?" Juno demanded. His voice was harsh, no longer the calm voice he had once. A swarm of viri popped out and swarmed Geminiman. He didn't have time to react before he was logged out. The viri dissapeared right after. It was down to me and Juno.  
  
I felt mad. He had defeated everybody. Madder then normal. "Dad... If only you were here!"  
  
"I am here" answered a voice in my head. My father's voice. "You can win against Juno. The legendary chips aren't the way. You need to use the real power of Blackfang."  
  
"Real... Power?" I asked, but there was no response. Somehow, I began to understand.  
  
"Dynast, what's the Real Power of Blackfang?" I mentally asked. Before I got a response, Juno began to fight. He shot off a huge ball of red energy. "Battle Chip, Barrier! Slot-In!"  
  
The attack dissapeared instantly, but Juno wasn't done. He rose both arms into the air, and the entire net seemed to darken.  
  
"It's the blade from an ancient story. A story that told of the memory of a father allowing a son to save his friend" Dynast explained, running to the left as one of Juno's arms came down quickly. It was a good thing he did, because a huge rainbow beam shot down where he was.  
  
"Then let's use it!" I commanded. "I hope you know how though. I don't."  
  
"You do!" Dyanst said, as Juno began to move his arms up and down, slamming more rainbow beams down.  
  
"How?" I demanded.  
  
"Your father. Think of your father!" Dynast commanded. He was running full out to avoid Juno's beams.  
  
I tried to. "Dad... Please, help me."  
  
I remember everything I could about my father. When I had met him as a child, when I had thought of him as Juru. When I had discovered who he really was. When he saved Shinju. When he died, and spoke his last words.  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
I felt weird suddenly, as if I was being pulled from the real world to somewhere else. In truth, I wasn't, but I could feel myself inside of Dynast. Yes. Inside.  
  
I could also feel another presence. My father's memory. One more too, the Blackfang, my grand-father's memory.  
  
My entire family line.  
  
Juno stopped and wondered for a moment. "Countdown beginning to restart of the net. Ten.."  
  
"Nine" Juno said. Dynast raised his arms forward, palms up. A thin line of darkness appeared above his hands.  
  
"Eight" Juno continued. He once again seemed calm. I felt the memory of everybody working together. I could also feel data from every chip and every deleted navi coming together.  
  
"Seven" Juno continued to count backwards. The net was trying to protect itself!  
  
"Six!" Juno returned his face to a smile, his head leaving the body of the Life Virus. The thin line of darkness began to crackle with energy, slowly enlarging.  
  
"Five" Juno methodically continued. He seemed certain.  
  
"Hayato-chan, please, hurry!" Aera wished aloud.  
  
"Please, Hayato" Shinju wished alongside her. I could hear similar comments from everybody.  
  
"Everybody, I won't let you down!" I cried out, as Juno reached four.  
  
The blade of darkness grew, forming a handle and a blade. Dynast grabbed it by the handle.  
  
"Three" Juno stated. I fought to control the blade. This was what the net was, what it was made from, what the navis are made from. What the virus Blackfang loved.  
  
"Two" Juno smiled. I felt myself grab the blade and charge forward.  
  
"One!" Juno cried out. We brought the blade crashing through Juno's head.  
  
A huge explosion rocked the lab, making Dynast log out. I lost the presence of my father and my grand-father, and I felt myself back in the real world.  
  
The monitor filled with smoke. I couldn't see anything. What had happened? Did the reboot function work? Was everything gone?  
  
Slowly, the smoke began to clear. I tensed up.  
  
I felt Aera hold on to me. She was scared. We all were.  
  
The smoke began to clear. I still couldn't see anything.  
  
Then it dissapeared. I smiled. I could see the lab, although in shambles from the explosion. The net wasn't touched.  
  
"It... it worked!" I smiled, but that had taken a lot out of me. I fell to the ground.  
  
"Thank you, dad"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hayato. Please wake up!" I heard Aera's voice. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello" I said weakly.  
  
"Hayato's awake!" Aera said happily. Zennith, once again in a doctor's uniform, walked over.  
  
"Everybody's safe. I'm sorry, though" Zennith said, a tear in his eye. "Your dad... he is dead, I'm afraid."  
  
I sighed unhappily. My father had been right. I had survived. Everything was right, the prophecy was nearly fufilled. Except the very end.  
  
Aera hugged me. I returned it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Father, thank you for everything" I whispered. I knelt beside his grave. "For helping me and saving everybody. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Just do me a favor, and tell Shinju I said hi." replied a small voice in my head. I knew my dad would never be truly gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"That's it, kids" I smile. "Time for bed. That's the last of the story!"  
  
"But dad" my children groan. Hasara, Kisato, Lesteo are there names. Kisato and Lesteo resemble me a lot, well, when I'm young. As for Hasara, she resembles her mother.  
  
"Sorry, that's all there is too it" Aera smiles. "That's the end of the story, after all."  
  
The kids walk off towards their bedroom, grumbling a bit.  
  
"I miss dad" I sigh. "I really wish I could see him once again."  
  
"I miss Zel too" Aera says, as she moves beside me. "At least, the old prophecy is completed. The world's safe."  
  
"Not really" I sigh again, as I close my novel. "At least it's safe now, but I suspect our children will play their part in the history of the world soon enough"  
  
We both nod at the same time. 


	9. Book 2 Dark History

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 2 - Black History By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Didn't think I was done, did you? Not by far! I've turned New Generation into a set of stories! The first you've already read, about the story of Hayato's youth. After carefull consideration, I decided to create a rather dark story, the truth behind Zelloss. What is his past? Well, you know a bit, but that's not much. Disclaimer: I've decided not to put Disclaimers anymore, just because I'm running out of things to say,  
  
WARNING: This story is dark. As in very, very, VERY dark. If you don't like stories of abuse, violence, murder, and overall sadness, do not read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, and don't you forget it!  
  
Chapter 1 - Lover of Darkness I open my eyes and look around me. I felt a shiver, but it was nothing. Must be cold outside, I figure. I shrug it off and get up from my bed.  
  
My name is Zelloss. It means Lover of. Lover of what?, you may ask. Perhaps my last name will help. Grausherra. It means Darkness. Odd name, I know. I like how it sounds, though.  
  
I took a look around my room. Just an average bedroom, meant for an average boy. Well, not really an average boy. My mom and dad were the richest people on the island. They're world-renown scientests, although I haven't seen them in months. I've been stuck living with the scum that is my aunt and uncle.  
  
Don't get me wrong, they could be nice people, my aunt and uncle. I just can't stand them, and they can't stand me.  
  
Reason one being that they constantly invite people over to our 'mansion' for parties, totally ignoring me. I'm about five years old! Give me a break! I need my sleep! The only good thing that comes out of this is that I get to whine my head off, annoying all the guests. I guess that's one of the reasons my aunt and uncle can't stand me either.  
  
Reason two is that they treat me like a burden, not family. I'm fed and kept clean and stuff, but aside from that, I'm constantly locked up in my room like a prisoner. I never have anything to do. When I can, I steal scientific books from my father's room, but I can't read them. They're in another language. Dad calls it Electopian.  
  
See, this island isn't part of any continent. It's also probably the coldest country that is even remotly civilized. Our beautiful island paradise known as Eyod. Well, I can't exactly call it a paradise. You see, any day where it isn't snowing or at 30 under is considered a warm day. The people from this island are incredibly resiliant to the cold, thank god. Or else a child like me wouldn't survive more then three years.  
  
Today, it must be about 50 under. Up here, that usually means we have a blizzard outside. Well, no parties today. Nobody went outside during blizzards. It was totally nuts. The wind could freeze the normal human in seconds. Even people born here don't like the cold. It's probably one of the deadliest things on this island.  
  
I stretched out my arms and walked towards the window. It seems nice out today. Well, aside from the snow, but hey. That's the average day here.  
  
I looked down from the window to the dirt road, the only constantly not-snowed-upon part of our village, the only one of the island. I was on the second floor of our 'mansion', the everyday house of people that lived on a continent. Compared to the two-room shacks everybody else was on, I was like a king. There, I saw Mihill. Her full name is Mihillias Deamondos, or Creator of Jewels. Everybody just calls her Mihill, it's much easier.  
  
I sighed. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair, a slim body, and golden eyes. Sure, we were both only five, but I liked her, and she liked me, and, well, that was about it.  
  
"Zelloss!" came an ear-shatering shriek from downstairs.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Coming, Aunty" I shouted, opening the door. I moved myself as quick as possible down the stairs, into our living room. It held a pair of couches, some chairs, and a table. Nothing fancy or anything. My parents just liked to keep things simple, to escape from their incredibly complex lives, or so I suspected.  
  
On one of the couches sat my evil aunt and uncle. My aunt wasn't the most beautiful of women. She was somewhat plump, and wore a purple dress constantly that really didn't help much. She was also rather short. She had curly brown hair and piercing hazel eyes, and a neck like an eagle's. I didn't like her looks or her personality.  
  
As for my uncle, he was a bit better. He was dressed in a brown suit and tie and the lot, had long, naturally silver hair, and sharp blue eyes. He was much taller then me and my aunt, and rather handsome.  
  
"What slave work do you have for me today?" I sighed out of boredom. I almost welcomed this labor, after all, it was better then sitting around doing nothing.  
  
Aunt Perce glared at me. There was a reason she was named Perce, her full name being Perce Mitso. Or Piercer of Souls. Her glares made you feel like she was trying to skin you alive and eat away your livelyhood.  
  
"Don't joke, kiddo" Uncle Johnou scolded. "You know your aunt doesn't like it. As for your 'slave work' today, we don't have any for you."  
  
"Then why'd you make me come down here?" I grumbled and sighed. I was still rather tired.  
  
"Your uncle has to leave for Electopia right away" Aunt Perce told me. "I got a message from your dad earlier."  
  
That caught my attention. "Can I see it?" I asked out of curiousity.  
  
"Absolutly not" she shot down my hopes. "I don't want you to see it, it's too... nevermind. It's in your best interest. Anyway, your uncle has to go to see your father. I was expecting you'd at least like to say bye to him."  
  
I sighed, but I liked my uncle a bit, so I faked sadness and ran up to give him a hug. "Bye, uncle" I made a fake sniffle.  
  
"See ya, Zelloss" he smiled at me, before prying me away and walking out the door. I started to move towards the stairs slowly, making myself look sad.  
  
"Nice try, kid" my aunt smirked evilly. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
I stopped cold, my shoulders stiffening up.  
  
"Listen, with him gone, things are about to change" she began, a definite tone of hate in her voice. I heard her step towards me. I didn't want to turn around.  
  
I heard another step. "I run this household now."  
  
Another step. "You will do what I say."  
  
Another. "When I say."  
  
Yet another. "How I say."  
  
Another step. I could sense her right behind me. I still didn't want to turn. "If you disobey me, you will dread life and wish for death." I heard her pause for a moment, before I felt a pound on my back.  
  
I fell forward, my jaw landing hard on the floor. "You will always look at me when I'm talking to you, too!" she commanded.  
  
I was scared. I could taste a bit of blood. This wasn't like my aunt. She must have been planning this all along.  
  
I moved myself away from her body. It seemed so big now.  
  
"That, child, was nothing compared to what I will do to you if you ever disobey me. You will not leave this household, and you will always be invisible. I don't want you to be seen, you're an embaressment to this household" she towered over me, taking another step. I felt my foot surge with pain as she stepped on it. I moved it quickly.  
  
"Aunt Perce..." I mumbled out, not sure what else to say.  
  
"You will call me Madam, from now on, nothing else. I don't want people to know that a freak like you is my nephew!" she commanded.  
  
Obviously I had chosen the wrong thing to say. Before she had the chance to say anything else, I turned, forced myself upwards, and ran towards the stairs, going up them as fast as my legs would carry me.  
  
I could hear my aunt barrelling up the stairs behind me. I reached the top and turned into the hallway, then down it. I heard my aunt behind me.  
  
"Come back here, you bastard child!" she swore and demanded.  
  
I turned the corner into the last stretch of hallway and made another turn into my room, slamming the door behind me. I grabbed my chair and boxes; then I made a line of them from my bed to my door, making sure it was tight. I worked fast. Thankfully, I was always ready for something like this. I never expected I would never need this so much!  
  
By the time my aunt reached my door, she tried to force it open. The door pushed against one of the boxes, being inable to open. "Open this door, you freak!"  
  
"Not likely, you psychotic woman" I returned the insult. I moved to my window and swung it wide open, removing the panes.  
  
The line of boxes and a chair began to move a bit. I had to work fast. I removed the middle board, then slipped out the glass panes. I slipped myself through the window and onto the overhang above our back yard. I grabbed the pipe and tried, as quickly as possible, to get down it. I looked at the fences around the house. Too big to jump, I'd have to go around.  
  
I landed, quickly after, on a patch of snow that covered our yard constantly. I took a moment to brace myself, as it dawned on me that wearing black sneakers normally for house wear in snow wasn't that good of an idea, but I didn't have time to switch. I turned right, and then right again at the fence, to a shady path down the side of the house.  
  
I heard the snow crinkle under my step. I reached the end of the path, and felt something grab the collar of my black shirt.  
  
"I thought I said you weren't to leave the household!" an eagle's shriek shot from behind me. I was caught. I braced myself for the incoming impact.  
  
I felt myself dragged through the snow, as it bit against my exposed lower leg. I heard the door open. I looked out helplessly, the collar of my shirt choking me.  
  
I was swung around in the entry, and the door was slammed shut. My evil aunt took me into the kitchen, and grabbed my shoulders. I got a good look at her face. Her eyes were very dangerous.  
  
She slammed me up against the wall, making me lose my breath. By the time I had caught it again, she held up against the wall, one hand holding the collar of my t-shirt. For a moment, I wondered where the other was. I found out quickly, as it connected as a fist with my right cheek.  
  
It stang. A lot. I tried to struggle away from her, aas she pulled back and landed a blow to my gut. I felt my lungs empty out again. I coughed and tried to breath again, but I could barely catch my breath again before I felt the next blow, aimed right at my heart.  
  
I let out a scream of pain. It hurt so much, I could hardly bear it. I felt blood rush up my throat and into my mouth. Another fist shot across my jaw, sending the blood flying onto the kitchen floor.  
  
My devilish aunt grabbed at a drawer next to me, pulling out a very long knife. "You see this? If you disobey me, this will go through your heart" she threatened. I was scared. Beyond all reason.  
  
"Aunt..." I stammered out.  
  
"You will call me Madam!" she shouted, pounding me in the chest. Another rush of blood came up my throat. It stayed in my mouth.  
  
"Ye.. Yes, Madam" I nearly cried. I was ready to die, here and now.  
  
My aunt gave me an evil smile, and dropped me to the floor. I felt the blood come out onto my black clothes. She walked away, leaving me at the base of the wall.  
  
I tried to move. My whole body hurt. Every bone ached, every muscle groaned. I felt helpless, completely helpless, and scared. My last bit of strength gave out, and I fell unconcious.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next two or three years (I lost count), I swear that my aunt looked for every opportunity to make me bleed. She wanted me to die. I felt like I was stuck in hell.  
  
I had to escape before she killed me. I never had a chance. She knew when I was sneaking around, trying to leave. I swear she never slept.  
  
I looked to my right, out the window, and caught my reflection. I finally realized what a mess I had become.  
  
My normally tidy, naturally purple (One of my odd points) had become a mess of knots. It was no longer the short, but starting to lengthen. My eyes looked dreary and dead. The color of the eyes couldn't been seen. My black t-shirt and jeans were stained with blood and dirt, and torn in a few places. I was truly a sad sight.  
  
I had to leave, to escape from this hellhole. I did manage to, once. During the middle of the night, I climbed out my window and into the snow, escaping to Mihill's house. Bless her soul, she took me in.  
  
I was tidied up and fed. Before I had a chance to tell her what had happened, my aunt came around.  
  
I still, even as an adult, have nightmares about the beating I recieved. Every inch of my body was scarred and bruised. The knife was brought out, and my right arm was torn open.  
  
That arm is still scared, a horrible reminder that stands out to me.  
  
* * *  
  
I felt a fist straight to my chest. I had disobeyed her again. Air rushed from my lungs as I shouted out a cry of agony.  
  
My aunt stared me through. Then she dropped me. I was hurt, but not too much. I had begun to become tougher, and it's a good thing. I would be long dead otherwise.  
  
"Bed, now" she commanded, signaling my 15 hours of slave work was over. I crawled away to the stairs.  
  
I had to end this madness, tonight, I knew. I'm not sure how I knew, I just knew it would be too late if I waited any longer.  
  
I climbed the stairs slowly, needing to catch my breath halfway up. My aunt had stepped outside for a moment. I gathered up my energy and dashed into my father's old room.  
  
I looked around the walls to a large door, holding an old cabinet. There were lots of clothes, but that wasn't what I was after. I moved the stuff at the bottom of the closet.  
  
In the wood floor was a small piece of metal. I pulled it, sliding it out of the way like a trap door. It opened up to reveal a small dip in the floor, the only contents being a small black box. Working quickly, I pulled the small box out and replaced the iron slider, then all the clothing.  
  
I opened the black box. Inside was some old stuff belonging to my father, from his 'shady' days. There was a ring of lockpicks and skeleton keys, a jewel-handeled dagger, and a small handgun. I grabbed the gun and checked it. Still loaded.  
  
I smiled to myself, hiding the little black box under the bed, before hurrying back to my own room. I hid the gun with my hand under the covers, turned the light switch off, and acted like I had fallen asleep.  
  
I heard the door open downstairs as my aunt re-entered.  
  
* * *  
  
One hour. Two hours. Time went slowly. I waited, forcing myself to stay awake. At least my bones weren't as badly hurt anymore.  
  
An echoing step. My aunt was coming up the stairs.  
  
Step. Click. A light turned on in the hallway. I tensed with anxiety. I had to relax!  
  
Another foreboding step, accompanied by the creak of floorboards. I tried to calm myself, making myself appear asleep. My eyes were thin as slits.  
  
I heard a few more steps, each coming slowly closer. The door opened.  
  
"See you in the next life" I heard my aunt's deadly voice hiss. The light flicked on, and I sat up slowly, nearly mythodically.  
  
When I looked at her, she looked bloodthirsty, the kitchen knife poised in my hand. I snapped my gunhand towards her.  
  
"My thoughts exactly" I sneered, pulling the trigger.  
  
The sound shot across the island, startling those that were still awake and awakening those who weren't.  
  
My aunt stood, wide-eyed, for a moment, before dropping forward. A slow spread of blood came from her chest.  
  
I stood up and looked down at her dead, lifeless body.  
  
I continued to look, as a slow smile spread across my face. An evil, dastardly smile that I hardly realized was there.  
  
I realized, just then, why my name was Lover of Darkness.  
  
I waited for a moment, contemplating my small victory, before it came to my child's head that there was something I was forgetting.  
  
Of course! The villagers would find her soon!  
  
I had to leave, tonight, before anybody found my dead aunt. They would know I did it instantly.  
  
Thoughts raced across my mind. How could I escape? How? It took me a moment to think of the answer.  
  
Mihill's father ran the boats that traveled weekly from this island to Electopia for provisions and stuff. He could take me! I was pretty sure he'd be leaving in about an hour.  
  
I moved from my aunt's lifeless body over to my father's room, and reopened the closet. I looked over the clothing in it, and something caught my eye. A large, blackish-purple set of clothing, probably made to stretch. Although they looked rather, I slipped into them, putting them over my black suit. They fit perfect, I had to admit.  
  
Next, I grabbed the long-sleeved shirt that matched it, and slipped it overtop. Finally, I grabbed a long cape, that, as I put it on, seem to shrink to my size. I caught my reflection in the mirror next to me, then looked to the picture of my father next to it. I smiled. Near perfect match, except he was much older then I was.  
  
I moved to my father's bed and layed on my belly, grabbing the little black box from underneath. Inside was two other things. I also grabbed a set of lockpicks from the box, and layed them out on the bed.  
  
I turned back to the closet and grabbed a pair of long, silver, skin- tight gloves from a shelf, putting them on. Then, a silver belt to match. There were three loops on it, which I quickly figured out what they were for.  
  
I slipped the gun inside the back of the loops, then the jeweled dagger into the front one on my right side. I followed up by securing the lockpicks to the tiny, metal loop on the left side.  
  
Sure, I was only five, but my mind and body felt much older. I also felt stronger, more secure. I had been hardened by the punishment I had had to endure, and now I knew that I was heartless, with the ability to kill without remorse.  
  
I felt a bundle of hatred as I remembered the cruel acts of my aunt. My mind ached with madness and vengence, then I felt it all leave me, suddenly. Where it went, I had no clue, except that all those feelings had left.  
  
I suddenly realized what I could do. The letter that had sent my uncle off. Where was it?  
  
I began to search the room. I flew up books scattered across the floor. Nothing. Checked underneath the bed. Nothing. Then I moved to the cabinet.  
  
One of the drawers was locked shut. I grabbed the lockpicks and opened the drawer up, being carefull not to break the lockpicks, or else I may never get the letter.  
  
Eventually, I heard the satisfying click as I twisted the pick, the drawer sliding open. I looked inside to see a single letter. I picked it up.  
  
~To My Son  
  
I'm sorry I left, and that I will never see you again. Me and your mother must hide from the eyes of people. We've done something wrong. Terribly wrong. Now people are out to remove us from the face of the earth because of it. Even the ONBA wants us gone because of the menace we have created.  
  
I daresay your further travels will put you in contact with these things.  
  
Please, come to Electopia. If you have the spirit of Grausherra and the courage of Amerias, you will come here and find the incompleted projects. I know you have the same potential as I once had, so don't fail me.  
  
P.S. I knew in advance that you'd use the revolver before I left the island. That's why I left it loaded. You are my son, I know what you'll do more then you expect.  
  
~Your Father, Neero Grausherra  
  
I held the letter tight in my hand. I smiled at the words of my father. "I will go to Electopia, dad" I promised. "Trust me."  
  
* * *  
  
The whipping winds and snow covered my hair in a blanket of white. The storm was cold, but I had an extra layer of covering, that of my father.  
  
Thank goodness it was only a short walk to Mihill's house. It took me only a few minutes to walk there, despite the wind blowing against me.  
  
I reached the small, one-floor house and rapped on the door. "Mihillias? Mihill-chan? You awake?" I shouted out through the door.  
  
I heard some shuffling inside. The door swung open and Mihill, clad in a nice white tone, opened up.  
  
"Zel? At this time? And isn't that your father's..?" Mihill began to ask quickly, but I shushed her.  
  
"Listen. When does your father leave for Electopia?" I demanded.  
  
"He left for the pier about a minute ago. If you want to catch up to him, go quick."  
  
I sped off down the lightly snow-covered road, then I heard another set of footsteps, making me stop.  
  
"Mihill?" I stammered. "Don't tell me you're coming!"  
  
"I'm following you so that you don't leave me without a good-bye!" Mihill smiled. I didn't want to leave without a good-bye, so I turned and resumed my running, Mihill following quickly behind me.  
  
The weather didn't improve nor get worse as we continued down the island, arriving at the pier not long after. Mihill's father, Jerill (Crosser of) appeared ready to leave.  
  
"Wait! Father!" Mihill shouted, making him stop.  
  
"Mihill? Zelloss?" Jerill asked, turning to face us. He was a rather burly man, who looked a lot like a classic sailor. He even had a mustache, although it was now slightly tipped with snow.  
  
"I'm leaving this place" I stammered. "Don't ask, I need to leave. Personal reasons" I tried to sound mature.  
  
Mihill wasn't expecting that. "Wait, Zel! You're leaving! You can't! I... I don't know what I'd do!"  
  
I turned, a tear in my eye. "I'm sorry, Mihill. If I stay any longer, you will wish I had left."  
  
Mihill ran up and gave me a big hug. Being somewhat tall for my age, I knelt down with one knee to reach her level.  
  
Mihill kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a bit, before returning the kiss.  
  
Then I did something I never thought I would do. I reached down the neck of my shirt and felt something metallic, then pulled it from underneath my shirt. I pulled a metal chain up over my head.  
  
"Take it" I said. "I won't need it. This way, you'll never forget me."  
  
I opened up my hand. Inside was a silver-crafted design, two crecent moons making up a circle.  
  
"The symbol of Grausherra..." Mihill whispered. "Zel... I..."  
  
Before she could respond, I opened up her soft hand and placed it in there, clutching her hand around it.  
  
"Some time, Mihillias Deamondos, I will return to you, I promise on my uninnocent soul" another tear formed in my eye. I kissed her on the forehead before standing up.  
  
"Coming, Zel?" Jerill called out. I turned towards Jerill before stepping onto the boat. It came to life quickly, the motor activating as we sped off.  
  
Mihill waved at us as far as I could see her. I waved back. Perhaps it would be the last time I would see her. On the other hand, I knew I would make good on my promise.  
  
I saw the white-colored island dissapear on the horizon. I realized, finally, how sleepy I was, and I layed down on the deck to fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you?" I demanded. I was standing alone, on a plane of darkness.  
  
"I am what you want" a kind voice responded, yet something about it chilled me. "I am your creation."  
  
A young man, clad in silver robes and leather armor, with short blue hair, appeared. Beside him, Mihill appeared.  
  
"Zel..." Mihill's sweet voice called out, almost pleading. I dashed towards her, but it seemed she only got farther away.  
  
I continued to run, using up all my energy, the mysterious man and Mihill still moving farther away. Eventually, when I felt my legs would give out, they slowed down. I kept moving, trying to reach them.  
  
"They are mine, as you will be!" boomed a deep voice. I spotted a speck of darkness as far away as I could see. It was growing, steadily.  
  
"What is this?" I demanded. The darkness reached the man and Mihill.  
  
"Help me!" Mihill pleaded. "Zel!"  
  
"This is your fault" the robed man demanded. "You have the ability to stop this, before it consumes us all."  
  
The darkness spread, engulfing the man and Mihill. "Come back!" I shouted. My demand was answered some other way. Another person appeared, at the end of the darkness, pushing it back. A small, silver-haired child. He looked older then me, however.  
  
"Zel... Don't let this happen!" the child shouted out, almost in pain, before he, too, was covered in the darkness.  
  
"Please, tell me..." I fell to my knees. "How can I stop this?"  
  
Another child appeared, only a few feet from me. He looked a lot like me. Except diffrent. "You know, Zel. When the time comes, you will know what to do, father."  
  
My eyes opened in shock, before the child was swallowed by the darkness as well. Had he called me father? Was that my future son?  
  
The darkness reached me, covering me up.  
  
"Lover of Darkness, you are mine!" demanded the deep, evil voice. 


	10. Chapter 2 Hired Assasin

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 2 - Black History By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Hmm... Another dark chapter. I don't intend to ever make this story cheery, except for mabye a couple parts.  
  
WARNING: This story is dark. As in very, very, VERY dark. If you don't like stories of abuse, violence, murder, and overall sadness, do not read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, and don't you forget it!  
  
Chapter 2 - Hired Assasin  
  
"Eh... Comeon! Wakeup, kiddo!" Jerill shook me. I nearly fell off the boat.  
  
"We there yet?" I mumbled out.  
  
"Yeah" he smiled. "Welcome to Marine Harbor!"  
  
I stood up and stepped off the boat, and onto the dock. "Beautiful" I gaped. The skies were clear, the sun shone, the grasses grew. No sun anywhere.  
  
I heard the motor restart behind me. "See you sometime! Soon, I expect!" Jerill called out. "If you ever wanna come back, you know where to meet me! Remember this spot!"  
  
With that, he dissapeared from view. I sighed.  
  
"Excuse me..." said a young, energetic voice from behind me. I turned and stared.  
  
The small, silver-haired child from my dream on the boat.  
  
At the same time as I realized this, I realized something else.  
  
What had he said? I had heard the sounds, but understood nothing.  
  
"What?" I asked. The boy gave me a strange look.  
  
"You speak Electopian?" he asked. I recognized the word, and shook my head no. The boy backed off a couple steps, turned and ran off somewhere.  
  
I sighed. I had totally forgotten that I didn't know how to speak Electopian!  
  
"Come back!" I shouted, in Eyodian. It seemed to frighten the kid more. I felt like running, too, across the water and back home where I was understood.  
  
Alas, no, I couldn't go back.  
  
A few men walked along in front of me, muttering something in Electopian. Curious, I followed them.  
  
I barely picked up bits of their conversation, as they led me from the old pier to an amazing sight. A huge city, packed with people. A café and a strange building seemed to be the center of attention.  
  
I followed the men, who entered the large building. I walked through a pair of glass doors behind them.  
  
I heard somebody shout out to me. I turned and looked for the source of the sound. A young woman was calling me over to a large wooden desk.  
  
She spoke clearly, but I didn't understand a thing. So I tried to talk to her. "Can you tell me where this is?" I asked.  
  
The next thing that happened confused me. I heard a weird, mechanical voice. It came from the woman, but her lips didn't move. I heard her voice return to normal as her lips moved again, and she said something, then seemed to shoo me off with a wave of her hand.  
  
Now, I'm guessing it was shooing. Because that certainly wasn't what it meant back in Eyod. I drew my gun.  
  
"I hope you take that back" I snarled. She backed off a couple steps and called something out.  
  
I saw two burly men dressed in black walk towards me. They were large and, most likely, very strong. I turned and dashed out of the building.  
  
I turned the corner and stopped by the glass doors, trying to hear. I could tell they weren't happy.  
  
The woman had made the gesture that, to Eyodians, basically meant "Screw off, you" followed by about every obsanity and insult thinkable.  
  
I wondered if she knew what she had done.  
  
* * *  
  
I shivered, more from hunger and fear then anything else. I was stuck in the back alleys, between houses and shops. No food, no friends, this was a literal nightmare.  
  
I peered into the back window of a shop. The lights were out, but I detected a faint aroma coming from the shop. A rather pleasent one.  
  
I smiled and slid the jeweled dagger through the bottom of the window, opening it up large enough that I could slide the window up and sneak myself in.  
  
Inside, there was a large variety of food. Cakes, muffins, cookies, all kinds of things I considered real treats. I wanted to grab everything, but I knew better. If I had to be a thief, better to only take tiny bits of things. So, I grabbed a muffin from a box-full, a couple cookies from a jar, and a slice of cake, carefully disposing of the dish so I wouldn't be suspected.  
  
Even after eating, I felt weary about sleeping in the alleys. If I had no place to go, what better then here?  
  
I yawned, then curled up on the hard cement, wrapping my cape underneath me, so I could fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Half a year passed like this. It wasn't so bad. The baker hadn't noticed the food was gone at all. Nobody had bothered to check the alleyways.  
  
Still, life wasn't easy. It never had been for me, though.  
  
About two years of this later, when I reached an age of 10, everything was about to change.  
  
* * *  
  
I stepped out of the alleyway and looked around. My appearance, scraggly and messy, made a man look at me strangely as I went by. I was expanding my map of Marine Harbor, trying to memorize every part of town.  
  
I checked carefully, and then dashed across the street. I reached another alleyway and moved into it. I found it easier to move through alleys then streets. People also didn't see you.  
  
I reached the end of the alley. The building beside me nearly touched the road, so at the end of the sidewalk, I dashed.  
  
I heard a loud screech, and I felt a tremendous thump. My body flew quite a distance. Must have been, at least, 10 feet.  
  
My body ached. People crowded around me, but my vision blured. What had happened?  
  
"Get help!" I heard somebody shout. I tried to stand, but every bone felt like it was broken. I groaned out in pain.  
  
"I know him!" I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't tell what he was saying to me, aside from the sounds. I lifted my head and tried to focus my vision.  
  
The silver-haired boy was looking down at me. His words sounded like he was trying to comfort me.  
  
Was he trying to help me?  
  
I groaned again, and blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh?" I woke up and sat up instantly. Nothing was wrong. I was in a hospital room, covered in white sheets. The doctor walked over to me, holding something in his hand, which he dropped instantly.  
  
"Hey, we're trying to help you! Lie down!" the doctor commanded.  
  
"I'm fine" I said back to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, quite" I said, before I realized something. "Err... What language am I speaking right now, just out of curiosity?"  
  
"Electopian" the doctor replied. He swung what appeared to be a giant camera off the wall and pointed it at me.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't need a scan" I assured him. I tried to act as normal as possible, but inside, I was purely shocked. How could I be speaking Electopian and understanding it?  
  
The camera flashed. I got up and walked around. My bones were all there, all in perfect shape.  
  
"Incredible..." the doctor said. "You were hit by a car only half an hour ago, and now you're in perfect condition! What's your name, youngster?"  
  
I paused for a moment. Was it safe to say my name? "Ze... Zelloss Grausherra."  
  
The man paused for a moment, before turning to a small blue device on his arm. He spoke to it.  
  
"Know him?" he asked. A strange, slightly kind voice responded.  
  
"'Fraid not" the voice said. "No record with the ONBA. You said he didn't even have a navi!"  
  
"Huh?" I demanded. "ONBA? Navi?"  
  
The doctor stared. "You don't know? Are you not from around here or something?"  
  
"No" I said. "From... somewhere else."  
  
There was a knock at the door of the hospital room. The doctor smiled. "I think this kid can explain... he says he knows you."  
  
The small, silver-haired child walked in, as the doctor walked out, leaving us alone. I noticed he had one of the strange blue devices as well.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the kid. "I remember you... I don't know your name."  
  
The kid was astonished. "Hold it, when could you speak Electopian?"  
  
"Since about 2 minutes ago" I responded. "Don't ask."  
  
"I won't, don't worry" the kid said, confounded. "Anyway, my name is Matson. What about you?"  
  
"Zelloss" I responded, taking a seat on the confortable bed.  
  
"Hmm..." Matson pondered. "Not from around here?"  
  
"A frozen island called Eyod is my home" I smiled, then my lips turned down into a frown. "I left my best friend behind..."  
  
"Well" Matson began. "I've been watching you more then you think."  
  
My eyes opened wide. "What?" I shouted, standing and drawing my knife. Matson smirked, a blade of silver streaking by my left side and making a small tear in my cape.  
  
I looked at the wall behind me. A knife had imbedded itself in the wall.  
  
"Holy..." I breathed out. "Bazarko..."  
  
"Mmm?" Matson wondered. "Bazarko?"  
  
"Err... curse word from where I come from" I started to smile again. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm not alone" Matson smiled back, and I noticed another kid, who's age I couldn't tell, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Morpheus" Matson smiled without turning. "Meet Zelloss here."  
  
I stepped towards him as he did the same. I extended my hand, my ring and middle fingers extending forward, inside up. He looked confused.  
  
I sighed, withdrawing my hand. "I apparently have a lot to learn about Electopian customs..."  
  
"Yes" Morpheus said. His voice was a bit eerie, it sounded somewhat powerfull. He extended his full hand out, so I did the same. He gripped it and shook, then released.  
  
I looked to him. "Why are you both here? There's definatly some reason."  
  
"Well..." Matson looked at me. "We've noticed your talent for thievery. We want you to join Dark Blade."  
  
"Dark... Blade?" I asked slowly. "What is that?"  
  
"A group for the elite" Morpheus smiled. "Assasins, felons, and thieves for hire. We're small in numbers but big in effect."  
  
My eyes opened wide. "You serious?"  
  
"Yes. You've got incredible skill with a knife, and that gun is a deadly weapon in your hands, I hear."  
  
I blushed a bit. "Err... Alright, I guess..."  
  
"Then let's leave!" Matson stood up suddenly, grabbing my arm and pulling me out.  
  
"Dark Blade never rests in any place for too long!" a mechanical voice called back from Matson's other arm. "The ONBA wants us gone, you know!"  
  
"ONBA?" I asked as I was dragged along at decent speeds, Morpheus following behind.  
  
"Yeah" Matson puffed. "Official Netbattlers Association. They've wanted us gone because we've killed many of their people."  
  
"Netbattlers?" I wondered, then realized something else. "Nothing to do with navis, does it?"  
  
"Everything to do with navis!" Morpheus called forward as we turned a corner and out the doors of the hospital. "Err... You do know what a navi is, right?"  
  
"Afraid not" I sighed, as we came to a stop an alley down. Matson let go, and I leaned against a wall to catch my breath.  
  
"Net Navigational Program; Netnavi or Navi for short. They're specific to each person, and they work as computerized buddies for a person. Their commander is called a netbattler, because they send those Netnavi into computer systems to fight viri that infect the systems, or other navis" Morpheus explained. "They do this by using battle chips... kinda like this!" he smiled, tossing me one.  
  
The picture on it looked simple, a blue orb with an explosion. I tossed it back. "What's that one?"  
  
"Minibomb" Morpheus explained. "One of many types of chips. They go into the chip slot of the PET... That's Personal Terminal in other words. It's where the navi's data is stored."  
  
I let it all sink in, and a tinge of recognition sank in.  
  
"My mother worked on customized netnavi" I remembered. "She used to be payed a fair amount for that work."  
  
"Oh really?" Matson wondered. "What was her name?"  
  
"Ayoia Amerias" I replied.  
  
"I know her!" he perked up. My eyes opened wide. "She was reported dead two years ago or something... people say she worked on some kind of super-secret project that went wrong."  
  
"How strange..." I muttered under my breath. Matson stood up. "Well, Zel, welcome to Dark Blade!"  
  
I suddenly became aware of movement. About three or four more scraggly-looking kids crawled out from places I never dreamed you could hide behind. "Dark Blade, meet our replacement, Zelloss"  
  
"Replacement?" I demanded to him.  
  
"Yes" said one of the three kids. "You're replacing a member who was... disposed of by the ONBA. Permanently."  
  
"Killed?" I asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah" another kid sighed. "Looks like you're better for us then him!"  
  
"Your first task..." Matson smiled, "Is to get us something to eat!"  
  
* * *  
  
You know, I felt oddly calm during the next year or so. I was constantly on the edge, running from danger and getting myself into it. It was rare we had assasin work, which I was sent on most of the time. Despite this constant action and thrill, I felt at peace because I finally had something to do and friends I had made.  
  
I had to admit, I grew to care for Matson, and he cared for me too. Like a brother. I got along with him incredibly well, unlike the other 4. In total, Dark Blade was a team of 6, all of whom I had met.  
  
"You know, that was kinda fun" I smiled, twirling around my blood- stained dagger. "Haven't used this thing in quite a while!"  
  
"You know, Zel" Matson laughed, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were heartless!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wakeup! Moveit!" Matson shook me hard.  
  
"Huh?" I snapped up suddenly. I was just slightly tired, but my body was ready to move. We had to constantly be moving, not staying in one place for too long.  
  
"ONBA. Assasin. No time, just move it!" Matson warned me, moving off to awaken the last of the six of us. I looked around. Everybody was up.  
  
"Listen, we have to move" Matson gave a low growl. "The ONBA wants us gone, now. Keep running and don't look back. We've got trained assasins on our tail, way out of our league!"  
  
"There he is!" one of the kids shouted, as a bang rocked the streets. Yells came from passerbys. The kid that had shouted fell down, a bullet wound through his chest. Crimson blood flowed like roots over and through the box that he had landed on. He was dead.  
  
A black caped man was standing at the end of the alley. "Time to die, Dark Blade!"  
  
We scattered, dashing away until we could find a good spot. Another gunshot.  
  
Another assassin fell forward, a yell of sheer agony coming from him before he was silenced forever.  
  
The dark man followed us. We reached the end of the alley, where there were two paths.  
  
"We'll have to split up!" I called over to Matson.  
  
"I'll take Jare here!" he smiled. "You go with Morpheus!"  
  
"No!" I insisted. "Let me go with you!"  
  
"Just do it!" Matson commanded as we came close to the end of the alley. "Listen, he can only follow one of us. This way, one of us will live, no matter what. Do it, Zel, because I care for you!"  
  
I was touched, but I had not time to think about this setiment. I turned left, Morpheus by my side, as Jare and Matson turned right.  
  
Me and Morpheus dashed down the road and out into the streets. We crossed quickly into another alleyway and hid ourselves.  
  
We heard the gunshots slowly move farther and farther away. Then a hoarse, muffled yell of pain.  
  
"Jare's gone" Morpheus groaned. Another couple gunshots. Then nothing.  
  
"I hope he's out of bullets..." I hoped dearly. Morpheus nodded, but his face seemed sterner.  
  
"I just hope Matson is alright..."  
  
* * *  
  
We waited probably for half an hour before moving. We headed toward the direction of the shots, trying to find any sign of Matson or the man. I drew my gun, ready to fire if I had to.  
  
We crossed a couple of alleys, before a sound made us stop.  
  
The sound of a step on the ground.  
  
"Shh..." Morpheus cautioned. A long shadow came around a bend in the alley. I readied the gun and leaned back, taking an aiming position.  
  
As the figure rounded the corner, I fired. A woman's yell rocked the town. I had killed an innocent bystander.  
  
Crimson blood flowed from her side. I stood, gaping, for a moment, before I heard another deep footstep.  
  
I turned, seeing the black caped man behind me. Me and Morpheus dashed. We were, possibly, the last of Dark Blade.  
  
The sound of a gunshot followed us as we turned a corner. We ran down the street, made our way across the road without a care, and down another alley. Another shot ran over our heads.  
  
We turned again and again and again. I lost track, but this guy must have had tons of guns to keep firing for that long. I felt my legs starting to give out, but I noticed I was somewhere I had never been before.  
  
I stumbled over my feet, falling down. Morpheus helped me up. We turned a corner and nearly shouted out.  
  
Matson lay at our feet, dead. Blood from his back had covered him in a life colored blanket, and spread out upon the floor. A tear came up in my eye.  
  
"No..." I whispered silently, and swore revenge.  
  
I would have my revenge against the ONBA, somehow.  
  
"Move it!" Morpheus urged, but I could tell he was sad about this. We were the last of Dark Blade, now.  
  
I realized something as I kept running. One of four people from my vision, as I had begun to call it, was now gone.  
  
What of the other three?  
  
We turned through another alley, and everything became dark.  
  
"Where... Where are we?" I asked Morpheus.  
  
"I don't know" he said curiously. "I've never been here before. Let's see... there has to be a light switch somewhere around here."  
  
It took a few moments of fumbling, but I managed to find one. I flicked it on, and a small stem of electricity ran through the room, lighting up some lightbulbs on the ceiling, although not that well.  
  
The room we had found ourselves in was well made for hiding. Computer servers, wiring, tubing, and strange devices were everywhere. We hid ourselves behind a computer.  
  
"Where are you?" demanded a deep voice. I didn't risk a look, but I waited, holding my breath and staying perfectly still. Morpheus was doing the same.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the man turned and walked out. I waited for a few seconds before taking a deep gasp of breath.  
  
"He's gone..." I prayed silently. "Matson..." I sniffled.  
  
"He's gone too..." Morpheus sighed deeply.  
  
"He... he did it to protect me..." my tears came back. I didn't fight them. "He did it to save me... he sacrificed himself... all because of me..."  
  
"You" Morpheus forced my head up to look at his. "You had nothing to do with it! You aren't the cause, but you are the effect. Because Matson did this, you're alive. You shouldn't be sad. He wanted you to live, but he didn't die because of this!"  
  
I paused for a moment, trying to make sense of Morpheus. "I..."  
  
I heard a crackling from beside me. I looked at the floor.  
  
A PET, disactivated but working, and two program disks.  
  
"Huh?" I wondered, picking them up. To my surprise, the PET activated when I picked it up.  
  
The screen was still a bit black, a menu appeared on it. Something seemed wrong. The navi on the screen was blocky and weird.  
  
It spoke, quite strangely. It's voice changed from high to low pitches, from slow to rather fast speeds.  
  
"Project Dynast" it began. "Uncompleted navi design. Please turn the PET off unless completion is being done."  
  
I paused for a moment. "I'm completing you here, Dynast."  
  
"Very well" the navi responded.  
  
Morpheus stood up and left. "I'm going someplace far away, to who knows where, to search for some answers and some revenge."  
  
I stood up with him, the half-activated PET in my hand. I switched it to my other hand, and extended my right hand. "Listen..." I began, stepping towards him. "If either of us finds a way to get revenge, and we meet again, we join forces."  
  
"Deal" Morpheus smiled at me, an unexpected look. He shook my hand, then turned and left.  
  
I waited for a few seconds, before I heard the beep of the PET again.  
  
I sat back down, looking at the screen. I began to fiddle with the buttons, in what seemed to be a useless combination, but the navi began to form as I did.  
  
It seemed to come naturally to me.  
  
The first thing that formed was the navi's head. Short, blue hair and a stern face. I smiled at it's appearance.  
  
Next came the torso. It was armored in leather, and rather muscular- looking.  
  
Then, the arms. Leather-covered as well, they finished in perfect blue fists.  
  
Next up, the waist. Instead of an open body, a long robe extended from around the leather armor down to the feet of the navi, covered in leather shoes.  
  
The navi's eyes opened, revealing light blue eyes. "Greetings, Zelloss. It's nice to finally meet you." 


	11. Chapter 3 True Shadow

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 2 - Black History By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter, things change. You won't see the next chapter. Not to say it won't be written. Chances are, it's being written as you're speaking. But it will NOT be put up until certain things have come to pass. When those things have come to pass, then the chapter will be put up. Chapter five WILL be put up before four, most likely. Four will simply go up when it's time.  
  
WARNING: This story has a tendency to be dark. Not shadowy ninja type. Violently descriptive, angst, and doomsday type.  
  
Chapter 3 - True Shadow  
  
"Err.. Hello, I guess" I spoke back to the navi. Was that the right answer?  
  
"You guess? I don't think so. You meant to say it, and you knew it was right, so it wasn't a guess" Dynast shook his head. "Humans..."  
  
"Navis..." I sighed, laughing a bit. Dynast grinned at the comment.  
  
"Well, at least you're in a relaxed state. Like Neero was constan..." Dynast began, but I interrupted.  
  
"Neero? Dad? What do you know about him?" I demanded quickly.  
  
"Well, I know he began the design for me" Dynast breathed deep, then continued. "Also, that he dissapeared not that long ago."  
  
"Not that long ago... Give me the date..." I curiously requested. Dynast may have been made by him, but he might have been deactivated for ages, and he just thought it was a short time.  
  
Dynast paused before giving his answer. "He dissapeared the year you would have turned nine, so two years ago..."  
  
"Two years ago? But then the letter when I was eight..." I stopped for a moment. "It makes no sense..."  
  
Dynast paused, then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he shut it again quickly.  
  
"Do you... know something?" I asked him.  
  
"No, nothing" he turned away quickly, exposing the back of his silver robes and leather armor. I didn't believe him, but I didn't push it. Because I realized something at that moment.  
  
Silver robes and leather armor. Silver robes and leather armor...  
  
The vision! Why hadn't I realized it right away? This was the man who had stood with Mihillias...  
  
"Finally remember me, do you?" I heard a faint whisper from Dynast. He turned around again. "It's about time. Make yourself comfortable, I need your help with something..."  
  
I did make myself comfortable. "The two disks..." Dynast began, "are programs that were started to accompany my programming. The one on the first disk, yeah, that one, is the Tracker program. If you can get that up and running, then I'll be able to keep track of any navi we meet, and, as such, exactly who is within a decent radius of us."  
  
It took a moment for that to sink in, but I plugged it into Dynast's PET. "We'll begin work on it as soon as possible."  
  
Time went by slowly that night. The program had the bare bones, everything else had to be implemented, much slower. It would take several weeks of straight work to get it done.  
  
I sighed. It was hot inside this lab, so I pulled my shirt off, and I looked at the scar on my right arm. From my aunt.  
  
Then my eyes strayed across to my left arm, and something bugged me. A part of the skin there was slightly darker.  
  
"Huh?" I wondered. It wasn't a bruise, it seemed natural, but it wasn't possible.  
  
"Comeon, we've got work to do..." Dynast tried to catch my attention, but I was quite interested in the darkened skin.  
  
"Alright..." I finally turned back to work and didn't give my left arm another thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be honest with you, there was nothing really special that happened over the next nine years. Yes, nine.  
  
I'm adult now. It's been nine long years of work. The Tracker took much longer then expected. Finally, though, it's gotten to the stage where it could be put permanently into Dynast, and worked on from there. So I finally have use of it.  
  
Despite how I've tried, I still have yet to locate Morpheus again. I wondered if there had been progress in finding our method of revenge.  
  
It was about this time that I discovered a hidden message board after jacking into a port inside the laboratory I had made my secret home.  
  
It had been used once, so I decided to leave a "hello" message on there, to see if anybody would see it.  
  
I hardly had expected a reply. So it came to my surprise when I got several.  
  
There was a small selection of people there. Two navis there, a young samurai-style navi and a strange sorcerer-like one were constantly fighting, as if they were rivals, but I could tell they really respected each other. Yamatoman and Magician. I hardly realized just then who I was talking to.  
  
Another navi that responded was named 'HeroSaber'. A navi that sounded rather heroic. Problem is, he also thought he was a total hero, even though he was kinda pathetic. There was a couple other navis there too, but to be honest, I don't remember them, nor do I think I will ever.  
  
To say the least, I became great friends with them, and got to trust them. We'd often have small adventures. Hunting for data, helping each other recover lost programs, you know.  
  
Dynast, honestly, didn't mind. Or so he said.  
  
Dynast, over that time, became quite strong. Since we were a small community on a secretive board, we happily shared secrets of the net and other areas.  
  
Then things changed one day. We got our biggest mission yet, a navi named Plantman had been wrecking havoc in the foreign system of Creamland. So, we decided we should team up to go fight Plantman. Only Dynast, Yamatoman, Magician, and Herosaber went to fight him.  
  
Dynast stepped calmly into the cyber grass. "Hmm... Plantman should be around here..."  
  
Yamatoman stepped up beside him. "I think you're right... this grass would be perfect for him..."  
  
"And here I am!" Plantman stepped out from behind a data cube. The navi looked normal, except for the head covered in flower petals, the grass vines coming from his back, and the pink petals that floated around him in a circle.  
  
Something caught my eye at that moment. On Plantman's left arm was some kind of mark. I couldn't tell what, but it wasn't on his right arm. Was it a sign of something to come?  
  
"Plantman, we're here on mission to stop the havoc you've created..." HeroSaber boldly stepped up. I saw the green energy blade shoot from his arm.  
  
"Then try me!" Plantman shouted, dashing towards our four navis.  
  
Magician, who had been silent until then, grabbed a red light with his hand and slammed it into the ground. A pillar of fire rose and tore across the grass, leaving nothing behind.  
  
There was a pause as the flame tower crashed into Plantman. It dissapeared, and so did the floating petals. However, the flower navi was unharmed.  
  
"That's pathetic!" Plantman shouted, as petals flew up from the grass around him and formed another barrier. "Let me show you how to fight!"  
  
With that, a pair of long green swords shot from Plantman's hands, and he dashed towards the four navis.  
  
HeroSaber took on one of the blades, but his sword barely kept from cracking against Plantman's woodsword. Magician, on the other hand, dashed forward and drew a Fire Sword, cutting through the woodsword and swinging at Plantman. The barrier stopped the sword and snapped it.  
  
"Battle Chip," I began, drawing a chip from my folder, "Blower! Slot- In!"  
  
Dynast held open his hands as a large fan-like object dropped into them. A whirlwind of fire shot out, blowing through the petals as they tried to form another barrier, and catching Plantman in the blast.  
  
As the fire blast slowed down, Plantman appeared seriously hurt. "Cheater!" he swore, as he backed up and slammed both his fists into the ground.  
  
Vines wrapped around all four of the navis, stopping them cold. I grabbed another battle chip from my folder and slipped it in.  
  
"Battle Chip, Invis-One! Slot-In!"  
  
Dynast dissapeared for a moment and reappeared right back outside the vines. "Ready for another round?" he asked, aiming the Blower forward. I loaded up another Blower chip, and the fan started again.  
  
Plantman was startled as he was engulfed again. "D... Damn you..." he swore, before he tore across the grass towards Dynast, and a long sword came from his arm. It wasn't a wood sword however. I wasn't sure what it was.  
  
I slotted in a Fire Sword, hoping it would protect Dynast, but instead the sword was torn appart by Plantman's weapon. Dynast was sent flying, as a large gap appeared in his side.  
  
Something sharp touched the side of my stomach, and I felt a bit of blood flow out. Was something wrong? Nothing had touched me.  
  
"Dynast!" I shouted, and felt down at my side to my folder. It was now empty. I had used so many chips, they needed to be recharged. The other three navis couldn't help my navi...  
  
My hand grasped a chip, and I slotted it in hopefully. Dynast grabbed a silver-coated bomb and dropped it to the ground. A huge white explosion covered the field. It just barely nipped the edges of the vines surrounding the navis.  
  
Oddly enough, as the smoke cleared, the grass had been frozen solid, along with Plantman. At the same time, Dynast stood there, damaged from the explosion but he had somehow been immune.  
  
"I think the job is done..." Dynast muttered. He walked over to the other navis and yanked off the icy vines, shattering them.  
  
Yamatoman lightly dusted himself off. "That was kinda easy..." he said, as he walked over to Plantman and touched the wierd sword the navi was still holding. "Huh? I know this one..." and with that, he touched it and grabbed it himself, before sending the data to his operator. I wished nothing from it.  
  
Had I realized just what I had done, at that moment, by attacking that navi, I would have shot myself before it was too late.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, I finally discovered what chip I had pulled. A one-of-a- kind chip, called the FreezeBomb. Of course, it was a weapon of incredible destructive power.  
  
Nothing, of course, in comparison to what I was about to discover.  
  
The day before my 20th year of birth, Dynast dissapeared. We hunted a smuch as possible. I had to borrow an old navi my father had worked on and left in the lab, Sunstar, to do my own hunting.  
  
Dynast had kidnapped HeroSaber and deleted him, allowing his backup data to be run. So we knew he was in trouble.  
  
I knew it the moment he came back to the lab's system. At first, I was overjoyed.  
  
"Dynast, I'm so happy you're back..." I began to say, but his stern looked stopped me cold. He transferred himself back to my PET, and I noticed the black mark on his left arm.  
  
A strange, twilight-black fang-like mark. "What...?" I wondered, before I felt a pain in my own left arm.  
  
I took off my shirt, and looked at the darkened spot on my skin, to discover it was slowly forming the same mark.  
  
The color darkened, and formed a deep black fang-shape.  
  
"Greetings, servant!" I heard a deep, dark, devilish voice inside my head. I felt everything inside me shatter.  
  
"What are you?" I whispered silently, but I recieved no answer. I felt like everything was dissapearing from inside of me, like there was nothing there.  
  
"It is Blackfang" Dynast's voice rang in my head. "Created to turn everything into darkness... by fusing Human and Navi!"  
  
"No!" I shouted out, trying to stop it, but I could barely feel my body. It seemed as if I was floating.  
  
"Yes..." the devilish voice of Blackfang came back in my head. "You're my servant, destined to work for me..."  
  
Everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Where am I? It's so dark and lonely here...  
  
Is this what it's like... to be dead?  
  
"No..."  
  
Dynast? Is that you?  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Where are we? Are we dead?  
  
"No. It's Blackfang..."  
  
Blackfang... I... I see it all now...  
  
"See what?"  
  
The vision... I told you about it, didn't I?  
  
"Yes..."  
  
The Blackfang is the Darkness... why didn't I think about it before...?  
  
"Because you didn't know it was here..."  
  
True... Blackfang... Isn't there a way to stop it?  
  
"It's fighting with Yamatoman... If it's possible, he can stop it..."  
  
Yamatoman? How could he stop it?  
  
"He's not a normal navi..."  
  
Huh?  
  
"He doesn't even know it, but he's got an incredible power built into him that's activated when him and his operator are in danger of being consumed by a darkness..."  
  
Consumed by a darkness... I see how Yamatoman is in danger, but Gemini? How is he in danger...?  
  
"What Blackfang has created is the King of Darkness. Dynast Grausherra. It's a fusion of the both of us, making our minds match. So it exists in both worlds..."  
  
How can we help him?  
  
"Fight the darkness... You may have started this darkness, so you can help to end it!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Blackfang! It's time that you end this!" I shouted out, expecting an answer. I was awake, my mind alive inside a cavern of darkness.  
  
"I will not..." the voice answered.  
  
"You will! I was not made to serve you, you were created for me to control!"  
  
"I was not, and you will follow me!"  
  
"Never. Leave my body and mind, and be gone!"  
  
I forced back the darkness, making everything around me seem to hesitate. A prick of white light shot into the heart of the darkness, tearing it apart.  
  
"Yamatoman!" I heard Dyanst shout, and I slowly felt everything return to focus. I blinked.  
  
I blinked? I had a body of my own again.  
  
There was a young man standing over me, probably about my age, holding out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it.  
  
"Hello, Zelloss" he said to me, and I paused.  
  
"Gemini?" I asked. We had never actually met. I was hoping it was him.  
  
"Yes" he nodded. "Welcome back to reality..."  
  
I smiled, and rolled up my left sleeve. The mark was still there, but it didn't seem quite as black as before. "It's not gone..." I muttered. He seemed slightly puzzled, but I really was confused.  
  
"Ichize Mezxa" I muttered softly. Gemini inquired, but I didn't translate for him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Not long after that, things changed greatly for me, towards the better for the first time in my life, although I doubted it would stay so good.  
  
Gemini had become a good friend, and although he changed his name from Gemini to Zennith, he was still the same person to me.  
  
Magician's operator I met, a fine young man who was a chip collector, Nemo. Him and Gemini really were rivals, I noted, but I doubted the rivalry would always be such.  
  
I also met HeroSaber's operator, a young kid named Fred. What a plain name. He did have heart though, and that was something I appreciated.  
  
There were others I met, too. I met a young collage-man, Jen, and his navi Geminiman. For some reason, he reminded me of me, although I couldn't quite place it.  
  
The last one I met was a young boy, and my heart skipped for a moment. At first glance, I swore to god that I had seen Matson again.  
  
Shinju looked just like Matson had, before he died. The sight of him brought a tear to my eye, and I swore to protect him better then I had Matson.  
  
On the other hand, his navi was incredibly fierce competition. Ark, as he was called, was only one-armed, but was very well equipped for battle.  
  
We indefinatly had adventures, of more magnitude then before, although I doubted anything could ever overcome what had happened, the magnificent battle between good, and, well, me.  
  
The day of my 21st birthday, everything seemed wierd. My vision had blured, my senses had nearly died. I was weak, through and through, and so was Dynast.  
  
Before I knew it, the blackfang had made itself known, taking over the spot on my left arm again, and trying to take over my mind.  
  
I felt energy from Zennith and everybody else helping me, but it hardly made a difference.  
  
Before I was ready to give in, I felt one last burst of strength, from the promise I had made. Shinju, and the others, needed to be protected. I had the chance to help them, now, before I hurt them.  
  
I felt the bonds of the darkness break, and I slowly returned to normal, although I was, as I was informed, out of comission for several days.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Things changed after my 22nd birthday. Although the force of darkness came stronger, Zennith and Yamatoman were ready, helping both me and Dynast.  
  
In the days that followed, after I had recovered, I finally understood what Blackfang had done. Perhaps the virus wasn't all bad.  
  
Because me and Dynast had 'fused' at one point, our minds and bodies were now in surprising sync. At times, it was so strong we could communicate to each other through our minds, without words. On the other hand, we found a slight downside. Damage one took, the other took. Which wasn't good for me.  
  
Often, after a tough battle that I lost, I'd end up fainting from exhaustion or pain. I began to realize that my life depended a surprising amount on Dynast.  
  
It was about the time I found this out that another change happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I opened my eye. I had returned to the old streets I had made my home with Dark Blade, and somebody had found me there.  
  
Slowly, I sat up and looked down the alley, catching a slight movement. My hand moved to my gun.  
  
The figure rose up, and I grabbed the gun from the holster, not making a sound. Did he or she know I was here?  
  
"Zel" a man's voice said, answering my question.  
  
"Scan" I silently communicated to Dynast, who started up the tracker program at my command.  
  
"Scanning" I heard the silent reply. The man moved closer, and I prepared to fire at Dynast's command. That wasn't what I got.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Dynast said aloud, startling me, but not the man. He turned and looked down at me, and I looked up at him, holding the gun steady.  
  
"Settle down, Zel..." the man rolled his eyes, I think, and clicked his tounge. "You're still high-strung, after all these years..."  
  
I lowered the gun a bit. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Don't remember me? Shame on you" the man sighed and shook his head. "Zel, I thought your memory was better then that..."  
  
I took the hint without surprise. "Morpheus?" I asked him. The man nodded, so I lowered the gun and stood up slowly.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked him.  
  
"You know the answer, Zel" he stared at me, memories lingering in his eyes. I got the hint again.  
  
"You found our revenge?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he curiously looked me over. "What is it?"  
  
I gulped. "I... I've made friends in the ONBA... Zennith is nearly an elite... Nemo is head of the Collectors, and the others are on their ways..." I whispered.  
  
Morpheus seemed to consider this for a moment. I awaited his answer.  
  
"Zel..." he sighed, then his face brightened. "This works perfect. Now, you can easily get access for us..."  
  
I was a bit surprised. I had expected an attack, at least a shout, but not him to be happy about it. "Huh?"  
  
Morpheus looked at me. "Welcome to Neo Gospel, buddy" he gave a slight smirk and a wink.  
  
I blinked a couple times. "What?"  
  
"I just told you. Welcome to Neo Gospel."  
  
"Another crime group? I'm not sure..."  
  
"Don't call it crime. Unlike the old Gospel, we're here simply to remove the ONBA..."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"I'm commander, Zel. We're small now, but with you on our side, we'll be stronger. We need your help, Zel."  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Doesn't matter your choice, Zel..." Morpheus pulled out a black- handled knife, just like the old Dark Blade ones. "If you don't, the fact you know about us requires that I terminate you..."  
  
I stuck out my tounge, mocking him. I sighed and let my thoughts flow.  
  
"Do it..." Dynast recommended mentally. "You're stronger then he is... If he crosses you..."  
  
"Ichize Mezxa" I sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
Morpheus nodded, and pulled back the knife, then paused. "What exactly did you say?"  
  
"Can't tell you..." I grinned slightly. My secret.  
  
Morpheus looked at me rather funny, but shrugged it off. "Ichize Mezxa, huh? Whatever it means, I wish you'd tell me..."  
  
"I really can't tell you" I sighed. "Perhaps someday you'll understand..."  
  
"Well, good, because I don't understand right now." Morpheus chuckled a bit. "Come on, I've got places to show you..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It felt odd, being back in crime, but it was what I did before, and what I expected I'd always be doing. Just one thing bothered me.  
  
I was betraying those that had helped me. I didn't mind much. There was 3 months until my next Blackday, as I had come to call it.  
  
"Ichize Mezxa" the simple saying kept calming me.  
  
Everytime I heard it, I thought of my dad, wherever he was. Perhaps he wasn't really gone, I hoped. Just perhaps.  
  
I had my goals set out. Revenge. Finding my father, or any sign of him. Surviving.  
  
"Ichize Mezxa. Death was once Life" I muttered again the ancient saying associated with the Grausherra name, as Morpheus called me over to give me a job. 


	12. Chapter 4 Copy King

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 2 - Black History By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Well, I guess enough has happened/never will happen for me to put up the next bit of important information... Finally...  
  
WARNING: This story has more then a tendency to be dark. In fact, it's mostly demonic. If you don't like that, too bad.  
  
Chapter 4 - Copy King  
  
Now, you're probably thinking my life was set from here on in, right?  
  
Err... Wrong, actually. Dead wrong. Needless to say, my life never actually reached another 'normal' part in the rest of my life, and afterlife too, but that will be explained later.  
  
In fact, I guess I should tell you that, one day, I had the urge to leave for Eyod. I'm not sure what for, I just did.  
  
I walked up to the pier, as the sun set. If I had thought right, the boat should be there.  
  
It was, and I was a bit surprised to see a familar face, although much older, still running it.  
  
"Hello?" I called out in Eyodian to the man.  
  
"Eh?" he answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"Jerill, is that you?" I walked closer, and I could see it almost certainly was. Although he was 15 years older, and he was old to begin with. I didn't know how his aged body could still do the weekly trips.  
  
"W... Who are you?" Jerill asked. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Zelloss" I responded. "Zelloss Grausherra..."  
  
Jerill nearly fell over. "What!? Zelloss!? What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I've come to return..." I responded. Or, I think I did. Mabye it wasn't me that said that.  
  
Okay, not mabye, because I knew right then that I had lost my mind. I could sense the dark presence again. Only a month until the Blackday, and it was already acting...  
  
I gritted my teeth. "Why now?" I asked.  
  
"I need to make sure that you're under my control..." Blackfang responded, before my conciousness dispersed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I found myself next on Eyod Island, the arms of Mihillias around my neck. The cold whipped about me, stinging, but it was a familiar cold. Mihillias, yes, that was her. So much older now. Mature, such beautiful form.  
  
I caught myself blushing and kissed her on the forehead, before pushing her backwards. "Zel!" Mihill smiled. "I... I can't believe it's you..."  
  
Then Blackfang took over again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sat next, alone on the end of the pier. Why, why couldn't I remember any of this? What kind of games was the demon playing with me, anyway?  
  
I thought hard. Why was I also falling for it so much? Why couldn't I fight it?  
  
It hit me. I realized I never should have left Dynast back in Electopia - he was my link to my own mind.  
  
"Z... Zel?" Mihillias had walked up behind me. "Are you there?"  
  
I remained silent, my purple eyes staring blankly out to the sea, as she sat down beside me, her legs hanging off the edge of the pier as well.  
  
"Ye... Yeah..." I said, not really making an effort to speak.  
  
"You seem, like something is bothering you..." Mihill asked, trying to look at me. I turned my face away in shame.  
  
"No..." I lied.  
  
"You're lying" she knew it.  
  
"Yeah..." I said. "But you can't help me... I don't even know why I'm back here..."  
  
"You... didn't come back for me?" I heard a slight tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
"No, not that..." I said. "You know I love you, but..." I caught myself.  
  
Mihill just stayed stunned for a couple moments. "I love you too, Zell..."  
  
She leaned over, and I turned and we ended up kissing.  
  
I felt the sting in my left arm again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
My mind snapped back, and the revolver dropped out of my hand. I had heard the shot, but what had I done?  
  
I saw what I had done. I ran over to the white body. "Mihill..." I whispered. No, not in the heart, I noticed. I hoped it had only shattered a couple ribs.  
  
"Mihill!" I shouted. Her back had been shot, but not dead center, just beside it. I cursed to my dark self.  
  
"You did this," I thought towards Blackfang. "You tried to kill her..."  
  
"You figured it out!" Blackfang's demonic voice seemed to laugh. "If you have no reason left to live, you'll be mine..."  
  
"Damn you..." I swore. "Demon scum..."  
  
"Thank you..." Blackfang seemed to grin.  
  
"Zel!" Jerill was running. "Wh.. What have you done to her? You... Just like your aunt... You're heartless..." he reached for my throat.  
  
I grabbed his hand and twisted, throwing him off balance. "Jerill, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Sure you didn't..." Jerill laughed. "It was an accident, just like with Perce!"  
  
"She died on purpose..." I admitted. "I killed her to save my life..."  
  
"Then why my daughter?" Jerill's eyebrow raised, as he swung. I sidestepped quickly, getting behind him.  
  
"I am not in full control of my body..." I admitted. "Listen, there's a hospital back in Electopia. I know enough to be able to stop her from dying for a few hours, you just need to get us there!"  
  
"I will not..." Jerill said. "You'll kill me, too, you scum..."  
  
I looked seriously up at him, as he made the 'shooing' motion. My eye twitched, but I ignored it.  
  
"Mabye one day I will kill myself, but until then," I said, "help your own daughter!"  
  
Jerill blinked. "One day I will make sure you die," Jerill admitted, "but since the next time you and I will meet will be in hell, I'll help you this once..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stood just outside the room, waiting, half crying to myself, as I stepped along the hallway.  
  
My footsteps echoed across the linoleum of the hallway, as I thought to myself. "Damn, damn, damn! Why can't my life go well? Why do I have to live with this curse!?"  
  
"Because you are a Grausherra..."  
  
"Sh... Shut up!" I shouted, running outside, trying to escape. Escape what? The memories? Mihillias? Blackfang? I didn't know, nor did I want to.  
  
"Zel?" Morpheus' voice startled me, making me pause and turn.  
  
"Y... Yeah?" I noticed somebody who looked a lot like Shinju was standing beside him.  
  
"You okay, kid?" Morpheus tossed me something. My PET. I caught it and saw Dynast.  
  
His face instantly turned troubled, revealing what I was trying to hide.  
  
"You okay, bro?" the other man asked.  
  
I nearly fell over. No, that couldn't be.  
  
The only person I knew who ever called me 'bro', even as a joke, was...  
  
"Matson?" I asked.  
  
"Of course..." Matson grinned, extending his hand. "Nice to see you again!"  
  
"But you're dead!" I shouted. "I saw your body, I was at your funeral..."  
  
"Oh, that wasn't me..." Matson laughed. "There's a few other people in this town who look like me, you know..."  
  
I think that I fainted right about then, Shock, Surprise, and Confusion all getting to me at once.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Then, well, aside from the fact that Mihill got better, I think that there wasn't much else to say. Or, sorry, there was.  
  
This thing is hardly over. In fact, the reappearance of my old friend was only the first weird thing.  
  
The second happened while I was at the N-1 Netbattler's Grand Prix - like a World Cup of Netbattlers. I was asked by Morpheus to help pull an attack on this place, but I figured it would be best to wait until after.  
  
I walked up to the registration desk. "Hello, I believe I need to check in here?"  
  
"Yes," the woman said to me. "Name?"  
  
"Zelloss"  
  
"Full name, please" she pressed.  
  
I gulped, and took a deep breath, as I gave my full name.  
  
"Zelloss o'Gaiafarou aet Neero Terso Grausherra er Shine Hitomi aunon Aeoya Jamsu Amerias et Danelle Shi-Lune" I said.  
  
The woman blinked. "Okay, I'll check by length of name... Okay. Which of those is your last name?"  
  
"Everything after 'aet'"  
  
"O... kay... Oh, here we go. Zelloss Grausherra. That's about it. According to this, you've already checked in."  
  
"What?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yup, that's how it seems..."  
  
"Alright, thank you..." I turned away, puzzled.  
  
Then I froze as I looked into the crowd.  
  
I had seen myself, walking through there.  
  
"Damnit," I swore, "What's going on?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
I looked up towards the netbattle screen at the tournament. It was just one of me, I saw, but something about this whole place seemed, well, odd. I couldn't place it, as I looked at the groupful of people. I knew names, I knew all the faces, but something, something was wrong.  
  
Before I could say anything, something tinged in my ear. It was Dynast's message. "The attack has begun! Morph says to get out of there like everybody else... He also says you're doing a great job..."  
  
"But I'm not doing anything..." I thought back.  
  
"I know" Dynast said. "Just do what he says and ask questions later..."  
  
I knew that was the wrong thing to do, but I ignored my gut, and that ended up saving my life - The floating arena, ten minutes later, no longer floated, and became what they call the 'Atlantis Arena'.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's going on?" I asked Morpheus and Matson. "You guys have to know something!"  
  
"Like what?" Matson asked.  
  
"Like why there's suddenly two of me..." I began, "like why you said I was taking part in the attack but I wasn't even jacked in..."  
  
"You weren't?" Morpheus' eyebrow raised. "But... But I saw you..."  
  
"I was standing out there with the rest of the competitors!"  
  
"That makes no sense..." Morpheus shook his head. "We have to have an imposter, but by all records we could find, that was you, every single inch, both human and navi..."  
  
"A copycat, apparently..." I sighed. "Why does all this have to be so strange..."  
  
"Excuse me," Matson said, "I need to leave for a few..."  
  
I shrugged, as Matson walked off. Morpheus started to talk, and I hushed him.  
  
"One day left until Blackday, and I need to find out what's going on..." I said, and I followed Matson outside of the headquarters.  
  
Matson stood on the roof. A communication link was open on his PET. "Very well, Neero, I will have it done..."  
  
I gulped. "Ne... Neero!?" I shouted. Matson suddenly shut the link, turning.  
  
"Zel, you've heard to much, but you would have found out anyway, bro..." Matson smirked, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Let me explain. We needed to have somebody ready to take your place... Neero copied your form to himself, a perfect disguise..."  
  
"Neero's my father, why would he?"  
  
"He needs your power, Zel..."  
  
"What's going on!? Damnit, Matson, explain yourself!"  
  
"Very well. Besides..." Matson grinned, "Actions speak louder then words..."  
  
I gasped, as Matson dashed towards me. Catching me off guard, he landed a blow to my stomach.  
  
I was sent flying back a few feet, crashing into a wall and nearly going off the edge of the building.  
  
His fist, so hard, was like metal.  
  
"You fool..." Matson grinned. "Once you're down, Neero will be able to copy the virus as well..."  
  
"The Virus! Blackfang?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. I felt like my lungs had collapsed. "Why would he... want... the darkness?"  
  
"The power, bro, the power..." Matson laughed, grabbing me around the throat. I reached up, trying to grab and pull it away, but his hands were so cold, and strong.  
  
I kicked at his stomach, and felt my toe break. "What... What are you?"  
  
I saw a bit of Matson's face flicker, showing metal underneath. "Nothing more then an android..."  
  
"I knew Matson was dead..." I swore. "You... You fool, to think you can use this power..."  
  
Matson turned dead serious. "I won't need it, Neero will..." he pulled back, released my throat, and punched, all in one motion, sending me sprawling off the edge and into the adjacent building - the old laboratory.  
  
I felt the scrapes and tears in my body worsen, blood had come up to my tounge already from the plunge and the hit. An Android... he'd be... Impossible to harm...  
  
Matson had jumped and landed beside me perfectly, not even fazed slightly, as I still tried to catch my breath. I had never felt so helpless.  
  
"Zel!" Morpheus shouted, running towards me, Mihillias by his side. They had exited the building.  
  
Matson grabbed me, and twisted, sending a roundhouse kick that broke my jaw and sent me crashing into the building, as a forcefield was set up in the middle of the lab.  
  
I tried to speak, to scream, but I couldn't do it, I had no energy left of any sort. I was ready, again, to die.  
  
And then I saw it. Standing over me, was myself.  
  
"Neero..." I whispered, just barely, "Why?"  
  
The copy me tore off his disguise, and I could see my father, Neero, the famous programmer, my father, standing over me.  
  
The evil man.  
  
"How could you have such power that I don't..." Neero laughed. "But you're so pathetic here, son..."  
  
"Dad..." I felt him kick me in the side, making all that blood come out. I didn't even have the energy left to keep my eyes open.  
  
I heard something, just barely. "I have... I have to have that darkness..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I woke up, barely, still gasping for breath, still weak from blood loss.  
  
"Zel!" Mihill shouted.  
  
"It's too late, girlie..." Neero's voice. I tried to sit up, but metal hands, Matson's, no, that android's, were holding me down.  
  
"Don't hurt him anymore!" Mihillias was furious, and incredibly sad. I tried to catch my breath enough to focus and speak.  
  
"In only a couple minutes, it'll have finished, and then, then, the darkness..." Neero laughed.  
  
I tried to realize what he meant, then I felt it, that surge of dark energy.  
  
Blackday had come.  
  
I yelled out in pain. I felt as if my whole body was being torn apart. I forced myself to sit up, smashing my hand into Matson's chest using the power, destroying the core of the android.  
  
The image shattered, the machine creating it gone. Matson was gone, again, and this time I was happy, if such an emotion was left in me.  
  
I stood up, wanting to walk over and hurt, kill the woman near me.  
  
"Mihill," I forced myself to say, as the rest of my body walked towards her, "Get away!"  
  
Mihill screamed, turned and ran. I forced my body to stop running.  
  
Then my vision darkened, and I could feel my mind floating away, no longer in control.  
  
And I could sense other minds, beside my own. Dynast. Neero. And the navi that had copied Dynast's form as his own.  
  
All those were in my mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
What can be done...? Can I win this time?  
  
"Yes," Dynast spoke.  
  
I... I can't lose to him again, can I?  
  
"Yes you can," Neero's voice was dark. "You'll give in, son, it's better this way..."  
  
No, father! I won't! It means to destroy... Only to destroy...  
  
"That is the way it was meant to be! Destruction... It's meant for all!"  
  
"No, you're wrong!" Dynast shouted. "Destruction is, like life, nothing but an illusion, and although it will one day end on it's own, it's not meant to be like this!"  
  
Dynast... Help me fight them...  
  
"You can't win, son..."  
  
Dad, don't be such an idiot! The one time you return to me, and you're out to kill me, the woman I love...  
  
"Son, you are the idiot not to see..."  
  
No, father, I know I'm right. You can't be my father, it's impossible. My father was a creator, not a destroyer.  
  
"I am..." the voice of my father had changed, lightened. Something that struck a chord in my memory. The voice of my father that I had missed since my youth. The one I had almost forgotten. The kind man.  
  
Dad!  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry... This creation destroys the mind... I was wrong..."  
  
Let's fight this thing!  
  
"Yes, we have to work together... With the four of us together, though, I don't know if we'll be fast enough... The power of 2 humans and 2 navis..."  
  
We can win, I know it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
When I next awoke, I was in a hospital bed. My first thought was to contact Dynast. "Date?"  
  
"It's been 4 weeks..."  
  
"4 weeks!?" I shouted.  
  
"Zeero? Are you okay?" Shinju asked. Shinju, Gemini, Nemo, Morpheus, Mihillias, they were all there.  
  
"Zeero? Who is this Zeero?" I asked.  
  
"You... You don't remember?" Gemini asked, startled. "You have to..."  
  
"I'm Zel, not Zeero..."  
  
Mihill broke out in tears, hugging me, and I felt a sting in my chest. "Dynast, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well..." Dynast began, and I knew I was in for a long story. 


	13. Chatper 5 Zeero: Prince of Darkness

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 2 - Black History By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: This is probably the only NG chapter EVER that will be written in Third Person... Mostly because it needs to be...  
  
WARNING: This story is violent. Especially here. Have a nice day.  
  
Chapter 5 - Zeero: Prince of Darkness  
  
Mihillias ran into the room Zel had reawoken in, except something was different - definately, noticably different.  
  
His hair was only tidy on one side. As if parted by a line, the other half was a mess. His clothing was now traditional Eyodian wear, Grausherra family style - A black sash-like shirt that is wrapped around the body, a crimson sash worn around the waist, and long, black leather pants.  
  
Zel slowly sat up, and looked at Mihillias. "Who...?"  
  
"Zel, you're awake!" Mihill cried, jumping at him.  
  
Zel choked, and pushed her away. "Who are you?" he asked in Eyodian.  
  
Mihill backed off. "Don't you know, Zel?"  
  
Zel blinked. "Ze... l? Who is this Zel?"  
  
"You're Zel, of course..."  
  
"My name is Zeero..." Zel replied.  
  
Mihill gulped. "You're Zel, you idiot..."  
  
"No, I'm not... I'm Zeero. Woman, let me be..." Zel stood up, and Mihill suddenly stood firm.  
  
"Zel, stop it! You know you're Zel and that's all there is to it!" Mihill shouted.  
  
"Let me be, woman..." Zeero struck Mihillias hard across the face, making her reel backwards.  
  
"You're not... Zel..." Mihill was beginning to cry. "He'd... He'd never have done that..."  
  
One thing figured in Mihill's mind. Zeero. The name for the Prince of Gods, in old Eyodian mythology...  
  
"What's wrong with him..." Mihillias left the building where Zeero had been, just outside of Marine Harbor. She sat down.  
  
And cried. "Zel... What's happened to him?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
About that time, Morpheus had walked out of the headquarters. "Zel, where are you? You go all dark on us, and then you're nowhere to be found..." he stepped into the dense forest just outside, meaning to collect his thoughts.  
  
There was a soft rustle. To Morpheus, it was loud and clear. He drew the Dark Blade from the pouch, and twisted around.  
  
"So he sees me, then..." a young boy emerged from the bushes, short brown hair dyed blonde at the front. "Greetings, Morpheus..."  
  
"Who are you, kid, and what do you want?"  
  
"My name is Cameron. I wish to extend the most heartful of invitations to you, I hope you will accept..." Cameron smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, I hope you will accept this invitation to your place in hell..." Cameron's eyes flashed for a moment.  
  
All kinds of weapons shot out from the bushes on all sides.  
  
"A trap!?" Morpheus shouted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zeero stood up and walked through the woods. "Who... Why did that woman call me Zel? And where is the Project? Where is Omega?"  
  
Zeero walked blankly, the PET at his arm deactivated. "Omega is lost..." he muttered. "But I can rebuild him..."  
  
Zeero blinked as he heard a shout of agony. He dashed into the woods, no reason why, but something deep inside of him pushing him to do it.  
  
Zeero's eyes flashed from purple to black as he saw what had happened. There, in the bushes, was a small child, and in front of him, Morpheus, nearly dead, trying to force himself to stand up, small knives, daggers, kunais, and shuriken sticking out of every inch of his body.  
  
"Morpheus!" Zeero cried out in recognition, something dark reminding himself of his old partner. "What did you do?"  
  
Cameron grinned. "I simply followed my father's orders..."  
  
"Your father?" Zeero's eyebrow lifted for a moment. "Ah, yes, I know you now... Aruhi's child, aren't you?"  
  
"How do you know my father?" Cameron gasped.  
  
"I know your father because he hired me years ago to take out this same man..." Zeero grinned. "And my own son... But the promise of the power..."  
  
Zeero licked his lips. "On the other hand, I have no need for sentiment... The world revolves around power, my child, and since you've tried to disturb my power..."  
  
Something else flashed. Cameron clenched his chest, a Dark Blade stuck in it.  
  
"You die..." Zeero laughed, as Cameron fell backwards, the crimson spreading onto his fingers.  
  
Zeero then looked down at Morpheus, who had nearly fainted, and was quickly dying of blood loss.  
  
"Damnit... I can't lose an ally in this war... He can't be allowed to win..." Zeero grinned, as he pulled up Morpheus.  
  
"It hurts! Just let me die in goddamn peace, Zel!" Morpheus yelled, trying to resist.  
  
"You'll be fine..." Zeero grinned. "And my name's Zeero, not Zel, I don't know why people keep calling me that..."  
  
"But you are Zel..." Morpheus grimaced, and fainted, the weakness and dizzyness overcoming him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zeero stood over the bed in the hospital, looking down at Morpheus, as the man awakened.  
  
"Well, Morpheus, you okay down there?" Zeero asked.  
  
Morpheus looked up. "Damn, Zel, you just can't ever let me die, can you?"  
  
"Nope!" Zeero said, smiling. "And stop calling me Zel. It's Zeero, okay. Anyway, mister Morpheus, anything feel weird to you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Anything in your mind seem different?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Hmm, then mabye nothing did happen..." Zeero smiled, looking strangely like a doctor. "That would be nice..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Oh, I had to give you some of my blood..." Zeero said, as offhandedly as if he was referring to the weather. "I thought that it might have some strange effect on you; Grausherra Blood has never been given, you know. It also doesn't help that Grausherra Blood causes more instinctive judgement..."  
  
"What?" Morpheus' eyebrow raised, "are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind for now," Zeero smiled, "Mabye you'll be lucky, and it won't effect you at all..."  
  
There was a shatter of glass as the window was broken. Something small had smashed it, and a large S-shaped double crescent moon had been sculpted onto the knife that embedded itself just beside Morpheus' foot.  
  
"How classic..." Zeero grinned. "I figured they were still alive..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dark Shade. You remember them, right? That's what the sign is..."  
  
Morpheus looked at the S-shaped twin crescent moons. "Damn! I thought they were gone..."  
  
"Glad to see you remember our old Dark Blade rivals as well..." Zeero sighed. "But that's not the point... The important thing is..."  
  
"Zel, er, Zeero..." Morpheus looked at him. "Didn't you say you were the one sent to kill me? What's going on?"  
  
Zeero shrugged. "I just seem to remember being hired one day to take out you and Matson and the other 4 of Dark Blade... You're the only one that survived..."  
  
"Huh?" Morpheus' eyebrow raised. "But you were with me, that time, you..."  
  
Zeero's eyes flashed menacingly. "Ignore it for now, Morpheus..."  
  
"Damnit, Zeero, gimme a straight answer for once!" Morpheus shouted.  
  
Zeero turned and stared hard at Morpheus. "My friend, you have to learn patience..."  
  
Morpheus lunged at Zeero, who sidestepped and smashed Morpheus in the back, sending him just over the edge of the hospital bed. "I told you, learn some patience..." Zeero turned towards the door and walked over there.  
  
"Wait a second..." Morpheus shouted.  
  
Zeero walked out, as Morpheus quickly forced himself to stand and catch up to Zeero. "Stop walking away like that, on a hurt man..." Morpheus grabbed onto Zeero's shoulder.  
  
Zeero's eyes snapped open, and he shot sideways, forcing him and Morpheus down and against the wall as a shot rang out, breaking the window. The small black tube of a firearm could be seen, and the face of a sniper.  
  
"I know that man..." Zeero laughed. He walked over, steadily, as the shots kept coming. Zeero simply seemed to walk right through them.  
  
One shot into Zeero's upper shoulder, and he paused for a moment, catching the wound, before continuing.  
  
"Zeero, that's suicide!" Morpheus shouted. "In such a small hall, how can he miss?"  
  
"Simple..." Zeero laughed. "He's afraid to hit me..."  
  
Zeero reached the windowsill, as the man ran out of bullets. With amazing strength, Zeero reached through the window and grabbed onto the smoking gun, his hands charring with the heat. He pulled hard, pulling both the hooded man and gun through the window.  
  
"Katsuya, shame on you..." Zeero laughed, as he saw the face under the hood.  
  
"To one Zelloss Grausherra, I extend the greetings and invitation of my master, Aruhi..."  
  
"Aruhi's not your master, fool... That old ass is dead..."  
  
"No, he's alive, well, and intent on settling the score..."  
  
"Too bad he won't get the message..." Zeero put his foot down on Katsuya's neck.  
  
Katsuya struggled, trying to remove it, but Zeero's foot was jammed tight.  
  
"Damn..." Katsuya choked out. "May Aruhi get revenge for me and my brother..."  
  
Katsuya's voice faded, and he stopped struggling. Zeero held him down for a few more minutes before releasing.  
  
"I've about had it..." Zeero laughed. "I'm going to take out Aruhi and Daren..."  
  
"Zeero, wait up!" Morpheus called.  
  
"No, Morpheus, you wait here..." Zeero grinned. "No reason to get yourself hurt..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zeero reached the spot in the forest where Morpheus had been attacked. "Alright, show yourself!"  
  
A lone figure jumped down, clad in black. "Greetings, 'Zeero', as they now call you..."  
  
Zeero readied his revolver. "Spill, Dashwin..."  
  
The hood was pulled back, revealing a human face, but it was twisted with greed. "Why should I?"  
  
Zeero removed the safety. "That explain it?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
Zeero fired, and the gun caught, nearly detonating itself.  
  
"What the!?" Zeero gasped, shocked.  
  
"Aruhi is just below us right now, but, really, you won't survive long enough to do it... Thanks to my rigging..."  
  
"Your rigging! Damn you..." Zeero cursed at the man.  
  
"Damn you to hell, where you belong..." Dashwin lifted a firearm of his own, and fired.  
  
Zeero's arm was torn open, blood flowing steadily out.  
  
"Damn, I missed..." Dashwin laughed, aiming to fire again. He pulled back the trigger.  
  
The shot hit right in front of Zeero's feet, dirt flying into his face, as Dashwin fell face first, scorch mark on his back.  
  
"Who?" Zeero looked up from the man's body, to see a somewhat familiar face standing there. His darker half knew it, and so did his light half.  
  
"Matson!"  
  
Matson laughed. "Yeah, I'm here, brother... He's only paralyzed, but it'll do..."  
  
"Brother? Not bro this time?"  
  
"I'm serious. Brother. I finally found out my own last name from the graveyard, should have done it long ago..."  
  
"You're a Grausherra!?"  
  
"Yeah..." Matson smiled. "The copy did get one thing right. That was a doppleganger that was killed and buried..." Matson smirked an evil smirk. "Let's go..."  
  
Zeero, a bit stunned, nodded. "Right..."  
  
"Wait!" Mihill's voice made Zeero stop, half stunned.  
  
"What do you want, woman!?" Zeero shouted.  
  
"Zel, you're not going anywhere without me until you remember who you are!"  
  
Zeero laughed. "Fine, it's your own grave..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matson pulled away a section of the stone wall, creating a hole that went down into the ground. He pulled out a lighter, flicked it on, and went down, followed by Zeero and Mihillias.  
  
There was a distant scream, as they reached a hallway, the only one at the bottom. It was expansive, several doors on each side, but none on the end.  
  
"This seems to be the main room..." Zeero smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that would be it..." Matson grinned. "These guys are actually kinda stupid..."  
  
"Oh, no, Matson, you're the dumb one, you'll die just like before..."  
  
"No, I won't..." Matson laughed. "Come out, come out, Aruhi, show yourself, Mizuka!"  
  
Two young people, one a tall male and the other a slightly shorter female, appeared at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Matson, I should have known it was you..." Aruhi laughed.  
  
"Aruhi, I should have known you'd still be alive, you fucking bastard..." Zeero pulled out his revolver.  
  
"Oh, really?" Aruhi smiled. There was the sound of machinery turning. Lights flashed on in every corner, revealing several machine guns and lasers. In the back, a few men were wearing nothing but pants, being tortured by weaponry machinery., the captives of the Dark Shade. "I'd think twice about pulling out that firearm..."  
  
"They killed our sons, Aruhi, they have to die..." Mizuka laughed.  
  
"Your sons, eh?" Zeero laughed. "I'll have you know I enjoyed doing it..."  
  
"You bastard..." Mizuka seemed to grow taller. "Prepare to fire..."  
  
"Hold it..." Aruhi laughed. "They're in our power, we can afford to have a little fun..."  
  
Mihill turned and dashed away, wanting to run. Aruhi raised his weapon.  
  
"Don't shoot her, the woman has no idea what she was into..." Zeero smiled, something about his light side telling him to let her run.  
  
"Then, I guess the screams will be from two young men only... I was so looking forward to the screams of a young woman..." Aruhi laughed.  
  
No, it wasn't Aruhi, it was some mechanical voice, the voice of a Navi.  
  
"Daren, please, keep yourself hidden..."  
  
"Daren!?" Zeero shouted. "No, you can't still be... Omega is... No..."  
  
The voice called Daren laughed. "No, my dear Zeero. Omega is still out there, but without an operator, of his own blood, he can't defeat me... So I just have to destroy you..."  
  
"What about my fun?" Aruhi grimaced.  
  
"It begins now..."  
  
Zeero felt stunning lasers tore into his skin, dropping him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The first thing that awakened him was the feeling of something cutting across his chest, making him scream. Matson awakened at about that time, only to scream as the same blade cut across his chest, now stained with the blood of two men.  
  
"You get used to it..." the other man said, the only one still alive, but it was obvious he was weak. What wasn't stained with blood of his hair was blonde, a color usually only for women these days.  
  
"Who are you? How did you survive?" Matson asked.  
  
"My name is Hiru Andoryuu... Just Andy for short..." Andy spat. "Damn bastard Aruhi, got me caught up in this mess, and now look at where I am..."  
  
"Can't be that bad..." Matson sighed. He screamed as knives shot just slightly into his back, but so many of them, everwhere...  
  
"You just got here, that was only a chicken scratch... Why does he hate you guys?"  
  
"We killed his sons..."  
  
"That sounds about good enough to get you an eternity of slow pain..." Andy sighed. "I just had to shoot one of his former members... Now he has got me in for a slow and painfull torture, to be ended in..." Andy looked blurrily up at the clock on the wall. "One hour, and this damn thing will all be over."  
  
"Don't give up on life yet..." Matson grinned. "Even if..."  
  
A sudden shock tore through each body, silencing them. Charring was beginning to show on Zeero's skin already.  
  
"I hate this!" Zeero shouted. "The damn laser-powered bonds... If only the power of this place would shut down, I could..."  
  
He looked at his feet. His firearm! Oh, the cruelty of it all. Zeero wanted to reach for it, grab it...  
  
Suddenly, he fell forward, the steel of it against his chest. Zeero grabbed it and whipped it close.  
  
The lights had gone out, and it only took a couple moments for Zeero's eyes to train to the darkness. Mizuka screamed.  
  
"Damnit!" Mizuka swore. "Somebody smashed the system!"  
  
Zeero grinned. "Now I can pay you back for this..."  
  
Andy laughed, grabbing the weapon that was at his feet. "No, allow me..." he aimed the rifle at Aruhi as he ran out of one of the side rooms, and fired.  
  
Aruhis head flew, severed right off at the neck by the shot, his body collapsing forward and blood gushing out. The head rolled lifelessly towards the center of the floor.  
  
Zeero's PET reactivated. "Omega reporting for duty, sir!"  
  
"Dynast!" Zeero laughed. "Welcome back!"  
  
Mizuka ran out, and saw the head, the bloody body, and screamed and ear-shattering scream.  
  
"Let me get her..." Andy raised his rifle.  
  
Mizuka grabbed for her holster, pulled out her pistol, and shot herself before Andy even had the chance.  
  
"Woah..." Zeero blinked. "I guess that kinda works..."  
  
Dynast shouted. "Zeero, jack in, I need help, it's Daren!"  
  
Zeero nodded, turned around, and managed to plug in, despite his weakening strength.  
  
Dynast appeared in the cyberworld in a flash, waiting for his worst fears.  
  
Across from them, a figured formed, his body covered in army fatigues and wearing a metal helmet, covered in the same camoflauge.  
  
"So this is Daren..." Zeero grinned. "The Biological Weapon I created so many years ago..."  
  
Daren laughed. "I can't let Omega survive..."  
  
Daren's outfit turned a shade of crimson, and a huge chain of fire shot out at Dynast, who rolled to the side.  
  
Daren's outfit, before that was even done, turned yellow, and electrical bolts shot out, frying into Dynast as he stood up, sending him flying.  
  
Dynast slowly tried to stand up, but Daren had already changed blue, and was firing off a strong pulse of water.  
  
"Freezebomb!" Zeero shouted, slotting it in. Dynast grabbed the white orb and tossed it at the water, the mist freezing the water, and Daren's arm, where a, err... waterthrower was attached.  
  
"Damn... The force of the Legendary Chips..."  
  
"They'll never be yours, you'll never restart the Dark Hole..." Dynast grinned, as he dashed towards the semi-frozen Daren and brought out the sword of darkness, slashing into Daren.  
  
Daren laughed, as he stumbled backwards. His body erupted in light.  
  
"I figured it out, Omega, how you can be defeated! You were meant to face me, not this!"  
  
A huge orb of energy appeared in Daren's place, three large heads sticking out of all sides. One, the Life Virus. The other side, Gospel. And at the top, Proto. The three legendary destroyers.  
  
"What the hell!?" Dynast shouted.  
  
"I am ViRuS!" Daren laughed, as the heads all took aim, three orbs glowing in front of each. "Goodbye, Omega..."  
  
A bolt of energy shot from each into the center, followed by a huge laser beam. It tore into Dynast.  
  
"Dynast!" Zeero shouted. "Omega, Activate!"  
  
Slowly, the smoke cleared, and Dynast stood there, seemingly unharmed, but something was different. He had a large, silver cape, and the leather armor had become metal. In one hand, a sword of darkness. The other, a ball of energy.  
  
"Let's rumble..." Dynast laughed. "This, Daren, is Omega..."  
  
"That is Omega!?" Daren's voice was surprised, as the ViRuS charged up for another attack.  
  
Dynast dashed forward, throwing the ball of energy into the center as the lasers flew to the center, only to be deflected and explode the heads.  
  
Dynast reached Daren. "I was made to destroy you, Traversing Weapon Daren, and that is what I shall do!"  
  
Dynast Omega slashed into the core of the sphere, shattering it, the old Daren reapearing.  
  
He dissapeared.  
  
"He's gone?" Zeero asked.  
  
"Don't be a fool! He's behind you!" Dynast shouted. "He's gone to the real world!"  
  
Zeero turned suddenly, as Daren plunged a long knife into his heart, before Daren collapsed, finally dead.  
  
Zeero fell backwards, and fell, lifeless, just as Daren had.  
  
Matson yelled out in fury. "My brother..." he whispered after. "Comeon, Andy, we have to help him..." 


	14. Chapter 6 The End? Not by far

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 2 - Black History By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Actually, I'm skipping right ahead to when Zel died, with good reason... ^^ The Cybersuit and the marriage will come into play a bit later... ^^ I just felt like writing this right now.  
  
Chapter 6 - The End? Not by far...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH"  
  
I landed sharply on the ground, a shooting pain shooting up my spine from the collision.  
  
But that wasn't it... No, that would hardly have hurt me...  
  
I knew what was coming, I had expected it... From the moment I read that prophecy, I knew what it meant...  
  
But not like this, oh, god, not like this!  
  
Every breath shot through my body like needles. My lung was punctured, my rib shattered by the shot. One of my viens...  
  
"Dad!"  
  
I barely heard it, my strength was leaving fast... No, I was stronger then that...  
  
I felt another force, trying to help. Blackfang.  
  
"There's nothing, this time, you can do..." I smirked to the darkness. "You can't stop from losing me..."  
  
"I will try nonetheless..."  
  
I felt just barely enough strength to keep going, even with having already lost a good amount of blood. I felt somebody pulling Shinju's body off of my arm.  
  
"Dad, no..." Hayato crouched down beside me.  
  
"Hayato, I knew... I knew this would happen... That's what the line meant... The Sacrifice of Darkness... That was me..." I gasped out. Blood filled up my mouth, and trickled down the side of my face. I tried to swallow it down.  
  
"Dad, no... You... can't die..." Hayato gulped out, and I knew he was crying.  
  
"I had to, son... you have to fight Kushada..." I tried to smile.  
  
But my inside was screaming. Oh, god, please, just end it! I don't want this to continue... The pain...  
  
And another half of me was crying out something different. Why, this way? Of something so minor... To die by a bullet... A simple bullet... They can't do this to me!  
  
"We'll fight..." I heard a bit of Dynast's words, my hearing was going...  
  
"Go, Hayato..."  
  
My body ached entirely, and I moaned out, fresh blood tricking along my mouth again. Then, it seemed like I was dry... What was keeping me alive?  
  
"I don't intend on losing such a powerfull body!"  
  
"You will!" I tried to fight back. I had to die... Hell, I never thought I'd hear myself saying THAT line!  
  
"Go, Hayato. Defeat Juno. I wish I could have... could have lived long enough to see you finish the last of the prophecy... Hayato Ameriass, na Grausherra Nocortos, nas Shingaies ay Netros... Hasara, Kisato, Lesteo. The last... the last of the prophecy..."  
  
I felt the last of the strength leave me, my head fell to the side, and then there was nothing...  
  
* * * * *  
  
I blinked.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink again.  
  
Whee, blinking is fun...  
  
What the hell am I saying? No, thinking, that's it...  
  
But aren't I dead?  
  
"You're awfully fast..."  
  
I looked around, and some place came into view.  
  
I was floating in the air, above my own body.  
  
My mouth dropped.  
  
"You should pick that up..."  
  
I grabbed my mouth and fastened it back on. "Eh... What the hell is going on!?"  
  
I saw the others, then, suddenly. The other people that were running off to go fight Kushada...  
  
"Zelloss Grausherra, welcome to the world of the dead, the world you call Himyto..."  
  
I gulped. "Okay, so I'm dead... And this just proves that there is an afterlife..."  
  
"Your way of life has had it right for a millenium, kid!"  
  
"Okay, can you just show yourself?" I called out. "This is getting tiring talking to nothing..."  
  
A young man, wearing a red robe, appeared in front of me. It was in classic Eyodian festival style, tied around the waste with a crimson sash, although it was hard to see anyway. I could see a light, jovial face under flaming red hair.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Search your memory... Think about the way your culture sees death..."  
  
I sighed. I never was perfect on matters of the afterlife, but... I should know enough...  
  
"I should know enough to know that your name is Jaigokwen..."  
  
"Exactly..." Jaigokwen nodded. "The guide to the afterlife..."  
  
"So, where am I going?" I asked. "The light demain or the hell demain?"  
  
"That's the problem..." Jaigokwen sighed. "I hate cases like this!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Alright, since I've got another spirit to guide, I'll give you the quick rundown, and you can find out from the others..."  
  
"Okay, shoot..."  
  
"Thosewhodieinanactthatistotallyoppositeoftheirpreviouslivescannotreacheithe rthedarkdomainorthelightparadisesotheyarelefttowalktheearth...especiallythos espiritswithregretstheyreanawfulnuicance...amigoingfastenough?"  
  
"Yes, more then fast enough..." Zel's eyes spun. "But I think I got you..."  
  
"Good, I have to leave..." Jaigokwen sighed. "Bloody hell... Some arse named Koushada just died about 2 seconds ago from a punch from your son..."  
  
My mouth fell again, and I immediatly caught it. "One punch?"  
  
"What, your son has incredible super-human strength! Be proud of him!"  
  
Jaigokwen dissapeared, and I began to notice slight changes in the air around me.  
  
Figures?  
  
Moving people...  
  
No, floating people...  
  
Spirits!  
  
I gasped. There weren't too many, but they were there, no doubt...  
  
A young child walked by his hooded brother, a young woman and man walking beside them.  
  
They look awfully familiar...  
  
"Oh my..." the woman turned. "A new arri..."  
  
"It's you!" the kid shouted.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" the man barked. "Zel, I was wondering when you'd come join us! Bloody hell, I've been waiting a few years to get my revenge..."  
  
"Aruhi... Mizuka... Cameron... Katsuya..." I looked at them. "I... What are you..."  
  
"We were living good lives until Daren convinced us otherwise..." Aruhi spat. "And, you know, the bastard is in hell now... But we died with evil in our hearts, but our past life was an honest one... Quite a shock, really..."  
  
"At least you're all together..." I shrugged.  
  
"You don't know anything!" Aruhi growled. "It took us a couple years, thinking we were all alone in this place before we found each other again! You bastard, leaving us stuck in this place!"  
  
Aruhi swung his fist forward, and Zel didn't think it would hit. There was too much distance...  
  
A strong blast of energy sent Zel flying back. He expected to collide with a cavern wall, but didn't. He flew straight into the rock.  
  
Zel recovered himself, and floated back out. "I'm... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry my ass..." Aruhi growled.  
  
"Dad, stop it!" Cameron cried out. "I want to hurt him too, but, we got what was coming to us!"  
  
"And there must be something good in him!"  
  
Aruhi paused. "Mizuka, why do you think that?"  
  
"Listen, Jaigo already visited him. He left him here. He lived a life of evil, obviously he must have done SOMETHING good recently!"  
  
"I hate it when you're right..." Aruhi gave in. "Oh well, it'll take forever before anyone he needs finds him! I hope nobody does..."  
  
They just floated off, leaving Zel half stunned. He crouched down.  
  
"I can't believe it... Here I am, floating aimlessly..."  
  
Zel felt a sudden burst of anger. "I... I can't stand it! I can't have died... for nothing! One punch from my son, the man who killed me was down... Why didn't I do anything when I had the chance...?"  
  
"And Shinju... Why did I bother with him!?" Zel shouted. "He wasn't the one I was supposed to protect, it was Matson... And him I failed..."  
  
Zel's body began to flare up, his body turning dark. "I...  
  
"Hate...  
  
"This...  
  
Zel suddenly dashed forward, towards the end of the tunnel in the real world, and saw what was going on. He paused at the system.  
  
"Dad, if only you were here..."  
  
I heard Hayato... I heard him? I heard nothing coming from the others...  
  
"I am, son..." I responded. "You can't defeat Juno with normal weapons, you need the Real Power..."  
  
"The Real Power!?" Hayato gulped. "Dynast..."  
  
"Think of your father!" Dynast called out.  
  
And that was all I needed. As Hayato's mind focused, I could see reality merging around him...  
  
Reality, the Cyberworld...  
  
This, the spirit world...  
  
I pulled myself into it, and I was suddenly aware of many presences...  
  
I looked across, and saw my father, who nodded.  
  
And then...  
  
Who? Who was that?  
  
The man with the spiky hair that flew forward over his face, who's rugged, Eyodian-style clothes made me feel so young... Although his appearance was no older then mine...  
  
I didn't bother. "Net..."  
  
"Blade..." Neero added in. Neero, my father...  
  
"Activate!" the third man chimed in.  
  
There it was... A sudden burst of dark energy...  
  
So this... Was this why I died?  
  
"Yes, Zel..." the mysterious man said. "You needed to die, or your son would never be able to use this power..."  
  
I nodded. "Then it was worth it..."  
  
Then it all happened so fast... Such a blast from the use of the Netblade... I felt my spirit collapse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It would be a few days later I would wake up, my spirit floating just above my gravestone.  
  
I looked down, and saw Hayato.  
  
"Father, thank you for everything" Hayato whispered, bowing. "For helping me and saving everybody. Thank you."  
  
I laughed. "Your welcome. Just do me a favor. Tell Shinju I said hi."  
  
Hayato smiled.  
  
"So, do you still have regrets?"  
  
I turned, and saw the same, mysterious, spiky-haired man.  
  
"Yes... Of course I do..." I sighed, kneeling. "You know... I lived a life that was barely lived..."  
  
The man nodded. "I know..."  
  
"I mean... I wish I had've had the love of my father and mother as a child... I wish I had've grown up normal... I wish I had never known Blackfang... I wish..."  
  
"Let them out..."  
  
"I wish I had've given Hayato the love he deserved..."  
  
"Yes, let them all out..."  
  
"I wish I had've been the real father to Gairyio... Not have left him..."  
  
"I wish I had've been more caring to Mihill..."  
  
"I wish I had never have killed..."  
  
"I wish I had never ruined so many lives..."  
  
I began to cry, for perhaps the one time in my life. "I wish I had've never been hurt by my aunt..."  
  
"I wish I had never left Matson to die..."  
  
"I wish I had've stopped Morpheus..."  
  
"I wish I could just go back and make my life over..."  
  
"Stop it, Zel! You have to stop it!" a voice shouted.  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw black chains wrapping around my body. "Wh... What's ha..."  
  
"I've got you, you're mine!" the spiky haired man laughed. "Just one more regret, and you'll be down on my plane..."  
  
"No!" I realized who this man was. Kaisuto, the Dark One... The human equivilant of other mythology's Satan or Devil...  
  
A man stepped up beside me, and I could barely move my face, but I could see. Neero. Father...  
  
"Think of what you won't take back! What you love!"  
  
"I..."  
  
I gulped. Was there anything...?  
  
"I love my sons..."  
  
"I love my wife..."  
  
"I love my friends..."  
  
"I loved, and I lived because of it..."  
  
It hit me suddenly, just what was going on, as I said those words. I stood full up. "You can't take me... I lived, and my regrets, well, those can't be undone. So just fuck off."  
  
Kaisuto muttered something. "Zel, you... I would have loved to have your spirit to torture for eternity..."  
  
"Well, you can't have it!" I laughed. "Now, begone with you!"  
  
Kaisuto just seemed to fizzle out.  
  
"I thought he almost had you..." Neero released a deep breath.  
  
"I was worried too..."  
  
"Well, don't..." Neero smiled.  
  
"But."  
  
I paused. "How come he helped me and Hayato.?"  
  
"He's dark, but in his bloodline." Neero paused. "How can I tell you this?"  
  
There was an awkward pause, and Neero decided just how.  
  
"He's your ancestor. He's the first Grausherra."  
  
I shut up. Suddenly, I felt a warmth. "Oh, dad, I've missed you so much!"  
  
I ran to him, like a child, and hugged him. "I... I've missed you too..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Neero smiled. "It's been hard watching you these last few years and not being able to help you..."  
  
"Even when you tried to...?"  
  
"Just like there is good and evil in everyone, my second came out later in life..." Neero sighed. "It's Grausherra legacy, it's just how it happens..."  
  
"Then all the other ancestors?"  
  
"I'm the first to have found out the secret to surviving Kaisuto... The others are all..."  
  
I nodded. "I know..."  
  
"Is... Is that you? Is that really you?"  
  
I turned, and saw a woman, in an oh-so-familiar white dress...  
  
"M... Mi..."  
  
She jumped onto me. "Oh, it is you!"  
  
"Mihill! Shouldn't you be up a plane or so?"  
  
Mihill laughed, between her sobs. "I came down to see you..."  
  
I smiled. "Perhaps death isn't so bad after all..." 


	15. Chapter 7 Never meant to be heard

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 2 - Black History By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Okay, we're going BACK into when Zel was alive here, for the most part...  
  
Chapter 7 - Never meant to be heard  
  
I floated along aimlessly, watching the time that passed...  
  
But something still bugged me.  
  
There was one thing I did regret, no matter what. Because it was my fault it happened...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Approximately 20 years ago, when I was still alive... Working for Neo Gospel at that! There was one thing that made me quit, but others are not supposed to know it... After re-uniting with Matson... and... Proposing to Mihill...  
  
Mihill gave me a slightly odd look. "Zel... Are you sure you have to leave?"  
  
"Boss is rough..." I responded, that being an understatement. "It's better that he not know..."  
  
I looked at the tiny child, only 1 year old, who was being rocked about in Mihill's hands.  
  
"Oh, Zel..." Mihill sighed.  
  
"I don't... I don't want to have compulsion... I don't want to have to worry about Hayato the way I did with Gairyio..."  
  
"Zel, for crying out loud!" Mihill laughed a bit. "You said yourself..."  
  
"But I can't guarantee anything. Keep watch over that kid..." I smiled. "Some day, I'll just dissapear..."  
  
"What do you mean, dissapear?" Mihill asked.  
  
I walked off, into the station, without another word, and hopped aboard the train as it took off, before Mihill could convince me otherwise.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I arrived. Morpheus had shown himself to the public... They had no idea he was behind the Neo Gospel scheming. Besides, the big rage was the 'Cybersuit'.  
  
I walked into the building Morpheus had gotten ahold of. The entire inside was carved out into something like an arena ground, with two unfinished, Gundam-style suits on both ends.  
  
"Hello, Zel..." Matson smiled as I walked past. "How's life?"  
  
"Very funny..." I growled. "Listen, are we going to get this finished up today or not?" I asked.  
  
"It'll still be a few days..." Matson muttered. "Morpheus is insisting that we have 'better weaponry'. Him and Zennith... You'd swear he was trying to make sure that there were all kinds of things in the suits Zen could never use..."  
  
I laughed.  
  
Morpheus and Zennith had become rivals. In part because Zen suspected Morph, and Morph disliked Zennith's whole 'Hot-shot' attitude. Since Zen and Nemo had finally settled their 'rivalry', figuring out that neither of them could win, Zen had begun to rival Morph.  
  
I smiled. "Well, let's just get this done... I'm amazed though. Where'd you get this technology?"  
  
It was Matson who had found and brought in the technology of the Cyberbody. He didn't mention anything about it's source, but after getting back some reports, it didn't seem to be anything that had really been created before. Well, not in that manner.  
  
So we were heavily working on it, making a public display out of it. We knew Morpheus had every intention of defeating Zennith right and left, right in front of a huge crowd. And then, obviously, use the Cyberbodys, after they became popular, as quite the weapon...  
  
I laughed. "He's got big plans... Let's get to work..." I smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cyberbody... Hell, even I didn't know what it would create in the end. Linking people and litterally putting them IN the Cyberworld... It wasn't perfect, no, not by far. It wouldn't be perfected for over 70 years.  
  
It'd become the Cyberband. But I was just imagining it as one of Morpheus' new schemes.  
  
I wasn't thinking that openly about it. Sure, rig every one that's made. Then, once they're spread about the earth, detonate them. Major chaos. ONBA gets blamed. Creators blame it on workers. We get off scotch free, dead workers get blame. ONBA in big trouble.  
  
I laughed. "Riight... That'll work, all right..." I remember saying that to myself. "Like something like this will ever go any further then being a bomb..."  
  
"Besides, the things can't do any real damage!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
I screwed in a computer chip into the hand of the glove. "Now... Hmm... Well, obviously we have to wire it up... And connect it to the field's battlefield..."  
  
I was so glad for having a world-full of knowledge in my head at that moment.  
  
I laughed, albeit a bit nervously, as I looked at the shifting hands. That new Polymorphite or whatever. Able to change it's shape via cybernetic command. Genious stuff, and it'd come in handy...  
  
"So..." I smiled, looking over at Matson, who was working at the other one, as I finished up the hand.  
  
It was only 2 years after we first recieved the technology. Finally, from almost nothing, we had finished.  
  
"Matson, you fancy a game?" I laughed.  
  
Matson fixed the hand, and closed up the panel on it, before what I said hit him.  
  
"A... Are you crazy!? When it's not even finished?" he cried out.  
  
"Hey, you're the guy who designed these, right?" I laughed.  
  
"But..." Matson gulped. "Well... I... Alright..."  
  
"Now, how do you... Oh yes..." I smiled, pulling open the front of the bot-like device, and I plugged my PET into it, closing up the front.  
  
As it shut, the suit shifted, remaining the bland, pearl-white color, but I could see the difference. The suit was altering, turning into a double-size replica of Dynast's form.  
  
I smiled. I layed my head back, and strapped on the headset...  
  
Instantly, I felt different... Weird... Disoriented...  
  
The suit glitched, and I fell, crashing out of it.  
  
Matson ran over, the hatch on the front of his still open, as I landed sharply on the ground. The suit shifted itself back.  
  
I looked. My eyes flashed black, and for a moment, I saw somebody standing in front of the suit, palm out. Then, he was gone. What? Had somebody or something stopped me?  
  
"Well..." I shrugged. "I wonder what that was about..."  
  
Matson shrugged as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I found out sometime later who that was. That was Neero. The man who's spirit had stopped me from entering by sheer willpower.  
  
"If you had've linked into that, the power of the natural connection of Blackfang, along with the power of the suit... Do you know what that would have done?" Neero had responded when I asked why.  
  
So that explained that. But... still... It had confused me a lot. I could never have used the suit. It was probably better anyway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A week or so later, Morpheus walked down, just as me and Matson made the finishing touches to the last suit.  
  
"I'm worried though," Matson muttered, in a whisper. "I think that..."  
  
"Well?" Morpheus asked, interrupting Matson,  
  
"It's coming along fine... In fact, we may be done..." I smiled, adjusting the hand a degree to the right.  
  
"Excellent..." Morpheus smiled. "Care to demonstrate for me?"  
  
"I can't..." I said. "For some reason, the suit doesn't work with me."  
  
"Well, then I'll do it!" Morpheus smiled. "We've got an ONBA agent at the door, go meet with him, Zel."  
  
"Hai" I turned, and walked away. I glanced over my shoulder, to see Morpheus and Matson loading up into the suits.  
  
One thing bothered me. What had Matson meant to say? Nah, couldn't be that important. He knew what he was doing, right?  
  
I walked down into the hallway, and towards the main door. A young man was standing there.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Shinju Toriyama... Is that right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah... You're Zel, right?" Shinju, the silver-haired man who looked so much like Matson, smiled a bit.  
  
"Hai... What do you want? They're testing..."  
  
"Ah... Well... The ONBA has insisted upon getting the name of the inventor of the stuff..."  
  
"It's..." I paused, thinking. "Just a moment..."  
  
My mind wandered, trying to come up with a name.  
  
"Tsuki Awatore. You know, that really young inventor dude... In Elsyium..."  
  
'Thanks" Shinju winked, and walked off. I turned.  
  
I ran back to the arena, but there was no sounds of fighting. The two suits were back in their original locations, in their original, non- descript forms, a third spare suit lying in the entry hallway for replacement use.  
  
Morpheus walked over. "That was... fast..."  
  
"Where's Matson go?" I asked.  
  
"Out to run some errands..." Morpheus muttered. "Listen, can you call up Zen? Tell him that he's welcome to come down and try this out... Move all the tickets to today, get the others to help..."  
  
"Right!" I smiled. "I assume they work?"  
  
"They work excellently..." he smiled back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As it turned out, Zen was ready for the battle that night. I stood up high, in a glass commentator-style box. A young man with spring-green hair was doing that job, I was just watching.  
  
I gave a look around the old office. Nothing too special. Desks, and a large closet in one corner. There was a slightly foul odor that I couldn't put my nose on. A couple plants in one corner.  
  
I smiled. Venus Fly Traps. Of course, Morpheus would have insisted... A harsh plant for a harsh guy...  
  
I looked through the glass, and heard the roar of the crowd. The suits were beginning to shift. The form of Yamatoman - Tall and covered in armor, formed. On the other hand came the body of a slightly medival navi, with the hands now holding a long staff. The Staff Blade, Morph had called it.  
  
I looked at the monitors at the top. The forms of the two navis had seemingly merged with their operators. The crowds were cheering harder.  
  
"And let the battle begin!"  
  
I watched, letting my nose pick up the small scent. Zen's long spear and Morph's staff blade clashed, as the two navis did. The crowd was cheering to see something like this.  
  
Then my nose figured it out.  
  
"Blood... Decay... Death..." I muttered. I looked for a source, and the only thing that came to mind was the closet.  
  
As the man kept commentating, I ran over to the closet, and swung it open.  
  
Matson's body fell out. His chest was torn open, the blood crusted, and the indents of the headset showing on his forehead.  
  
"Out to run some errands, my ass!" I growled, dashing towards the door. It was locked.  
  
"Morph knew I'd find out..." I growled. "It must have been the suits... That explains the markings of the headset... And..."  
  
I looked back, seeing Morph lunging for Zennith.  
  
"He does mean to take this one step further!" I clenched my teeth, pulled together all my strength, and smashed the door with a tackle. The man didn't even notice.  
  
"And the fight's going strong! Neither one seems ready to give up!"  
  
"Don't let them give up..." I muttered. Zennith... He was ONBA, yes... But still... he was a friend...  
  
And Morpheus was not. That scum... That absolute scum... He killed Matson... He had tweaked the plans... Somehow, he was responsible...  
  
And for that he must pay!  
  
I ran down the hall, running down some steps.  
  
A metal, security door. "Fuck, I don't have time for this..." I muttered, looking up to the cieling. An airvent. I grabbed my knife, and quickly unscrewed two of the corners, before ripping off the rest from it's hinges.  
  
I pulled myself up, and crawled quickly inside. There was a sudden drop, and I pulled myself across it. A rush of extremely hot air came through the pipe.  
  
Quickly, I ducked my head down, and grabbed the sleeves of my long shirt and wrapped them around my hand, as the pipe became super-heated.  
  
I growled, dashing forwards, to the end of the tunnel, as the fabric began to melt. There was a hot sting at my hands.  
  
I swung hard, cutting open my knuckles, and removing the grate at the other end. I jumped down.  
  
"Zen looks beat, but he looks like he's having a hard time..."  
  
"A plan... I need a plan..." I muttered, as I turned, and ran past the woman guarding the entrance hall to the dome. I grabbed the suit.  
  
"I don't care... Whoever you are, don't stop me this time!"  
  
I felt a black presence, as I slipped into the suit.  
  
"Fuck off" I shouted at it, and my sheer emotion, my sheer vengence, drove it away... Thank god...  
  
The robot shifted, and stood right up.  
  
Morph's bot landed a strong Goldfisted blow to the side of Zen's bot, sending him stumbling back.  
  
"Hey... The third robot's been activated... Is that Zel?" the announcer shouted, confused.  
  
I laughed. I ran into the arena.  
  
Morph ran towards Zen's bot. Zen could hardly stand up.  
  
I ran forward, connecting my concious right with Dynast's. It wasn't hard, not at all. We were normally over-connected...  
  
"Slot-In, Iron Shield, Barrier 200!" I commanded mentally, the suit activating those chips.  
  
Extra protection surrounded Dynast, as a large iron shield appeared in his hand in the Cyberworld. The Cyberbody shifted to accomidate this.  
  
I ran between the two, standing right in front of Morpheus.  
  
"Stop this NOW!"  
  
Morpheus froze, halting, right in front of me.  
  
"What's going on?" the announcer shouted.  
  
"Zel, explain yourself!"  
  
"Zen, get out of here" I shouted over the intercom system. "These suits are deadly... Matson died while testing them..."  
  
Morph's suit looked up at me. "Zel... How'd you get out of there? I thought I'd be able to hold you off..."  
  
"Morph, no four walls can hold me..." I smiled. "You should know that. Now then... Deactivate these things and trash them!"  
  
Zen tried to move. Me and Morph's suits moved with it.  
  
"I will not... Zel, you've ruined the one chance we had to cause the major wound in the ONBA..."  
  
I moved my hand back, behind me. "Get out of here, Zen" I whispered. "Get out of the suit, I'll take care of Morph..."  
  
Zen gave a response, and hopped out of the suit, running for it.  
  
I dropped something in the cyberworld.  
  
"So, Morph..." I blocked him off long enough for Zen to get out of the arena grounds. "You know now I'll have to kill you for what you did to my brother, right?"  
  
"Come and try me, you can't kill me..." Morph smiled.  
  
I laughed, and pulled into a prepared stance, the Iron Shield dissapearing.  
  
"Full Recovery system code, activate..." Morph laughed.  
  
I blinked. That wasn't part of the system, was it...?"  
  
Morph's cyberbody repaired itself.  
  
"Incredible Protection system code, activate..."  
  
A mirror-like coating appeared around Morpheus and his navi in the cyberworld.  
  
"Incredible Attack system code, activate..."  
  
The Staff Blade in Morpheus' navi's hands glowed.  
  
I gulped.  
  
"Deactivate movement system code, activate..."  
  
The legs of my Cyberbody stopped.  
  
"Teleportation system code, activate..."  
  
There was a rush, as the machine was behind me.  
  
"Say good-bye, Zelloss..." Morph growled. "It really has been nice knowing you..."  
  
"Look down..." I said, gulping.  
  
Morph looked down.  
  
I grabbed my PET, pulled it out of the system, and dived away from the bot.  
  
The Timebomb programmed I had dropped was set off.  
  
Morpheus' body was flung from the suit, his navi deleted. The Cybersuits shut down, and exploded. There was no data giving the Polymorphite form, so, it was warping and twisting, destroying the machinery in it.  
  
The monitors exploded. Crowds screamed, as they ran out of the building. The sound system exploded.  
  
The net of the building had crashed, in an instant. Timebomb had done it's job.  
  
I turned and ran, as Morpheus stood up.  
  
"Zel, you traitorous..." Morpheus breated deep.  
  
I felt a sharp bullet shoot into my right forearm. I turned sharply, clutching my arm.  
  
"Morpheus..." I shook my head. "I'm giving you one chance to escape..."  
  
My anger... I didn't want to kill him, but if he did one more thing... All limits were broken.  
  
Another shot.  
  
I raised my hand and caught it, turning it just to the side, and it shot into the young woman who had been blocking the arena entrance.  
  
I heard the thud of her body landing.  
  
"Morpheus..." my eyes turned jet-black, and my hair flared up. "I warned you..."  
  
Morpheus looked at me, respect and... a bit of fear? Was that it? There was something I had never seen before in his eyes... Fear... It must be...  
  
He fired off a few more times.  
  
None of them hit me. His accuracy was off. He did fear me. I could sense him shaking.  
  
I raised my palm to point at him.  
  
The power of Blackfang ripped out of me suddenly. The ground tore up, black energy shooting along the ground towards Morpheus. The entire floor of the arena was broken in two.  
  
Morpheus dived to the side.  
  
"Trying to run?" there was a crazed look on my face.  
  
I looked up to the audience, seeing Mihill up there, holding our three year old sun, a look of sheer terror on her face.  
  
I gave her a wink, and I mouthed, "Now is my time to dissapear..."  
  
"Now is your time to dissapear..." I spoke the words to Morpheus. "For the crimes you've commited, may your rotten soul burn in hell..."  
  
I raised my hand, and swung it forward.  
  
A huge black blast of energy shot out. I saw it crash into Morpheus, I saw the walls give way, and the ball carry him far out of the arena.  
  
I heard the explosion of... something...  
  
Then my conciousness was nearly gone. I forced Blackfang back.  
  
"I've had my revenge!" I told it. "Back off!"  
  
"No... He's not dead..." Blackfang whispered. "You have to finish him off, don't you?"  
  
"I do not. I'm content with the result" I laughed. "Now, fuck off."  
  
Blackfang dissapeared. I ran off, through the hole in the wall, and climbing up onto the rooftop, before running away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It still bugs me... How I could have possibly trusted Morpheus in the first place...  
  
"Matson died many times..." I sighed. "Where... Where is he now?"  
  
I saw his face, burning, Kaisuto over his body...  
  
"Matson, I'm sorry for letting you down... Mabye one day, you'll find a way out of damnation... And let my heart rest..."  
  
"Matson is alive, Zel" Neero muttered.  
  
I turned sharply.  
  
"The finale is coming. The Cyberbody systems have been found. The Cyberband is about to be invented. My final piece of work is about to come back..." Neero looked disheartened, for some unknown reason.  
  
"What!?" I blinked. "YOUR work!?"  
  
"Matson didn't die. His body is only barely alive in the Cyberworld. He's what set off the Dark Hole that destroyed the net a few days ago. Dynast is seeing to make him his companion..." Neero muttered.  
  
"He's... still alive?" My eyes opened wide.  
  
"Your descendants will play a role in history that you yourself could not have imagined..." Neero smiled. "Zel... Your bloodline... Those people down there... Do you see that child? Only 9 years old? With Lesteo, your grandson?"  
  
"What do you see?" I asked.  
  
I had discovered that, Neero, it seemed, knew more then anybody should. Even the gods didn't seem to know as much as him. He... was psychic, it seemed.  
  
"That man is Dreamer. Lesteo's son. His mind will be warped, his innocence torn apart, and the war will begin again..."  
  
"War? What?" I asked.  
  
"Zel..." Neero looked at me. "It's starting again. It's almost 350 years away, but the vessels already exist..."  
  
"Neero... Father, what are you talking about?" I demanded.  
  
"You will know someday, Zel... You will know someday..." Neero faded out.  
  
"Dad..." I looked around.  
  
He had always left me behind...  
  
Slowly, I looked down at the world, as what came to pass came to pass. And watching those of my descendants carefully.  
  
Looking for a clue to tell the destiny that Neero would wait 350 years to tell me about. 


	16. Book 3 Lost Child

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 3 - Lost Child By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: He he... I know it's a bit early to start the third book, but the time was about right. Besides, chapter 4 of Black History won't be up for a while...  
  
WARNING: This part of the story is kinda sad. Nothing violent in this chapter (For once).  
  
Chapter 1 - Abandoned Children  
  
"Don't you forget it, either!"  
  
"Yes..." I stumbled over the words. Why the heck did I listen to this man, anyway?  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes!" I tried to sound confident. I dared to raise my eyes to face my 'master', as we all called him.  
  
He was somewhat older then the rest of us, and a fair height taller too. He also had authority. Not complete, but more then the rest of us. The man was only a child. He had shoulder-length brown hair with a small strand that ran halfway down his back. His eyes were a piercing hazel and his face was hardened and browned by the work he did all day in the sun. He wore a ragged brown shirt and blue jeans that had been scarred and cut in several places.  
  
"Go, then, Zann. I won't tolerate any more nonsense from you."  
  
I turned around and left the small office that our 'master' had turned into his quarters. We were all housed in a small building, which made living rather cramped. We also had to fend for ourselves, mostly, and...  
  
Well, I guess I should explain exactly what is going on here.  
  
This small building, just outside of Akihara City in Electopia is the home to the ACA, Abandoned Children of Akihara. We just call ourselves the AC for some reason. Perhaps because it's shorter. We're the scum children that were abandoned by our parents, be it because the child was a bastard (Illigitamate) child, or something we've done, or whatever reason.  
  
Either way, I'm one of several. We try to make a living for ourselves, a small community of children. We often pick up work inside Akihara, trying to make enough money to feed and shelter ourselves. Sure, the building is a shelter, but we still have to pay a bit for it.  
  
Even our boss, Ray, or Rat as he is 'fondly' named by us lesser children, has to work in order to pay for the building and his own keep. We're in a rather tight situation.  
  
Did I say tight? I meant flattening. The living areas are cramped, bedrooms normally for about 2 or 3 hold 4 or 5. Personal storage is limited, so most of us keep our possesions on our person.  
  
Me, I'm no different then the rest right now. My name is Zann. Just Zann. I'm not sure what my last name is, I never remember my parents.  
  
Zann, oddly, came to mind when I was asked my name. Whenever I think of it, the word 'Forgotten' comes to mind. Which is true. I have been forgotten.  
  
My family cast me out when I was young. Just young enough to survive. Mabye three or four. All I know is that, despite the fact that I fit in, I'm very, very different. I'm currently twelve, however.  
  
The first thing that makes me different is what I wear. A tight silver vest and jeans torn at the knees to make shorts. It happens to be less then what most wear, except for the newest couple.  
  
I'm about of average height, about four feet. My face isn't as young as my body, and neither is my mind. Perhaps it's because of the fights I get into. Perhaps it's just the fact that I have deep-purple eyes.  
  
Deep-purple. Yeah, it's wierd, huh? Perhaps it's some kind of sign. Perhaps it's how I'm supposed to find my parents. My hair is not quite as black, but it's nearly the same shade of purple, cut just above my shoulders.  
  
I paused as I reached the end of the small hallway on the second of two floors in the building, then turned and walked down some stairs.  
  
"Zann! You staying with us, or has Rat finally had it with you?" A girl teased at me. I smiled grimly.  
  
"I'm staying, of course..." I made it sound a bit like a curse. It was, for me. So many rules. I can't do anything to those that make me mad. Nor can I leave the building unless it's for work. I felt like I was locked in.  
  
"I thought he really would have removed you for that last scuffle..." the girl looked seriously at me. "You beat up poor Will really bad..."  
  
I shrugged and looked at her. "Well, if it'll teach people to leave me alone, Kayeli, then it'll work for me..."  
  
Kayeli's eyebrow rose, allowing me to see her blue eyes better. She was a tad beautiful, probably the best-looking out of all the girls in the AC. She had dirty blonde hair and a somewhat tattered white dress. She hadn't been here long, though. "So you want me to leave?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No..." I shook my head. "Not you... I just need some time to myself sometimes..."  
  
"What did Will do to you to make you attack him, anyway?" she asked me.  
  
"I... I'd rather not..." I blushed a bit.  
  
"Well...?" she looked strangely at me. She probably didn't think it could be that bad.  
  
"He... er... was insulting you..." I gritted my teeth for her response.  
  
"What?" her eyebrow rose up again. "So you broke his arm for it?"  
  
"Kayeli..." I sighed hopelessly, then turned and walked away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kayeli stepped up behind me. "We're not finished..."  
  
"Yes we are..." I turned into a small room and swung the door shut, leaving a rather confused Kayeli outside.  
  
"Girl trouble?" it was another boy in the room who asked me it. Me and him kindof got along. Just kinda. It's only because of the fact that we're the dark side of the AC. Me, him, and one other boy. The ones that constantly get into fights and have a tendency to break rules and break the law and stuff.  
  
"Yeah, Hawkz" I sighed. "More like Rat trouble, though."  
  
I sat down beside Hawkz. Me, him, and the other boy, Briar, got a room to ourselves, simply because everybody else refused to allow us in. It was perfectly sized for the three of us. Briar, as usual, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh really? Almost gone, huh?" Hawkz grinned. "Must of heard of Will..."  
  
I sighed and looked at him. "Don't mention Will or Rat to me for a little while... I need to let off some anger..."  
  
Hawkz Hastily stood up and stepped back a couple paces. "I hope not on me!"  
  
I laughed. "No, of course not, Hawkz. You know I wouldn't do that."  
  
Hawkz shook his head, his short-cut black hair moving about. "No, I don't."  
  
I laughed a bit harder. Hawkz was a nice kid, he just had a rather short temper that usually ended up with his provoker down for the count. His blue eyes, light skin, and decent clothing tricked people from what he really was.  
  
The door opened, and another boy stepped in. He had brown leather shorts and something that resembled a tan tunic or one of those other medieval shirts. "Hello, Hawkz, Zann" he took a seat beside me.  
  
"Briar, Zann's in a foul mood, I think..." Hawkz warned Briar. The thief jumped up and backwards, trying to put an arm's-length of space between me and him.  
  
Briar was well known for his speed. He wasn't one for fights, the reason he was looked upon as being scum was because of the fact that he would steal possesions, money, and food. Oddly, he never touched mine or Hawkz's stuff, probably because he was scared to death of us.  
  
I closed my eyes and fell backwards, linking my arms behind my head. "Yeah, I kinda am..."  
  
Briar looked wearily down at me. I was not the kind of person you messed with.  
  
"Well..." Hawkz began, then seemed to fall silent. I shut my eyes and tried to rest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sighed as I grabbed a piece of day-old bread and bit a chunk off of it. Meals were always so bland here, but we had to make due.  
  
"Hawkz..." I sighed. All three of us were in the our room. "Briar..."  
  
"Yes?" Briar turned to look at me, munching down a bite of bread.  
  
"I'm ready to leave this place..." I looked up at the tattered ceiling. Briar and Hawkz both looked surprisingly at me.  
  
"H... How?" Hawkz started. "Why? You wouldn't leave us behind, would you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, of course not. You'd be coming with me..."  
  
Briar shook his head. "I don't like it here either, but I have no better place to go..."  
  
I looked at Hawkz, then at Briar. "Listen, guys..." I began. "I have no better place to go either, but I have to get out of here. I'm tired of being restricted. I always wanted to travel, and just perhaps, find my parents..."  
  
Hawkz stared at me with all possible seriousness. "You can't expect to find your parents..."  
  
"You have no idea, Hawkz. Zann isn't even my real name, it's one I chose for myself. I know nothing of who I am or where I come from. I want to patch those holes in my life. I certainly can't do it here!"  
  
Briar looked at me, dumbfounded. "Zann isn't your real name?"  
  
I shook my head and managed a dry smile. "Of course not... I think it means 'Forgotten', but I'm not sure in which language."  
  
Hawkz stood up and stepped away, then turned towards me again. "Zann... You can't seriously leave here..."  
  
"Ijie aris. Ijie aris itiedari, hitomi, denan Hawkz. Ono itras, ichize. Vino itras, mexza" I spoke freely, then realized what I had just said.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" Briar blinked, confused.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. "I'm not sure..." I squeaked out. "Thinking of my name, I sometimes hear strange, foreign words."  
  
Hawkz looked at me with a bit of fear. "There's something not perfectly real about you, Zann. I've always known it, now this proves it" he turned and opened the door, then walked out and closed it silently. Briar got up too, right after, and followed Hawkz through the door.  
  
I sighed and layed down on the cloth on the floor we called a bed. "Zann... Zann..." I chanted slowly to myself. "By childhood young, careless and innocent. By adulthood aging, watchfull and guilty. By death gone, forgotten and lost..."  
  
I sighed deeply, linking my hands behind my head. I felt something hit my right hand, something slightly heavy. I felt it with my hand, it was something metal. Slowly, I sat up and looked at it. Two crescent moons, twisted into a circle, with a chain going around it like a charm. I stood up quickly and looked at the window. There was no pane, so I looked outside.  
  
Nobody there. It must have come from outside, though. I turned back to the twin moons. Carved out of silver. I could probably get a fair price for it, but something warned me against selling it.  
  
I heard a knock at the door, and then Kayeli stepped in and shut the door behind her. "I heard you want to leave, Zann."  
  
I hastily tried to hide the crescent moons. "Yeah."  
  
Kayeli looked at me suspicously. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Seriously, Zann, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Seriously, Kayeli, nothing."  
  
"Zann..." Kayeli hissed, and I realized that she was quite serious. I removed the strange silver carving from my pocket, where I had hid it.  
  
"It's so pretty..." she looked at it. "You going to sell it?"  
  
"No" I shook my head. "Not sure why, but I'm not going to sell this..."  
  
"Well, there's got to be a reason..." Kayeli looked at me. "Speak up, Zann!"  
  
I turned back to the window. "Kayeli... I think somebody gave this to me, just a couple minutes ago, though I never saw anybody."  
  
"That's silly!" Kayeli laughed. "Nobody knows you're here..."  
  
"That's what I'm supposed to believe..." I continued to stare out the window. I held the crescent moons in my palm. Something about it reminded me of something.  
  
"Zann?" Kayeli looked out the window beside me. "Is something troubling you?"  
  
I finally broke my gaze from the view outside. "Yeah. Have you ever seen this before?"  
  
Kayeli looked at it. "No... Here, let me put it on you..." she grabbed it and stuck it over my head before I had a chance to protest. The silver moons hung over my chest. "It's a nice touch for you..."  
  
I blushed a bit. "There's something so familiar about it though..." I thought aloud.  
  
"Kayeli?" a girl called from outside the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Kayeli called back.  
  
"We want you back in our room, pronto, room meeting" the voice finished it's message, then footsteps walked down the hall. Kayeli followed them, giving me a moment of privacy.  
  
I flipped the brilliant carving over and over in my fingers, like I was looking for something, trying to remember something.  
  
Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Zann, wake up! Rat wants to see you!" I was rudely shooken awake by Hawkz. "And what the heck is that silver you're wearing around your neck?"  
  
I shook my head a couple times then opened my eyes, before sitting up. "Alright, I'm going..." I tried to leave the subject of the crescents from further conversation.  
  
"You didn't answer our question" I heard Brian scold. "What's with the moons?"  
  
I shrugged and walked out, leaving the two with the same questions I had. I climbed the stairs and entered Ray's 'office'.  
  
"Zann..." he growled. "Do you know what happened last night?"  
  
"Last night?" I raised my eyebrow. "No, why?"  
  
"I'm sure you do. You happened to come under possesion of a foreign object, Zann."  
  
"What? You mean this?" I pointed to the silver moons.  
  
"What else?" Ray looked at me. "I can't allow you to wear it, no, I can't allow you to keep it. Having an AC with something like that would give us a terrible name..."  
  
"Why?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You don't know?" Ray was startled. He stood up and looked down at me. He was a foot or so taller then I was. "That's a symbol worn by a man of darkness some years ago. If you wear that, people will think you're related to that man..."  
  
Something struck a chord. "What? Who was the man?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "I can't remember his name, at this one time when I suspect I should know it. Either way, you must not let that thing be seen, before it becomes a problem. If you don't hide it from view right now, I'm afraid that you will have to leave."  
  
"Leave?" I grinned. "I'm keeping this symbol right where it is."  
  
I had realized my chance. The twin moons was, perhaps, a link to my parents. If I could get the name, then I would be able to find them. Perhaps they would know me. It was much better then me just sitting around doing nothing. I'd never find anything out by remaining here.  
  
"Yes, leave. I'm going to give you one chance..." Ray stared at me, silently whispering to himself.  
  
"I'm not removing it," I stated firmly.  
  
"Then it's time you left" Ray seemed to bare his teeth. "You are to leave within this half-hour. Do not associate yourself with the AC either."  
  
"Well..." I heard Briar's voice in the doorway. "If you're moving him out, I'm coming."  
  
"Didn't think you'd leave us behind, did you, Zann?" I could tell Hawkz was grinning. The two were coming with me.  
  
"I'm not at all sad to see you go..." Ray sneered. He obviously didn't like us.  
  
"We're not sad we're leaving, either" I bit my lip. "Goodbye, Rat."  
  
I turned and left, and Briar and Hawkz handed me a small pack of sorts. "Figured you might need this..."  
  
"We knew you were leaving today, so we packed for you!" Briar smiled, making me grin.  
  
Just before we walked out, Kayeli called over to me. "Zann... You're not leaving, are you?"  
  
I took a good long look at Kayeli. I would miss her, no doubt. "Yes. Goodbye, Kayeli..."  
  
Kayeli looked at me, speechless, and I turned and walked through the small door.  
  
"Wait, Zann!" she called after me, opening the door again and rushing out. "I found something out..."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"That symbol..." Kayeli began to explain. "A girl in my room recognized it when I drew it for them. It's a dark symbol, Zann, worn by a man who was without a heart, a true demon. Society views it as a dark sign, and nobody ever wears it because of it's history."  
  
"Who wore it though?" I asked.  
  
"The man's name was Zelloss Grausherra" Kayeli looked at me. "He dissapeared recently. He's thought to be dead. His wife, Mihillias, is dying of cancer. If you mean to meet with either, I suggest you hurry!"  
  
I turned and dashed towards Akihara, then I stopped. I turned towards Kayeli. "Goodbye!" I called out, and waved towards her. Hawkz and Briar did the same.  
  
"Goodbye..." I heard her, she was rather sad. I was too.  
  
"Zelloss Grausherra..." I whispered the name silently. "I'll find you..." 


	17. Chapter 2 Commotion and Rumors

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 3 - Lost Child By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: *Grins* Figure out who Zann is yet? It's not that big of a surprise, really...  
  
WARNING: *~*~*Pending*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 - Commotion and Rumors  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Who is who?"  
  
"The one with Zel's symbol"  
  
"The devil's symbol?"  
  
"None other"  
  
"Think he might actually be Zel?"  
  
"Looks too young, if you ask me."  
  
"Zel could disguise himself easily. Who knows?"  
  
I missed the rest as I walked away from the crowd. Wherever I went, everybody talked about 'the symbol'. The small, twin, silver moons that hung on a chain down to my chest. Even Briar and Hawkz had begun to become weary of me.  
  
"Mabye it's true, what everybody is saying..." Briar suggested, and shook. "Mabye you really are Zel. Not really, but, like, a reincarnation of him. He did dissapear a year ago. Mabye he died and you're him."  
  
"What did make him so evil to everybody, anyway?" I asked. Hawkz was a bit surprised.  
  
"You don't know? He's famous!" Hawkz began to explain. "Zelloss. Well, he was a netbattler. One of the best, too. When he joined the ONBA, everybody feared him more then they had before. He was, as it is said, some kind of special operative of the ONBA, taking jobs too dangerous for anybody else."  
  
"Then why is he called a demon?" I asked. "Sounds like a good guy to me..."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Briar stopped me, and we turned into a small alleyway. I took a seat on a wooden box, Briar and Hawkz took seats next to me on the cement.  
  
Briar continued where Hawkz had left off. "Zel is pure evil, it's said. His early years were supposed to have him constantly killing and robbing. If you looked up his permanent record, you'd see a checklist of crimes. In the ONBA, he was said to have taken the deepest, darkest jobs that were to remain secret. Why? Zel was perfect for it."  
  
"Nobody knows how his wife stayed so carefree around him, or why they're even married. She's a complete opposite to Zel. The kid still living is much like her..."  
  
"Still living?" I asked. "You mean there was one other or something?"  
  
"Yeah" Briar whispered. "It's supposed to be kept hush, but it's said that Zel actually had two sons. The first one, he abandoned out of fear or something. Makes me wonder, what kind of kid would make Zel scared?"  
  
Hawkz quickly continued. "The stories say that both Zel and his Navi, Dynast, were, in a way, possesed by a demon. A living virus that could take control of their bodies and minds. They even say that, at one point, Zel stopped fighting it and allowed it to get slight control, just enough to make him and Dynast stronger."  
  
"Well, he lost control. Either that, or deliberatly let the virus have full control. It did something people thought was impossible, merging human intelligence and navi ability to create what's been called the devil itself. Supposidly, he nearly killed his few friends when he did so. He also left behind a ruin."  
  
"He had destroyed an island once covered by ice, leaving nothing but ruin behind, and him and his wife, Mihillias, being the only survivors. A few years after that, for whatever reason, he dissapeared, leaving Mihillias with the living child, Hayato. Nobody knows where he went. If anybody knows, it's being kept totally secret."  
  
I paused to consider this. "That's quite unusual..."  
  
"That's only of the wierd bits about him..." Briar whispered. "I remember hearing somebody say that Zel could speak several languages. Sure, that's normal for anyone with a PET and a Translation program, but there was one he spoke without needing translation. A strange language that nobody else could understand but him and Dynast."  
  
I shook my head. "Perhaps that was just some code or something..." I shrugged. Hawkz shook his head.  
  
"I think it was a different language."  
  
I held out the small moons in my palm. They were beautiful, but with them they carried a curse. Already, people were talking about me and avoiding me.  
  
They left me alone. Something I had always wanted, time to think.  
  
I hid the silver symbol underneath my vest.  
  
Time seemed to pass slowly, before Briar stood up. "It's not going to do us any good, just standing here. We should go try to find Mihillias, if that's what you want. She might know you, and, if not, she'll know where Zel is."  
  
I slowly stood up and looked around. "How the heck are we supposed to find Mihillias though? There's tons of cities in Electopia, and, as far as we know, we don't even know that she IS in Electopia. She might be, well, I dunno. Some other foreign country or something."  
  
"I'll be back in a flash!" Briar took off down the street, before I had the chance to say anything. I sat down, and looked over to a pile of junk at the other side of the alley.  
  
Something silver caught my eye, so I went over and inspected it. It appeared to be a knife of some sort. When I pulled it out, I was totally confused.  
  
It wasn't a knife of any sort, but a long wooden staff. Down the middle were metal strips that circled the staff, probably for defense. At one end was a long knife-like blade and two smaller knives, coming off sideways from the base of the first.  
  
"What is this?" I wondered silently, looking it up and down. "Some kind of Staff Blade..."  
  
Hawkz broke from his boredom and looked it over. "That thing looks deadly... There's a strap here, probably for holding it..." Hawkz picked up a long leather strap with what seemed to be a sheath on it's back. I slipped it over my body, and slipped the staff in.  
  
We waited for a while for Briar to return. I took the staff back out, and tried to get the feel for it. It was a very strange weapon, and I doubted my ability to use it, but it worked.  
  
"Hey, you!" a hoarse voice shouted. "Drop the Black Staff, buddy!"  
  
I turned to the end of the alley. There was a man standing there, probably about thirty or fourty or so. He had tanned skin and calloused hands and feet. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had been cut open in some places, and the same with his black jeans. Obviously, this man had been in fights before.  
  
"You mean this?" I held up the staff for him to see. He nodded and walked up, then looked me over.  
  
"Huh? I didn't realize it was you..." he smiled. "Zel!"  
  
"I'm not Zel..." I looked up at the man. I couldn't quite see his eyes, but he was a foot or so taller then me. Something about him scared me.  
  
"Well, then, drop it!" the man commanded. I backed up and brandished it like a weapon.  
  
"Yeah, kiddo, drop the staff! It belongs to Master Morpheus!" spoke a navi's voice. I noticed the PET attached to his arm.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the man. Hawkz was backing up, but he was beside me.  
  
"My name is Morpheus, that's all you need to know. The Dark Staff belongs to me, so drop it. Or..." I saw something flash, and I felt a sharp pain across my face. I felt a bit of blood drop over the bridge of my nose.  
  
Looking to my right, I saw a black-handled knife imbedded in the wall. It had cut just slightly from my left cheek up over my nose to above my right eye. I felt warm blood flow down. He had somehow bounced it off the left wall with such precision as to leave me scratched.  
  
Morpheus took another step towards me. "This is your last warning..."  
  
"Exactly..." I heard a voice at the other end of the alley. Hawkz turned around beside me, and I chanced a glance over my shoulder.  
  
"Andy, how nice of you to join me..." Morpheus smiled. The other man, who looked surprisingly like Morpheus, grinned evilly.  
  
"Morpheus, Andy..." Hawkz whispered beside me, and I heard a gasp. "They used to command a crime group called Neo Gospel, alongside Zel..."  
  
"Shouldof seen that coming..." I whispered back, then I turned back to Morpheus. "Why do you want this?"  
  
"It's a dangerous piece of weaponry..." Morpheus breathed deep. "Too dangerous for a kid like you. It also happens to belong to me..."  
  
"I'm not handing it over..." I cursed, though I'm not sure why I wouldn't hand it over. Something about it just felt right in my hand.  
  
"Well, then..." Andy smirked, and I heard a rather sickening thunk, the sound of something chopping into fresh meat. Hawkz dropped beside me, a knife in his chest.  
  
"Hawkz!" I shouted, leaning down over him. The moon symbol fell down from my vest.  
  
"How did you get that?" Morpheus demanded, pointing to the symbol. "Zel had that once..."  
  
I ignored Morpheus and Andy for the moment, and I kneeled down next to Hawkz. He was already dead. The knife had a crimson blade now, and Hawkz' clothes were stained the color of life.  
  
"Murderer..." I cursed, looking up at Andy. I stood up. I would fight. "If you want me, come and get me."  
  
"We're not going to touch you..." Morpheus looked across at Andy. "You have Zel's symbol. How did you get it?"  
  
I paused for a moment. If I told him I found it, he'd attack. If I didn't, he might not believe me, and I'd be dead. I bit my lip. "I'm not sure..."  
  
"Not sure?" Andy stepped towards me, closing in. "I'm very sure of that..." he added sarcastically. "How'd you get it?"  
  
"I just found it..." I couldn't lie. I'd never find out who my parents were now.  
  
"He's telling the truth..." I heard a man's voice, although it was slightly digital. It came from Andy. Probably his navi.  
  
"Found it? Zel wouldn't leave it lying around..." Morpheus looked at me hard. "He must have given it to you..."  
  
"But Zel's dead..." I whispered. "Gone. Poof."  
  
"Oh no he's not." Morpheus smiled. "Comeon. I'll show you..." he walked up and grabbed me, then led me out behind Andy.  
  
As I was dragged out, I realized that Briar hadn't come back. He'd return to that spot, and find Hawkz, dead.  
  
He'd think I did it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Morpheus knocked on the door of a small house. We had taken the metroline, an underground subway that connected all of Electopia, to a small town called ACDC. I wondered what we were doing here.  
  
The door opened, and a young woman walked out. She was beautiful. She wore a long white dress, matching her white skin. She had long blonde hair and gorgeous golden eyes. She looked at the three of us.  
  
"Wh... Morpheus?" she asked surprised, then she turned to Andy. "Hello, Andy... And this i..." she stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at me, then she gasped.  
  
"Hello..." I whispered, slightly embaressed.  
  
"Zann, meet Mihillias. Mihillias, meet Zann..." Morpheus began.  
  
"That's not Zann..." Mihillias smiled at me. "I never thought I'd see you again..."  
  
"Huh?" I looked up at Mihillias. Her eyes seemed sad. She grabbed me by the shoulders, embracing me.  
  
"You don't remember your mother? Gairyio Grausherra, shame on you!" she picked up and smiled. "Welcome home..."  
  
I realized it. I was the first child. The son of Zel, left behind for unknown reasons. Mihillias looked sadly at me.  
  
"Zel is here..." she led me, Morpheus, and Andy inside. I saw a young man step down the stairs beside me. He wore jeans and a white shirt, and had long blonde hair and dark shades that covered his eyes.  
  
"Zel, you can take off the disguise..." Mihillias smiled. "Gairyio has come back..."  
  
The shades and the blonde hair wig came off, revealing purple hair and eyes just like my own. I smiled, but my father didn't seem too happy to see me.  
  
"You were supposed to be gone..." Zel grunted.  
  
"Dad..." I looked heavily up at him. He had wanted me gone?  
  
"I can't let you be near me... It's too dangerous..." Zel looked at me, then replaced the shades and hair, walking upstairs. I heard a door slam.  
  
"Please, stay for a while... Zel, or should I say, Juru, is taking care of your brother, Hayato, upstairs. Although, for some reason, I don't think Zel wants you to see him..." Mihillias led me inside. Andy and Morpheus, now strangely polite, left without a word.  
  
"Mom... Why did you leave me behind?" I asked her, taking a seat on a chair.  
  
Mihill sat down across from me. "It's because of the shadow your father has. There's a chance it will escape and put itself within you, and... I don't want to make you sound weak or anything, but you're not as strong hearted as your brother. You wouldn't be able to stop it..."  
  
"What?" I asked again. "So you were more worried about me becoming a demon then me staying alive? Is that how it is?"  
  
My mother looked away. "Yes..."  
  
I stood up hastily, angry. "So you leave me outside to die. I see now. You'd rather I die then become a threat to your own life... I could control myself, no matter what! I'm not weak, I'm grown and strong!"  
  
Mihillias shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gairyio..." she began.  
  
"Gairyio isn't my name. It's Zann" I glared at her. This was my mother? One who cared more for herself then her son?  
  
"Forgotten..." she whispered. "I know... I'm sorry..."  
  
I heard the cries of a small boy upstairs. "Hayato. Perhaps you'll be better parents to him then you were to me." I swore a couple times after that, trying to let off my anger. I heard my father come downstairs, removing the glasses and wig again.  
  
"Zann, don't you ever threaten your mother again..." Zel cursed. "If you lay one finger on her, I'm not going to give a damn that your my son, you'll fall like the rest!"  
  
I glared at my father. "You're the same..." I sneered. "You care nothing for others, only for yourself." I dashed past my father and out of the door. I heard Mihillias shouting after me.  
  
So this was what it was. My parents cared nothing for me. I wished them hell, yet something stopped me.  
  
My father. So much like me...  
  
I held the twin moons in my hands. A symbol of my heritage, I realized. I removed it and slipped it into my pocket.  
  
"Hayato, good luck, brother..." I whispered, before taking off farther from the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. Everything, my whole world, my thoughts of my parents, had been shattered. There was nothing anymore. Nothing there. Not even a reason for me to live.  
  
I took out the long staff and held it up to the moonlight. The three blades seemed to shimmer. I took a long look at it, then at my hands.  
  
I caught my reflection in the blade. The place where Morpheus' dagger had cut me was a long scar now. I touched it and felt a sting.  
  
"Damnitall..." I whispered. I wondered if it was time to end.  
  
"Zann?" Andy walked carefully over to me. I hadn't noticed he was there. "Your father asked me to deliver this to you..."  
  
"Why didn't he do it himself?" I growled.  
  
"Your father is busy... your mother is dying of an uncurable cancer, Zann. Now, with Hayato growing up..." Andy reasoned.  
  
I growled again. Andy stepped closer and left something beside me, then left me alone.  
  
When he was long gone, I turned sideways and opened up the small package. A PET. I took it and inspected it. New style, the kind that attached to one's arm. I slipped it on.  
  
It activated automatically. I heard a strange, slightly muffled voice. "Greetings, Gairyio, I am Enker" It explained. I looked at the screen. A small electric-looking navi appeared. He was like a normal, generic navi, except his body was a somewhat bright yellow. He also had lightning bolts up and down where his arms should be, connecting his fist to his body.  
  
"Enker..." I whispered, before something changed. I felt a sting in the hand the PET was in.  
  
"Huh?" I lifted the PET with the other hand. No wound or anything, and there was nothing in the back of the PET.  
  
Then I noticed the black spot on my left arm. It seemed to sting, somehow.  
  
"This is the real power of Grausherra, the darkness..." I heard a voice whisper in my head.  
  
Then I lost control. 


	18. Chapter 3 Funeral

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 3 - Lost Child By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Time for the story to continue pertaining to my mood. As usual. I'm never in a good mood. Well, I sometimes am, but it's rare.  
  
WARNING: There's violence in this one. A bit descriptive. This chapter is more depressing then anything.  
  
Chapter 3 - Funeral  
  
I tried to see, tried to even think, but I had no control left of my body.  
  
"What's going on?" I demaded, searching for an answer in my concious.  
  
"Let me show you..." the whispering voice returned. I struggled to remain concious of my body, but I was losing the fight.  
  
Suddenly, I found I could see. Not talk, not even move, but see. Whatever had happened, I only had the ability to see.  
  
I felt my arms, no, sensed my arms, I had lost the ability to feel. I sensed my arms removing the Staff Blade from it's sheath on my back. I wanted to look around for the reason I might be drawing it.  
  
I didn't have to look around. The reason was in front of me.  
  
Briar stood, looking at me in a combination of surprise, fear, and hatred. I sensed myself taking a step towards him.  
  
"It was you, Zann, wasn't it?" he asked, as he took a step away. I realized I could hear, too.  
  
He's scared, I thought. I knew it.  
  
The prey was scared.  
  
I sensed another step forward being taken, and then another.  
  
Briar carefully stepped backwards.  
  
Coward. Come and fight me!  
  
"It was, Zann... You killed Hawkz..." he accused.  
  
I wanted to shake my head no, but instead found myself mouthing the word yes. No sound came out.  
  
Briar's eyes went wide in fear. I held the staff out in front of me, ready to cut him through.  
  
I don't want this, I suddenly realized.  
  
"Let him live..." I whispered, trying to make myself known to whatever was threatening my life, and Briar's.  
  
Another step towards him, and Briar didn't move. Hadn't he realized I wasn't myself?  
  
"Let him live!" I commanded aloud, trying to be assertive. I didn't want to lose control, not now.  
  
There was only a few steps between me and Briar now. A distance that was closing all too soon.  
  
"Leave him alone!" I shouted, trying to put myself back in command of my own body.  
  
"Why?" the voice whispered all around me, and I noticed a hesitation in my body.  
  
"He's my friend!" I hoped I could convince whatever this thing was to stop.  
  
"And...? You have never given your friends another thought, you've always been out for your own, Zann..." the voice whispered. I wondered how it knew.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
I sensed another step, and then there was a full pace run.  
  
"Briar!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Briar didn't move.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
I had pierced him through his heart, jamming the staff through muscle and bone to the center of his body.  
  
A crimson stain spread from his body, covering the knife on the blade. Briar mouthed something, and fell limp, dead.  
  
"Why?" he had tried to ask.  
  
Before I knew it, I felt myself tumble, as I regained control of my body suddenly. I gasped for breath, nearly forgetting that I did that anyway.  
  
I caught a reflection of myself in a shard of glass near Briar's foot.  
  
My hair and eyes were twilight-black, although they were slowly returning to normal. My clothes seemed to be in more tatters then usual, one leg of my pants was strangely shorter then the other. It hadn't been that way before.  
  
I knelt down beside Briar's body, hoping for any sign of life.  
  
I knew it was too late.  
  
The symbol of silver tumbled out of my pocket, landing on the alley floor.  
  
A slow panic spread over me. People would come here soon. They would find him. If I was still here, then, well, I wouldn't be here.  
  
I gave a quick prayer for Briar, before taking off down the alley.  
  
The gears of my mind were running at full power, trying to understand it all.  
  
"I'm what you're searching for!"  
  
I leaned against a wall to catch my breath. "What are you?" I replied mentally.  
  
"The legacy of Grausherra, child. Blackfang" the voice whispered to me. I finally could give it a name.  
  
"Blackfang, huh? Well, I want you gone!" I commanded.  
  
If the whatever-it-was had a body, it would have shook it's head, I could sense it.  
  
"No can do, Gairyio. We're stuck together..." there was a dramatic pause, "Forever."  
  
I shuddered at that last thought. Forever.  
  
"Sorry, Zann..." I heard Enker's voice whimper. I had nearly forgotten he was there.  
  
"Sorry!? Whaddya mean, 'sorry'? You're the cause of all this, if it weren't for you, none of this wouldn't happen!" I swore at my partner.  
  
Enker seemed to shrink away. "I was forced to do it... Your dad... He..."  
  
I silenced him with a curse. "Dad, huh?"  
  
I heard a small sound, like a young child. I hid myself.  
  
"Hello?" the child seemed to ask. I recognized the voice.  
  
From when I had met my parents. The whining child I never saw. Hayato.  
  
I wanted to jump out, but it wasn't right. Not when I might attack the child.  
  
"Hello?" Hayato stepped closer, seemingly curious.  
  
"Kill him now..." I heard the voice of Blackfang whisper. "You and I know he'll stop you, one day..."  
  
I bit my lip and focused every inch of willpower I could muster onto keeping Blackfang from coming forward. Especially not now, I begged.  
  
As Hayato came close, I tried to hide myself. Then, something happened.  
  
I spotted my father, not Juru, my father. He was standing at the end of the alley.  
  
The ground seemed to shift around him, the sky darkened, as if everything was under a fog. His now-black hair whipped around him, wild and untamed. The twilight eyes he held pierced through both me and Hayato.  
  
I was worried for Hayato. I realized what had happened to Zel. It wasn't my father, it was a monster.  
  
Blackfang.  
  
Zel stepped towards Hayato, barely giving me a glance. I was ready to jump up and protect Hayato.  
  
I saw my father remove the PET from his belt, sliding it off, Chip Folder and all, and giving it to Hayato.  
  
What was he doing, I wondered. What in god's name was he up to?  
  
As he stepped backwards, he looked me over. I felt Blackfang tear suddenly through my body, trying in a desperate attempt to take me over. I resisted.  
  
He mouthed the words, "Don't forget, son" and stepped back, before turning.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before I heard Hayato again. He seemed to be breating deep, trying to overcome his fear. He ran off, back the way he came.  
  
"Protect him..." I whispered to nobody in particular.  
  
I waited for a while before I removed myself from my hiding place, making sure Hayato was gone. I noticed no PET, no chips. Hayato must have taken them with him.  
  
I found myself getting tired. I sat myself back down in my spot before falling asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a year. A year of a life that was my own, a street life without my friends.  
  
A year of life fighting Blackfang.  
  
A year of my life, before something important happened again.  
  
The day started normal, as all important days do. I could sense, though, that something was seriously missing.  
  
Something had been drained out of me. Blackfang was strong, I could sense it itching to make a move on me. I got up and walked.  
  
It was midday, when I came back to the small cemetary of Akihara city. Briar and Hawkz had been buried here, but I noticed another coffin was being brought in.  
  
There was a procession following the buriers. Three men, probably in their thirties, with 5 other men, although they appeared a bit younger. I hid myself behind a tree and looked out from there.  
  
I wondered who could possibly have brought together this odd cast of characters. A long blonde, the others black or brown, although one had silver hair. Two of the men, I found myself recognizing.  
  
Morpheus and Andy.  
  
What, I wondered, could possibly have caused Morpheus and Andy to make themselves known to the public?  
  
I tried to put names to the other faces, but failed. A priest followed them in, and he ordered the coffin to be put beside a large already-dug hole.  
  
I moved myself, quickly, behind a large tombstone that was closer, trying to get a better view.  
  
"We are gathered here today, in memory of a fine young woman..." the priest began.  
  
From my point of view, I could see the silver-haired and blonde- haired men. The blonde one was wearing dark sunglasses, but I suspect he could see me. Who wore sunglasses at a funeral?  
  
"To pay tribute and homage to Mihillias Aeoya Deamandos, of Eyodian heritage, Eyodian life, and unknown death." the priest continued, and my mouth fell open.  
  
Mihillias Aeoya Deamandos. My mother!  
  
"Since I am not of Eyodian background, I've asked for their traditional rights to be performed by another Eyodian, Zelloss Grausherra" I could sense a tinge of disrespect as the priest mentioned my fathers name.  
  
The blonde main stood up and removed the sunglasses and wig, revealing himself to be my father.  
  
I suddenly had a profound, unexplainable respect for him. I could even see a tear in his eye.  
  
"It's a sad day to lose one to the snow..." Zel softly began. "A sadder day to lose one to the sea. It's never easy to lose a loved one. It doesn't matter if it's your father, your sister, your lover, your child."  
  
"They say, back home, that the body acts as a carrier for the spirit. The spirit is unique, a blend of the eight Kayana, the eight powers. Body, Mind, Spirit, Creation, Emotion, Humanity, Leadership, Life. Everybody is a mix of these eight, but all are different."  
  
"Mihillias was a spirit as the woman who's spirit returned to her. When a child is born in Eyod, it is common to give a child the middle name of somebody who passed on, to bring back the spirit of that person. Aeoya, my late mother, blessed Mihillias."  
  
"From my mother's spirit, came the Creation, Mind, and Leadership. From Mihillias herself, though, came Spirit, Emotion, and Life. She displayed these in a way that made her a true woman, one to forever be remembered."  
  
I was touched, as my father continued the speech. He must have had a heart, and the words rang in my head.  
  
He must have had a heart.  
  
He must have had a heart.  
  
I tried to focus back on the last words to my mother. Zel had begun what seemed to be a low hymn, and the words came naturally to me too.  
  
"Mexza Narita, Ichize Rerita. I Natira, I Retira. Aeoya el Bressu, Gairyio el Kunati, aunon tempeze, sugati washi."  
  
I found myself drawn into the ancient prayer, as I rose up and followed my father's lead. "Enatyo Kayana, atari Zann, Neteo el Kayana, Amerias, Skiyen, Kalana, sugati shinga, sugati shinsen, n'el Bressu. Kadama."  
  
With the last word, he bowed and stepped down.  
  
I had understood it all. He had said "Life ends, Death begins. One life, to life. Angels bless her, Protector keep her, Forevermore, until rebirth. Bring her spirit, to not be forgotten, keep her Kayana, Life, Emotion, Spirit, until son, until daughter, to be blessed. Amen." So had I. I realized what my name meant, right then.  
  
I was, in Electopian, the 'Protector'.  
  
Or something like that. Nobody payed attention to me now, Zel had asked them to keep their focus on their memories beforehand, I had suspected. That was the way life was worked, in Zel's mind.  
  
I returned to my half-hidden position. I wondered if anybody had noticed I was even there. I kept looking out, just peeking, and nobody really seemed to care.  
  
There was no music, no slow funeral march. Just silence, not even the should-be-there occasional rustle of leaves, as everybody stood silent, lost in memory, I suspected.  
  
Or was it something else?  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, two men came by, dressed in full black. They slowly raised the coffin and placed it into the hole, beginning to cover it up.  
  
I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran out and took my place beside my father, thinking hard about my mother.  
  
I noticed one of the younger-looking faces opened one eye and looked at me for a moment, before turning back. A silver-haired young man.  
  
I realized something. I should have heard the sounds of the shovels hitting the earth, returning the dirt. I should have heard the distant sounds from the city. I should have heard something.  
  
I opened my mouth and let out a small breath, just enough that I should have been able to hear it.  
  
I didn't.  
  
Thoughts raced through my mind. It wasn't possible, was it?  
  
Was I... No, I couldn't be, I tried to tell myself.  
  
"You are..." replied the silent voice of Blackfang. I heard it, but it was my mind speaking. I couldn't have not heard it.  
  
"I'm deaf..." I mouthed the words like a curse.  
  
A wave of panic washed over me. I didn't want this to happen. No, not now! Not when I'm just so young!  
  
I tried to calm myself down, and noticed that my mother's grave was filled. I began to draw something on my chest, a holy cross, and stopped. I don't know why, but I hesitated and dropped my arm back to my side.  
  
At that moment, as far as I can remember, something invisible hit me, and I blacked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Will he be all right, Zel?"  
  
I tried to move, tried to even open my eyes, but I couldn't.  
  
"Yes, I think he will... I believe he's waking right now..."  
  
There was a pause, then "Yes, Morpheus. I'm afraid he is deaf."  
  
My mind paused for a moment. If I was deaf, how could I be hearing my father? Who was the other voice, as well? I recognized the first speaker as Enker.  
  
I didn't know where I was, or who else was in the room even. Knowing the technology of today, I could be alone.  
  
I slowly forced my eyes open, to see my father sitting to my right. I was propped up in a sitting position in a near-bare room.  
  
Morpheus was positioned on my right. I could see him talking, but I couldn't hear him.  
  
Then why could I hear my father?  
  
"He can hear me, all right. You should know that. Enker will be a link" Zel responded to whatever Morpheus had said.  
  
"So I'm a translator now?" Enker joked a bit.  
  
"Yeah, basically" Zel smiled.  
  
I moved around a bit, and both Morpheus, Zel, and (I hadn't noticed before,) Andy turned to look at me. I managed a small smiled, and felt myself under pain.  
  
"What... happened?" I sounded a bit like I was drugged. My voice was slow and sleepish.  
  
Morpheus began to say something, remembered I couldn't hear him, and then fell quiet.  
  
I moaned in pain. My muscles ached, and I felt like I had no energy what-so-ever.  
  
Zel began to talk. "It's complicated. It's a combination of your confusion, surprise, sadness, and Blackfang. Mostly Blackfang."  
  
I blinked. "Then answer me something else. How come I can only hear you?"  
  
"It's unusual... let me try to explain..." Zel began. "Although I'm not too sure I know all of it myself."  
  
"Blackfang always has an unusual side-effect on it's victims. Sadly, in your case, it's verbal deafness. You're inable to hear those that don't talk to you through your mind. You don't know it right now..." Zel shut him mouth.  
  
Without opening it, he continued. "But I'm talking to you through your mind as well."  
  
"How's that possible?" I asked, confused.  
  
"We're connected with Blackfang. You, me, Enker. We're connected mind-to-mind, I guess you could say" Zel tried to explain. "So, you'll be able to hear only me and Enker, and that's it."  
  
"Wait a second..." I began. "If we're connected mind-to-mind, then I should be able to talk to you through your mind, right?"  
  
"Kinda, but it takes practice to master" Zel gave a slight grin. "Morpheus and Andy have a proposition for you, and I need to leave. Hayato is now an orphan, to say. I'm no longer 'alive', and you know for sure that Mihillias is dead. Aside from the few you saw at the funeral, nobody knows that I'm alive anymore."  
  
Zel stood up and started to walk away. I tried to contact him, but I was too weak. "D... Dad..." I whispered out, then decided on another method.  
  
I tried to focus on my father, blocking out everything else. "Dad" I spoke towards him, not moving my mouth. "Don't go..."  
  
I could sense him smiling, although I couldn't see his face. "I have to, Gairyio... I mean, Zann. Go with Morpheus and Andy. They'll help you..."  
  
"Dad!" I cried out painfully. Zel turned.  
  
I saw the slightest bit of a tear in his eye. He winked at me, removing it.  
  
"See ya, kiddo" he half-taunted me, before turning and leaving. I let my head fall back and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what's the job for me?" I asked my half-captors. It wouldn't have mattered if they didn't seem to have me confined, because I still could barely move. Mabye half-crawl. I had never felt so weak before.  
  
Morpheus pulled me up to my feet. I was disoriented and nearly fell backwards. He caught me and straightened me up, giving me a moment.  
  
I tried to get a good look around. We were in an old warehouse. Boxes and random bits of machinery were around everywhere in totally random disarray. Morpheus slowly led me over behind a couple of them, and propped me up against a wall.  
  
"Stay here" I heard Enker's voice speak, in unison with Morpheus's mouth. I knew now I would have a way to hear, after all.  
  
Before I knew what had happened, I found myself slowly going into the ground. The floor moved under me, like an elevator. Morpheus hopped down after me, and Andy did as well. They landed easily beside me. I kept myself propped up against the wall, despite the occasional bumps as we went down, until Morpheus grabbed me again.  
  
I noticed everything went dark. The roof shut above us, concealing the fact we were even there. I heard the elevator slow down.  
  
As we stopped, the doors slid open. Two young men stood at the elevator doors, welcoming Morpheus in, I suspected. They seemed to glare at me.  
  
Enker passed their words on for me. "The one on the right, he said 'Good evening, Master Morpheus,' and the second was basically the same."  
  
Morpheus looked at both of them. Enker spoke his words in unison with him this time. "Thank you, Tay, Tidus" he thanked the two of them.  
  
I noticed they both wore pure black, as Morpheus and Andy always wore. On their right shoulders was something resembling a dog's head, with the word 'NGospel' written on the inside.  
  
Neo Gospel! The old crime group wasn't gone then, not in the least!  
  
"Welcome to NeoGospel's headquarters!" Morpheus smiled at me, as he pulled me through. Andy followed up.  
  
"Where are we?" I slowly asked. My mind wasn't fully awake yet, and my body was far from it.  
  
"This is Neo Gospel's headquarters, situated far below Marine Harbor, the ONBA HQ of Electopia. Designed so that most people that managed to find their way here would only find the warehouse. It is pure genious. The best bit is that this place is right under the ONBA's noses, where they'd least expect this to be." Morpheus grinned.  
  
Andy seemed strangely silent. For the first time, I noticed the NeoGospel logo on their shoulders, although Morpheus' mark seemed to be more proficent. I remembered somebody telling me he had once led Neo Gospel. Perhaps he still did.  
  
The new area was intense. Computers, servers capable of extreme power lined the walls. Devices and weaponry were stored in every concievable area. It looked like, well, how else can I say it? Organized clutter. That's about it.  
  
I stood for a moment, taking in the scenery, before Morpheus led me further in. A couple other nameless NeoGospel members stood near us, greeting us, but only momentarily.  
  
Morpheus steered me into a small room, located near the largest server. Inside was a total surprise.  
  
I had expected a small office. Not the huge thing Morpheus had. Impossibly large computers acting as servers held nets of data.  
  
"Welcome to what people once called Gingnet" Morpheus grinned. "I'll explain it all later, but first, I have to explain the situation to you."  
  
Morpheus steered me to a seat. Andy took a standing position beside Morpheus, and the leader of NeoGospel began to speak again. I wished to hear the sound of his real voice, not that of Enker's.  
  
"You know, of course, that your father was once part of our... Shall I say, 'empire'?" he breathed, not waiting for an answer. "Well, as they say, like father, like son. He believed you'd do good here. If you're anything like your father, you will do good here."  
  
Andy nodded. I paused for a moment, before rage bubbled up inside. "I'm not like my father!" I couldn't hear my own voice, I tried to make the words sound straight, even though, as I later found out, my voice had already seemed to twist. Enker said I sounded more like 'I'am not like m'fahther', taking on a strange foriegn, almost Scottish accent.  
  
"You are, Zann, just like your father, except for one thing. The fact you don't think you ARE like your father. It's something that Zel said seems to 'run in the Grausherra lineage', as he put it. I'm not sure on the whole heritage thing, but it's complicated. Either way, I need your help."  
  
"I know you're a proficent fighter. Especially with Blackfang as your backup." he smiled a bit, then turned his face back to serious. "We want you to join Neo Gospel. We, of course, won't make you be doing anything until you're stronger, of course, we'll train you up. I think you'll be as good as your father."  
  
My eyes opened in surprise. "I... I..."  
  
Andy finally spoke, but his voice was still Enker's. "Well, Zann? What will it be?" 


	19. Chapter 4 The Protector

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 3 - Lost Child By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Here's the first chapter containing somebody else, really. An old face is about to return, although he's still rather young at this time. At one point, this story will also be told from another point of view.  
  
WARNING: Not too violent, but it's still bad. If you're expecting any chapters not like this, well, you were wrong.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Protector  
  
"Well...?" Andy asked me again. "We're both awaiting your response."  
  
I took a moment or two to think. "Y-y... Nmn... Yes..." I spat out the response suddenly. I knew I didn't have anything better to do.  
  
Morpheus stood up and walked over to me, before slapping me on the shoulder and making me nearly fall over.  
  
"Welcome to Neo Gospel, then!" Morpheus smiled. "You'll be ready for anything soon enough!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
My strength had returned, eventually. It took a couple days, I'll admit. However, I got it together. That's when the training started.  
  
Or, rather, simply began. Morpheus kept telling me we had barely begun.  
  
Training was versatile, but I could understand why. Everything from remote hacking, programming, and security disruptions to netbattling and the proper use of physical weaponry.  
  
I kept the Staff-blade on my back the whole time, refusing to give it back to Morpheus. After he saw my skill with it, though, he didn't seem to bother me anymore.  
  
I found most of the physical training easier then the cyber and mental training. I began to realize how much I needed Enker's help. Without him, I would be totally deaf.  
  
I sighed as I completed the last bit of training for the day. I had just found my way through a mock-firewall of the ONBA. Things were beginning to look up.  
  
"Take a brake, Zann" the young guard I had met named Tay came up to me. "You deserve it."  
  
"Thank you, Tay" I nodded and removed myself from the chair I was in, taking Enker with me.  
  
I had grown accustomed to the Neo Gospel headquarters. I found out exactly how to get here and back.  
  
From the outside, a person would have to go to a town called Kotobuki. From there, there's a slide-away panel in the Metroline station that takes people to another platform, where there's a Metroline running directly to the upper warehouse. Here there are a couple pieces of random high-tech equipment that actually do nothing. People would think this place was long-ago-abandoned, or so it was supposed to be.  
  
If they managed to find the elevator switch that brought them down here, well, they'd have to go into the main server room right away, in plain view. Armed NG guards are everywhere here, and even the passing member is armed. It's the way things work here.  
  
From the main hall, or server room, whichever your prefer, there were five joining rooms. The first one was straight across, Morpheus's office. The other four rooms included a research room, a pair of dormitories (Or something like them), and a relaxation room. It wasn't the BEST place in the world to be, but it was something.  
  
I sensed Morpheus stepping up behind me. "Whaddya want?" I asked him without turning.  
  
"It's about time I explained something to you..." I heard Enker's voice transmitting Morpheus' words to me. I nodded and followed him into his office.  
  
"Remember how I mentioned Gingnet when I brought you here first?" Morpheus asked me. I nodded.  
  
"Well, we actually picked an incredible location this time..." Morpheus grinned. "After years of searching, we managed to find this place. Gingnet's servers."  
  
"What's so special about this... this 'Gingnet'?" I inquired.  
  
"You'd be amazed" Morpheus continued to grin. "After all, Gingnet is like World Surveillance. Anything that has ever happened online, from generic navis defeating viri, to world-shaping events, like the netbattle of Rockman versus the original Gospel's head navi, Freezeman, is recorded on these servers. Any possible bit of data on a person, navi, virus, location, it's all here!"  
  
My eyes opened wide. "You mean this place is basically the world's biggest library?"  
  
Morpheus laughed. "Yeah, that's about it, kiddo. That's why we chose this place. It took forever to track the servers down. Obviously, we knew where it's located on the net. To access it from anywhere other then here, though, can take up to an hour of crossing between foreign nets until it brings you here."  
  
I nodded my head in understanding. "Is that all?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, that's all" Morpheus began to say, before he stopped. Enker gave me a late transmission.  
  
"Morpheus!"  
  
I turned to see Andy, standing in the doorway. "May we talk in private, Morpheus? There's something important..."  
  
Morpheus looked to me, and I winked at him, before leaving the office.  
  
I was tempted to listen in, but Morpheus really didn't like it, I could tell. I wasn't sure if he trusted me fully or not.  
  
I stood by the door, however. I paused to think, before Tay stepped over to me, then hastily grabbed me and pulled me into the recreation room.  
  
"What's this all about?" I asked, but Tay signaled for silence.  
  
I looked curiously at him, as Tay shut the door. He put his ear to the door and listened.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded. Tay turned quickly and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Andy asked me to take you out of here, seeing as you're not fully prepared for some of the weaponry..." Tay's words were suddenly drowned out in sounds of utter chaos.  
  
Gunfire, shouts of agony, everything imaginable. "Intruders..." Tay nodded towards the door.  
  
Before I knew it, Tay pulled me through the rec-room to the back corner, to a pool table. He moved me up onto it, and then took the rack of balls. He started dropping them in a certain order, though it seemed to be random. Before I knew it, the table's floor moved up, with me on it.  
  
"See ya, kiddo!" Tay called up, and then ran off to join the fight. I was worried, severely. What had happened to Morpheus and Andy?  
  
I went down on my chest to try and look, as Tay opened the door.  
  
He flew backwards instantly, caught by something unkown. I saw blood stem from his heart.  
  
"Tay!" I shouted down, almost scrambling to get away, but it was too late. I dissapeared into the ceiling.  
  
I was forced to wait as the elevator continued to move, probably taking me to the surface. Before I knew it, I emerged inside a small mountain cave.  
  
I stepped out and looked down, and was totally startled.  
  
My father and two children were in front of me, walking away, through a large forest.  
  
"Where is this place?" I wondered silently, then turned back to look at the small opening. It had disappeared completely.  
  
I slowly climbed down to try and catch up with them. Before long, I found myself out of the woods, at a small metroline station. I found my way onto a seperate car, without even bothering them.  
  
I decided I should watch them.  
  
Carefully, I slipped between cars until I came to being just behind Zel's compartment. Him and the two children were talking hastily.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough, huh, Hayato?" he asked jovially.  
  
"Yeah, dad, it was. Thanks, Kiro." Hayato's voice spoke to the third boy, who didn't seem in the mood to respond.  
  
I blinked a couple times. My own brother was here! I wanted to see him, hold him close to me and never let him go, as I never had the chance to do before.  
  
I felt the sudden rush from Blackfang, and I felt myself faint. I didn't want Hayato, or anybody, to be hurt.  
  
By the time we arrived at the hidden Metroline station at the ACDC School, I had hardly realized that we were there. Already, Zel, Hayato, and Kiro had left.  
  
I stood up and got myself off the train. It had only been the four of us. These particular stations were always left unattended.  
  
It was about then that I came to slowly realize something. My brother, there was no way he was that old. He was four when I had visited my mother and father. Now he must have been eight. I realized I must be about sixteen. Four years had somehow passed, longer then I had thought at all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Hayato's Point of view)  
  
As I got off the train, I felt like somebody had been watching me. It made my mind freak out. There was something dark, left behind there.  
  
"Dad...?" I mentally called out to him. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"Yeah?" he mouthed. Kiro kept walking.  
  
"There's still something on the train..." I whispered to him.  
  
My father seemed deep in thought. He shook his head. "No, you're sensing things. Let's go."  
  
I reluctantly followed my father back. Before I left, though, I cast one glance backwards. I swore I saw a flash of black in the window.  
  
I shrugged and moved quickly up the stairs, out of the place.  
  
It must have been haunted, I tried to reassure myself.  
  
Yeah. That's it. Haunted.  
  
Then why could I sense somebody human?  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Zann's Point of View)  
  
Time went by slowly from then, or it should have. I had taken to following my brother and father everywhere. Which was tricky sometimes.  
  
So, to put it one way, I saw everything that happened.  
  
One day really stands out for me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Hayato)  
  
All the time, I felt it, but I refused to speak up.  
  
There WAS somebody following me. I knew it, but I could never spot him.  
  
I wanted to ask dad, but I didn't want to worry him. Mabye he knew, but I didn't want to trouble him any more then he already was troubled.  
  
I swear one time I almost caught my pursuer, but I don't know.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Zann)  
  
I knew Hayato was onto me, but that didn't stop me. Everybody seemed riled up about something, so I traveled not far from them. They had gone to some wierd ruins up high in the mountains.  
  
I recognized the place quickly. This was near where I had been and first caught sight of my father, Hayato, and the strange kid again. I had learned he was named Kiro, as well as the names of several others. The names meant nothing to me though.  
  
When everybody got inside, it was rather dark. I sensed somebody enter the passage behind me, so I pushed myself up against a wall.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave you behind, mom!" Enker passed the message on to me. A young woman had joined the group. She seemed to like Hayato.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked Enker, silently.  
  
"That's Sasama. Remember?" Enker replied mentally.  
  
The group began to walk forward again. I resumed my silent following, and noticed Zel as he turned his head around to face me.  
  
I paused, perfectly still. Zel didn't even pause, but he slowed down slightly, so he was in the back. He didn't take his eyes off me.  
  
I then swear I saw him wave good-bye. Or hello. One of the two.  
  
"Dad..." I mouthed.  
  
Zel winked.  
  
Hayato seemed to hesitate in his step. I wondered if Hayato could actually sense me. Zel turned away and walked on.  
  
I continued to follow, then went up against another wall as three people hurried past me.  
  
I quickly took chase, as quick as was possible without making a sound.  
  
Then I emerged within a large lit part of the cavern. It didn't matter to me, I had become so used to simply sensing where people were somehow, that I didn't need light to see, really.  
  
I stayed hidden in the shadows at the entrance, but something caught my eye and drew my vision upward. A young man, who I recognized as Shinju, hung from the cieling by his wrists.  
  
I looked back down, and saw a strange man, cackling evily. I then saw Zel run back towards me, without anybody really noticing.  
  
The man drew a gun and raised it to point at Shinju's heart. Zel winked at me, and I could see a tear in his eye.  
  
I stayed put, just out of view. Zel mouthed 'good-bye', and then I heard him in my head. "Goodbye, Gairyio Grausherra..."  
  
I gasped, emitting just the slightest sound, then caught myself.  
  
Zel kicked off the wall next to me, using it to gain incredible leverage. As he reached Shinju, the evil man fired.  
  
I could hear Zel's shout.  
  
I heard Zel.  
  
I heard his pain in my head, resonating between my ears, down my spine, and down to his feet.  
  
I didn't need Enker to pass on the words to my head. I knew what my father was saying, I could hear his final words.  
  
There was one in there. "Gairyio..." he whispered it, without moving his mouth, to try and tell me it, silently.  
  
I knew what had happened.  
  
I became furious. My father...  
  
Zelloss Grausherra...  
  
I wanted to scream out the name of his murderer. It wasn't the cackling evil man. Nor was it me or Zelloss.  
  
Hayato.  
  
Hayato was supposed to protect him. So was I.  
  
I am 'the protector' in Eyodian. That's what Gairyio means. I was supposed to protect my Father. Instead, I failed him.  
  
I realized that the least I could do would be to exact revenge. On those that let him die.  
  
Hayato has to die.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As everybody left the cavern, I stayed behind, over the spot on the stone where my father's blood stained the stone.  
  
"Da... Dad..." I whispered, the first tear of years coming to my eye. "You... You weren't supposed to die... I was supposed to protect you, I know it..."  
  
I felt a strong surge. "Revenge will be taken, father. Revenge on those who let you die. And there's only one left I can blame for your death..."  
  
"Hayato..." I whispered, and rose, then turned and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Hayato)  
  
I sensed the presence, again. The day dad died. He was there, whoever he was. He stayed behind in the cavern, though.  
  
Before I knew it, it was time for Zel's funeral, and I didn't have the time to waste thinking about the mysterious presence.  
  
I stood up and walked out of my dressing room, memories of my father flashing in my head.  
  
I walked down the hall a ways, then paused, a tear coming to my eye. "Dad..."  
  
I swallowed hard, and walked down to the end of the hall and turned.  
  
Somebody was waiting for me.  
  
He looked like my father, with a large spear straped across his back, and a black vest and black shorts. "Who... who are you?" I asked.  
  
The man grinned. I realized it wasn't much of a man, more a teenager.  
  
Then I saw his eyes.  
  
Deep Purple. Just like me and Zel.  
  
"A... Grausherra?" I asked.  
  
The teenager nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
"Your older brother, Hayato..." the man whispered. "Did you think I wouldn't come to see the funeral of my own father?"  
  
"I don't have a brother" I proclaimed.  
  
The teenager laughed. I knew that this relative of mine (If he indeed was, as he claimed) was my stalker.  
  
"What is your name?" I demanded.  
  
"Gairyio. Gairyio Grausherra" he said. He then did something that surprised me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Zann)  
  
"Gairyio. Gairyio Grausherra" I told him, then did something that surprised both me and, I suspect, Hayato.  
  
I pulled the Grausherra Symbol out of my pocket and showed it to him.  
  
Hayato gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, then pulled them back. "The Grausherra Symbol... you have to be my brother!"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, Hayato."  
  
I could see Hayato gulp. "Why show up now? Why have you been following me all this time?"  
  
"I had to observe..." I grinned. "That's the way I am."  
  
"Observe? Mabye you could have saved Zel, if you had've appeared when he died!"  
  
I pulled back and landed a powerfull punch that sent Hayato stumbling backwards. He rubbed his chin. "What...?"  
  
"Don't. Say. That" I said slowly, cracking my knuckles.  
  
I felt the urge to strike again, but kept it pulled in.  
  
"Gairyio..." he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Hayato?" I asked.  
  
Hayato paused, then shook his head. "Nothing. I have to ask you to leave. Do not attend this funeral."  
  
"Why?" I demanded.  
  
"It'd be too much of a shock to see you there..." Hayato tried to say.  
  
"They all have seen me before. They just didn't know who I was."  
  
"Err..." Hayato was suddenly stumped.  
  
I turned and walked out of the doors, towards the graveyard.  
  
There was a sharp tug on my collar, as I was pulled into a small tombstone area.  
  
"Shh..." Enker passed a message on to me.  
  
"Who?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Remember me?" Enker passed on the message again. I didn't know, but I felt the floor moving down.  
  
"Morpheus?" I hazarded a guess.  
  
"Dead on, kiddo" Morpheus answered.  
  
"But... Dad's funeral..." I protested quickly.  
  
"Sorry, kiddo... This is too important... It WAS written in your father's last message to me, anyway..." Morpheus whispered.  
  
"What?" I demanded.  
  
Morpheus sighed. "He didn't tell you? You've been following him so long, I'm surprised he didn't try to talk to you..."  
  
I gulped. "What did he want?"  
  
"For you to not see him dead, and that instead... You help us out..." Morpheus said.  
  
I looked at Morpheus strangely. "O... Okay..." 


	20. Chapter 5 The Truth

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 3 - Lost Child By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Well, now we know just where we are in the other stories (In relation, anyway). So now we tear into new territory, the time after Zel's death. And the climax of our story. There'll be one more chapter to this story after this, then it's done! Well, this book, anyway.  
  
WARNING: Violence. Blood. Angst. You know the deal by now, ne?  
  
Chapter 5 - The Truth  
  
What can I say? The next several years were a slow, tedious piece of work.  
  
Did I say slow and tedious? I meant fast and dangerous.  
  
You see, I believed Morpheus. As it turns out, Morpheus, Andy, and a sparse few other members of NeoGospel still remained.  
  
Me among them.  
  
The new base was set up (disrespectfully enough) below the graveyard where my father had been buried.  
  
Which gave me lots of time to visit him. In truth, I realized that perhaps my deafness was to keep me from becoming too powerfull...  
  
Especially with what I could hear and sense.  
  
While my second sense (Sight) was removed, I gained a sixth sense. I could sense people without hearing them. I could sometimes even pick up just slightly on their thoughts. I could even hear things most couldn't hear.  
  
I heard voices in my head.  
  
Normally, that's not a good sign.  
  
It all started after I visited dad's grave. He was buried on a hill, under a ruined old tree, beside Mihillias. Which made sense, really.  
  
"Dad..." I kneeled down between their two headstones. "What am I really supposed to be doing? I know something's wrong, I just can't place it..."  
  
"Gairyio..." I heard the response in my head. I could sense nobody around me.  
  
"Dad...?"  
  
"Yes, Gairyio... Don't be mad at your brother..."  
  
"Why? He let you die..."  
  
"He couldn't have saved me. If I hadn't have died, the world would have..."  
  
"No! That's not true!"  
  
"Yes, Gairyio..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my mind was calmed.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Gairyio, there's something afoot, you're right. While Hayato grows and flourishes, meets friends and discovers love, you haven't changed a bit over these ten years..."  
  
"Ten? It's been that many already?"  
  
"Yes, Gairyio... You have to find the reason why you haven't changed. Or else there is no future for you..."  
  
"Dad, I need your help..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you..."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
This time, there was no response. The feeling on my shoulder had dissapeared.  
  
"DAAAAAD!" I shouted, quickly getting up and looking around.  
  
Not a sign. A small breeze rustled the tree over the graves, but there was no sign.  
  
Had I just been imagining my father?  
  
"Let there be something good about this..." I whispered. "Hearing voices. That's not like me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Despite what I said right then, hearing voices became just like me. All it took was for me to touch a person, and I could sense their thoughts.  
  
I could tell Morpheus knew it. He seemed to avoid every chance I had to tap him, even slightly. I had to know what he was thinking.  
  
I worried my inability to grow (mentally) was because of Morpheus, somehow. Andy, too. All those people.  
  
That's the day when something noticable.  
  
I was busy doing a job. What was it? A break-in, hack-information, and get-out mission. In other words, a normal day.  
  
"Got it" I smiled, as I pulled out Enker from the system, preparing to leave. I turned from the server room.  
  
The door was open, and a silohette of a man stood there. By this time, I'm 30 years old. So most of my life is gone.  
  
"Taylor?" I addressed the figure. "Is it clear?"  
  
"No!" Taylor responded. "Somebody's coming..."  
  
Taylor was one of my co-workers in NeoGospel. In fact, we had gotten along well, to some extent.  
  
Taylor dashed in, grabbed me, and pulled me into cover behind him. He drew a gun from his belt. He knew I had no way to defend myself against such a weapon. It was my own fault though, because I chose to remain with the Dark Staff. Besides, I wasn't too good a shot with a gun anyway.  
  
I sensed somebody approaching. They stopped just outside the line of view from the door. I wanted to warn Taylor, but I knew better. It would get us both killed.  
  
"The door... He's right beside it..." I whispered, as inaudibly as possible, yet hoping Taylor could hear me.  
  
There was a flash of movement as somebody dashed past the door. Taylor fired and missed.  
  
Then the figure spun back into the doorway. A shot rang out.  
  
Taylor dropped at my feet, dead. I drew the spear instantly, charging forward.  
  
Then I stopped.  
  
I looked at the figure in front of me.  
  
"Hayato!?!?" I recognized the man.  
  
"Gairyio?" Hayato breathed. "You're a criminal?"  
  
"What did you expect, I'm a Grausherra" I said, half-jokingly, mostly telling the truth. Hayato had to be the only decent Grausherra since, well, I didn't know when.  
  
"Very funny. I don't want to have to hurt you, but you'll have to come with me..."  
  
I walked over to him. "Hold still for a moment" I reached out with a hand.  
  
Hayato drew back. "What do you want?"  
  
"To know what you're really thinking..." I grinned. I extended my arm fully, and managed to just reach Hayato with a flick of my finger. Instantly, I heard his real voice inside my head.  
  
'If he's my brother, he's yet to prove it to me.'  
  
I grin. "Prove it? Okay" I say. Hayato drew back farther, and realized I had read his thoughts.  
  
"Hayato?" I call to him mentally.  
  
Hayato practically freaks. "In my head?" he asks me back, mentally.  
  
It hits me suddenly. He must have Blackfang too. "Yes, Hayato..."  
  
"Gairyio? Is that really you?" another voice comes into my mind.  
  
"Dynast? What do you know?" I heard Hayato's voice.  
  
Dynast. I recognized the name instantly. The navi my father became famous with while commanding. Zel's other half.  
  
I know instantly that I have to get my hands on him.  
  
"I know much more then I let on" Dynast said back.  
  
I silently chuckled. "That proof enough I'm a Grausherra? Dynast knows that I am one."  
  
"How could I forget? Zel used to make such a fuss over you, Gairyio" Dynast said.  
  
"I know" I said. "I can't forget... Especially after what happened when he came to me..."  
  
"WHAT?" Hayato demanded instantly. "He came to you? What the hell do you mean?"  
  
I laughed a bit, because now I knew instantly that Hayato had Grausherra Blood in him. Something about his fury just then.  
  
"I was at his grave..." I began, then told them about my encounter with my father.  
  
"So you think something's holding you back...?" I noticed Hayato hadn't let down his guard.  
  
"Yes. In fact, now that I think about it, I know it" I said. "Let me go now."  
  
"No. You can't be allowed to leave..." Hayato said.  
  
I reached out with my arm again and tapped Hayato on the head. I instantly get his thoughts again.  
  
'I... I can't fight my brother...'  
  
Brotherhood. Something that has always endured throughout the Grausherra family. Neero and Jounou had it. If Zel had a brother, he would have had it. So me and Hayato had it to.  
  
"Let me go, Hayato. You might not want to fight, but I am willing."  
  
Hayato paused. "Gairyio... Damnit, just get out of here as fast as you can, but knock me out first and wound me. I want you to get away, but I don't wanna lose my job here either..."  
  
Of course Hayato had a job here. I nearly smacked myself for being that stupid. Hayato was 22 years old now.  
  
I nod. "See you later, Hayato" I said. I pulled back and landed a strong punch to Hayato's chest, sending him sprawling against the wall next to the doorway. I then brought out the Staff-Blade.  
  
Something incredible tried to take over my body. I wanted to do more then wound him, right then and there.  
  
I pushed back the influence to keep myself from hurting Hayato. I couldn't kill my brother. I slashed him quickly across the upper right arm, then put the blade away and dashed away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I returned to the NeoGospel base, and turn to Morpheus. "The job is done, but we lost Taylor..."  
  
Morpheus gulped. "Not another... Taylor we lose now. Tidus and Tay were lost in the raid some years ago. It's almost only us three now. Heck, it IS us three."  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"We need to bring the final strike to action now, before it becomes too late and NONE of us are left" Morpheus said.  
  
Andy came into the room. "Alright. I heard everything."  
  
"You always hear everything, Andy" I said.  
  
Andy laughed a bit. "Well, that's it. Let's get the last plan started."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The three of us were positioned on top of the ONBA building. Andy was on the ground, ear to the roof, trying to listen for the positions of anybody else.  
  
Morpheus walked over to me. "Good luck, Zann. We can't mess this one up."  
  
I extended my hand. "You're right, Morpheus."  
  
Morpheus extended his hand and took mine.  
  
He had fallen for it. I tightened my grip, and Morpheus' thoughts flooded into my head.  
  
'Gairyio, you're such a fool, really. I can't believe I've gotten you to do this. I'm sorry. I can't reveal the full details of the plan. Otherwise, I'd lose you right away. You'd run. Nobody wants to die... Why won't you let go? Do you suspect me? Do you know I lied to you about Zel's wish?'  
  
"YOU WHAT?" I demanded instantly, and pulled my hand away. "You... You didn't..."  
  
Morpheus blinked. "Zann? What's wrong?"  
  
I turned on him. Andy got up on the other side of me. I drew the Staff Blade. "You lied about my dad's wish... You meant to kill me during this plan, I suspect? You've been using me all this time, and now you're about to throw me away!"  
  
"How did you find out?" Morpheus demanded.  
  
"I knew it, Morpheus. I suspected it all along. Zel knew it, so he tried to tell me, but I didn't get it. So he gave me the power to read the minds of others. That's what happened." I said.  
  
"Read... Minds?" Morpheus stuttered.  
  
I nodded and grinned. "Yes, Morpheus. Now, I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you. Can't have you stopping me anymore."  
  
I dashed at Morpheus, and felt a prick pass by my arm, stopping me for a moment. Andy had his hand held out. He had tried to attack me.  
  
I turned, spun the Staff around once, and tossed it directly at Andy.  
  
Andy was helpless. The Staff Blade speared into him, sticking in his chest.  
  
"ANDY!" Morpheus shouted. I dashed to Andy in a couple quick strides, and pulled the Staff out. Crimson blood gushed from him.  
  
I paused for half a moment. What had I done? I didn't mean to kill him, did I?  
  
Did I?  
  
Was it really me in control now? Or was it not?  
  
My body lunged towards Morpheus. Morpheus seemed to be in shock.  
  
"GAIRYIO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Hayato shouted to me, mentally.  
  
I stopped, making my body freeze. The Staff-Blade stopped moving, just above Morpheus' heart.  
  
"Gairyio..." I saw my brother emerge from a large grating in the floor/ceiling. He pulled himself out and stood up.  
  
"Hayato Grausherra..." Morpheus cursed.  
  
"Morpheus... It's nice to see the rumored head of Neo Gospel, finally... Looks like there's been some mutiny..." I heard Hayato laugh a bit. "In fact, I believe that's Andy that's lying dead on the floor? Us ONBA don't even have to do anything, and you guys are just going to wipe yourselves out..."  
  
"Shut up!" Morpheus was furious. "Damnit... So many good friends of mine have been killed, and we still haven't won. Tay, Tidus, Taylor, Andy, so many others... I hate it!" Morpheus suddenly lunged at Hayato.  
  
Hayato laughed and pulled a gun out, pointing it at Morpheus. Morpheus froze in place. He couldn't reach Hayato before Hayato fired. He'd be dead before then.  
  
"Don't kill him, Hayato..." I told my brother. "If NeoGospel dissapears, life will be very boring for you."  
  
Hayato thought for a moment. "You're right... I won't have anybody to torture..."  
  
I realized then that Hayato really was a Grausherra. He was a sadist. Just like every previous member. A lover of pain and suffering.  
  
"Besides, if it's boring, I leave the job, and don't have any money, so my triplets can't be supported..." Hayato grinned.  
  
"Triplets?" I asked Hayato.  
  
"Yes. Two sons and a daughter" Hayato responded, and I suddenly remembered that we were speaking mentally.  
  
"Hayato, don't hurt him, no matter what. Or I will do what I felt the urge to the last time we met" I threatened him silently.  
  
"Ha-ya-to! Ha-ya-to!" a voice shouted from behind Hayato, but Hayato didn't turn. Another young child appeared behind Hayato.  
  
"Atashi, it's not safe..." Hayato told him, without even turning. Atashi stood beside Hayato and drew his gun, pointing it at me.  
  
"I've got the other one..." Atashi said.  
  
I recognized Atashi finally. I knew he looked familiar. The silver hair, the slightest tint of a Grausherra look in him. Shinju's son, Atashi Toriyama.  
  
"No, Atashi, don't" Hayato said. "That... That man. He's my brother."  
  
Atashi nearly dropped the gun, but held it steady. "He's still a member of NeoGospel."  
  
"No, Atashi..." Hayato commanded. "Dad... Dad didn't want his sons fighting, no matter what way it was. That's not the way us Grausherras are..."  
  
Suddenly, Hayato pulled the trigger.  
  
Morpheus dived sideways, away from me. I saw a small spray of blood, but when I looked, I couldn't see Morpheus. A thought struck me. Had Morpheus jumped off the edge?  
  
Now I was faced with two ONBA officers. My brother and his best friend.  
  
"Hayato..." I whispered silently.  
  
"Gairyio, I can't let you get away this time" Hayato said.  
  
"Let him get away? You mean...?" Atashi caught on quick, I noted.  
  
"Yes. Kindof. Morpheus is probably dead right now. I don't think Gairyio will need to return to NeoGospel."  
  
I paused. Hayato looked hard at me. "I'll give you a choice, Gairyio. Don't think I'm lying about this. Either join us, or we'll have to take you in. Dead or Alive."  
  
I gulped. "I... I... Don't know..."  
  
Then I silently called out to the one source that could help. "Dynast, help, please. You're the closest thing I know to dad."  
  
Dynast didn't respond for a moment. Then, "I can't help you this time, Gairyio. You're stuck. If you don't understand that, well, you're screwed."  
  
"Shut up..." I responded to him, only to him.  
  
"You asked" Dynast responded, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hayato... I'll... I'll..." I thought for a moment. "I'll join with you."  
  
Hayato grinned. He walked slowly over to me. "Welcome to the ONBA."  
  
He extended a hand. I took it in a handshake and his thoughts were mine instantly.  
  
'I don't trust you, Gairyio. But it's better then fighting you. Dad definately didn't want brothers fighting. Brothers have never really done any true harm to each other in the Grausherra family, after all. Let's keep that tradition going... Are you reading my mind again? You'd better not be, you sonova... or I WILL break tradition.'  
  
"It's involuntary. I don't have control of it. Besides, you wanted contact, that's what starts it" I mentally spoke to him.  
  
Hayato grinned and retracted his hand. "Welcome, my brother."  
  
Atashi looked suspiciously at me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Despite the suspicion, I was accepted into the ONBA. Although I didn't like it too much, I knew Morpheus was gone, and there was no other way now.  
  
Now, obviously, the ending to this story isn't too peacefull.  
  
When I was 36, my life reached it's climax, to put it one way.  
  
Hayato's children were visiting one day. Hasara, Kisato, and Lesteo. Three very energetic young kids, now around 7 or 8 years old.  
  
I was visiting with the kids, when something big happened.  
  
"All ONBA Officers, intruder in the Mother Computer! Intruder in the Mother Computer!" a voice shouted out.  
  
I rose up quickly and ran out of the hallway. I didn't realize it right away, but the three kids had followed me.  
  
The Mother Computer was the center of power for all of Electopia. Which made it a prime target for terrorism and the like.  
  
I dashed towards the main computer console. A cloaked figure was standing there, with Hayato just behind him.  
  
The figure turned at my approach. I saw a glint of a face under the hood. "Morpheus!" I demanded.  
  
Hayato laughed. "You didn't know? I knew he escaped 6 years ago. In fact, this whole system needs to be restarted... The whole WORLD needs to be restarted..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded.  
  
"I mean, everybody has to die" Hayato laughed, his pupils black. I tried to understand it.  
  
I ran up to Hayato. "He has to be removed!"  
  
"No. The Mother Computer is about to blow. The explosion will take half of Electopia with it. But I will survive, and so will Morpheus, and everybody will die in time" Hayato laughed, then he reeled back and punched me in the gut.  
  
I went flying backwards into the wall. "Ha... Hayato..." I breathed. A bit of blood trickled down my mouth. Hayato had done much more damage then I had expected.  
  
"You can't win, Gairyio" I heard Dynast's voice taunt me. Was it Dynast? It was... unusual. Twisted. Dark.  
  
Blackfang. It hit me instantly. I drew the Staff Blade from it's sheath and dashed forward. I knew I would have to fight now, or I'd lose my life, and so would so many others.  
  
Hayato turned with a quick kick, hitting me in the back, and sending me crashing into the Mother Computer Console. I let out a gasp of pain. My body hurt. So bad.  
  
"Hayato... Why?" I asked.  
  
"Hayato doesn't live anymore, you fool" Blackfang laughed. "Why don't you join us? It'd be devilishly perfect. You'd be able to survive."  
  
"NO!" I shouted defiantly. I got up and drew my Staff Blade into position.  
  
Suddenly, Morpheus' hand flashed. I turned the Staff Blade just slightly, making the knife deflect off it. I heard the point bounce off a piece of hard metal between me and Morpheus, then...  
  
There was a sickening thunk as Morpheus' own knife stuck into his chest. He gasped and looked at me.  
  
"NeoGospel... You've killed so many, Zann..." Morpheus whispered, falling forward. The knife pushed itself deeper into him.  
  
Morpheus was dead.  
  
I looked at Morpheus, a tear in my eye. I dashed blindly towards Hayato. Something powerfull forced it's way into my mind. I had the killer instinct. I had Blackfang.  
  
The children came into the Mother Computer Room behind me. I didn't hear them come in.  
  
Hayato let out a moan of pain. I had pierced his skin and heart with the Staff Blade.  
  
Hayato looked at me, scared. His eyes returned to the purple tint of the Grausherras.  
  
"Why...? Why, Gairyio? Why?" Hayato pleaded.  
  
"I had to, Hayato. People would have died..." I whispered.  
  
"Dad!" I heard three little shouts from behind me, as I pulled the Dark Spear out of Hayato.  
  
The three children rushed over to Hayato.  
  
I realized just what I had done.  
  
"No... no..." I started to cry. "No..." 


	21. Chapter 6 Bloodlines

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 3 - Lost Child By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is it, the grand Finale... Bloodlines, this chapter is called... It's time for loose ends to be tied, dreams realized, and the end to come to pass. Without further ado, without a moment's delay, no siree, without stopping you for another second, we... Ah, nevermind. We bring you the end of Book 3.  
  
WARNING: Do I need to repeat myself? I SAID THESE BOOKS WERE BAD FOR VIOLENCE!  
  
Chapter 6 - Bloodlines  
  
I gulped down hard and looked at the three children, over Hayato's dead body.  
  
"H... Hayato..." I whispered.  
  
One of the two young boys turned to face me. "You... You..."  
  
The girl turned to him, and saw the boy advancing towards me. "Kisato, don't!"  
  
Kisato lunged at me. I didn't bother to fight back, I just moved my arm a fraction of an inch to absorb the blow.  
  
Kisato pulled back and tried to land another shot. I blocked it easy.  
  
"Kisato..." I whispered. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"I'm sure you are!" Kisato screamed, going for a kick at my gut.  
  
I raised my leg up, letting my upper leg absorb the force. "Kisato, stop it... You don't understand... I had to..."  
  
The other boy ran up behind Kisato and grabbed him, restraining him.  
  
"Please don't hurt him..." the other boy gulped.  
  
"Lesteo, lemmego! I'll get him!" Kisato shouted.  
  
"Stop it, Kisato!" Lesteo shouted. "Hasara, get out of here..."  
  
"There's no need to go anywhere..." I whispered. "The real threat is gone..."  
  
Hasara, the young girl, walked over to me, seemingly curious. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Hayato... He wasn't himself... If I didn't kill him, the Mother Computer would have detonated... We'd all be dead..."  
  
Hasara paused, as if considering. Even Kisato stopped fighting against his brother.  
  
"You... You have to be kidding..." Hasara whispered.  
  
"I know when my own brother is unlike himself..."  
  
Hasara slowly walked up to me. She was rather petit, but she was still young, I reminded myself.  
  
"U... Uncle...?"  
  
I nodded, as I knelt down. Hasara came over to me, and embraced me in a good hug. Something I hadn't felt for a long time.  
  
"Zann Grausherra!" I could sense Atashi's presence behind me. "You're under arrest for the murder of Morpheus Yobuu and Hayato Grausherra!"  
  
I laughed a bit, as I rose up. I turned to face Atashi. "Oh really...?"  
  
Atashi gulped. "There's no getting away this time, Grausherra. Your brother isn't here to save you now..."  
  
I laughed a bit, at what Enker's voice was passing on to me. "That's pathetic, Atashi. Really pathetic. Do you think I need my brother, really?"  
  
"That's the only reason I didn't kill you on sight, scumbag..." Atashi's voice was menacing. I smirked.  
  
"Gimme your best shot, then" I made a rather rude signal with my right hand.  
  
Atashi charged towards me, taking a couple quick strides, before coming at me with a forcefull punch. I raised my arm, caught his punch in my palm, twisted beside him, and chopped him in the back, sending him sprawling, all in one move.  
  
"Atashi, you're power crazed..." I said. "I bet your father is ashamed of what you've become..."  
  
"Don't mention my father!" Atashi rose, spinning around and trying to land a roundhouse kick.  
  
That didn't take much. I ducked quickly under it, and in the same motion, brought up my leg to connect with his moving one, tearing away his balance and making him fall again.  
  
"I should hope these three children aren't stuck with somebody like you for a caretaker, Atashi..." I turned and jumped, high, grabbing onto a balcony ledge. I pulled myself up and over, then walked into a door.  
  
"Damn him..." Enker passed on Atashi's words as I left.  
  
I escaped into the night, leaving behind the ONBA HQ and everything else. I moved through the city, which was on high-alert, with surprising ease.  
  
Then I remembered something. I turned to face the direction of the main part of Akihara City.  
  
"Kayeli..." I whispered to myself, and took off in that direction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I arrived at the old building only a little while later. I had nearly forgotten about this place.  
  
The AC building.  
  
I went up to the main door, and looked around. The place was still in shambles, but there were fresh footprints just outside, meaning that it was still inhabited.  
  
"Hello?" I shouted out.  
  
I heard a scuffling on the inside.  
  
"Whaddya wa..." a feminine voice called out, and the door opened. There was a woman of about my age standing there, with dark blonde hair and a cheerful look in her blue eyes. "Who are you...?"  
  
I saw the faces of a child behind her. It was a young boy, scared- looking, but there was something familiar about him. I didn't pay attention, though.  
  
"K... Kayeli?" I asked, returning my gaze to the woman who stood there.  
  
"Y-yes..." she responded.  
  
"It's me, Zann"  
  
"Zann...? Zann!" Kayeli jumped onto me, hugging me tight, I returned the embrace happily.  
  
"It's been ages, come inside!" Kayeli laughed. "I run this place now, make yourself at home... Well, I guess this was once your home, so you know..."  
  
I laughed a bit, coming inside. The interior looked a bit better, although it wasn't a nice little abode yet. That could change, I reminded myself.  
  
I turned to look around. A couple young faces watched me.  
  
I caught the face of the other kid. The familiar one. I couldn't quite place it, but I thought I knew who that kid was.  
  
The kid looked at me, and grinned. An evil grin.  
  
I shuddered a bit, then turned away.  
  
"There's so much to tell you, Zann, and I've heard so many stories about you... You have to tell them to me!" Kayeli came back in, walking up to me, blabbering her mouth off. "Oh, god, I've missed you so..."  
  
I found the one way to shut her up.  
  
I kissed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Needless to say, things went incredibly quick. The next thing I knew, I was married. To a childhood sweetheart and now my wife and lover.  
  
When I remembered, I found out the name of the child. His name was... Tochisuru Hiryuu. Yeah. That was it. Tochisuru. Tochi in short. I think, in Netopian, it means 'governer' or something like that.  
  
As the AC became better, it seemed to become less crowded. Eventually, me and Kayeli had kindof taken up Tochi as our 'adopted son'. He didn't seem to like that idea for some reason.  
  
Yet through it all, I still couldn't place who he reminded me of.  
  
The kid and I became good friends, really. He seemed bothered whenever I mentioned my old days, as a killer. I couldn't blame him.  
  
There was also something creepy about him. I wasn't sure what it was, a secret motive, or something. He never let me touch him.  
  
So I never knew just what was going on in his head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time began to pass slowly. Until one day, when one strange kid arrived.  
  
I walked to the door and opened it. I looked down, and stopped dead.  
  
"Hello..." the kid said. It was a small boy, with dark hair and a face that reminded me of someone else. I took a moment, and it began to hit me.  
  
"What's your name...?" I asked.  
  
"I should ask yours first..."  
  
"Zann Grausherra..."  
  
"Oh, so I am in the right place. My name is Enkou Yobuu. I've come to see Tochisuru."  
  
I gulped hard. Yobuu. That was Morpheus' last name! I never knew he had a son. Mabye it was just a nephew or something.  
  
I led Enkou inside, and called out Tochisuru. Tochisuru seemed particularly happy to see Enkou.  
  
"Who is that kid...?" Kayeli surprised me, I hadn't felt her presence.  
  
"That's Enkou Yobuu. He was here to talk to Tochisuru for some reason..." I said.  
  
"Oh really...?" Kayeli asked.  
  
I shushed her for a moment. Something was strangely quiet.  
  
"Enkou...? Tochi...?" I called out.  
  
I didn't get a response. I forced myself to think hard, trying to sense them out.  
  
No signs of them at all.  
  
"Enkou! Tochi!" I shouted, running in the direction I had last seen them, Kayeli following me.  
  
We ran into the first floor hall. I stopped her, and concentrated again.  
  
Was that...? I could sense just the slightest bit of movement, the slightest bit of life, in one of the rooms. The warehouse/mess hall, where the only weapons in the building were stored - a small crate of explosives.  
  
I turned to it and opened up the door.  
  
Instantly, I was forced to dive sideways and seek cover behind some of the boxes. Kayeli twisted, hiding back on the other side of the door.  
  
Somebody had tried to shoot at us!  
  
I waited for the ringing to end in my ears, then lifted up my arm. The silver vest had become stained red, a tear along the side. The bullet had gone along the side of my arm, but it had done damage.  
  
"What's going on?" I demanded, then tried to focus.  
  
I could pick up Enkou and Tochi's presences. Enker suddenly started to pass on words.  
  
"Zann, it's time you really payed for what you did..." I could sense it was Enkou talking.  
  
"For killing our fathers..." Tochisuru added.  
  
I gulped. "Father...s?"  
  
"Morpheus and Andy, you idiot!" Tochisuru shouted.  
  
I stopped cold. I remembered it suddenly. Enkou must be Morpheus' son, and Tochisuru must be Andy's son. That explained the last name. Andy's last name was Hiryuu as well.  
  
I reached for a sheath on my back, instinctively, then remembered I no longer carried it around.  
  
I pushed myself up against the box.  
  
Two shots rang out, forcing me to dive down. Wood splintered in the top box. I had to move.  
  
"Get out of here, Kayeli!" I shouted, grabbing at anything I might be able to use. There was nothing.  
  
I sensed Kayeli's presence leaving.  
  
"Even better, now there's nobody to help you..." Enkou laughed. "Let's get him, Tochisuru..."  
  
I saw shadows lengthen on both sides of the wooden boxes. They were coming around.  
  
I jumped up, and hoisted myself over the top box, as the two rounded the corner, to a point where they would have been able to see me.  
  
I stood up instantly, as if on reflex, and dashed for more shelter, pulling myself over a box to hide on the other side, as Enkou and Tochi came closer.  
  
"Comeon, let's get him!" Enkou laughed.  
  
This time, they came quicker. I did an eeny-meenie-miney-moe, and spun towards on of the shadows.  
  
Tochi rounded the corner, and I caught him before he had the chance to fire. I spun around, grabbing him hard, and putting him in a lock.  
  
The gun fell out of his hands. I held Tochi in a shield position.  
  
Enkou spun, ready to fire, and paused.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Enkou bared his teeth.  
  
"I would..." I bared my own right back at him.  
  
Enkou paused, then thought for a moment. "You wouldn't, Zann. You're not a Dark Blood, you don't have it in you!"  
  
I paused.  
  
Enkou's voice...  
  
In my head?  
  
How could that have been? Nobody without Grausherra Blood could carry Blackfang, so how could he have talked to me like that.  
  
"Enkou, how...?"  
  
"Didn't my father ever tell you that...?" Enkou asked me. "Zelloss saved his life by giving my father blood. Grausherra Blood. The only time he ever did give blood. With me, I was lucky enough to become a pure- blooded Grausherra, a Dark Blood."  
  
I still held Tochi tight. "Yet that's impossible..."  
  
"Your father and mine were very good friends... While they were alive..." Enkou seemed to be getting very, very mad. "Then one died, and the other followed, by the hand of the other's son. Perhaps it's time to even out the score..."  
  
"No..." I stood my ground. "Enkou, there is no time for this... Stop it right now!"  
  
"Not a chance..." Enkou's hair suddenly flared up.  
  
His pupils turned black. I realized he really did have Blackfang in him.  
  
I gave Tochi a stunning blow to the side of his head, leaving him unconcious, and twisted quickly to get behind a box.  
  
A few shots rang out, quickly. I wondered what kind of weapon exactly Enkou was toting.  
  
Then another few, a stich of shots tore through the box. I dove for cover as it nearly split in two.  
  
I dashed around, ran into the previous pile of boxes, and realized I was at a dead end.  
  
Enkou came around the corner.  
  
"Die, fool..." Enkou laughed, raising his weapon. A machine gun. No wonder.  
  
Enkou pulled back the trigger.  
  
Nothing happened. I wondered what had happened.  
  
"I... I can't..." Enkou swore something awful. "I can't do it, despite that being just what I want to do..."  
  
I paused, then thought. "Why...?" I asked myself.  
  
It's because of Blackfang, I realised suddenly. Blackfang would never kill somebody already infected with it. So Enkou wouldn't be able to kill me with Blackfang in both of us.  
  
"Damnit..." Enkou swore. "There's still one of you, though. I can kill Kayeli... Then what will you be left with? I'll make your life a living hell..."  
  
"Don't you DARE!" I shouted harshly, dashing at Enkou.  
  
Enkou was only a child, I knew. But I had to fight him.  
  
I forced myself forward towards him, coming at him with a strong punch.  
  
Enkou leaned back with surprising ability, and brought up a good knee, then a fist of his own, sending me stumbling back a bit.  
  
I dashed forward again, and something fell into my hand. The Grausherra Symbol, split in two, now appearing to be two crescent moons, one over the other. I grabbed it.  
  
I dashed towards Enkou in a mad rush. Enkou brought the gun up and fired.  
  
There was a sting on my arm, as Enker's PET went flying, shattered apart.  
  
I would no longer hear.  
  
I brought that same arm shooting forward, crashing into Enkou's arm, and stunning him. I took the moment to kick around from the side.  
  
Enkou raised his PET arm, and my kick collided, shattering his PET.  
  
Enkou ducked down and rose up, a small, dark-handled knife rising from his sleeve somehow. He brought it towards me, slicing into the front of my chest and leaving a slash.  
  
Enkou then proceeded to give me a good punch, right in the gash. Blood spurted out of my mouth.  
  
I knew I had to fight. I brought my arm towards Enkou, pinning him against the box. The gun fell down to my side.  
  
I could sense Tochisuru rising up.  
  
I swung a blow to Enkou's head, knocking him sideways, but not unconcious.  
  
"Don't think about it, Grausherra..." Enkou taunted, and I realized I had knocked him to where the machine gun was.  
  
Enkou grabbed it and pulled it up.  
  
Something fell, tossed from the other side, between the two of us. A small, red box.  
  
Enkou pulled the trigger hard.  
  
I realized what was in the box.  
  
The explosives.  
  
The blast sent me crashing into the wall, shards of shraphnel stuck in my eyes.  
  
I would no longer see.  
  
I struggled to stand up. Metal and wood stuck into my body, piercing me all over.  
  
"No..." I heard Blackfang in my head, seeming to be screaming. He had lost, his victims were gone.  
  
Some blood dribbled out of my mouth. I thought to myself, no, to Blackfang. "You've lost, finally... You've lost..."  
  
I felt my body slowly relax.  
  
I would no longer live.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Date: Several years in the future  
  
Somewhere, a lonely figured walked the net.  
  
Clothed in near-human leather breeches, and an unbuttoned black vest revealing his chest and abdomen, strongly muscled, a scar across his chest.  
  
With light blue hair that was mixed with dirt and data, a black headband underneth.  
  
A human look, strongly muscled, like the warrior he was designed to be. His skin looked and felt real to the touch.  
  
A large sheath attached to his belt, five symbols written on the very end.  
  
A scar over the left eye.  
  
Twin, deep, dark purple eyes.  
  
The scar of Blackfang on his left arm.  
  
One purpose on his mind.  
  
"I must find him... The next..." 


	22. Book 4 The Last Shadow

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 4 - The Last Shadow By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Now then. This is PROBABLY confusing. After all, at last sight, I was doing Book 4 as a Cybersystem story. However, I've chosen to seperate Cybersystem into another Fanfiction, Obviously entitled 'Chronicles of Cybersystem'. This book takes place LONG after the other books, being the last chronologically (As far as it's currently planned). It takes place after 'Chronicles', too. So don't be surprised about a couple spoilers I give away without meaning to. Anyway...  
  
WARNING: The biggest warning I have to you is to watch what names appears in between the -=- thingies after a story break or at the start of a chapter, that's who's view point it is... But, yeah, there's also gory details. Of course.  
  
Chapter 1 - Tales from a ghost  
  
-=-Zelloss-=-  
  
My name is Zelloss Grausherra. No, I'm not really alive. I'm just a floating ghost, watching humanity screw itself into oblivion.  
  
Okay, I admit, I've taken a pessimistic outlook on the future of humanity. What did you expect? I've had 130 years or more to watch humanity realize it's mistakes, try to fix them, and create more problems.  
  
Let's see. Judging by what I expect of humanity, well, for those of you that remain totally human, your thoughts are still dwelling on Navis. Perhaps, at most recent, the Cyberbands, right?  
  
Wrong. Sorry, but this is one area where you're wrong.  
  
Now, if you're still dwelling on thoughts of Navis, it's been 150 years, kiddo. 70 since Cyberbands were invented and Navis dissapeared. 10 since Cyberbands were removed.  
  
That's 136 years since Hayato stopped Juno, and I died.  
  
Long time, ne? Well, it's only gotten more confusing.  
  
Navis are long gone. They were replaced by Cyberbands after a Black Hole destroyed nearly all data on the net. That, too, proved to be too easy a power to abuse, although it took 60 years before they figured that one out... So, they banned the use of Cyberbands and, once and for all, sealed off the net from being able to be abused.  
  
Well, for once, something humanity as a whole has tried worked. For a while, anyway.  
  
And you know what? People have only gotten crazier.  
  
It's kinda fun watching the day-to-day life of people, not having to meet deadlines, sleep, or really do anything.  
  
You're probably wonder why I'm not burning in hell like I should be, right?  
  
Well, it's obvious, really. Although, by all rights, I should be burning in the pits, I'm not. I couldn't go down there. I sacrificed my life to save another. My last act was holy, so I couldn't go down to hell, but my life was sin, so I couldn't go up to heaven. Gee, where does that leave a guy? Earth.  
  
It has been interesting, I'll admit, to have been able to watch over my children, and their children. Heck, Zann, Hayato, Lesteo, Jezin, Sirius... all of them have ended up floating here 'In limbo', as we call it. Sometimes my dearest comes down from the holy lands to visit me, even. So, essentially, for me, this place is heaven.  
  
Now then, back on track. The world's gotten another brilliant scheme planted in the minds of humanity to break the world apart. Robotics.  
  
Yeah, you heard me right, Robotics. It used to be used, then was scrapped, now it's back. With the science people have stored away for years about AI, people have been able to create ingenious robots.  
  
Even ones capable of good. It's strange how nobody yet has figured out that these can be used for evil. Except for a couple.  
  
Dr. Light is the real mastermind behind robotics. He's designed the most usefull and smart robots yet. His associate and assistant - Dr. Wily. Gee, can't see the problem starting right here.  
  
And, of course, helping along, just like my father to the originals, is one of my great-great-great-grandsons (I think that's it), Dynastu Yobuu. Yeah. Yobuu. That's right.  
  
I guess I don't really need to tell you much, do I? Oh, let's see, there's one more thing.  
  
This may (or may not) come as a shock to you, but Wily just yesterday reprogrammed Light's top six robots to go under his control as machines of destruction, and left Light and Dynastu to figure something out...  
  
This... This is going to be bloody interesting... Don't you think?  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Dynastu-=-  
  
I'm Dynastu Yobuu. Assistant to Professor Thomas Light. Don't bug me...  
  
"Dynastu! Think, there has to be a way..." Thomas looked at me. "If this keeps up any longer..."  
  
"I don't know, Doctor..." I said. "I'd like to say that a robot would do it, but AI can't be improved to beat what's already been created..."  
  
Thomas nodded. "The only thing smarter then a bot is a human... But humans don't have the power to take on robots..."  
  
I stood, thinking for another moment.  
  
I looked out the window, and heard some cars screech and collide.  
  
I looked for another moment.  
  
There he was.  
  
A young child, with short brown hair, caught under one of the fallen cars. He was still alive, I could sense, but he wouldn't be for long.  
  
I didn't realize what that small realization would end up causing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Rock-=-  
  
I shouted out in pain.  
  
My lungs had filled with blood, having been torn open from the collision. Why did I have to still live, I wondered, when I was in such pain.  
  
"Comeon..." some people shouted, although I could barely see their faces. My vision was going blurry.  
  
I felt the weight being pulled off me, and suddenly, there was nothing stopping the bleeding. I could feel my warm blood spill out over my gut.  
  
"Where is he..." I heard a voice shout.  
  
"Over here... Can you help him...?" I heard a female voice answer. I tried to smile, despite the pain. My sister, Roll.  
  
"Yeah... I..." a man in a lab coat kneeled down next to me. "What's this kid's name?" he demanded, while tearing off a sleeve from the arm of his shirt.  
  
"Rock..." Roll responded. "He's my brother..."  
  
I felt the man grab me and pull the material tight around my waste, trying to hold some of the blood in. I was getting weaker by the second.  
  
I managed a moan of pain.  
  
"Hang in there, Rock..." the man said. "I don't want anybody to die here..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Dynastu-=-  
  
I looked at the poor boy, stuck in bed, sometime later. He had survived, but barely. He'd never be able to recover, because of what had happened.  
  
"Will... Will he ever be able to leave...?" Roll asked.  
  
Roll was a caring girl. Long blonde hair, and a red dress. I looked at her. She seemed so innocent. "I saved her, that's all I can do... I don't think he'll ever be able to live freely again..."  
  
Roll started to cry. "Ever since Dad died, everything bad has been happening..."  
  
"Huh...?" I asked.  
  
"Mom went and killed herself..." A tear rolled down her soft cheek. "She was too sad to continue living. Then Rock is left like this..."  
  
"Don't cry..." I said.  
  
My mind kept, for some reason, racing back to the bigger problem, of the stampeding robots. They'd be here, in Marina, in only a couple days. I had to be ready for them.  
  
"Why am I thinking about robots at a time like this?" I asked myself.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
"Roll... Listen, you care about Rock, right...?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, he's my only living relative, and he's my brother..." Roll said.  
  
I gulped. "Listen, Roll..."  
  
Roll looked up at me expectantly.  
  
"There... There might be something I can do to help him..."  
  
Roll jumped up and grabbed me, before I had a chance to explain.  
  
"But it's risky... Your brother will never be the same, either way..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Roll-=-  
  
"But it's risky... Your brother will never be the same, either way..."  
  
I backed up a bit, and looked up at Dynastu. He was older then I was, but not by that many years. He had black hair, glasses, and a black, traditional-looking outfit, almost like something out of an ancient japanese clothing catalogue.  
  
"What are you talking about...?" I asked.  
  
"Roll, this is going to be hard for you, don't answer right away..." Dynastu said. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Rock isn't going to be able to leave without constant medical care. There is one way to bypass this, but I don't know if it'll work or not. If it doesn't things could go terribly wrong..."  
  
"What are you... Surgery...?"  
  
"More then that. We'd have to turn him into a robot..."  
  
"What?" I shouted, part horror, shock, and disgust.  
  
"Not like those that are on TV, destroying things. Listen Roll..." Dynastu took a deep breath.  
  
"If Rock gets the aid of robotic parts to cover those damaged, not only will he be able to live mostly normally, but he can protect you against anything..."  
  
"You... Are you serious...?" I asked.  
  
"I... I have yet to talk with Dr. Light about this, but perhaps your brother could actually save somebody other then you..."  
  
"You... You mean my brother could become a hero...? But how would he save people?"  
  
"Combat. We need somebody to fight against the robots. Other strong robots can't be created in the time needed, not with the AI required. Since he'll be human still, he can't go evil. He'll have the intelligence of a human and the powers of a robot..."  
  
"And he'll be a monster..." I looked harshly at Dynastu. "You mean to turn my brother into a freak..."  
  
"Please, Roll..." Dynastu reached out for me.  
  
I smacked his hand away, turned, and ran.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Thomas-=-  
  
"You want to WHAT?" I demanded to Dynastu.  
  
"Turn Rock into a part-robot..."  
  
"How the heck is that going to help? Don't worry about the boy, we've got bigger fish to fry right no..."  
  
Dynastu stopped me. "Listen to me. If he becomes a robot, he'll have the mind of a human, making him inable to be converted to evil easily, and from what I've heard about him, he's of just mind...  
  
"With the powers of a robot, he could protect people, too, perhaps fight against the others..."  
  
I looked at Dynastu like he was a madman, then slowly began to realize what he said.  
  
"Wait, are you... You've figured it out, Dynastu!" I shouted.  
  
Dynastu laughed nervously. "Almost. One problem. Roll refuses to let it happen to her brother..."  
  
"I... I see..." I sighed. "Dynastu, you wouldn't be up for being subjected to this for a test, would you...?"  
  
I backed off for a moment. "Wh... What?" Dynastu exclaimed.  
  
"If she sees that it works good for somebody else, mabye she'll let us use her brother..."  
  
"W... Well..." Dynastu's mouth fell open. "It's worth a shot, but can it be done twice in two days? I'd expect something like this could take a long time..."  
  
"Listen, Dynastu, this has to be done..." I pleaded.  
  
Dynastu gulped, and looked to the sky. "Give me a moment..." he turned and walked off.  
  
I hoped he would let me do it.  
  
If he didn't, I didn't know what would possibly happen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Zelloss-=-  
  
I floated down into the room, through the walls, interested in Dynastu's thoughts.  
  
"Zel, you there?" Dynastu called out. I wanted to answer, but I knew I shouldn't.  
  
"What should I do?" Dynastu asked. "I... I know I should, but I'm worried... I wonder if I'll ever be the same myself..."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Zel, I need your help on this one... Please... Give me some advice... Just this once..."  
  
"Just this once..."  
  
I saw the wind rippled Dynastu's hair as he stood upon the rooftop of the lab. "Please, somebody, give me some advice..."  
  
I was about to cut in, when somebody else did.  
  
"Do it, go ahead. You don't got anything to lose..." a man laughed.  
  
"Amyrth, shut up..."  
  
Now, Amyrth, he's my other favorite great-great-great-grandson. These two are polar opposites. Totally different, beyond believability. One thing they share, however, is the ability of robotics.  
  
Amyrth is the early me, really, to the extreme. Purple hair and purple eyes, the mark of a Grausherra, a black vest, and torn shorts. Kinda looks like Zann. Except he's leaner, and much harsher.  
  
He also managed to find my Ruby-Knife, but I don't feel the need to get into that right now.  
  
"Well, do it!" Amyrth said. "Listen, I'm worried about the world too. If you do it, and manage to go through with it, it doesn't matter if Roll lets Rock undergo the transformation, you'll be able to fight either way..."  
  
Amyrth grinned evilly. "And if it fails and you die, I'm there to take over your position..."  
  
"Knowing you..." Dynastu responded, "You'd sabatoge the process just to make sure I don't make it through."  
  
Amyrth laughed. "I wouldn't dream about it..."  
  
I knew that Amyrth was lying.  
  
Dynastu grinned. "Well, then, that's it. I'm doing it, but if you come near me, let the ghosts of the Grausherras haunt you for the rest of eternity..."  
  
I laughed. As Dynastu turned and walked away, I whispered something into his ear, just faintly, putting my voice into the material world.  
  
"Nice try, Dynastu..."  
  
Dynastu paused. "Oh, sure, Now you talk to me..." he sighed and walked down back into the lab.  
  
I looked over at Amyrth, who was still standing there, a small can of beer in his right hand.  
  
I sighed. At the very least, I didn't drink.  
  
Okay, so that's a lie. But I don't need to get into that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Amyrth-=-  
  
I moved silently into the operation room. Poor Dynastu was lying there, already completed.  
  
Red armor covered his body, and a red-and-white helm on top, a yellow cape flying back from behind him. His left hand was gloved in red, his right, a hand with a hole in the center of it.  
  
I didn't bother to ask about the hole, I had no time. I pulled out the Ruby-handled knife...  
  
I remembered finding it. I had awoken one night, in a cold sweat, a strong urge to go to an old burnt down orphanage pulling me.  
  
There, I had found it. Somehow, it had been hidden in a box, never really taken notice of.  
  
A twin moon symbol, the infamous sign of the Grausherras, was carved into the handle.  
  
I looked over the fine blade for a moment, before moving over to Dynastu's body. "Well," I asked myself, "Where should I leave a mark...?"  
  
I knew that I couldn't leave a weak spot. His body was covered in armor. Which left the face. He had to be kept alive, killing him now would be too easy.  
  
I realized it suddenly.  
  
I looked over his calm face, and stabbed the blade twice, extracting two small, pale, wiggling orbs covered in muscle and fat. Red stemmed from the holes left.  
  
"I'll leave the bastard blind..." I laughed, as I lifted Dynastu's hand to wipe the evidence off the knife.  
  
"There'll be nothing to stop Light from getting rid of a blind assistant..." I laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Dynastu-=-  
  
I felt myself awaken.  
  
I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I felt lighter in the head.  
  
I tried to reach up, but my body was heavier then normal.  
  
"Hey, Dynastu? You awake in there...?"  
  
"Yeah..." I responded to Thomas' voice. "But I can't open my eyes..."  
  
"Dynastu, something went wrong..." Thomas said. "Not by my hand, I assure you. But you're blind..."  
  
"What?" I demanded. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know..." Thomas sighed. "The transformation was perfect. Your face was perfect. I left for half a second, then I returned. Your eyeballs had been stabbed out, and your sockets were filling with blood. Definatly a new one for me. I did, thankfully, manage to heal them up..."  
  
"I modified the optic nerves... Just say 'Visor on'..."  
  
"Visor on..."  
  
Instantly, I saw the world open up before my very... Errr... Sockets.  
  
"I hooked your optic sensors up to a black visor... Not only does it look mysterious, but it will allow you to see... Just do not remove them..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The sight..." Thomas explained, "Of empty sockets and nerves connecting to shades is a truly horrifying thing. It's scarred me for the rest of my life, and I've seen people die in strange experiments. Think of what a normal person like Roll would do..."  
  
I nodded, and realized I had recovered enough strength to life myself up. I caught a look at myself in a large mirror in front of my bed.  
  
"I... I look so strange..."  
  
"That's what you look like now, Dynastu..."  
  
"I'm not Dynastu anymore..." I said. "I need... I need a different name..."  
  
"Like what?" Thomas asked.  
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
I heard a faint whisper.  
  
"Protoman" I repeated. 


	23. Chapter 2 Rock and Roll

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 4 - The Last Shadow By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: He... I assumed you've realized just what we've gotten into?  
  
WARNING: There's some violence here, it's not too bad, though...  
  
Chapter 2 - Rock and Roll  
  
-=-Roll-=-  
  
"Roll...?" I heard Dynastu's voice from behind me.  
  
I thought for a moment, not turning. "I assume the process turned out okay...?"  
  
"Yeah, Roll, it did... Take a look..."  
  
I turned, and gaped.  
  
"What the...? Oh my god..." I gasped out. "You look so different, not anything like yourself..."  
  
Dynastu nodded. "I've become Protoman..."  
  
"Why are you hiding your eyes?" I asked.  
  
Dynastu, I mean, Protoman, stepped back a bit. "I... I can't show you..."  
  
"Did something go wrong...?" I asked, curious as to why he suddenly wore dark shades.  
  
"It wasn't the fault of the transformation..." Dynastu said, "Something outside caused it, so don't worry about it..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I... Even describing it would be too disgusting for a girl like you..." Protoman said.  
  
"Well..." I began, not sure what to say.  
  
"Listen, Roll..." Protoman cut me off. "You have to make a choice now. If you agree to let Rock become robotic, it's possible that he could save you, but you'd have to make the decision soon, while we still have time to fight..."  
  
I gulped. "Trying to change the subject?"  
  
"You are too, now. You can't avoid it, Roll, if you don't decide quick, it may be too late..."  
  
I looked at Protoman, with a look of fear in my eyes. "Is... Is Rock going to change from what he used to be like, just like you...?"  
  
Protoman nodded.  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
I turned and ran, not knowing what else to do, and found myself inside of the medical room, where Rock was laying in bed, half-asleep, half in a coma.  
  
"Rock..." I whispered. "What should I do...?"  
  
"He won't be your brother if he's changed..." a voice sent chills down my spine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Amyrth-=-  
  
"He won't be your brother if he's changed..."  
  
Roll turned and looked at me. "Who are you?"  
  
I knew there was a terrified look in her eyes. "I am Amyrth Skie. I'm here to give my two cents on what you should do..."  
  
"Well, out with it..." Roll said.  
  
"On one side, if you let it happen, Rock will be able to protect you, and live freely..." I began, then caught myself.  
  
"On the other hand..." I tried to stop myself from grinning, "He won't be your brother anymore. He'll constantly be in danger. In fact, he may die sooner then if he wasn't changed. And you won't be able to go everywhere with him, because Light will make him travel..."  
  
Roll looked at me, with a strange look in her eyes.  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Just remember, Roll, if this happens, he won't be your brother..."  
  
I turned and walked out.  
  
"Wait, Amyrth..." Roll called after me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for letting me know that..."  
  
I nodded and walked out, into my own small office.  
  
I went to a telephone, picked it up, and hit some keys.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Connect me with Dr. Wily, please."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"His Associate."  
  
"Name, please?"  
  
"Forte, stop playing around and get me Dr. Wily."  
  
"Fine then!" Forte cursed, and put down the phone to get Dr. Wily.  
  
"Even in this day and age, I, the good researcher, has to try and get a job with Dr. Light, while that stupid Forte tries is second-in-command to Wily..." I reminded myself. "And we still have to use Telephones."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Forte-=-  
  
"Dr. Wily! Call from Amyrth..."  
  
"Excellent..." Wily laughed, turning and walking over to the telephone. "Keep surveillance from our robots, we're approaching today..."  
  
I nodded and walked off.  
  
I'm Forte. I admit, I'm not like Amyrth, but I was good enough to get a job as Wily's assistant, even though Amyrth's job is more important - spying on Thomas. I'm just a kid, though.  
  
I didn't walk too far away, though, and hid myself just around the corner, so I could hear their conversation.  
  
"You... You've got to be kidding..." Wily shouted out suddenly.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"And you honestly think Roll is going to let it happen? I thought I told you..."  
  
Another pause, as Amyrth answered.  
  
"Okay, then there's a chance she won't. Listen, Amyrth, I need you to sabatoge this no matter what. If Dynastu's change went well, then..."  
  
"Oh, fine, have it your way. Kill the damn boy then, I don't care. I won't let some shrimp get in my way!"  
  
Wily slammed down the phone. I took off towards the surveillance room, to try to keep from getting caught.  
  
I wondered if I should be worried. I decided not. Everything would go as planned.  
  
I reached the surveillance room, where I could see straight from the eyes of the six robots. Fireman, Gutsman, Iceman, Bombman, Elecman, and Cutman. Well, I thought, as I spotted the city in Cutman's viewscreen, this is going to be fun...  
  
Meanwhile, Wily had come up behind me.  
  
"Forte..." Wily smiled.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I... I think I might have an interesting task for you, should this plot fail..."  
  
"What...?" I asked again.  
  
"For now, I have no use of you..." Wily laughed, and I felt the floor drop out from under me.  
  
I landed head first, a good distance down, and fainted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Roll-=-  
  
I sat near Rock, wondering what I should do.  
  
Amyrth had been right. He wouldn't be my brother if I turned him into a robot...  
  
Unless...  
  
An idea hit me. There was one way for him to still be my brother.  
  
I ran off to find Protoman and Thomas.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Amyrth-=-  
  
I saw Roll dash off down the hall, and I knew she had decided to let it happen, or something like that. I knew I didn't have any time to lose.  
  
Quickly, I moved down the hall into Rock's room.  
  
The poor boy was faint, his hair spread across the pillow. His chest slowly rose and fell. I looked at him, part of his chest hooked up to a life support system, his lungs wouldn't be able to hold without it.  
  
I grinned. "This would be too easy..." I smiled. "All I'd have to do is cut it, and..."  
  
"Don't you dare, Amyrth..." Dynastu made me turn.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kill that poor child. I'm onto you, Amyrth..." Dynastu smiled. "I know you work for Dr. Wily. I suggest you leave right now..."  
  
I gulped, feigning surprise. "You've been spying on me, haven't you?"  
  
"Ever since you blinded me, I wanted to know why..." Dynastu grinned. "Don't worry, in only a minute, Thomas will be here, see what you're trying to do, have my information, and have you in prison in a moment..."  
  
I laughed. "No, Dynastu, that's not what's going to happen..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's too late..." I grinned, and flicked my wrist, bringing out the knife from it's hidden sheath.  
  
"No!" Dynastu shouted, raising the hand with the strange hole in it, pointing it towards me.  
  
I plugned the sword down into the young boy's heart. Instantly, Rock awoke, screaming in pain. A red flow stemmed out.  
  
Dynastu's fist glowed for half a moment, before a large burst of energy shot from his hand.  
  
It crashed into me, blasting me back against the wall, and cracking it with that much force. My clothing had been scarred and ripped, and my skin had been bruised badly. A light red flow was coming from my own chest.  
  
"Damnit..." I cursed, and dashed towards Dynastu, grabbing the knife from Rock's heart and jumping towards Dynastu.  
  
Dynastu twisted, kicking me hard in the side. I felt the contact of metal against my side.  
  
I flew. I heard a large crash, as I went through the window, the one four stories above the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Dynastu-=-  
  
I didn't even bother to check on Amyrth after the kick. I hoped he was long gone.  
  
"What happened here!?" Thomas shouted, running into the room.  
  
"Rock!" Roll shouted.  
  
"It was Amyrth..." I said. "Roll, you've decided to let it happen now, right?"  
  
Roll nodded. "But you'll have to change me too..."  
  
I didn't bother to ask why. "Okay. Would you rather be kept away from your brother until the transformation is complete, or what?"  
  
"I... I want to wait until I'm changed as well to see my brother..."  
  
I nodded. "Go to my office and wait there..."  
  
Roll nodded. "Please, save him..."  
  
I didn't want for her to leave, I turned instantly back to Rock. He was heavily breathing, gasping for his last breaths of life.  
  
"We have to do it now..." Light said. "I just got reports that Wily's robots are coming, right now..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Rock-=-  
  
I had felt the pain. The pain of my life ending, and it was worse then anything I had even felt before.  
  
I couldn't hear anything but my own shouting.  
  
Then, suddenly, I had fallen faint.  
  
And reawoken, not feeling the pain at all.  
  
I took a moment to build up my energy, then opened my eyes.  
  
I tried to lift my left hand, but it felt strangely heavy. I lifted my head and tried to sit up.  
  
I caught a look at myself in the window.  
  
Behind the window, the first thing I noticed, was that the window had been shattered, and that the building just beyond the window had dissapeared somehow.  
  
Then I looked at the edge of the window, where it wasn't shattered.  
  
I gasped.  
  
My body had been changed. A large dark blue helmet covered my head, and my entire body had been covered by white and blue armor.  
  
The strangest thing to me was my left arm. It had become a long cannon of sorts.  
  
"Awake, Rockman?" a young man asked. I recognized the voice as the one Roll had talked to while I was trapped.  
  
"Rock...man?" I asked.  
  
The man nodded, entering the room. He was changed, just like I was, wearing red armor, a scarf-like cape, and shades.  
  
"Yeah, Rockman. I guess, from now on, we're brothers..." he extended his hand. "Name is Protoman..."  
  
"Are you human or totally robot?"  
  
"Human turned robot, just like you..."  
  
"Why was I turned this way?" I asked.  
  
"If you weren't, you would have died... And... And your sister wanted it that way so you could protect people..."  
  
"Roll!" I suddenly remembered. "Where is she?"  
  
"She... She is safe, don't worry. Right now, we have bigger things to worry about..."  
  
"Like what...?" I asked.  
  
Somebody jumped through the window, a small red robot with a pair of scissors on his head.  
  
Protoman turned around, raised his hand, and fired off a burst of energy at the small robot.  
  
The robot dived out of the way, letting the shot pass through the window. The red-armored bot reached up, grabbed the scissors on it's head, and threw them at Protoman.  
  
They stuck, sticking into Protoman's red-covered right arm, and drawing a small flow of blood mixed with... Oil? Was that it?  
  
Protoman pulled back a bit, raised his arm, and tried to fire. It didn't work.  
  
"Damnit... Rockman, go, let me handle Cutman..." Protoman cursed, as another pair of scissors formed on the head of Cutman.  
  
"No..." I shouted, raising my arm cannon, and focused on it.  
  
A burst of energy shot out, slamming into Cutman, and scattering pieces of him across the entire room. A part of his arm flew by my head, and a bit of oil leaked onto the bedsheets behind me.  
  
I gulped. "What was that?"  
  
"Wily's robots, they've come early... Let's go, there's five more..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Amyrth-=-  
  
I tried to stand up, to right myself. My bones and muscles ached from the fall and the attack. My lungs were strangely tight, making it hard to breath.  
  
A robot walked up to me, one I had never seen before. His body was covered in black, an emerald on the front of his helmet and one on his chest.  
  
"Amyrth, I'm here to take you back to Wily..." the robot said, grabbing onto me.  
  
"Who" I groaned out, "Are you?"  
  
The face flashed a smile at me. "An accomplise..."  
  
"Forte!" I was shocked. "No way..."  
  
"Wily says you're to be brought back, Amyrth..."  
  
I gulped, but I was in no state to fight against an armed bot, and let myself be carried away.  
  
I wondered if they managed to save Rock or not...  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Roll-=-  
  
I slowly awoke.  
  
I didn't feel different, but I knew I had to have changed somehow.  
  
Slowly, I sat up. My dress felt slightly heavier, and my body felt a bit harder, but not too much harder.  
  
"Has something changed...?" I asked.  
  
"You awoke quicker then I would have expected..." Light said. "I didn't have time to do serious modifications, but you'll be able to defend yourself..."  
  
I sat up. "Why didn't you have time...?"  
  
"We're being attacked already..." Light sighed.  
  
The door behind Dr. Light crashed, and a large, hulking robot came through, swinging a huge fist at the doctor.  
  
I stood up quickly, ran forward, extended my hand, and brought it around at the robots head.  
  
There was a ringing sound, and the robot fell over, stunned senseless.  
  
"What the...?" I looked at my hand.  
  
I was gripping an iron frying pan.  
  
"Woah..." I gasped. "Cool!"  
  
"Comeon..." Dr. Light said, as we moved into the hall.  
  
The robot, Gutsman, stirred, getting up again, suddenly. I didn't notice it until I heard a punch shooting towards me.  
  
I turned around, to see Gutsman knocked out, a large hole opened in his chest. He fell over forward, oil leaking onto the carpet, and I spotted my brother, covered in blue armor, holding his hand out, Protoman behind him.  
  
"Comeon!" Rock shouted. "Let's go, Roll!"  
  
I ran over to him, the professor following. A robot appeared behind them, toting a bomb.  
  
Instantly, I called upon the frying pan and smashed the robot backwards. The impact of the robot crashing into a wall activated one of it's own bombs, exploding quickly.  
  
"Two down!" I shouted.  
  
"Three, actually..." Rock grinned. "Let's take the rest out."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Forte-=-  
  
I returned to Wily's castle, a nearly-dead Amyrth slung across my back.  
  
"Master Wily, I've returned..."  
  
"Forte, excellent..." Wily grinned. "Take Amyrth into the lab and leave him there for now... There's more important things to take care of right now..."  
  
"The Robot Raid?"  
  
"No, building a new band of robots to take care of our enemies..."  
  
"Why, Wily? We're doing fine, aren't we?"  
  
"No!" Wily exclaimed madly. "We're not! We couldn't be doing worse! Light turned three people into robots, and they're destroying ours at top speed! We have to create an army to fight them!"  
  
"Sir Wily..." I looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, Forte?"  
  
"Give me the strongest weapon you've got. I'll take care of them, don't worry."  
  
"Okay" Wily nodded. "You're the only Semi-human on my side, it makes sense to keep you alive..."  
  
"And sir..."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"What about Amyrth?"  
  
"I already have plans for him..." Wily laughed. "Trust me on that one..."  
  
A couple small, yellow-headed and blue-bodied robots ran in. "Sir Wily!"  
  
The Servbots, Wily's simplest invention. Capable of being produced in massive quantities. And they don't disobey orders no matter what.  
  
"They've taken out the robots!"  
  
"Then we'll build more!" Wily shouted. "I will have an army! The world will be left in chaos, and from that chaos, I will rise to lead the world!"  
  
"A ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
I sighed. 


	24. Chapter 3 The Seal

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 4 - The Last Shadow By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: ^^  
  
WARNING: Violence. DUH...  
  
Chapter 3 - The Seal  
  
-=-Rock-=-  
  
I relaxed, lying down and recharging my energy. That had been the third Robot Attack this week. My energy unit to my side continued to recharge, it had nearly been all used up.  
  
Protoman slowly rose up from the bed opposite me. "I hate not being able to do anything... All we can do is wait... I'd rather be actually doing something..."  
  
I smiled a bit. "You accept what life gives you, Dynastu, you don't argue..."  
  
Protoman suddenly laughed. "You seem to have gotten quite wise in such a short time... Or were you always this way?"  
  
"No... I guess the fact that I've nearly been killed several times has changed the way I see the world..." I smiled, but only half-heartedly.  
  
Suddenly, the telephone rang. Protoman forced himself to stand up, and stumbled over to answer it.  
  
"Eh... What!? A Humanoid Bot?" Protoman was practically shouting. "Oh... fuck... This isn't good..."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Amyrth? Nah, I doubt it... I don't even think that bastard is still alive..." a thin smile crept across his face. "Either way, this is not good..."  
  
"What's going on!?!"  
  
"Alright, I can move, I think Rockman has decided to be decently active... Roll?"  
  
"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I shouted.  
  
Protoman didn't even bother. "Ah... Keep her safe, no reason for her to get involved... Yes, I'm sure of it. I'll be right on it..."  
  
Protoman slammed down the telephone. "Please tell me what's going on!" I commanded.  
  
Protoman ran by me, grabbing my arm and pulling me rather quickly, perhaps because I was lighter, and perhaps because his strength was rather high. "Humanoid Bot... Calls himself Forte... Under Wily's control... Comeon!" Protoman huffed out, as he dragged me down the hall.  
  
"I'm not ready for this!"  
  
"That's why he's attacking now!" Protoman shouted back, as he reached the main doors surprisingly quickly, and exited.  
  
The building across from us blew up, the top flying to crash into another building. I looked straight up to see a black-covered robot high above us.  
  
"What the hell!?" Protoman shouted.  
  
The robot suddenly dropped down, landing a bit in front of us. Protoman dropped me to the ground, and raised his arm cannon at the robot. "What do you want?"  
  
The robot laughed, a deep and threatening laugh, before standing straight up and turning to face me and Protoman.  
  
The navi was tall, covered in dark armor with a golden jewel on his chest, large wings of metal spread out from his back.  
  
"Greetings... My name is Forte... And I'm here to destroy..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-=-Dynastu-=-  
  
"My name is Forte... And I'm here to destroy..."  
  
Forte raised his arm, which was turned into a long energy cannon similar to the one on Rockman's arm, and fired. I shoved Rockman out of the way, and I was sent flying backwards, crashing through the glass doors and into the hallway from the blast. My armor was chopped up, and I could see blood and oil mixing. It hurt bad whenever that happened, the dark oil shouldn't be entering my bloodstream.  
  
I tried to stand up, and a chunk of my visor poked into the side of my head. One shot, one simple shot, and I was now in tatters. How could somebody have this much power?  
  
I stood up firmly, and saw Rockman firing rapidly, shooting at Forte. As the shots came close, Forte flew up in the air, shooting down at Rockman, blowing the poor child nearly as bad as me. Rock's body rolled, crashing down a few inches in front of me.  
  
The kid's face was smeared with blood, his right arm was twisted at an odd angle, and his body armor was ripped apart.  
  
"D... Damnit!" I swore, and raised my arm cannon, dashing into the streets and looking for Forte.  
  
I couldn't see him. I turned quickly, looking around. Up, down, left, right. He was nowhere.  
  
Something hard hit my helmet, smashing my head so hard that I fell unconcious.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-=-Forte-=-  
  
The shot I had fired hit Protoman's head, right on the top, and I could hear the crack of a shattered skull. This power... This was too easy. Why had Wily needed to be scared of these weaklings?  
  
I jumped down from the top of Light's building, where I had been, and landed on the ground next to Protoman's body, where his entire armor had been torn off. The black color of his hair was slowly turning a deep purple, and at the bottom, a deep crimson from the blood flow from his skull.  
  
"He was a fool..." I laughed. I turned my gaze up to the entrance of the building, and walked in. People screamed, well, those that were left. I looked at the kid Rockman.  
  
"That was pathetic... To turn a child into a weapon that doesn't know how to use it's own power..."  
  
Suddenly, Rockman raised his arm cannon, straight at my chest, and fired.  
  
I flew backwards, crashing into the wall. A large hole was ripped open in my armor, and oil was there, but it was only a superficial scratch. "Come on, is that the best you've got?" I smiled, as I activated something in my buster using my hand.  
  
Three shots flew out, spiraling into Rockman's chest, and cutting three gashes straight through him, before blasting apart the wall behind him. Rock fell over, blood covering his blue armor.  
  
I laughed. "Then, where is the third?"  
  
I heard a small sound in my ear. "Forte, this is Wily. Return to the base with the victims..."  
  
"But what about Light and the girl bot?"  
  
"Ignore them, I only need those two..."  
  
"Very well..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-=-Wily-=-  
  
Forte flew in only a couple moments after I had called for him, arriving with the bodies of two dead men upon his shoulders.  
  
"He... Rockman and Protoman... The two most powerfull robots ever? They look so pathetic..."  
  
"Broken skull and fractured ribs with Protoman, almost 100% dead. Cut veins and slashed lungs in Rockman, approximately 50% chance of cessation" Forte reported.  
  
"Thank you... Take them into the room, and put them into the pods..."  
  
"The what?" Forte asked, as he walked down the hall, and turned into the center of a large cavern.  
  
This cavern was dug into the mountainside, as was the rest of the fortress, but this was especially deep. Five pods, using the old cyrogenics process, were waiting.  
  
"What's that for?" Forte demanded.  
  
"Well..." I smiled, evily. "I know that I can't win this century... I know that if things keep up for too long, everything will go wrong, despite your power... Light would only need a couple days to create a weapon like you..."  
  
"You're awfully pessimistic..."  
  
"Cyrogenics..." I laughed. "I intend on using them to store you three and me, sealing this place off for several hundred years. With that, I can come back, and reprogram these two bots, and with you at my side..."  
  
"And Amyrth, master Wily?"  
  
"Ah, he is going with us..." I smiled. "Comeon, load them up... Perhaps in a couple hundred years my mind will be good enough to recreate them from the dead..."  
  
"Are you sure you'll even survive?" Forte asked. "You're old enough already..."  
  
"Shut up, I know what I'm doing! Load them up!"  
  
Forte sighed, and walked over, setting Rockman's body into a sitting position in one, and Protoman into the other, despite their injuries. The blood mixed with a strange glowing green fluid as they floated in the mixture, designed to keep people alive for centuries.  
  
Forte looked to the other three, and probably noticed one already held Amyrth's torn and tattered body. He looked like he was asleep, and I wondered if he knew that Amyrth had no idea this had happened.  
  
"Comeon, you next..." I smiled. Forte nodded, stepping over to one of the two remaining pods, before turning back to me.  
  
"And if you don't survive? I mean, should something go horribly wrong...?"  
  
"Destroy the world, Forte... It's in your power, so you should do it..." I smiled..  
  
Forte nodded, and stepped in. The pod sealed instantly.  
  
"Just relax..." I grinned, as the fluid overcame Forte's body, and he floated lifelessly in it.  
  
I then began to walk to the last pod.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-=-Thomas-=-  
  
"They what!?" I shouted.  
  
Roll nodded. "They killed Rock and Dynastu..." she was in tears, and she held onto me.  
  
"They can't be dead..."  
  
"They are, I saw it... That robot... Forte... I heard Dynastu's skull shatter... I saw the shots tear through Rock's chest, cutting him wide open..." Roll whined.  
  
I gulped. "Then what?"  
  
"Forte just... stopped. He took the two bodies, and flew off..."  
  
"Flew off? Mabye we can track them down..." I muttered.  
  
"They went towards the old mountain... You know, the one where the mines used to be..." Roll brightened just slightly.  
  
"O... Okay, mabye it'll work..." I nodded. "Comeon, there's a chopper on the roof..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
-=-Wily-=-  
  
I reached up for the door of the pod, when I heard a strange rumbling coming from the very back of the cavern.  
  
Slowly, I turned. A couple stones fell away, revealing an opening. There was a bright green glow, the color of the fluid that was being used in the other tanks.  
  
I stepped away from my pod, and walked towards the strange light. Yes, it was the glow of a pod, the viewpoint just a bit higher then eye level. I moved some stones, and stood up to see in.  
  
There was somebody in it. He was floating in a strange green liquid, his hair floating gently around his face in the fluid. The hair, through the liquid, was a shade of dark purple, the same shade I had seen in the hair of Amyrth.  
  
I looked at the face, so calm, but I could sense an imense power.  
  
I focused on the closed eyes. I wondered if this may very well be one of Amyrth's relatives...  
  
Then suddenly, the eyes opened.  
  
It was a cold shade of purple, mixed with black in one eye, and I felt my body being forced backwards by some unknown power. My old body slammed into the rocks at the back wall of the cavern.  
  
The rest of the rock flew away, as the pod emptied itself and opened. A tall man stepped out, the dark purple hair flowing down his back, and his body was covered in a pair of dark jeans, nothing else, revealing incredibly strong muscles and a well-scarred body, a strange black mark on the upper left arm.  
  
"Finally... Thank you for awakening me..." the man spoke. His voice was deep, terrifying, and I knew what was about to come.  
  
I reached for my holster. I always carried a weapon, and I prayed to god it would work. I raised the pistol and fired.  
  
The man, somehow, caught the bullet with the palm of his hand, it seemed, and I saw it drop straight to the ground, as if it had been caught and dropped.  
  
"How... Who...?" I gasped out.  
  
"Wily, you go about world destruction all wrong..." the man laughed, as he walked over.  
  
I fired three more times.  
  
I saw the bullets wizz through the air, and he was gone.  
  
Then a strong fist blow to my chest, and a knife from out of no where that sliced through my throat.  
  
"For releasing me, you die quick..." the man smiled, as my life dissapeared.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-=-Roll-=-  
  
I ran into the large cavern, and saw the pods.  
  
Six of them, five of them filled. One with Amyrth, one with Forte. Another with a strange man who looked similar to Amyrth, and another with Protoman. The last held my brother, the blood turning bits of the green fluid crimson.  
  
Then I saw Wily beside me, his neck slit and his body definately dead. I wondered what had happened.  
  
I looked at the pods, as Light walked up beside me.  
  
"I see them... Cyrogenics..." he said. "I don't know, but these pods will be sealed..." he walked over to a keyboard. "For about for a couple hundred years..."  
  
"What!?" I shouted, running over to my brother's pod. I looked at him, he was so pathetic.  
  
"I... I can't stand it..." I cried. "Light, can't you do anything?"  
  
"No... I'm afraid I can't..." Light sighed. "Listen, if you care so much for your brother, I can seal you up too..."  
  
"A... Alright..." Roll nodded. "Put me in there..."  
  
~To Be Continued 


	25. Chapter 4 New Age

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 4 - The Last Shadow By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: And so, we come nearing the end of the Megaman Series with the X series... Already half-way through. NOTE: I don't have many intentions of doing the Zero series, but you NEVER KNOW... ^^  
  
WARNING: I don't need to give more, do I? HONESTY? Well, alright. Please sign this form - I, ____________ (Name), swear that I hereby will NOT give bad reviews to this author due to the violence contained in this story. Even if there may only be a tiny bit in this chapter...  
  
Chapter 4 - New Age  
  
-=-Tykybereft-=-  
  
I waited a hundred years in that pod...  
  
A hundred freaking years! Those bastards who sealed my body up, left my mind alive... But, 'tis as he said...  
  
'Upon an act of betrayl by the one you love most, your mind shall be torn apart for a hundred years, your soul eaten by the 9 demons, and your control lost to the infinite darkness... Your body becoming a vessel for the Dark One...'  
  
Yes, that was what I was told, and it had come true... But time was not yet up...  
  
Ah, that fool, Wily... Trying to destroy everything... No, no! All wrong!  
  
Slowly, the door to the pod opened again. Another 150 years, I had waited, but this time, I had left my mind wide awake, to absorb what knowledge was left...  
  
In that time, I had seen it. The incredible continuation of man... But they had made the mistake of never returning the net... Never giving it form nor access... Never using it again as they had once... The net... Where their one hope comes from... Those fools...  
  
Slowly, I stepped out of the pod, the fluids that were left on my body draining off quickly. I gave a look around.  
  
Ah, the same figures in the pod, so perfectly preserved... Not an inch had changed... The wounds unhealed, but no more blood having been removed. Ah, that is good, I may still...  
  
I looked at my left arm, smiling as I saw the dark mark upon it. "Ah, yes, they'll do... Allies are hard to come by, but easier to create..."  
  
Gears set in motion in my mind, programming... Ah, and that's it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
-=-Zelloss-=-  
  
'Upon an act of betrayl by the one you love most, your mind shall be torn apart for a hundred years, your soul eaten by the 9 demons, and your control lost to the infinite darkness... Your body becoming a vessel for the Dark One...'  
  
I'm the one who delivered that message, so many years ago... To the one that I once considered my blood, and now even... even I'm beginning to fear his powers...  
  
That man... The one who killed Wily in an instant... His name is Tykybereft. You much more likely know him by another name...  
  
In due course, you will know, but there is no need for you to right now. Yes, though, he is a Grausherra... One who extended his powers so incredibly they even surpassed mine...  
  
This man, and the demon curse... Blackfang... They were one...  
  
I silently watched. Time flew by in front of my eyes. Tykybereft never slept. Tirelessly, I could see him working. No, he would never tire, not even in the slightest. I didn't think there was enough human left in him to allow him to tire... There certainly was not enough left in him to die...  
  
A few months passed before my eyes, as I watched every detail happen. I myself was in amazement, such a change...  
  
To think that nobody had died, except Wily... This devil was working life... But I couldn't find out what was working in his mind...  
  
One question stayed in mind, as I continued watching.  
  
Why?  
  
-=-Tykybereft-=-  
  
"They're done..."  
  
A smile broke out over my greasy face. Ah, I had done it... Brought life into those that were dead, and made them... made them incredible...  
  
Not even my father could have done better...  
  
I slammed the ground with my fist, suddenly, cracking it. Damn family... Father goes and leaves me as a child... Not even raising me long enough to know how to bring up my own children...  
  
I pulled back and puched harder, a fissure going through the stone floor. "Damn!" I swore, thinking of my children... They were so innocent, but what they had done...  
  
I growled. I could never forgive him, but, if he were alive now, I could never bring myself to harm him...  
  
After a few moments, it returned to my mind just what the task at hand was.  
  
I looked to the figures in front of me. "Ah, so incredible..." I held something out. "Now, then, become soldiers of darkness!"  
  
I walked over to the first. Brilliant white and blue armor... Amazing what a makeover could do... I slammed the mark down on his arm...  
  
The next. No, why had I bothered? This girl... Ah, but she could possibly be the most usefull... I grinned to myself, slamming the mark down onto her left arm...  
  
The next. Ah, such a chance... This man had wanted power, so I had given him lots of that... I slammed the mark down...  
  
And the next... No, I couldn't use him. He could no longer even be worked as a soldier... His body would soon die, even I could not fix the damage that would kill him... I turned to one of the pods, and put him back in it.  
  
"You're alive..." I grinned, "and perhaps in another few years I shall awaken, ready to bring you back..."  
  
I looked to the last one. Ah, such evil already in his heart, was it necessary to give him this? But yes, I told myself, he is not quite mine yet...  
  
I took the mark and slammed it down.  
  
-=-Amyrth-=-  
  
I suddenly screamed out. What... What was this?  
  
My body shot up, in a sitting position, an incredible pain in my arm.  
  
"He, that's the reaction I wish!" the figure in front of me laughed. Who...? This man... I had never seen him before. What had he done?  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"That's of no importance, seeing as how you never need to know..." the man laughed. "Darkness will soon overcome you, and you won't awaken for a few years... By then, though..." he laughed harshly.  
  
"What are you doing!?" I jumped up and went to grab, only to discover that one arm had no hand, the other, it was limp. I looked at myself. "What... WHAT!?"  
  
"Zero..." the man laughed. "That's what I'll call you... Zero... Yes, that'll do..."  
  
"What shit are you talking about!?" I shouted, dashing at him. My hair seemed so long, I could feel it trailing down my armor. A long energy blade formed in my palmless hand, a long sabre...  
  
The man turned, as I brought the sabre crashing towards him. He grinned.  
  
He lifted his hand, and caught it as if it was a feather.  
  
"What...!?" I cried.  
  
"No, no, you're still to weak... Go back to sleep!" the man commanded.  
  
A wave of darkness swept over me.  
  
-=-Zelloss-=-  
  
Ah... So that's it! I understand... Even the darkside needs allies...  
  
But this man... Why would he need allies? His power is so perfectly tuned...  
  
But was that not the same with me? No, I fell to a bullet, this man catches energy sabres... I could not even match him...  
  
My fear was growing.  
  
I looked on at Tykybereft. Amyrth/Zero fainted in front of him.  
  
The others had changed so much. Rockman, he had lived... His body covered in a blue and white armor... Upgrades of his own...  
  
Roll... Her body covered in dress-like armor that floated out like a UFO... She looked unusually formiddable...  
  
And Forte... Oh, what a change! His face solemn, his body covered in weaponry of every sort...  
  
A ghost floated up beside me.  
  
"Sirius... It's time you see what your decision has created..." I said.  
  
Sirius, my great-grandson...  
  
The one who didn't kill Tykybereft when he had the chance... I wondered if it was true that it was better this way...  
  
-=-Sirius-=-  
  
I looked down at Tykybereft. Ah, I remembered him all right. Gave the world a scare, about a couple hundred years ago, when I was only growing... Only his own children managed to stop him...  
  
Then, I had been left powerless (and hated it!). I still blamed myself for not taking the chance... At one time, I had the chance to kill him, end his life, when he could not fight back...  
  
Damn pride to the bowels of hell!  
  
"Zel-san..." I turned to the man beside me. "Are you sure? What you said about it being better that he have not been killed?"  
  
"The world would have long ended..." Zel turned to me. "If you had've killed me, the children would have followed their father instead... Because of your decision, we may still have a chance..."  
  
"Are you... You're kidding!" I laughed nervously.  
  
Zel shook his head. "I believe I know what will happen... Listen, we've got only a little while in our time to find the Descendant..."  
  
"The Descendant?"  
  
"His name is Zerse Shenbi... You must find him, or..." Zel's voice trailed off, and there was a sudden bright flash.  
  
-=-Tykybereft-=-  
  
I turned and walked over to the bodies. What was that bright flash?  
  
I saw it, suddenly. The marks of Blackfang... On Rock and Roll's arms... shattering? No, that can't be...  
  
No, of course it could. They were Hikaris... Origianlly Hitoris... Those who are the light... I should have seen it!  
  
Then I heard the same sound - Forte, damn it, the symbol was breaking! I couldn't control him!  
  
But Amyrth... As long as I had one...  
  
I looked to the bodies. No, I couldn't control them now... Should I destroy them completely?  
  
I pulled back, ready to slam open the heads.  
  
"NO!"  
  
For some reason, I couldn't do it. I frowned.  
  
"You win this time!" I shouted out. "Zell... Sirius... Gairyio... All of you, I'll destroy your world with this one, trust me!"  
  
I looked at the bodies. Well, I could not destroy them without them putting up a fight. Damn pride to the bowels of hell!  
  
It hit me. No, don't get rid of them! Relocate them! Somewhere where others will never find them!  
  
-=-Rock-=-  
  
"What... A reploid?"  
  
"Cain, all data signatures are checked! We've identified him. He was originally named Rock Hikari... Then he became Rockman... And some strange remake has turned him into a figure named 'X'"  
  
"X?" Cain's voice answered. "How strange..."  
  
My eyes opened lazily. Wait... no burning chest? No harm? Was I completely recovered?  
  
No, something felt different... My armor heavier? Yes... Upgraded! I realized it quickly. Incredibly upgraded!  
  
"Cain, the others... One was named Forte... Now Sigma... The other one... Roll... Ah, according to the files, she was renamed Iris..." the voice said.  
  
"Roll!" I shouted, pulling myself forward suddenly. Cain, who was a decently aged doctor in a white uniform, looked at me under his grey hair. "Hey, you're alive!"  
  
"Where's my sister!?" I cried out.  
  
"Just over there" Cain pointed, making hasty notes on a clipboard.  
  
I stood up from some kind of flat sleeping chamber and rushed over. Roll was in one, and looking quite different...  
  
"Roll!" I cried out. Suddenly, her eyes opened to, and she looked at me.  
  
"Who... Ro... Rock?" tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
I nodded.  
  
She started crying, jumping up and embracing me. "Oh, I thought you were dead... I saw what Forte did to you... and I chased you... And then I got put to sleep with you... And... And... Oh, Oniichan*, I'm so glad you're back!" Roll refused to stop crying.  
  
(*Onichan - Endearment term, usually for a sibling/parent)  
  
"I'm glad to see you too..." I answered.  
  
Then another figure rose up from the third one. His body was covered in a greyish armor, and his face was strange. Somehow, I knew it. I pushed Roll off. "Forte!"  
  
Forte looked at me. "E... Excuse me? Is that... my name?"  
  
"Memory... loss...?" I wondered. "No, we would have suffered it too..."  
  
"Who... are you two? Where are we?"  
  
"You are Sigma, not Forte..." Cain cut in. "At least that's what your data files say. I am Doctor Cain, and these are X and Iris..."  
  
"X?" I thought for a moment. "Oh... Whoever upgraded me must have renamed me..."  
  
"Same..." Roll seemed to smile. "I like this UFO... er... dress..."  
  
I laughed a bit.  
  
"Sigma... Thank you for confirming that..." Forte nodded through the armor. "I await your commands..."  
  
I smiled. "Mabye this won't be so bad?"  
  
"Probably not..." Roll smiled back. "Oh... Wait! These aren't the Cyro pods, so somebody must have moved us... Cain?"  
  
"No..." Cain shook his head.  
  
"And... And there was three others two!" Roll shouted. "One... Dynastu! Oh, I remember... he must be dead..."  
  
"The other two?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
  
"Amyrth... I wonder... He was perfectly fine! He looked so peacefull in that pod, I remember..." Roll blushed a bit. "Kinda handsome. Anyway, he's not accounted for... And that... that creepy guy... That looked a lot like Amyrth..."  
  
I shrugged. "I wasn't there, I don't know... Well, I wasn't concious to know, anyway..."  
  
-=-Sigma-=-  
  
He, some people are easy to fool. Of course I'm Forte! But they don't need to know that...  
  
Wily's gone, so I might as well try to infiltrate a big power... And being a reploid with tons of hidden weapons gives me a lot of power anyway. I found it annoying when I got assigned as a 'small' punishment to clear out a warehouse... An old one, in a dead, radioactive-gibbled city named Kotobuki.  
  
I walked through the warehouse, and I started to move the boxes back and forth. Then, I saw something in one of the corners.  
  
A pod!?  
  
One just like the one I had come out of. The robot in it... It made me think of Protoman suddenly, but no, that couldn't be right.  
  
His right arm was disabled, and some strange mark was on his left. His right arm... So disabled, I didn't even see anything beyond the wrist!  
  
Then suddenly, the robot stood up. He had long, blonde hair, and an energy sword formed in his hand.  
  
A black look was in the reploid's eyes. "Die, fool..."  
  
The robot dashed at me, and I jumped out of the way. Something about that look... No!  
  
Amyrth...?  
  
Amyrth came dashing at me, swinging the sword around, blasting open a crate of explosives. I dived, the blast tearing open a bit of my armor, and Amyrth caught a good blast. The armor on his left arm began to crack... Right where I noticed a strange symbol...  
  
Blackfang? I knew it all right... The real symbol of a Grausherra! Amyrth had known about his heritage... And so did I...  
  
Amyrth dived at me suddenly, and the blade cut down my armor. I gasped, it had torn open my chest completely! In one strike... Some blood came out, splattering onto Amyrth's red armor. Some landed just above his lips.  
  
Greedily, Amyrth licked it up, a twisted look in his eyes. "He... You fool!"  
  
Amyrth suddenly came dashing with a great combo, tearing open my body armor and my body. Slices so fast I could hardly see them...  
  
The the 'flat' of the blade struck the side of my head, and something accidentally triggered. One of the weaponry.  
  
A large beam of electricity shot into Amyrth, stunning him for a moment. The rest of his left arm armor cracked, the Blackfang symbol falling off with it.  
  
Amyrth fainted, and I did a quick data scan. It was Amyrth Skie... Now, he was Zero...  
  
Suddenly, the full force of the combo Zero had done on me hit me, and I fainted.  
  
-=-Tykybereft-=-  
  
"No!" I shouted. "Damn... I lost him now too! I guess..."  
  
Both of my eyes, not just one, were now firmly black and lifeless. "I guess I need to get into this mess myself..."  
  
"'Tis finally time for the world to fear my name once again..."  
  
-=-Lesteo-=-  
  
I floated, watching over Tykybereft.  
  
I was one of Hayato's triplets, in case you don't remember. But I could not forget who this one man was.  
  
"Tykybereft..."  
  
Another ghost, that of two near-twins floated over. They looked so much still like children, the way they had been. Although their bodies... Well, I'll say that they were not as 'innocent' as their kid-like bodies would have you think... (They were actually full grown and capable, they just still look like kids... Imagine, hav... Nevermind... Bad way of putting it...)  
  
Seinjaii, the first one, with the short hair and bandana, and his left arm missing, looked at Tykybereft. "He... That's him all right!"  
  
Marius, the other, with the much longer blue hair (like that of his mother), looked at the same figure. "Yes! I can't be wrong! Then Zel wasn't lying!"  
  
I looked at the two. "Grandsons, please, find Zerse... Or somebody! We don't have much time before it happens..."  
  
Seinjaii nodded. "Yes, Grandfather. I'll stop my father again... And this time, I'll make sure that he joins me... I miss speaking to him..."  
  
Marius laughed. "We'll stop Tykybereft... Err... Dreamer... Don't you worry!"  
  
And then the two were off. 


	26. Chapter 5 Acceleration

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 4 - The Last Shadow By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Whee... You finally get to meet Zerse, one of my more unusual-looking characters (And I've drawn some pretty weird ones before!!!). This chapter doesn't focus too much on X at all...  
  
Chapter 5 - Acceleration  
  
-=-Zerse-=-  
  
"Zerse, this is so fun!"  
  
I spun the wheel right, shooting down the empty street roads.  
  
"I've never felt so thrilled in my life!"  
  
I looked over and grinned. "You like this, I take it, Arale?"  
  
"Of course! You're the fastest driver I've ever met!" Arale shouted, as I looked over at her, my eyes glazed over.  
  
"You know, you should keep your eyes on the road..."  
  
I grinned. "I prefer to look at you..."  
  
"Oh?" Arale blinked.  
  
I sped towards the intersection, along the near-empty streets. I counted down in my mind. Right, about... now!  
  
There was the honk of a bus moving across the street.  
  
Arale turned. "Zerse, look out!"  
  
I didn't turn the wheel, as my car sped towards the intersection, the collision unavoidable. Or so it seemed.  
  
"Zerse!" Arale screamed.  
  
I didn't turn. Instead, I simply slammed down hard on the brakes.  
  
Suddenly, the vehicle came to a complete stop, the nose just a couple inches away from the side of the bus.  
  
Arale gasped.  
  
"You're crazy!" Arale gaped.  
  
"No, I'm completly sane..." I grinned.  
  
"Oh, I was so scared..." Arale jumped over to him, hugging him.  
  
"Don't worry..." I had expected this all to happen. I knew just when to apply the brakes, the exact moment that I would do it and not crash... And make Arale so thrilled...  
  
Because I am no normal teen.  
  
I have supernatural powers.  
  
To put it lightly, I can see the future. And the past. And the Spirit World...  
  
Yet I've never told anybody this. It's our little secret, 'kay?  
  
There were gasps from up in the bus windows, as people fainted. There were a couple shouts.  
  
"The hell do you think you're doing, crazy kids!?" one woman called out. "You could've killed us!!!"  
  
I shrugged, holding Arale close. "Don't worry. It's all right."  
  
"Show me some more, Zerse-sama..." Arale looked up, stars in her eyes.  
  
I smirked. "Alright..." I muttered, as the bus passed, I shifted into full gear, tearing past a red light.  
  
"Whee!" Arale cried out.  
  
I knew just how this night would turn out. And I was looking forward to it.  
  
-=-Zelloss-=-  
  
"THAT is Zerse!?"  
  
I gaped, sitting in the back seat of the car, to put it one way.  
  
"The man who's supposed to be our hope against Dreamer... Is a teen who's only skill is driving?"  
  
"You wish..."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's me, you idiot, the one who you just said had only one skill, driving..."  
  
"Zerse? How can you...?"  
  
"Don't you EVER read up on things first? I knew you'd be coming to visit, Zel, but now's not the time. I need to focus more on the present then the future..."  
  
"Except you're needed!"  
  
"Oh?" Zerse asked. "I know that. I know everything, you know that! You're kind of an idiot for a legend..."  
  
"Shut up!" I cried back.  
  
"Oh, look at the poor baby," Zerse taunted. "Either way, I have another act to attend to, off with you..."  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed out of the car, by some unusual force. I couldn't get back in.  
  
-=-Zerse-=-  
  
"Well, he's gone," I thought. "Bloody hell, he's a strong spirit... That took a lot to do..."  
  
I took a couple deep breaths, focusing mostly on my driving.  
  
"You slowed down?" Arale asked.  
  
I blinked. Slowed down?  
  
Quickly, I focused my mind, trying to see what would happen.  
  
No! It had all changed! Zel...  
  
Zel had screwed it up! I had become so absorbed by him...  
  
"Son of a bitch..." I pulled to a stop, screeching over by one of the streets.  
  
"... Zerse?" Arale asked.  
  
"Just, give me a few moments..." I gasped, breathing deep. I needed to recharge, it would only take a few moments...  
  
Arale looked at me. "Are... Are you okay?" she asked, her blue hair glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes... Yeah..." I breathed.  
  
"You're pale, like you've seen a ghost..." Arale blinked.  
  
"No, I'm... fine..." I muttered. Besides, ghosts were usual, it was when something happened that I hadn't forseen.  
  
"What now?" I thought. All my actions had to be prepared in advance, well, if things were to go right, anyway.  
  
I pulled back my dark purple hair. "Okay, I need to think," I warned myself, and began to see every possible way...  
  
If I took that route now, then?  
  
Ah, a crash will happen there in a few moments...  
  
There was a loud screech.  
  
Dead on... So there goes that idea...  
  
And if I go this way? Turn right and then left, avoiding it?  
  
I saw my car getting crushed by a Coca Cola truck that passed. No, definately not!  
  
And?  
  
My mind shifted quickly through possibilites.  
  
"He screwed me over..." I growled.  
  
"Wh... What?" Arale looked up.  
  
I caught myself. "Nevermind..."  
  
"What's going on?" Arale asked.  
  
My mind filtered over one possibility, and it hit me, without thinking too hard about it. I revved up, suddenly, taking off.  
  
"There we go!" Arale grinned, as we hit sixty in a couple seconds.  
  
Speed increased, and we tore off down the roads, and I made a few turns.  
  
It hit me suddenly, as we turned a left turn.  
  
I hadn't seen the vision all the way through... What could happen, though?  
  
"I've never felt this good!" Arale cried.  
  
I hoped that she'd still be thinking that when we'd reach my place... Because then she'd be easy for the taking...  
  
I licked my lips, as she clung closer.  
  
Then, there was a loud screech.  
  
"AAH!" Arale screamed.  
  
The door of my car flew towards me, dented in, badly damaging the driver's side of the vehicle.  
  
But I wasn't to care.  
  
I flew from the sudden impact, crashing past Arale, and hitting the side door of the car with a sharp thud, and my head tore through the glass window, slicing open my scalp.  
  
I fell instantly unconcious.  
  
-=-Zelloss-=-  
  
I watched.  
  
"... I... Did I...?"  
  
"You did, unfortunatly..."  
  
I stood up straight. "Gaiafarou!"  
  
There he was, floating behind me.  
  
In another word, god was standing behind me. Gaiafarou, the legendary warrior... The ruler of the White Domain where my dearest resided... He is the one who Eyodian's hope to live under when they pass on... Not to be left under Kaisuto...  
  
The memory of Kaisuto made me scared. He was of my bloodline... My ancestor, making me just the slightest bit immortal... But... He was the Dark One, Gaiafarou's rival... He takes the souls that have regrets and hatred, and tears them apart for eternity... I was so close to feeling it...  
  
"You caused it, Zel, are you proud of yourself?" Gaiafarou muttered, sounding quite normal.  
  
My mouth dropped. "I... How?"  
  
"Talking to him, he focused too much on you and not the driving, he slowed down..." Gaiafarou explained. "He remembered from his vision that if he varied even a bit from it, that he's crash into the traffic..."  
  
"So he stopped..." I muttered.  
  
Gaiafarou nodded. "And he lost so much energy pushing you away, his visions were only a few moments... He didn't see it..."  
  
"He should have learned to drive without using his powers..." I responded.  
  
"Admit it, if you had his powers when you were alive, would you have done different?"  
  
"Ye... No" I admitted.  
  
"Either way, by all rights, I should just send the world down to Kaisuto right now..."  
  
"WHAT?" I screamed.  
  
"With what you've done, Zel, if Zerse dies, Dreamer will destroy everything... The Spirit World, and the White Domain... leaving only the Darkness... Everybody will belong to Kaisuto, and he will, through Dreamer, rule the Earthen world..."  
  
"Oh... My god..." I gasped. "Will he die?"  
  
I heard just the slightest bit of doubt.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"So many things could happen, so many tiny variables, that it's like Zerse... If it strays from anything but the perfect procedure, he will die..." Gaiafarou answered.  
  
"Then I'm going to give him my energy..."  
  
"Zel, you'll..." Gaiafarou grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Listen, I once worked to destroy this world, and now I want to protect it!" I shouted back. "I don't care what happens to me!"  
  
"But..." Gaiafarou called out, but I was already zooming towards Zerse's body.  
  
I knew what would happen...  
  
A person, a soul, they can never die twice. If I were to die in Zerse's body, before he became strong enough to leave again, or if Zerse's spirit were to leave, leaving me to control the body...  
  
Then, when the body died, I would die again...  
  
And since that was impossible...  
  
I would be lost forever.  
  
But I didn't care. It was time to do some good for once.  
  
-=-Dreamer-=-  
  
Well, of course I saw the crash.  
  
I knew, just by listening, that they needed that 'Zerse' boy. I had no idea why, but he was supposed to defeat me. And now he was dead.  
  
Or was he?  
  
I walked slowly over, going to inspect.  
  
Suddenly, I stopped. A light?  
  
No, it's a Spirit... Gaiafarou? Curse him... Well, he'll even be under my control once I finish...  
  
I walked past, my sides stinging from the sheer, well, 'goodness' of Gaiafarou. Blech.  
  
I looked over at the wreck, mixed in with many other people. His skull was split open, his body torn...  
  
I could sense his spirit ready to leave, which, would cause the body to die... Just what I wanted...  
  
Then something pushed it back down.  
  
"Zel, you meddlesome..." I spoke, without breathing a word.  
  
"Dreamer, this boy isn't going to die..." Zel's barely-visible face appeared over Zerse.  
  
"Oh? And how will you stop it? The boy hardly has the strength to keep going..." I smiled a bit.  
  
"I'll give him the strength..." Zel's face dissapeared.  
  
I saw Zerse's face twitch, and he began to move.  
  
-=-Zerse-=-  
  
The pain... It feels like my head is a pincushion... All the glass... It was sticking into my skull, tearing at my mind...  
  
And there was something else, like I wasn't myself anymore.  
  
"Dead on, Zerse..."  
  
I blinked. "Who?"  
  
"It's Zel..."  
  
"Who? I thought you said my name was Zerse!"  
  
"Err..." the voice paused. "Wait, you're Zerse, I'm Zel..."  
  
"So that's my name..." I muttered.  
  
I sensed the voice would have made a rather rude gesture.  
  
"You've got amnesia...?" Zel asked.  
  
"Err... Yeah, I guess..." I nodded.  
  
"Oh, hell... Wounded, and you've got amnesia..." Zel sighed. "The world is fucking doomed" 


	27. Chapter 6 Demon Conversion

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 4 - The Last Shadow By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Time to fast forward to pre-X6 times, with a bit of a mix of Megaman Zero already showing it's face... ^^ But poor me... The hardest character is about to show heart, and the most innocent character is about to snap... This is odd to write, and hard, trust me.  
  
Chapter 6 - Demon Conversion  
  
-=-Dynastu-=-  
  
I felt the fluids wash away. What was going on...? What fluids were these, anyway?  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes... And then promptly remembered that I didn't have any...  
  
I tried to move my mouth to give the command, but I discovered my eyes opening anyway. My mind swirled with information.  
  
I was seeing? No! This wasn't possible!  
  
The fluids finished draining, and my body fell forwards, landing hard on the ground. I looked around.  
  
This was a lab of some sort... I stood up.  
  
And felt long hair hit the back of my armor.  
  
"What...?" I looked around, and saw my reflection in the glass of another one of the holding tanks.  
  
I was standing tall, in orange-red armor that fell quite loosely around my legs, and a red helmet over my head released long flowing blonde hair. "What...?" I shook my head. "What the hell happened..."  
  
I saw my eyes. No, they weren't real. Cybernetic implants, I could tell. But, still...  
  
"What...? What am I?" I asked.  
  
"So you've awoken, Elpis..." a voice made me turn.  
  
I stepped back instinctively.  
  
The man standing before me was taller then I was, his long purple hair flowing down his back and falling over his right eye, his open chest scarred, the only thing he was wearing was a long pair of black pants. The man smlied.  
  
"Elpis?" I asked. "My name is Dynastu."  
  
"Not really, no, it's not..." Dreamer smiled. "Your name is Elpis, just as it was Protoman before."  
  
"How do you know that?" I demanded.  
  
"I know everything there is to know about you, Dynastu Yobuu. I know that your grandfather once tried to kill me. He failed miserably, so you know, so there exists no point in you trying to do the same."  
  
"Grandfather Enkou...?" I gaped. "You... knew him?"  
  
The man nodded. "He had a twisted heart... But he was like me in many ways..." Dreamer smiled. "He didn't care much for the law at all... All he wanted was for his honor to be regained... And, I guess, in the end, he did manage it..." Dreamer smiled again.  
  
"Oh really now..." I shook my head. "Honor for a family without law?"  
  
"He believed in the 'eye for an eye' thing. But it is funny that, in the final end, he should be tied in with the same line who killed his father in the first place!" Dreamer laughed. "But that does not matter..."  
  
"Why have you done this to me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple, really..." Dreamer smiled. "I somehow managed to find a 'revival' program, if you will. One that allowed me to bring your body back to a usefull stage... And so, your body has healed, and I have completed the repairs..."  
  
"Repairs..." I looked at my arm, and at my chest. Not a scratch... I couldn't even feel any pain.  
  
"Yes, the repairs. I fixed you up because I myself need your aid."  
  
"Oh?" Dreamer asked.  
  
"You know of a man by the name... Amyrth, was it not?"  
  
"Yes, I know him" I nodded.  
  
"I need him... shall we say... erased?" Dreamer smiled.  
  
"Erased!? But... why?" I asked.  
  
"Elpis, you're a worker of good... You and Zero... that's what Amyrth is now called... You were supposed to be good. But Zero went bad, and he took off to work under some robot named Sigma..."  
  
"How... unusual..." I thought.  
  
"I'm serious. Sigma has tried several times to take over the world, and now he controls Zero. I'm trying to destroy Sigma... But first I need Zero gone..." I smiled.  
  
"And this is where I come in, right?" I asked.  
  
Dreamer nodded.  
  
"But why?" I asked. "If you've got the technology to revive me..."  
  
"I... I'm afraid to confront him..." Dreamer turned away. "If I was a robot, I would fight him... But I don't have a chance now. Not the slighest chance in hell... No other professor in this age alive has the ability to do the work Light and Wily did..."  
  
"I... I might be able to..." I offered.  
  
"Not in your state" Dreamer shook his head.  
  
"Wait... What age is this?"  
  
"It has nearly a couple hundred years since you were put to sleep..." Dreamer offered. "You were injured in a fight with... Forte, I believe... and from that, you were put into statis... and then revived by me..."  
  
"Why did you bother?"  
  
"I need a warrior..." Dreamer sighed. "You're the last chance I've got... I have to avenge..."  
  
"Avenge?"  
  
"I have to avenge Auree."  
  
-=- Dreamer -=-  
  
"I have to avenge Auree."  
  
I was lying, of course. But I let a tear fall, and my body to shake, for realism.  
  
He bought it.  
  
"Auree...?" Dynastu asked.  
  
"Yes..." I shook again, looking down at the ground. "I... a woman I loved... Zero killed her..."  
  
"Zero... Oh my..." Dynastu gulped.  
  
"You have to help me..." I responded.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can..." Dynastu promised.  
  
"You will...? Really...?" I asked.  
  
"Yes..." Dynastu nodded.  
  
"Very well..." I smiled. "You've made a man happy today... There's... just one other thing..."  
  
"What?" Dynastu asked.  
  
"There are two others... R... X, and Iris... Don't let them fool you... They too are working with Sigma..."  
  
"X and Iris, huh?" Dynastu thought.  
  
"Yes... That's right... They'll try to fight with Zero to confuse you..." I looked down at the ground. "It's because of that they managed... managed..."  
  
"I think I understand" Dynastu/Elpis nodded his head. "I promise I will help you."  
  
"Thank you..." I smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
It had worked.  
  
-=-Zerse-=-  
  
I awoke again, sitting straight up. I took a few moments, then moved myself out of the hospital bed.  
  
The doctors had been amazed by my recovery. They said my memory was coming back really fast... I could remember getting in a crash with some other car... And I could remember... hearing that voice that was now stuck, ringing inside my head.  
  
I stepped out of the hall, wearing more casual clothes then what was normally allowed of hospital patients. Baggy black shorts and a long silvery t-shirt. The doctors had said my head kept getting unusually cold, so there was a sort of silvery turban wrapped around my head, with it's back flowing down behind my greenish-silver hair.  
  
I smiled, as one of the nurses spotted me.  
  
"Zerse, you're awake again... The doctor says that there is a place he'd like to take you to..."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes... You see... Oh, I'm not the one who should tell you this..."  
  
"Just hold on a moment" I paused. Then I thought hard. "So what happened?" I thought.  
  
"I don't like telling you this, but the sooner you know..."  
  
I gulped.  
  
Zel continued. "The sooner you know... In the car you were in was your girlfriend at the time... She died quite quickly..."  
  
I paused. "That's... the girl... that was..." I breathed.  
  
The nurse gave me a few looks.  
  
"And who was in the other car?" Zel asked.  
  
"Who was in the other car?" I demanded to the nurse.  
  
"I... I can't... go speak to Doctor Palchen..." the nurse turned around. "I'll take you to him..."  
  
"I want to know now..." I growled.  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Wait, I know how to find out" I stopped. "Zel, spill it."  
  
"I guess you have the right to know... In that other car... was your family."  
  
"My family!?" I cried out, loud and clear enough for the nurse to hear. She jumped.  
  
"Yes... Yes..." the nurse nodded grimly. "That... Your family was..."  
  
"Fuck... FUCK!" I swore, tearing past her. There was still pain in some of my body, but..."  
  
"Zerse, where are you going!?" both the nurse and Zel screamed at me.  
  
I didn't respond. I kept running, tearing out of the hospital, tears streaming from my eyes. Oh, god, why didn't anybody... Why didn't anybody tell me...?  
  
I kept running. I heard hospital sirens go off. Yeah, they'd be after me...  
  
I turned into an alleyway, tearing through it.  
  
"Hey, where are you going, kid?" a hand grabbed onto my chest, making me stop. A tall man lifted me off of the ground.  
  
"What do you want?" I spat.  
  
"Aren't you the confident one?" the man laughed. "Do you know who we are?"  
  
"I don't care..." I spat, angry and sad. I didn't care about this guy's problems, or who the hell he was. As he said 'we', I clued in to the fact that others, somewhat shorter, had gathered around.  
  
I looked in the face of my holder. He had spiky navy blue hair that was pulled back, and was looking at me deep with brown eyes and dark skin. "You will once you know. We're the Gospel Revolution."  
  
"Gospel Revolution, huh?" I asked. "Never heard of you guys..."  
  
"They're mercenaries. They got hired by Sigma to do some 'dirty work'."  
  
"Sigma?"  
  
"Oh, geez... Let's put it this way. Evil guy trying to take over world."  
  
"Gotcha" I responded mentally to this 'Zel', whoever he was. "Oh, you guys!" I played along. "So why are you bothering with me?"  
  
"Because..." the man smiled. "Sigma says he'd like to have his hands on you... Says you've got some kind of special power... I wouldn't mind seeing for myself... So go ahead, do something..."  
  
I looked around. "But I can't..."  
  
"Sigma said to kill you if you didn't show anything. So if you want to save yourself, do something!" the man laughed, and I felt his knee smash into my chest. Something stung harder then normal. He had lowered me for a moment, and... His kneecap must have steel pads or something on them.  
  
"But... But..." I gasped for air. My recovery wasn't finished... That blow had stung... A lot...  
  
"Just focus your mind on his feet" Zel explained.  
  
I looked down. I stared at his feet.  
  
I focused hard.  
  
"Now imagine them floating" Zel continued.  
  
I imagined them floating... just slightly... then getting higher and higher...  
  
My mind strained, but I opened my eyes. They were! They were rising off of the ground! I concentrated harder, focusing my energy.  
  
"What... You guys are sh..." the man looked around. "So he does have a power..." the man laughed.  
  
I broke my concentration. He landed hard on his feet, the impact shaking us for a moment, since he hadn't been totally ready, but he kept his hold.  
  
"Now, then, mister Zerse... Matron! Trucel! Grab his hands and legs. We're taking this kid to go see Sigma."  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" I demanded silently.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see... But now do you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Do you know your own abilities?" I asked.  
  
"Yes... Yes, I think so... I'm psychic, aren't I?"  
  
"You have the powers of telekenisis, foresight, and inter-plane ESP. So, yes, you could say that, but that's a very small generalization of your powers."  
  
"Then I'm more then gifted?" I tried to figure out what he had meant.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Much more!" I laughed. "You're Gaiafarou - that the god of light -'s secret weapon! You have within you the power of a mortal god!"  
  
I tried to hold in my reaction. "Holy hell..."  
  
-=-Dynastu-=-  
  
Slowly, I walked through the dusty halls of the mountain lab.  
  
"Don't trust him!" a voice screamed.  
  
I looked around.  
  
I saw, almost etched in the stone, the face of a young boy. But as I focused, it dissapeared.  
  
"You can't trust him!" another young male voice shouted.  
  
"What? What?" I cried out.  
  
Then, I believe I saw two things that freightened me. Two faces, both pearly-white and nearly see-through, like your classic ghost, appeared in front of me. They were both the faces of children.  
  
"What is this!?" I shouted out.  
  
"Don't trust father" the first cried out.  
  
"He's trying to twist your mind... Don't fall for it" the second shouted.  
  
"What...? Father?"  
  
"That man you call Dreamer is a devil... He intends on..."  
  
"No, I'm not a devil. Sons, go away" Dreamer shooed them away as he walked up behind me.  
  
"Dad, you can't continue to try and manipulate people like this, you..."  
  
Dreamer shot his palm forward. The two ghosts dissapeared suddenly.  
  
"I'm sorry... The ghosts of my sons..."  
  
"What...? Why were they...?"  
  
"They believe I betrayed them... They died many many years before you were even born" Dreamer shook his head. "I'm actually from a time about 70 years before you were born... The time of the Cybersystem..."  
  
"I knew I knew your name!" I suddenly remembered from my studies. "Dreamer Grausherra! You were one of the Great Three of the Cybersystem! Eventually, you even surpassed Sirius and Jezin!"  
  
"Then, one day, I just, dissapeared..." Dreamer nodded. "I know very well what is taught on the subject of me... And of the many rumors that have been circulating ever since. Though... My sons..."  
  
"Who killed them?" I asked.  
  
Dreamer looked away. "Your grandfather did. It's how he got his honor back. He took my children from me..."  
  
I gulped. "That's... terrible..."  
  
"Enkou..." Dreamer laughed. "I should have expected it. He would strike after I had dissapeared. My sons thought that, since I sealed myself away, that I betrayed their lives to Enkou..."  
  
"Oh..." I shook my head. "Please... Let me do my job. I... If this involves any more ghosts... I'm not totally used to the paranormal..."  
  
"I understand. Let me send you to the fortress right away" Dreamer nodded. "I don't want you to have to be assailed with their benevolent moaning anymore. I'd hate to lose my only hope for justice..."  
  
I nodded.  
  
-=-Marius-=-  
  
I didn't like it. Dad had once again... Once again...  
  
Once again tried to push me away...  
  
I 'sat' down, looking down at my feet.  
  
"Cheer up..." Seinjaii patted my shoulder.  
  
I glared up at him. "Why? What's there to be cheery about?"  
  
Seinjaii stared at me. "There's nothing left anymore, is there?" I demanded. "Zerse doesn't have the strength to fight Dreamer. We don't have the strength to fight him. Gaiafarou himself doesn't have the strength to fight him!"  
  
"Calm down..." Seinjaii tried, but I was in no mood for it.  
  
"For once, don't tell me to calm down..." I growled. "You always thought you knew everything, didn't you!?"  
  
Seinjaii stared at me, speechless.  
  
"I told you! I could have saved father! I could have saved him so long ago! But you had to do what I didn't want! This could all have been stopped! I had the chance, and you took it from me!"  
  
Seinjaii gaped. "Brother... You wouldn't have..."  
  
"I would too have made a difference!" I punched my brother straight in the head.  
  
The force of my hatred sent him spinning, crashing out through one of the walls. But I didn't care. He wouldn't help. He had made the mistake before.  
  
I had to take on father on my own this time. Seinjaii couldn't have any part in it.  
  
Or he'd ruin it again.  
  
-=-Dreamer-=-  
  
I stood, facing the teleporter, as Dynastu dissapeared. I smiled.  
  
"Then that's all there is to it..." I laughed, then walked to the controls, and twisted a few things. "Or is it?"  
  
I laughed, walking towards the transporter.  
  
"Daddy! You have to stop! This is wrong!"  
  
I froze. There were two hands holding my arm, holding me back... Just...  
  
Just like before...  
  
"Marius..." I didn't even turn. "I can't turn back..."  
  
"You can..." Marius cried out. "Please... Dad... Don't let it happen again... Don't let the evil..."  
  
I laughed. "The evil is nothing..."  
  
I gave up my mind for a few seconds. My hair spiked, my eyes turning black, my face darkening. I turned to Marius.  
  
Marius froze, his little spirit scared. "Don't let the evil do what?"  
  
It wasn't me that said that. But I didn't worry. After all, I had used this power before... And now I was paying it back.  
  
Marius stared up at me. His eyes looked up at me.  
  
At first, I thought it was fear in them. Then... something else...  
  
Marius jumped for my leg, clinging onto me. "Daddy... I won't let you go..."  
  
I grabbed the spirit's blue hair and lifted him away with ease. He struggled, kicking.  
  
"Let go of me and let go of my daddy, you creep!" Marius shouted, gnashing his teeth.  
  
"Runts like you need to be disposed of fast and efficently" I lifted him up higher. No, I didn't.  
  
Kaisuto did.  
  
Kaisuto lifted him up, and with a flick of his wrist, Marius went flying. I stepped backwards into the transporter...  
  
And then I was gone.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked mentally.  
  
"Do what?" Kaisuto asked.  
  
"Why did you just remove him like that?" I asked.  
  
"They tried to betray you... They tried to betray us."  
  
"They tried to save me, and I was too blind to see it then" I sighed. "But it is too late to turn back now... Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let their souls rest. Don't give them torment."  
  
I got no response.  
  
-=-Rock-=-  
  
I stood alone at the entrance. There it was, a huge fortress made of steel.  
  
"I'm coming for you... Sigma... Zero..." I growled.  
  
A girl ran in behind me, grabbing at my arm.  
  
"I'm coming with you, Rock!" Roll cried out.  
  
"My name is X, Iris. Not Rock." I reminded her.  
  
"It's Rock! Try to remember!" Roll cried again. "Don't let yourself forget who you really are..."  
  
"You're right..." I sighed. "Sorry, Roll..."  
  
"Good" Roll smiled. "Now that we've got that settled, I'm still coming with you!"  
  
"Ack!" I cried out. "Iris, this is going to be the most dangerous..."  
  
"It's always the most dangerous" Roll pointed out. "And call me Roll! Jeebus Tap-Dancing Christ! Get with the program!"  
  
"Right..." I laughed. "Let's go..."  
  
We ran towards the fortress. 


	28. Book 5 Creator of Darkness

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation Book 5 - Creator of Darkness By Zelloss  
  
Author's Note: Book 5 already... And I haven't even finished book 2 or 4 yet... Oh well. Did you notice the book's name? 'Creator of Darkness'? Does that give you a hint?? And I went through a few names for this chapter... 'Iced Cream', 'Festival Night', and 'Black Card', before finally deciding on the most innocent thing I think I've ever written in here: 'Cookie'. And this chapter is probably the most innocent thing you'll see in the entire New Gen, so enjoy it... ^^  
  
Chapter 1 - Cookie  
  
Slowly, I awoke.  
  
Ah, I could sense it. A bad day was coming soon... Today? Yeah, that's what the cards had said...  
  
I sat up for a moment. Yes, three days ago it had said it would be three days from now that some kind of catastrophe would hit the island.  
  
I absolutly hate days like that.  
  
I thudded back down onto my bed, my short, messy purple hair spreading on the pillow.  
  
"It's time to wake up!"  
  
"Oh, go away, bro..." I whined through the door.  
  
"No, not today..." Jounou was calling out, wrapping on the door. "You know today's the Festival!"  
  
My deep, purple eyes shot open. The festival? And yet, the cards had foretold...  
  
"Comeon, slowpoke, it's time to get up!" Jounou shouted.  
  
"I... I don't feel well..." I joked a bit, trying to sound realistic.  
  
"Dad, brother's lying again!" Jounou shouted.  
  
"Get up, lazyass!" I heard my dad's harsh voice through the walls.  
  
"Alright!" I cried back. I threw the sheets back, and planted my feet on the floor, getting up.  
  
I straightened up my baggy, black pants, and grabbed the side of my Tygyrenn sash, tightening it up. The Tygyrenn was a rough, woolen sash, usually scarlot in color. It gets it's past from the whole 'island war', the scarlet color was to hide the fact they were bleeding from the enemy...  
  
As for the pants, although they were a couple sizes to big for me (Dad said I'd grow into them), what kind of significance they have makes no sense to me. After all, the island is rather chilly, but baggy pants like this, you'd think they wouldn't keep you warm.  
  
I walked over to my desk, rubbing my eyes, and grabbed onto my silken black shirt. I tucked it uner the Tygyrenn sash. The shirt, as far as I know, just looked kinda neat, with it's short sleeves, and close neckline.  
  
I grabbed onto the doorhandle, and pulled it open.  
  
Jounou smiled at me. "Morning, bro!"  
  
Jounou was a pest, really. He had the bright blue eyes and silver hair of his mother. While I got stuck with the 'accursedly bad' looks of dad, as he said. Honestly, I think having deep purple hair and eyes really sets you apart, don't you?  
  
Oh, stupid me! I haven't introduced myself!  
  
My name is Neero Grausherra. Creator of Darkness.  
  
And, seeing as how you already know the tales of my descendants, it's time you know MY story! After all, you can't know the end, without knowing the beginning, can you?  
  
And if you mention the fact that the story actually began about 700 years ago, I'll tell you to go shove it. Or something like that.  
  
But I don't need to tell you that old legend, there's hardly enough time for my story!!  
  
Either way, I turned and faced the living room of our one-floor house on Eyod.  
  
"Hello, Neero..." Dad smiled.  
  
"Where's mum?" I asked, seeing she wasn't anywhere around.  
  
"She's already out preparing the festival..." Dad answered. My dad, Terso Grausherra, had the same dark purple eyes and hair as I did. He was very tall, a good sign for me. Well, tall for an Eyodian, about 6 feet in your sizing.  
  
Oh, and me? I'm just over ten years old. My hobbies? Reading and Divination - The ability to tell the future. After all, that kind of thing IS an important part of the old Eyodian Culture.  
  
Yes, this is Eyod. This place, which is like any other island, I would suspect, sees snow every year, and sun as well. That's actually rather nice, I think it's normal. I didn't know that it would change soon enough.  
  
I grinned, and looked at the icebox. I pulled it open. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
I looked through the contents of the Icebox, sliding out each of it's drawers. "Apples... Bread... Carrots... I think I'm going through the alphabet..."  
  
"Grab yourself whatever you want..." Terso smiled, his head bent over the low table.  
  
"Busy with something, dad?" I asked, closing all the Icebox's drawers and walking over, hiding a few cookies in a pocket of my pants.  
  
Dad loomed over a set of cards.  
  
I shut my mouth, watching carefully. Dad was working with the old Eyodian Deck, a Shisar... The cards that are believed to be able to tell the future.  
  
Dad had mixed the deck, and had seperated it into three piles, with the left hand, then mixed them back up and seperated again with the right, as accustom for one to do in this way. You use both hands at all times so that neither the good or bad side of you influences the cards.  
  
"I'm trying to see what today will be like..." Terso responded, grabbing onto the first card with his left hand.  
  
He flipped it up.  
  
I knew that one, too. The winding trail up the mountain, the peasants walking from a bleak pit towards the top of a shining mountain. "The Advance."  
  
"Yeah... And..." he grabbed his right hand, and flipped over the third card.  
  
The falling snow, the freezing cedars, it was all very obvious. We didn't need to see the buildup on the young woman's hat to see it was The Snow.  
  
"If you will..." Terso pulled back.  
  
I reached for the middle card, from the other side, put both hands on it, and flipped it over.  
  
We both froze.  
  
The card was blank. It was all completely black.  
  
"Ho... Hold on..." Terso shook his head. "This... makes no sense..."  
  
"I know, I've never seen any card like it before..." I gasped.  
  
"Huh? ..." Jounou looked at the card. "What is it supposed to mean?"  
  
"Neero, you flipped it over..." Terso looked up. "Which hand did you use when you turned it over?"  
  
"Both" I responded honestly.  
  
Terso bit his tounge. "Okay, despite this... this... whatever, I think my mind's clogged up... I can't do this right now..."  
  
Terso stood up, and packed together the deck of cards, putting the black one aside.  
  
As Terso walked out of the house, muttering something, Jounou grabbed the deck.  
  
"I want to confirm it..." Jounou thought hard.  
  
"Okay..." I sat down opposite him, and Jounou did the same opening procedure. Shuffle and cut with the left hand, then shuffle and cut with the right hand. The black card remained to the side.  
  
Jounou thought for a few moments. "Okay... What's with the Black Card? Did Neero do it?"  
  
"Hey!" I made a mock cry.  
  
"Oh, don't bother, I just wanna know!" Jounou smiled.  
  
"But, dad's..." I blinked.  
  
"Don't you wanna find this out too? Besides, you've done it before..." Jounou grinned.  
  
"When you put it that way..." I sighed.  
  
"Okay..." Jounou grabbed the first one. "You're the expert at interpretation, so..."  
  
Jounou flipped up the left one with his left hand. The two, men and woman, kissing and doing something me and Jounou were probably too young to figure out (Well, I knew, but that's because I read a lot... Jounou, well, it was better he didn't know. He was only 7, after all). "Lovers..." I responded instantly.  
  
"Okay..." Jounou thought, before turning over the far right one.  
  
Two boys. They were both standing back to back, looking almost the exact same. Except, around one boy, there was an aura of light, a darkness at the very center. On the other, there was an aura of darkness, a light at the very center. "The Inversed Brothers..."  
  
Jounou nodded. "Mabye it's telling me your future!"  
  
I blushed a bit.  
  
"Ha ha, gotch'ya!" Jounou grinned. "Oh, but... You have to do the third, 'tis custom..."  
  
I reached with my left hand, then stopped, and grabbed it with both, flipping it over.  
  
I stared again.  
  
The black card...?  
  
I looked over to the side. Yeah, it was still there... So another one?  
  
"..." I stood, speechless, looking at the strange omen.  
  
"Neero, you're the interpreter..." Jounou looked up at me.  
  
"Alright..." I looked. "Yeah, the Lovers and the Inversed Brothers..." I thought. "And a Blank Card..."  
  
I thought for a moment. "Okay. Lovers and Inversed Brothers... That's a confusing proposition..."  
  
I looked over at Jounou.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
We both shuddered.  
  
"No, enough of that..." I sighed. "Okay, let's see. The Lovers probably refers to my future wife... The one... That dad said he'd make me engage tonight..."  
  
"Oh, THAT girl..." Jounou grinned.  
  
"Will you PLEASE tell me who it is??" I cried out.  
  
"Nope! Dad made me promise" Jounou stuck his tounge out.  
  
"Fine..." I sighed. "But that is the girl... Okay. And the Inverted Brothers... It's possible in many things..."  
  
"Oh?" Jounou asked.  
  
"Well, it could be symblifying us... Or perhaps my twin sons... Or mabye it is one person torn apart two ways..." I sighed. "It's a hard one, without the help of the other two. But the Lovers makes me think of a child..."  
  
"Why's that?" Jounou asked, a bit curious.  
  
"Oh, nevermind" I stuck my tounge out. "And... This blank one... Always, the middle is the identity of the person who's fortune is being told..." I thought. "The person who's recieving always flips over the middle card..."  
  
"Oh, so the blank card represents you?" Jounou asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Well, there is ONE other way to interpret it... But the black card, a second one where there never were any... It could mean that the Inverted Brothers and Lovers are outside factors that are affecting my future, but that would mean that the Black Card IS my future..."  
  
"Nothing?" Jounou blinked.  
  
"Damn, this is too creepy, I KNEW I shouldn't have gotten up this morning..." I sighed, packing up the deck. I was lucky I did.  
  
"Boys, boys!" Terso suddenly ran in. He didn't notice there were now Two Black Cards. "You have to come! Something extrodinary has happened!"  
  
We stood up quickly. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Somebody... Another human, from a far away land, he landed on a 'boat', as he calls it..." Terso looked around. "Comeon, this is big! Bigger then big! This is the first time in Eyodian History that somebody has ever arrived on this island since we were seperated from the Continent, 700 years ago!" Terso turned and dashed out.  
  
"I'm coming!" I ran, following my father.  
  
* * * * *  
  
We ran outside, and the small center of the little village was empty. A few decorations hung around the town - flourescent materials, ribbons, the like - hanging from cables suspended between the houses and off of the tip of the giant glass fountain in the center.  
  
Everybody was down at the beach, so me, my father, and Jounou ran, down the small snowy trail, to see who this 'visitor' was.  
  
There was a group of people down at the beach. That was the small population of our village, and some strange, metallic object floating in the water. It was rather large, I noted.  
  
A woman ran up to me. "Ah! Mum!" I smiled.  
  
Mother looked a lot like Jounou did, he got her looks - The flowing silvery hair and brilliant blue eyes that marked her as part of the Hitomi family - The Light family. That always confused me - Grausherra was darkness. You'd never expect love to come from them.  
  
"Ah, Jounou, Neero... You won't believe this! Comeon, you have to meet them!"  
  
"Them?" I blinked.  
  
Mother grabbed my shoulders and pushed me through the crowd.  
  
I gasped.  
  
There was a rather tall man, even taller then my dad, by about half of a foot. His fiery red hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, the top of his head covered up by a white hat. His face was tanned from the sunlight, his features looking not too old, and a well-formed body. What struck me most was his clothes - a baggy white shirt without sleeves that went past the bicep, and some kind of blue fabric that I had never seen before woven into pants, weird stitching all over them.  
  
Then, I knew why mother had said 'them'.  
  
Meekly peeking out from behind the man's pants, was a beautiful girl. Truly beautiful.  
  
The girl was about my height, and looked to be about my age. She had shining green eyes, the color of which I had never seen before on the island. Her features were colorful, youthful, and shy. Her brilliant whitish-golden hair flowed down most of her back, and her clothes we so very similar to her father's clothes, although her shirt was a rather light red.  
  
The girl looked up at me, blinked, and hid her head again.  
  
"Oh... don't be shy, Aroyea, come on out!" the man laughed. "No need to be shy..."  
  
His words were in a foreign language, but I could swear I picked out 'Aroyea' as being the girls name... It didn't sound like the rest of his words.  
  
"But they speak another language, daddy!" the girl clung to her father.  
  
"Excuse me..." the man called out. "My name is Jamsu. Does anybody speak Electopian?"  
  
There was a few moments of silence.  
  
"Nobody... But... There has to be some semblence of something... According to the maps, this place doesn't even exist!" the man babbled.  
  
We stayed silent.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked, pushing my way forwards. I grabbed for the cookies, and pulled out one, offering it to the girl.  
  
The girl hid again.  
  
"Don't be silly, Aroyea!" he grabbed the girl's shoulders, pulling her around. "I think the boy wants you to eat it!"  
  
"They scare me, daddy..." she clung tight to her father.  
  
I stood there, holding out the cookie. There was a low growl from the girl's stomach.  
  
"But, I am kinda hungry..." she reached out, timidly, and snatched the cookie away, biting it.  
  
She paused after the first bite.  
  
"Yum! It's delicious!" she ate the rest in a couple bites.  
  
I smiled, extending my hand forward, only my middle and index fingers out.  
  
The girl looked at me, before smiling back at me, and doing the same. Our fingers touched, and I pulled my hand back.  
  
Not just because that was the traditional way of greeting, but... Her fingers were so warm...  
  
"What's your name...?" she asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. What was she asking me...? I produced another cookie.  
  
"Well, I'm going to call you cookie!" she laughed a bit.  
  
I thought for a moment. Well... would it be worth a shot? Just from listening, I think I had figured out what she asked me...  
  
"My... name..." I spoke nervously, "is... Neero."  
  
"Hello, Neero!" she smiled.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
And that was the 'first contact' I had with the outside world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Needless to say, there was much to celebrate. I was constantly busy that day, not even bothering to think about the fact that I would be engaged to a different girl... But did it matter? To be married and to be in love are two different things, right?  
  
Me and Aroyea were trying to learn to communicate with each other - I'd say what I wanted in sign language, and once she figured it out, she'd tell me how to say it... I learned the basics of the language rather quickly, despite how unusual it was for my tounge, used to the quick changes between syllables that the Eyodians used, to slow down for Aroyea to understand me.  
  
But that was her name, all right. Her father, if I was understanding her right, was named Jamsu, as I thought. While as Aroyea was teaching me the language, Jounou was off gossiping with the other kids in the village.  
  
A slightly round girl walked over to me. One of our own. She had a rather rude look on her face.  
  
"Neero! Neero, Neero, Neero... What about the poor girl who gets you tonight?" Perce stuck her tounge out.  
  
"Ah, go away!" I stuck my tounge right back out, tempted to curse her away. I caught myself using Aroyea's language, and quickly restated it in Eyodian. "Haio, bazarko!"  
  
Perce pulled back for a moment. "You rude tykybereft..." she turned and walked away.  
  
I froze.  
  
"Did she insult you...?"  
  
"What?" I had learned that much. When I need to learn, we'd do something like 'twenty signals', and I'd figure out just what she meant. When she said "Did she hurt you?", I knew.  
  
"Yes... She... she..." I mimicked talking.  
  
"She said...?" Aroyea offered.  
  
"She said I... Tykybereft..." I was still shaky with the language.  
  
"Tykybereft?" Aroyea blinked.  
  
"Bad name" I gave her the best way I could put it with my limited vocabulary.  
  
"That was rude..." Aroyea responded, and I knew what she had said without needing to ask. "Hey, Neero..."  
  
"Yeah?" I turned and looked at her.  
  
She pointed to my sash. "Could I try that?"  
  
"What?" I asked, and through a short series of questions, I figured it out. "Oh, one..." I offered for a moment, holding up my ring finger in perhaps the one gesture I had learned, hoping she caught onto the idea that I would be right back, and I ran to my house, grabbing one of my tygyrenn sashes, and ran back out. I found Aroyea fast, and held it out.  
  
"Oh!" Aroyea smiled. "Help me?"  
  
I nodded. She lifted up her arms, and I grabbed onto her waist, sizing her up for a moment. She giggled. Well, some things didn't change, it seemed, if you were an Eyodian girl, or not.  
  
I wrapped it around, and tucked it into itself at the back, tightening it up a bit, then stood back.  
  
Aroyea spun around in place. "Oh... It looks gorgeous! Just great!"  
  
I smiled.  
  
Jounou walked past. "It's Perce" he whispered under his breath. I knew what he was talking about.  
  
I shuddered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, who is the young girl?" my mother asked, sitting down at the edge of the fountain, beside me.  
  
"Her name is Aroyea..." I responded. "She's... beautiful..."  
  
"I... I know..." she blushed a bit. "She reminds me of me when I was little."  
  
I laughed a bit.  
  
"But you do know it's not meant to last, right?" my mother asked again.  
  
I gulped. "I know, mum, but... I... I don't want to have to deal with any of the girls on this island... She's different, she's special..."  
  
My mother laughed, sitting down. "You realize why this is all being done, right?"  
  
"I know all about all that bloodline and Eyodian custom and the birds and the bees!" I sighed. "Mother... I... I just..."  
  
My mother looked at me. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel... There was a different one from your father I wanted to marry, but my father wouldn't hear of it... In your case, it is too late to change..."  
  
"It can be stopped..." I grinned. "What if I'm not there? They can't go through with the ceremony of engagement if I'm not there, right?"  
  
"Neero! Since when did you even think of something like that?" my mother gaped. "I... I..."  
  
"Sorry, but I will not go with that...!" I cursed something awful, turned and ran off. Before my mother could catch me, I had dissapeared behind some of the houses, off into the woods that surrounded our island.  
  
My feet kept running, and I tripped and fell, rolling. I felt a dip in the ground below me, and I kept rolling.  
  
Then sand, and a splash, and I had hit the water. I stood up instantly, catching my breath, and washing the sand out of my hair.  
  
Aroyea laughed. "Neero... You're funny!"  
  
I half-smiled, not sure if she was making a compliment or not. She explained it quickly, and I grinned again.  
  
"Thank... you..." I smiled. "You... are... beautiful..."  
  
Aroyea blushed. "Do you mean that?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Aroyea suddenly jumped into the water, grabbing at my neck and hanging off of me. "You're pretty cute yourself!" she laughed.  
  
I blushed a bit. We played in the water for a couple minutes, before we pulled ourselves back up onto the shore, our bodies and clothes soaked.  
  
"You need... new name... for here..." I smiled, looking over at her.  
  
"New name? I'm happy with Aroyea Wily... What else can you offer?"  
  
I thought for a moment, before clarifying what she had said. When she was done, I gave her my answer.  
  
"Aeoya Amerias" I smiled.  
  
"Aeoya... Amerias... I like it!" she jumped at me, hugging me. The sun was falling behind us, the night of the festival would soon be here.  
  
"Neero..." there was a gruff voice.  
  
My head snapped up. "Dad..."  
  
"What are you doing?" Terso looked down at me from the edge of the trees. "All the way down there... Soaking wet... And with the foreign girl... Neero, she cannot be on your mind for tonight!"  
  
I made the 'wait a moment' signal with my index finger, and stood up. "Dad! I... I don't care about the arrangement!"  
  
"You what?" Terso glared down at me. Aeoya hid behind me.  
  
"I don't care about her... I hate her... She's such a bitch..." I used the one curse that Aeoya had taught me.  
  
Aeoya let out an eep. "Not you..." I whispered. Aeoya let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Bitch? So, you already are starting to ignore your own land..." Terso looked down at me. "You'll do what I say, Neero! Ignore that Aroyea girl, and come back..."  
  
"Her name is Aeoya Amerias, father..." I shouted out her new name. The Angel of Rebirth. Angel for her beauty, Rebirth for the hopes she gave me...  
  
My father glared at me. "And... And..." the words came out a bit shakily. But she could not understand me... could she?  
  
"And I love her!" I shouted back. I caught her face out of the corner of my eye.  
  
She was blushing. 


	29. Chapter 2 The Fate

Megaman Battle Network - New Generation  
  
Book 5 - Creator of Darkness  
  
By Zelloss  
  
Chapter 2 - The Fate  
  
My father looked down hard at me.  
  
"Neero... I was afraid this would happen..." he shook his head. "Neero... The Blank Card... Do you know what it means?"  
  
"..." I looked at my father, hard. Aeoya remained hiding behind me.  
  
"It means, Neero, that the end is coming to pass..."  
  
"The... end?"  
  
"Neero... I know all about it... The Advance, the Snow... And the Blank Card... When Jamsu arrived here, I should have stopped him! I should have turned him away! With him, comes new technology, a new world... That's the Advance..."  
  
"Then...?"  
  
"And the snow... The temperature is already dropping. We were supposed to remain a sacred land... But Neero, you were the one who set it in motion..."  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"Jounou told me about the second reading. The Inversed Brothers represent our two lands - The homeland, Eyod... And the land of the child who now stands behind you, cowering..."  
  
I gulped. "And that would mean the Lovers referring to our love?"  
  
"Yes..." Jounou responded. "Two conditions, that, when combined, will set in motion the fate... The fate of snow... The fate of ice... The fate of the black card..."  
  
I stared, hard, bracing myself for what I knew was going to come.  
  
"The fate of the death of the island... and these people..."  
  
I looked up at my father.  
  
"It is too late to turn it back, father..." I shook my head. "I do not believe the gods should care!"  
  
"Neero..." Terso gritted his teeth. "I've tried to pray to the gods... I've tried to get them to change their mind, but even Gaiafarou won't hear my plea. You were not supposed to meet this girl! The Chosen will come to existance, and for that, we will pay..."  
  
I gulped. "Dad... What? You're making no sense... 'The Chosen'?"  
  
"The one who will be born from the darkness and the wrath of the gods, with a heart as cold as the snow and ice that will be surrounding this island!" Terso shouted. "Neero, that's what your mother has told me... She knows, she speaks to the gods... That is what they have told her..."  
  
"I won't believe you on this..." I stood, defiantly, looking at my father.  
  
"Neero... There may yet be a way to stop this..." Terso looked down at me. "I renounce you as my son."  
  
"WHAT!?" I shouted. Aeoya jumped, behind me.  
  
"You are no longer of my family. You have an hour to leave this island. Get off of the island with the foreigners... and do not come back!"  
  
I stood stunned. My father turned on his heel, and walked off.  
  
I just stood there.  
  
"What...?" Aeoya looked at me.  
  
"We have... to leave... leave island..." I tried to explain to her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Danger... big danger..." I tried to speak strong, but my voice was shaking. "I... no family here..."  
  
Aeoya paused, thinking. "Oh... You mean your father... abandoned you?"  
  
"Abandoned...?" I paused. She quickly ran through a few other words, and I got it. "Y... Yes... He abandoned me..."  
  
"Oh my god..." Aeoya looked around. "Come, let's go to father... quickly..."  
  
Aeoya grabbed my arm and pulled me along the beach. I ran behind her, and it took me a few moments to notice something.  
  
"Wait! I... Where are we?" I looked around wildly, not recognizing anything. "Aeoya, stop..."  
  
Aeoya kept running though, and I ran to catch up with her. She stopped, suddenly, as she turned a corner.  
  
We ran back into the city, and I saw why she had stopped.  
  
There was a fountain in the middle of the city. It had frozen.  
  
Frozen into ice, even with everything around it as fresh as spring. People were gathered around it.  
  
A young boy looked over at me. He was rough and rugged. His name was Jerill Deamandos. "This... I've never... what's going on?"  
  
"I heard it was Neero!" one of the girls screeched. Perce.  
  
"You think so? I heard there was some kind of curse that the gods are spreading since those two met!" another kid shouted out.  
  
"No... Neero wouldn't cause..." I heard Jounou try to say.  
  
"Yea', 'e would!" a boy with an odd accent responded. "I think 'e could'a start'd a curse, ya know?"  
  
"No! I swear! Neero wouldn't..." Jounou tried to call out, but the others were getting louder.  
  
I ran behind a couple bushes, with Aeoya, hiding.  
  
"Jounou, look. Even now, ice is starting to spread from the base of the fountain" a girl was standing there, with long, flowing blonde hair, and a white dress. Aeya Ielune. Her and Jerill were bethrothed. "The temperature is dropping. At this rate, in a few weeks, the island will be covered with this stuff."  
  
"And your explanation?" Jounou asked.  
  
"The adults say that your mother got a message, Jounou" Aeya responded. "Because of Neero's foolishness, the Chosen is going to be brought forth... And the war... The war..."  
  
Jounou's eyes opened. "No! Neero... Neero couldn't have..."  
  
"It has to do with the readings you took earlier. I know all about then..." Aeya thought. "The adults all know. The Black Cards Neero drew from the pack are being burned. The island is going to change. Neero's fater... he..."  
  
"What are you kids on about?" my mother, Shine, walked over. "What about my husband?"  
  
"Is it true...?" the kids shushed up, as Aeya looked up at my mother. "Is it true that... that you and your husband... you know... to Neero... renounced him?"  
  
There were gasps all around the circle. Even Aeoya, who was starting to figure things out, held a bit of a gasp herself beside me.  
  
"Yes" Shine sighed. "I did not want to... But... this is the only solution we could find. He has to leave, and never return, or the Icy End will come... The Chosen will go into life... Eyod will die, and then, another war will come... Which this time, may..."  
  
"Mother, please don't..." Jounou looked up. "Please don't do this to Neero, he's done nothing wrong..."  
  
A tear formed in my eye. Me and Jounou had never been the best of friends... But now, he was standing up for me...  
  
"I don't want to... But..." my mother looked down at the ground. "I can't... change it..."  
  
"I won't renounce him. As long as somebody who's his blood keeps him family, he'll stay that way!"  
  
"If only it was that simple..." Shine laughed a bit, but sadly. "If only..." she looked up at me, between the trees.  
  
"Run..." she mouthed the word. I nodded, and took off with Aeoya. I felt a couple more tears drop down my eyes. I think I heard Jounou begin to cry.  
  
"Neero... You're crying... What...?" I asked.  
  
"We one time... to leave island..." I tried to explain. "Or island die..."  
  
Aeoya paused. "Island die? The Island can't..." she paused, as she evidently thought of the Ice Fountain. "Oh... Oh... I don't understand it, but... Yes, let's leave..."  
  
"Yes, let's..." I smiled, as I pulled her towards the beach, quickly explaining in my best terms what was happening.  
  
There was that floating contraption, that 'boat', as Aeoya had called it. I saw Jamsu over at the edge of the water, the boat half pulled up onto the sand.  
  
"Oh, hello, Aroyea... And... Was it Neero?"  
  
I nodded. "Need... leave... now..."  
  
"What!?" Jamsu' head snapped up. "We haven't been here long... why would we need to...?"  
  
"If stay... bad things... Island die..." I tried to explain, using my limited vocabulary.  
  
"Aeoya, can you make out any sense of...?"  
  
"Listen, father..." Aeoya paused. "Neero's explained little to me, but I think I get it. His family abandoned him. They say he's bad. That him being here on the island..." she paused, wondering whether or not to mention the 'love' part, I figured. She came to a decision. "That him being on the island, with me... and... our love..."  
  
Jamsu spat. "What!?"  
  
"Let me finish, father..." Aeoya continued. "He... says he loves me..."  
  
I blushed. So she had understood... Just as I understood what she had just said.  
  
"Some force controlling the island is causing it to freeze slowly. The fountain at the center of town, where it used to be quite warm, has frozen."  
  
"Frozen!?" Jamsu's eyes opened wide. "Aeoya, this had better not be a game..."  
  
"We need to leave immediatly, and never come back here. Or else... the curse... Or whatever it is... it'll freeze the island!" Aeoya shouted.  
  
Jamsu paused.  
  
"Do you have proof?" he asked.  
  
Terso walked towards us. Jamsu stood up.  
  
"Greetings, Terso..." Jamsu bowed a bit.  
  
Terso bowed a bit back, smiling. "Greetings, Jamsu..." he responded, and as the two's heads were facing each other, Terso suddenly brought his fist up and into Jamsu's gut.  
  
Jamsu reeled backwards a bit, then fell backwards into the boat. He landed hard, the boat going into the water.  
  
"Right now, you invaders will leave..." Terso spoke in Eyodian. "You will leave this sacred island right now. And with you, you will take your succubus bitch and that traitorous seinjaii, and never return to defoul our holy land again!"  
  
I gritted my teeth so hard I thought they would break. Anger swept my face. I had heard some rude things... but to be called a 'Seinjaii' - A cursed one, a bastard... And especially by my father... I had never felt so hurt in my life...  
  
"What...?" Aeoya asked.  
  
"He said... leave now... take demon girl and demon boy... never come back..." I explained, knowing better then to repeat his exact words in the presence of the young girl. Those words stained my ears, even.  
  
"Is that what he said?" Jamsu asked Aeoya.  
  
Aeoya nodded meekly. "Except... I think it was worse..."  
  
Jamsu looked up at Terso. "I don't know your language, but you're obviously not going to last long with this kind of vision to the outside world. Are you two ready, we can leave any moment you want?"  
  
I paused. I looked at Aeoya.  
  
She gave me the quick rundown.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Jamsu looked at Aeoya. She nodded too. He reached for a stick object, and pulled it.  
  
A low humming noice ensued, and the boat began to move off of the coast.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps. Jounou was running towards me.  
  
"Neero!" he shouted. He was crying.  
  
I stood up. "Jounou!" I cried after him.  
  
"Don't go, brother!" Jounou shouted. Terso made a lunge for him, but Jounou ducked down, under my former father's arm.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry... I have to..."  
  
"Take care, brother!!!" Jounou shouted at me, and as we pulled away, pointing straight away, I saw Terso grab Jounou's shoulders, and there was a smack I could even hear over the low humming of the boat, as Terso backhanded my brother.  
  
"The only Seinjaii on this island is you, Terso!" I shouted back, harshly. "I hope you give my brother more then you could have given me!"  
  
I looked out to shore, to see my mother, watching, only slightly smiling, as we pulled away, our speed picking up, and the island, slowly becoming smaller and smaller, faded out of view.  
  
I looked out in all directions. Nothing but the water. Nothing but this small boat, and two people who I hadn't know for more then a day. And now, no home to go to.  
  
I looked back, watching the water turn, as I wondered if falling in love with this young girl had really been a gift... Or if dad had been right. If letting my emotions get the better of me had brought about the End...  
  
I curled up on the boat, and Aeoya ruffled my hair a bit. I looked as the sun set, a beautiful sight...  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stood alone, in a black field. I looked around. I felt... I felt like I was standing on the black card... No, in the black card... Nothing around me...  
  
"Where... What is going on...?" I looked around wildly.  
  
I saw a grid-like extension roll around below me, shooting out in all directions. I saw silvery panels form between the green lines. I saw black cubes with strange patterns of light flashing on them rise out of the ground.  
  
I looked wildly around. "What...? Where am I?"  
  
I looked around harder, spotting something nearly-human. He was tall, with a spiky silver tangle of hair, and golden eyes. He was standing tall, wearing a long silvery-blue robe, the colors of which seemed to change as it was flapped around softly by something like the wind. The sash wrapped around his chest, but it was barely visible, and the leggings... It was not one piece, it was three pieces, the traditional Eyodian garments.  
  
"Who...?" I looked at the man.  
  
The man stood silent, looking at me. He didn't say a word.  
  
I thought. There was an aura of power about him... There was something about this man... Some god-like power...  
  
The man frowned as he looked at me, no longer a statue which could have been. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. "What... What have I done?"  
  
I looked, as another man appeared beside him. Except this one radiated a different force. It was still strong... but there was something evil about him. He had jet-black hair, which was shooting forewards over his face. A cross of black sheathes crossed his chest and his back, which was very well formed. The sheathes were empty, oddly enough. The man also wore heavy black Eyodian-style trousers and the sash.  
  
The new man looked just as cross. The two stared at me.  
  
I looked at them, scared. "What do you want!?... Are you mad at me because of Aeoya?"  
  
The good-aura man nodded a bit.  
  
"Are... are you... the gods?" I dared to ask. "Gaiafarou and Kaisuto...?"  
  
Kaisuto nodded.  
  
"Then... what... why see me here?" I looked around. "I haven't... died... have I?"  
  
Gaiafarou shook his head.  
  
"Did I help them by leaving?" I asked. "Will things be better?"  
  
There was no response. Not even the slightest movement.  
  
"Please... speak... say something... I can't... I can't understand you... if you won't speak..."  
  
The two men looked hard at me. There was that anger...  
  
My body shuddered suddenly. A voice echoed in my head.  
  
My head rung with the force of the voice. It sounded... so young... yet so wise. Like some kind of ruler. No... A god.  
  
'Neero Grausherra... what you did today will bring about the end...' the voice rang in my head. I fell to my knees from the force of it. 'There is nothing you can do now but let your life play out... And to bring the Chosen to realization of his life...'  
  
"Do I have to?" I asked, just barely. My whole body felt weak. "Why...? What if I don't? Then the end won't come, will it?"  
  
'The end will come sooner... If you do your task, young Neero...' Gaiafarou's arms uncrossed. 'Then a winner may yet come to pass... And the war could be stopped...'  
  
I felt incredibly weak. I was almost flat on the ground, the force of their minds seemingly tearing my mind, my will, my heart and soul apart. "How will I know... then? How will I know what to do?"  
  
'You will know'...  
  
Those last few words knocked my senses out. My mind spun.  
  
I saw images... I saw things... A whirling vortex... and in it, I kept seeing the faintest images...  
  
One caught my eye, and I recognized it. Me, as a small baby... My mind spun again... And another image...  
  
A tiny baby, curled up and sleeping, with my hair and eyes... Innocence... but it wasn't me... Who was it?  
  
Then, I saw designs... pictures... diagrams... And the face of a warrior for a moment...  
  
Then my mind flared up. The pain was intense.  
  
I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sat up incredibly fast, screaming out.  
  
Sweat was against my forehead. My purple hair was plastered against my forehead, my palms burning, my mind weak.  
  
"Neero! Are you okay?" Aeoya quickly grabbed me and hugged me close.  
  
I gasped for breath, as she held me close. Slowly, I tried to refocus. Jamsu was asleep at the edge of the boat, Aeoya had been watching the controls.  
  
"Aeoya... Aeoya... What... What happened to me while I was sleeping?" I asked.  
  
"You were moaning..." Aeoya muttered. "You... you were moaning out... And each time you did, you seemed to get weaker... your body just kinda became slack... and... And... did you just speak perfectly?"  
  
I paused. "Slack...? I..." I tried to remember the dream. But I couldn't remember much... All that dizziness... But I remember getting assaulted... My mind being broken..."  
  
"You're speaking... Electopian..." Aeoya looked at me. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I do not know..." I responded, looking over at her. Slowly, my other senses returned, and I hugged Aeoya close to me.  
  
"Don't worry, Neero... I'll keep you close to me..." Aeoya hugged me closer. "I want to keep you close..."  
  
I pulled back. "Why...?"  
  
"You said it yourself. I love you, Neero..." She hugged me, and landed a kip on my lips.  
  
I tasted the kiss for a few moments, before she pulled back. She turned towards the direction the boat was in. "Oh... look, Neero!"  
  
My eyes looked and strained. I could see something... A tall, metal house. It was very tall, it was standing out from the rest...  
  
I looked harder. I could see the beach... and several smaller metal buildings. "Oh my god..."  
  
"Do you like it?" Aeoya asked.  
  
"Is this... Electopia?" I asked.  
  
Aeoya smiled. "That's right..." she nodded, putting a hand on her father's shoulder and shaking him awake.  
  
Jamsu slowly rose. "Oh... look! We're home!"  
  
"This island is huge..." I gaped, not being able to see the sides of it, as we zoomed closer.  
  
I could see several, even larger boats on the shorelines. I gaped. The sun was peeking over the huge city, the sun glinting off of the huge buildings.  
  
"Oh my god..." I gasped. "It's... the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Aeoya's eyebrow rose a bit.  
  
"Aside from you, of course..." I smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd see it that way..." Aeoya kissed me quickly on the lips. 


	30. Book 6: The Final War

Book 6: The Final War  
  
The Finale to Battle Network: New Generation  
  
By Zelloss (zellossmetallium@msn.com)  
  
Author's Note: See that? 'The Final War -} The Finale to Battle Network New Generation'. That's right. The FINALE to the series! Its all come down to this, and I promise to GOOD GOD that I will write this one best! ^^  
  
Chapter 1: Wakeup Call  
  
Zerse lay on the ground, thinking. About the ground. Geez, was it hard. All the stones and grass and... was that a spider he was lying on? It was squishy, whatever it was. And why did his eyelids feel so heavy?  
  
It took a few moments for Zerse's concentration to return. Although that didn't mean his memory had returned. Zerse smacked himself over the head. Or would have, if it wasn't for the fact he didn't have the energy to move his right hand. In fact, he didn't have the energy to move his other hand, either.  
  
It took another few moments before Zerse was able to pull together enough energy to open his eyes. He looked up.  
  
Only the empty sky above him, white sky with silvery-white clouds floating high above him, the sun flying high above him.  
  
Then, the cloud in front of it moved away, and Zerse snapped his eyes shut to keep them from getting burned. A few moments more of concentration, and Zerse got his head straight enough to turn it to the right before opening his eyes.  
  
A small, brown, furry caterpillar squiggled along the ground beside him. Zerse watched it for a few seconds, half-smiling. Well, at least something was moving around here, and that was good.  
  
Zerse rested for a few minutes more, gathering up enough energy, before trying to move his right arm again. There wasn't any feeling in it.  
  
So Zerse tried to move his other arm, and found he could. He slowly moved it up and grabbed the hand of the right arm, and pulled it up. He couldn't feel it.  
  
Zerse held his limp arm over his head, inspecting it.  
  
The limp arm slipped, and promptly backarmed Zerse's head. Zerse shouted out, and sat up in reflex.  
  
His limp armed scraped the ground, as feeling slowly returned to it. It then took a moment for him to realize he was sitting up.  
  
And it then hit him that he wasn't outside. The walls looked like flat plains and grassy hills, and by god, they probably would have fooled him longer if he hadn't of been trying to focus on figuring out where he was. But who would bother to create a simlu-nature room?  
  
[Zel?] Zerse thought, trying to concentrate. [Zel? Are you there?]  
  
There was no response. Zerse wondered where Zel would be... or who was Zel, again?  
  
Then memories started to come back to Zerse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I swear! We've done nothing!" X shouted, looking up at Elpis. "We're trying to destroy Sigma, just like you!"  
  
Elpis laughed, looking down at X. Iris was collapsed in one of the far corners, and Sigma was watching with a half-smile from his metal throne. Zero's helmet had shattered off, and his hair had gone from long and gold to its natural short, deep purple. He, too, was colapsed in a far corner of the room, opposite Iris. Zerse could only watch from his tied-up position, under Sigma's careful eye.  
  
Elpis raised his arms, grabbing the long purple sabre again. "I'll finish you like I did the others..."  
  
That had done it. Zerse shouted. "Dynastu, don't!" But his voice was different, just slightly. It sounded so much more... serious... then normal.  
  
Elpis froze. "Why do you speak my name?"  
  
"You're being tricked by Dreamer!" Zerse shouted, taking the words right out of the spirit-Zel's mind. "The real enemy here is not Sigma, it's not X, it's not Zero, it's Dreamer!"  
  
Elpis paused, then laughed. "The ghosts get to you too, huh?" he turned away from X for a split second.  
  
Realizing what this could do, X didn't take the cheap shot at Elpis he could have taken. Instead, he shot one single bullet of energy at the ropes holding Zerse tight.  
  
They split, and Zerse collapsed to the floor. "Listen..."  
  
"Guards, get them all!" Sigma shouted, enraged at having lost his prisoner. "I don't care! Zero, Iris, Zerse, X, Elpis, get them all!"  
  
One arm cannon rotated down on Sigma's shoulder, locking onto X.  
  
Elpis looked at Sigma, as several blasts of energy rained down from all sides.  
  
Elpis seemed to be considering.  
  
Then, with one twist, he turned towards Zerse, a blank look in his eyes.  
  
"Dreamer, stop this now!" Zerse shouted, looking up. "I know you're here!"  
  
"Of course I am!" Dreamer laughed, looking down at the group, seemingly floating in mid-air, a dark aura formed around him. "I wouldn't miss anything this fun!"  
  
Sigma looked up at Dreamer, and moved his cannon. It locked onto Zerse.  
  
Zerse shouted, diving for cover, as a blue laser tore through the ground, blasting away the steel support to which Zerse had been tied. Why? Oh, in the end, did it make a difference? Sigma figured Zerse would somehow screw up his plans...  
  
Zerse gulped, and just as soon as the support had been blasted, the fortress began to shake.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" soldiers shouted, turning direction and dissapearing. Even Sigma looked a bit doubtful.  
  
"Help me get these guys out of here!" X called over to Elpis. Elpis considered for a few moments.  
  
"We don't have time!" Elpis complained. "The structure will collapse in only a few seconds!"  
  
Already, chunks of metal, steel, and machinery were falling. One barely missed Zerse's head.  
  
"Gods, please help me, please help us..." Zerse looked up at Dreamer, as Dreamer laughed, fading in and out of existance just enough to miss the falling debris.  
  
"Well, it is about that time..." Zel responded to Zerse.  
  
"What?" Zerse looked around. Suddenly, there wasn't anything around him... he was gone.  
  
"What? Zel, what did you do!?" Dreamer shouted at Zel's floating spirit.  
  
"It's time for it all to end now, Dreamer!" Zel shouted. "I don't like the idea, and it's incredibly risky... But I'm willing to take that chance!"  
  
Then everything was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zerse focused. "Zel? Zel?" he called out.  
  
There was the sound of a sliding door. One of the thick herbs slid out of the way, and a figure walked towards Zerse.  
  
Zerse knew who it was... or he should have. The man was tall, about 6 feet tall, with a flowing wave of purple hair, glistening off of the artificial sun, which was only a powerful lightbulb. His pale skin looked roughened, his only visible hand dirty, and his eyes looked tired, but he looked lively all the same. Those dark, demon-purple eyes. A thin smile was crossing his face, as he shuffled over to Zerse, one hand in the pocket of a pair of thin light blue pants, covering navy shoes. His upper body was covered only by a wrap-around sash, amethyst in color, which covered his abs. It was obvious he was well-muscled, but not to the point of a bodybuilder: Only to that of a fighter.  
  
"Welcome back to life..." the man laughed, his eyes lighting up for a moment. "...Zerse"  
  
"Zel?" Zerse asked.  
  
The man shook his head, the long hair shaking and reflecting the sun in odd patterns. "No, not quite. Close, though, very close."  
  
Zerse thought. "Then who?"  
  
"My name is Hayato Grausherra. You probably never met me, but I sure as hell know who you are... er... were."  
  
"Hayato... Hayato..." Zerse traced his memory. "Yeah, I remember meeting you once... except you looked... younger..."  
  
Hayato laughed heartily. "Yeah, I looked younger. So did you. Take a look at yourself" Hayato pointed to Zerse's left side, where there was a pool of calm water.  
  
Zerse stood up slowly, got his balance, and walked over.  
  
He gaped.  
  
"What the...?" Zerse felt at his face, and his reflection did the same. It had aged a few years, the silvery eyes seeming deeper, the lips slightly thinner, the grass-green hair had become nearly black in coloring. His clothes had changed, too. Instead of the turban-like thing he wore, only a simple white headband was keeping the top part of his hair up, and he was wearing a robe-like crystaline shirt, down to just above the hips, where Zerse could see black pants, cut from the knee down on both sides, although his left side didn't have a knee, or anything below it, revealing roughened skin and muscles that Zerse didn't remember having.  
  
"I'm... older..." Zerse looked at himself.  
  
"Yeah, you are" Hayato nodded. "I never looked this good when I was alive, that's for sure!"  
  
"Wait, hold on..." Zerse turned and eyed Hayato. "There's... something just doesn't add up!"  
  
"Oh?" Hayato asked.  
  
"Listen... I know I did something back there... but you're here, and you're not dead. Unless I'm dead. But there's no way to bring a spirit back from the dead, and I certainly think I'm not dead... because everything feels solid. What's going on?" Zerse asked.  
  
Hayato paused. "Well, whatever you did, there's a number of people alive again" Hayato smiled. "Many of the wandering, lost spirits have come back to life... but this is the second life for everybody. Even you."  
  
"Second life?" Zerse asked.  
  
Hayato seemed fidgety for a moment, his mouth making odd movements. "Err... well... I guess the best way to explain it is this. The first time you die, you lose your physical body but keep your spirit. Now, if you were to go and possess a body or take one, and you were in that body when it died..."  
  
Zerse nodded, understanding. But Hayato finished anyway. "Then the spirit is gone forever. We don't have the option to leave the body this time..."  
  
"Well, what is going on?" Zerse asked.  
  
Hayato looked at the ground. "I... I'm not the one to tell you any of this" Hayato walked over to Zerse and put his shoulder under that of Zerse's, half-lifting him up and helping Zerse walk over to the door.  
  
Outside, it was a small village, except it wasn't. It would have looked very traditional, except for the fact that it looked modern. Zerse thought hard.  
  
"Welcome to Eyod Village" Hayato smiled. "I would say welcome back, but you've never been here. Or even to this island."  
  
"Eyod..." Zerse looked up, staring around, getting in his surroundings. The clouds overhead seemed clear, except for a patch at the top of the highest mountain on the island. They seemed somehow... foreboding... without being any different then the rest. The sun's rays seemed to be totally avoiding it.  
  
And then, there was... something else. The forests seemed teeming with life, but there was no sign of them ever having been inhabitied. A fountain ran in the center, spewing up a seeming river of water, which was almost crystaline in color. And yet, the ground around it seemed perfect, as if the fountain had simply been placed right on top. Nothing seemed disturbed by the surroundingss.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird, isn't it?" Hayato asked. "It's because the island has been reborn."  
  
"Why?" Zerse asked, not fully understanding, for perhaps not the first time in his life.  
  
"You'll see..." Hayato started to walk towards one of the other house-like structures, as somebody walked out of the one next door.  
  
The man was just a bit taller then Hayato and Zerse, a short mass of sky-blue hair matching his sky-blue eyes, a smile painted on his face. He wasn't wearing anything more then a pair of slightly tight blue jeans, and his handsome face and body was quite obvious, as he stepped along the ground, something about him resembling a movie star of some sort. He was definatly very handsome, and the occasional scar that crossed his body here or there made him look only more dashing.  
  
"Who are you?" Zerse asked.  
  
"So, Hayato, another one has awoken?" the man asked.  
  
Hayato nodded. "Yeah, Sirius, another has awoken. Zerse has... Any sign on...?"  
  
Sirius Skie shook his head. "No. He's still... I don't even know if there's a chance he's coming back! I mean, he took Zerse's body, and..."  
  
"He seperated before Zerse died" Hayato reasoned. "I'm pretty sure he'll be okay."  
  
"Zel!" Zerse perked up. "Is Zel okay?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Oh, Hayato, your brother Gairyio has finally awoken."  
  
"Gairyio has?" Hayato's face lit up like a lightbulb. "I'm sorry, Zerse, but I must be off... relax, a number of people have woken up already..."  
  
Hayato pulled Zerse over to the fountain, and helped him sit down, supporting his back against the fountain.  
  
Zerse smakced Hayato's hand away. "I can do it myself, thank you." Zerse positioned himself comfortably against the side of the fountain, the low sound of splashing water helping him to relax.  
  
"Well, just remember. Most people required about a day to get used to their new bodies..." Hayato reminded Zerse, before taking off with Sirius.  
  
Zerse remained sitting, as Hayato entered a different one of the rooms. Inside, was a slightly shorter man then Sirius, matching Hayato in height. As he groggily shook his head, short near-army-cut black hair seemed to barely move, and his dirty face and cruel purple eyes looked around. He was wearing a thin black leather vest, revealing strong muscles scarred with battle, and his black jean-shorts were torn at the knees, which revealed similarly scarred legs. The most notable feature was a black dragon tatooed across his chest. He spied Hayato.  
  
"Ha.. yato?" the man looked at Hayato groggily.  
  
"Gairyio!" Hayato jumped at his brother, hugging him happily.  
  
"Eh... gerrof..." Gairyio slowly pushed Hayato off of him, before collapsing backwards. "I feel weak..."  
  
"Don't worry, everybody who's been waking up has felt this way..." Hayato responded. "How long have you been concious?"  
  
"A day. I couldn't open my eyes until today" Gairyio responded.  
  
"A day!?" Hayato blinked. "But... what?"  
  
"I guess that I am feeling strangely weak... what is going on, Hayato? Is it time?"  
  
Hayato nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
Gariyio's vision blurred, and he fell backwards, resting his head on the artificial grass. "Why exactly is everything like this? Where are we?"  
  
"Eyod..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I know, it doesn't seem possible, but... this isn't even outside..."  
  
"I noticed that from the getgo. I can see the nail holding up that part of the cieling" Gairyio pointed to the edge of one of the clouds.  
  
Hayato focused, and could see just the slightest dent in the cieling. Yeah, Gairyio was right.  
  
"I thought you were tired..."  
  
"When you've got nothing better to do then to lie around doing nothing" Gairyio shrugged, although barely, "you can take notice of details."  
  
"Oh, I'm just glad you're okay..." Hayato smiled.  
  
Then Gairyio froze. "Hayato..." Gairyio sighed, moving one arm into his view, and watching his hands. He gathered up the energy and snapped his fingers.  
  
He heard the sound.  
  
"I knew... I knew it..." Gairyio smiled. "I can hear again..." Gairyio started to laugh. "I go even in death being deaf, and now here I am, hearing, and I don't even realize it right away!"  
  
A smile broke over Gairyio's face, and suddenly the weakness seemed to be gone from his body, as he laughed low, but merrily, seeming so young in that small, miniscule moment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zerse focused up at the top of the mountain, trying to remember how to use his powers. What was wrong with that place? There was... something... definatly something... but what? What something was this something?  
  
"You can't use your powers anymore. So stop trying" a femine voice laughed. Zerse looked to his left.  
  
There was a young woman who's long golden hair was so long some of it was waving back into the fountain against which she was sitting. Her golden eyes were sparkling, and a necklace of pearls, diamonds, and other jewels hung around her neck. Her body was covered in a winter-white dress from head to crystal-high-heeled foot. She was absolutly gorgeous, and Zerse blushed a bit just looking at her fine, skinny, and quite voluptuous form.  
  
"Who are you?" Zerse asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "My name is Mihillias Deamandos" she responded. "Zel's wife."  
  
"He did speak of having the most beautiful woman on the planet..." Zerse muttered.  
  
Mihill laughed. "Just like Zel to try and flatter me, even through other people. He acts tough, but he does have a heart, you know."  
  
Zerse smiled back. "Does it bother you that I find you... attractive? Even though you're my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-and-so-on-grandmother?"  
  
Mihill laughed again, fair and maidenly, of course. "No, not really. I never understood how you fit into our family line anyway."  
  
"I'm Seinjaii's great-great-great-great-great-and-so-on-grandson" Zerse responded.  
  
Mihill looked over Zerse. "I... I see the resemblance now. Seinjaii's a good kid, you know?" she smiled.  
  
"But..." Zerse inspected her. "Zel had said... that you were always so cheerful and happy and bouncy..." he paused for a moment, but Mihill didn't react. "...so is something the matter?"  
  
Mihill looked down at the ground, suddenly saddened. "Of course. Everybody is thinking that Zel won't wake up... I know he will... but he hasn't..."  
  
"Perhaps it's something we don't have control over..." Zerse stood up. "Why aren't you with him?"  
  
"They look so cold and... so..." Mihill didn't know how to describe it. "They just... don't seem right... like a lifeless corpse that is still pulsing with life... when they haven't yet awoken..."  
  
Zerse thought on that, and decided that he couldn't picture it. "No, can't imagine it."  
  
"I don't imagine you to be able to... you feel so sad when you see them, it's like looking at a dearest friend's grave... except you see them... and you know they're alive... but you know they're dead, too..." Mihill sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't... explain it..."  
  
Zerse's eyes flashed, as another figure approached. He was coming down on the path from the top of the mountain, stepping through the thick trees surrounding the area.  
  
Shadows slowly revealed him from the bottom up. His army-style combat boots glinted in the sun, covered up mostly by long black jeans, held up by a belt with a hawk carved onto the clasp. Then, the shirt could be seen: A blood-red jacket with no sleeves, revealing powerful, strong arms, and finally, a powerfull looking face to match, with burning black eyes and a thin, almost pointed nose which resembled that of a hawk. His crimson hair fell back in a couple seperate layers, from short to shoulder-length, and his body showed many scars.  
  
And Zerse saw the other detail, too. In one hand was clenched a wooden staff, brilliant red in color, the same color as the man's shirt. The color of blood. Dark metal rings wrapped around the staff, forming a tight grip, and at one end, one short blade which stuck out of the top, the end of which was covered in black diamonds.  
  
Zerse gulped. "What...? Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"You are Zerse, are you not?" the man asked, his voice deep. "My name is Malst Yobuu. I am Dynastu's father, and I'm here to see my family."  
  
Zerse looked up at Malst, before standing up and taking a moment to get his bearings. "Malst Yobuu? Do you have proof?"  
  
"You don't believe me?" Malst asked, walking slowly over to Zerse, eying him evilly. Zerse gulped, shaking. There was something about this man, do doubt.  
  
"You came from the mountain..." Zerse looked up at it. "I've got one question for you, first. Why is like that?"  
  
"Why is it like what?" Malst looked at it. He inspected it for a moment. "I don't see anything."  
  
"You can't see it?" Zerse asked. "It should be so light up there... but can you see it? The clouds, they're so dark..."  
  
"You're seeing things, idiot..." Malst turned back to stare at Zerse.  
  
Zerse looked at Mihill, who simply shrugged. "You are, Zerse. There's nothing up there."  
  
Zerse shook his head. "But... Mihill, can you guide this man to Dynastu? You probably know where he is..."  
  
Mihill looked back at Malst, and froze, watching him. "Zerse... I don't..."  
  
Zerse turned and looked at Mihill. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean duck!" Mihill cried.  
  
Zerse dived down, as the staff stabbed forward, just passing over his head, the blade singing through the air.  
  
"What the?" Zerse cried out, diving to the side, away from the fountain, as Malst pulled back the staff.  
  
"You're the one responsible for doing all of this!" Malst cried, turning towards Zerse, and swinging again, Zerse backing up just enough to dodge the blade.  
  
"What did I do?" Zerse cried out.  
  
"You started the war!" Malst growled. "You know that! You started the war that will destroy us all forever!"  
  
Malst began to swing again, and Zerse pulled back.  
  
As the blade came closer, it suddenly extended greatly, revealing the six feet of blade that had been hidden in the staff, suddenly. Zerse looked to his side.  
  
It was too late to duck.  
  
Zerse braced himself for the blow.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
Somebody was standing in front of Zerse, his left arm right against the blade of the weapon. His wrist was wrapped in red metal, protecting his thin arms. Indeed, the man had brilliant hair, a crimson in the sunlight, and in the shade, a dark purple color. Another band of metal crossed his forehead and side of his head on the right side, while another went up and down the back on the left side. Two more such bands crossed over the shoulders on his grey jacket, covering a black t-shirt. He was also wearing white shorts with a red band coming down the right side, and although Zerse couldn't yet see it, the left eye seemed to have the skin torn away, showing silver metal around the black eye, on a face which resembled that of Malst's.  
  
"Father, stop this nonsense" Dynastu responded. "You're not going to do us any good by randomly killing people."  
  
Malst froze, looking at his son. Both Zerse and Malst spoke at the same time. "Dynastu? What... happened to you?"  
  
Dynastu laughed. "I guess I kept bits and pieces of my old armor... But now's not the time for that. If you guys continue to fight, one of you will die. And either way, that'll end up tipping the balance!"  
  
"What am I doing here, anyway?" Malst growled. "Dynastu, you know very well that I'm not supposed to be here! I'm not supposed to make a difference in this finale! It's for the Eyodian Lines only!"  
  
Zerse looked around, confused. "What? What are you talking about...?"  
  
"I never told you, did I, father?" Dynastu smiled. "Perhaps you should talk to great-grandfather Morpheus about it. I'm sure he could tell you."  
  
"What is going on!?!" Zerse shouted.  
  
Malst growled, and the blade in the staff retracted itself, becoming shorter again. "I suppose somebody has to tell you... Although I don't understand why nobody has told you before."  
  
Zerse sighed. "Well, will somebody just tell me? What is this war?"  
  
"It's..." Mihill gulped. "It's the millenia of the gods. 1000 years since the last war came to pass, to no end. Eyod was seperated from the continent and driven way out into the ocean because of it" she responded. "And now, the gods have chosen new vessels in their most powerful descendants... well... almost..."  
  
"Almost?" Zerse responded.  
  
"Kaisuto of Dark has already chosen his vessal. But Gaiafarou does not have one..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zerse asked. "Isn't there anybody who is of the light?"  
  
"Nobody is willing to take him on... because... they don't want to see the fighting again... Last time, it almost destroyed everything..."  
  
"So why are we all back here?" Zerse asked. "Why do all of us have to be brought back?"  
  
"Because we've all got some part to play in it..." Mihill responded, looking down. "But everybody is so scared... the legends I was always taught said that everybody on the island, except for the god's vessals and their partners, was killed... And now, if all that was to happen..."  
  
Zerse gulped. "You... you can't be serious..."  
  
"Nobody wants to bear the burden of having to be responsible for it all..." Mihill growled. "So Gaiafarou doesn't yet have a body... and if he doesn't get one soon..."  
  
"Couldn't I?" Zerse asked.  
  
"No" Mihill shook her head. "Your heritage is that of the Grausherra Lineage. Of the darkness. It would be... impossible..." she responded.  
  
Zerse looked around. "Something about this.. doesn't seem right..."  
  
"None of it does" Dynastu said calmly. "But it's how it is, and that's how we have to live with it."  
  
"It's what's expected, of course..." Malst growled. "I've abandoned Dreamer in the hopes that at least me and my son can get off this island..."  
  
"What about Enkou? Morpheus?" Dynastu asked.  
  
"They won't leave... They're not even awake yet..." Malst growled lightly. "Let us leave this island..."  
  
"I can't run, father" Dynastu responded. "I'd like to, and so would everybody. But we've all got some purpose for being on this island. So we have to stay."  
  
Malst glared at Dynastu. "Are you sure of your choice?"  
  
"Yes, father" Dynastu responded. "That is my choice."  
  
Malst grunted, obviously not in full approval, but there was nothing he could do. "Very well..." he turned to Mihillias. "I have to ask, young woman, if I could remain. I hate to be a bother, but... I can't return to Dreamer now..."  
  
"Dreamer? What does he have to do with all of this?" Zerse asked.  
  
Malst laughed. "I thought it would be obvious. Dreamer is Kaisuto's vessal."  
  
Zerse sighed, looking down at the ground. "He's always been that... hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes..." Mihill responded. "Seinjaii says he's been seeing it as long as his father was alive..."  
  
"Well, what are we to do, anyway?" Zerse asked. "I mean, we don't have anywhere to go, right now, no plans as to what will happen..."  
  
"We wait for the rest to wake up, and then, we have to decide who will be the champion..." Mihill responded.  
  
"I hate waiting..." Zerse growled.  
  
There was a moment of silence, which was broken by the sound of one of the houses opening, and somebody running out.  
  
This one was obvious, as to who it was, because this one's body hadn't really changed at all. Still three feet tall, with blue-purple hair which shimmered as he ran, seeming like a prism of different colors. Brilliant mauve eyes sparkled in the depths, a single white headband across his forehead, and at the sides of the head stuck out pointed ears. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black undershirt, the sleeves torn. He also was wearing a crimson mid-sash, similar to what Hayato had been wearing, and a pair of baggy white shorts. Then, the feet were covered by japenese-style sandals. In a sheath across his back was a sword almost as thick as he was, sheathed diagonally so as to fit all four feet of it on his back. If that hadn't of identified him just like that, the fact that he was missing his left arm made it obvious.  
  
"Seinjaii!" Dynastu cried. "I'm sorry for doubting you, all the way back there..."  
  
"I know, I've heard enough of that" Seinjaii called over. "Mihill! Come quick!"  
  
"What is it?" Mihill asked.  
  
"Zel's awakened!" Seinjaii shouted.  
  
"What!?" Mihill jumped up, running over, but she didn't even need to.  
  
Another figure stumbled loosely out of the doorway. He looked quite weak, his face pale and set, but pained. His eyes were deep set, passing a dark glare over the others as his eyes watched them. His spiky, somewhat-short hair shimmered the beautiful, fine purple color of the Grausherra line. A black Bandana crossesd under the front of his hair. He was covered in an open-fronted white shirt, in classic Eyodian style, with a crimson sash underneath which made it look like he was bleeding slightly. A diamond-clasped belt held up silver shorts, which showed powerful legs, and ended in bone-colored shoes.  
  
He looked normal enough, but there was definatly something about him. Perhaps it was the many, many battle scars across him, or the stains of blood painted on his pants and shirt. Mabye it was the simple aura of power which the man radiated. It might have been the necklace falling around his neck with the twin symbols of the Grausherras - the twin moons - and the symbol of the Deamandos family - the single diamond - beneath. Or mabye it was the only weapon on his person, in a sheath at his belt: The famous ruby-handled dagger.  
  
"Zel!" Mihill ran over and jumped at him, hugging him and pulling the taller man close. 


	31. SPECIAL Parody Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Chapter that Needs No Name  
  
Note: This chapter needs no name because it is too stupid to deserve one. The end.  
  
"My name is Zelloss Grausherra. I'm an exchange student from... France... Yeah, that's it! Anyway, I'm an exchange student... Yeah... Exchange Student... That's it!  
  
"Okay, enough fooling. I'm an exchange student from a far-away country, and that's all you need to know. I'm here to spy on... err... investigate life in this country. To do so, I'm attending school. In the city of Hell, on a small island in the north of Electopia. The University (Although it's just a highschool), is called the 'Damned University', or, 'Damn U'.  
  
"As one may expect, my life isn't too fun."  
  
******  
  
Zel walked around the corner, and he spotted the building. It was fair sized, well, for him. About three floors, or so. Mabye just two. There'd be a basement, so it would be three. Also seemed bomb and earthquake resistant. Why that would be the first thing Zel would notice, he didn't know.  
  
Okay, so here's the truth behind Zel. He's actually a kid with terroristic tendencies, or something like that. He's posing as an 'exchange student' because his last school got blown up... Zel's not even his real name. In fact, it's B...  
  
*Muffle*Gag*Choke*  
  
"Now, don't you even think about that again!" Zel shouted.  
  
Yes! Alright!  
  
Anyway, Zel arrived at the school. Two young boys were outside. They were quite tall, with rugged dark hair to match almost perfectly, and street-like clothes.  
  
"Hey, Briar, it's the 'Change student..." the first said.  
  
"So I see..." Briar smiled. "Hawkz, offer him something!"  
  
"Like what?" Hawkz asked.  
  
Briar shrugged, as Zel walked in. The halls didn't seem too crowded, but it was still a bit early. Without the crowd, Zel easily found his locker. He grabbed at the locker.  
  
Zel was sent flying back. He held his burnt hand. "F***, that's hot!"  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Zel looked around, and spotted a rather small teen, although he was probably Zel's age, sitting on top of the locker beside his. The kid jumped down.  
  
"Not really. You responsable for this?"  
  
"It's not hard to disarm..." the kid laughed. "Name's Gairyio... Let me get that for you..."  
  
Gairyio tuned to the locker and pulled at something on the lock. "There you go! I'll teach you the full workings later. It's important if you don't want the school sneaks in your locker. You're the exchange student, right?'  
  
Zel nodded as he opened his locker. "Yeah, that's me. Zelloss Grausherra."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"France."  
  
"You don't sound French..."  
  
Zel sighed, and stood full up, looking down at Gairyio. He put on a strange arabic accent. "Actually, I'm a terroristic child, and the only reason I'm here is because I got driven out of my country after blowing up my last school." He made it sound sarcastic.  
  
"You're lying" Gairyio said. "Whatever you say, though, Zel..."  
  
Zel finished moving his stuff into his locker. "What classes do you have, Gairyio?" Zel asked as he finished.  
  
"Let's see..." Gairyio checked his list. "Sciences, Math, World Stu..."  
  
"Aside from the normal"  
  
"Oh. Let's see... My selections this year are Metalworking 11 and Shamanism 11..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What!?" Gairyio asked. "Everybody seems to act constantly like there is no Shamanism course at this school, but it's world renoun! ARGH!" Gairyio screamed.  
  
"You just don't seem to be the kind to be taking that..." Zel muttered. "Beside, I thought only the Pure of Heart could be Shamans..."  
  
"I guess that leaves you out!" Gairyio stuck out his tounge. "A shaman would never swear... Not in a million years!"  
  
"Has that whole 'million years' thing ever been tested?" Zel asked.  
  
"Err... No. It's a figure of speech, dumbs***..." Gairyio caught himself. "Oh, f***."  
  
"You're no little miss... ter perfect yourself" Zel muttered. "Well, at least we're both in the same grade, even if Shamanism doesn't concern me too much..."  
  
Gairyio smiled. "Well, I'll catch you later. I've gotta meet up with the Shamanism Teacher, Mr. Hitori, so I'll see you later!"  
  
Zel sighed. "Well, it could be worse, he could have left the bloody trap armed..." Zel muttered as he looked as Gairyio turned up some stairs.  
  
Zel grabbed for his lock, and dropped it. "Damn! I'll... No, first..." he wrapped his hand up in his sleeve and closed up his locker, and took off down the hall after Gairyio. He turned, dashing up to the top floor.  
  
Gairyio was near the end of the hall, moving. Zel took off after him.  
  
*WHAP*  
  
Zel fell to the floor, and saw a young woman in front of him. His mouth fell open.  
  
The young teenage woman in front of him was gorgeous. Long, flowing blonde hair, and a pure white outfit that matched her pale skin so much it looked like she was wearing nothing.  
  
"Hey, your face is red!" the woman looked at Zel. "Hey, I've never seen you here before.."  
  
"There's two brilliant conclusions..." Zel muttered under his breath, not wanting the woman to hear it. "My name is Zel. I'm the exchange student..."  
  
"Ah! I'm Mihill. Nice to meet ch'ya!" Mihill smiled, grabbing onto Zel's hand and lifting him up.  
  
"Sorry for running into you..." Zell muttered. "I was chasing after Gairyio..."  
  
"Ah, the troublemaker..." Mihill sighed. "Which grade are you in, anyway?"  
  
"11" Zel responded.  
  
"Same here..." Mihill smiled. "Mabye we'll be sharing some classes."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice..." Zel responded quick.  
  
"Yup!" Mihill smiled.  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Mihill! Comeon!" a couple girls ran up behind Mihill. "The cafeteria just opened up!"  
  
"Coming!" Mihill ran off with the girls, leaving Zel in the hall.  
  
"Now, just what was I doing...?" Zel wondered. He walked down the stairs again.  
  
******  
  
The bell rang, and the halls began to thin out again, and Zel headed to his first class. "Let's see... Umm... Sciences... Should be this class..." he walked in and took a seat.  
  
Zel checked the board. "Yup, Science 11, Ms. Amerias..."  
  
The class settled down, and the bell rang. The class was silent for a few moments.  
  
"Hey, where's the teach?" a boy with blue hair stood up.  
  
"Yeah, where's the teacher?" another boy, with the same blue hair, almost identical, stood up.  
  
"... You're right..." a third boy with blue hair stood up. He seemed a bit shorter, though. Triplets.  
  
The class went in an uproar.  
  
Zel sighed, putting his head down on his desk. "Bloody idiots, she's probably going to make a flashy entrance in 3... 2... 1..."  
  
There was an explosion from the back.  
  
"Yup..."  
  
The door in the back of the room opened, and a young woman walked out. There was smoke coming out of the door behind her, but she seemed perfectly fine...  
  
Hawkz turned to Briar. "Hey, you idiot, shut your jaw! You're embarassing yourself!"  
  
Briar closed his mouth. "Whoops... It's just..."  
  
It was true. She was drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
"Hey!" one of the women in the class turned to a boy who was pale, on the floor. "He's dead!"  
  
"You guys can really screw up a Figure of Speech..." Gairyio muttered.  
  
"Hello, class..." Ms. Amerias spoke. "Neither of you would possibly be willing to go get some steel bars from the Metalworks room, would you? I think I've just created something that needs to be jailed..."  
  
******  
  
Well, aside from the... er... slightly crazed ways of their teacher, Ms. Amerias, everything was going well that day. Next class - Shamanism...  
  
Zel paused. "Hey, I didn't sign up for Shamanism..." he sighed. "Oh well. I might as well go anyway..."  
  
Zel walked towards the far end of the halls, and noticed that the doors to the outside were open. There was an old man talking to a rough-looking teen.  
  
"Now, listen, Dreamer, I'm a patient headmaster, so I'm not going to expel you yet..." the Principal was talking to the teen. "But I suggest you get to class, or I'll rethink my policy..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Dreamer flicked a cigarette away. He walked inside, right past Zel.  
  
Zel stared blankly at Dreamer. Dreamer froze a bit of the way down the hall.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Dreamer asked, not turning.  
  
Zel hastily turned away, walking into his Shamanism Class.  
  
The class was somewhat dusty at first glance. Then, it seemed rather calm. Despite the hustle of the rest of the school, the class was deadly quiet. There were no books on the desk, and the students were sitting upon the carpet, relaxing.  
  
A rather young man, who didn't look like he was even out of high school, walked over to Zel. "You must be... Master Zel... My friends informed me. Please, take a seat and relax..."  
  
"Relax...?" Zel wondered. "Nah, I think I'm in the wro..."  
  
"No, you're not..." the man assured him. "I'm Mr. Shenbai, but you can call me Zerse..."  
  
"Please, Zerse, if you would tone it down..." Gairyio muttered.  
  
"Ah, sorry..." Zerse's voice became a whisper. Zel looked him over. He had a t-shirt with long silver ribbons around it, long tight pants, and a golden key hanging around his neck. Upon his head, holding his green hair into a large sticking up mass, was something like a turban with no middle. Under his eyes, he had strange paintings. "Do join us, Master Zel..."  
  
Zel blinked. "V... Very well..." he took a seat.  
  
Zel remained stable for a few seconds. But he never was too stable. He closed his eyes.  
  
Only a couple minutes in, and his mind was already formulating the death of Zerse. Ah, to keep me still for so long... He shall pay...  
  
"'Tis but a sin..." Zel muttered under his breath.  
  
Zerse began chanting something at the head of the room. "Guided by the stars lies the earth... Upon which we dwell, not to feed off of it, but to embrace it..."  
  
Now, that just about made Zel snap right there. So, when Zel opened his eyes to see a misty figure in front of him, no more, he clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a yell.  
  
Lots of ghosts. All shapes and sizes. And one was sitting in front of him, cross-legged, a long, illusionary sword across his lap. His body was covered by white robes, and blue hair waved across his face.  
  
Suddenly, the other students began to chat to their ghosts. Zel turned to his. "He... Hello..."  
  
"'Bout time you noticed me!" the ghost muttered. "I mean, I've been stuck with you for, what, 16, 17 years?"  
  
"You've what!?" Zel blinked.  
  
"Been following you around. I knew something like this would get you in touch with me, so I got a good friend of mine to screw around your timetable..." the ghost responded.  
  
"Which 'friend' would that be?"  
  
The ghost pointed towards Gairyio, who was laughing with his buddy, who looked like some kind of elven archer.  
  
"He's gonna get it real good later..." Zel cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Don't blame him!" the ghost called out. "Anyway, my name's Dynast."  
  
"Zel. But you knew that... You probably also know..."  
  
"That by all rights you shouldn't be a shaman, since you don't have a pure heart? That you wish to lay with Mihill? That you're real identity is..." Dynast began.  
  
"Aright! Shut up!" Zel muttered. "I get it!"  
  
"And speaking of Mihill, she's just over there..." Dynast pointed over to the side. As if on reflex, Zel did the same.  
  
Mihill was speaking with a young ghost in a kimono. The two seemed so close...  
  
Zel caught himself fantasizing, and smacked himself over the head. "I've got to stop that..." he muttered. "Damnitall..."  
  
******  
  
As class ended, Zel bumped into Mihill, just inside the doorway. "Er..." Mihill blinked. "Oh, Zel! I didn't know you were taking Shamanism!"  
  
"I didn't either..." Zel muttered. "What do you have next?"  
  
"A spare..." Mihill answered.  
  
Zel glanced at his timetable. "Seems the same... Err..."  
  
Zel caught himself blushing again. "Err... nevermind! I've got to catch up to Gairyio, I need to make him pay for something..."  
  
Mihill blinked as Zel ran off. "What a strange kid..."  
  
******  
  
During the spare, Zel ran into Gairyio. Before he had a chance to get away, Gairyio was pinned to the ground.  
  
"Ack! Whaddya want!?" Gairyio called out.  
  
"One. Teach me how to disarm/arm that lock thing. Two, why'd you switch around my timetables!?" Zel growled.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I can only do 2 right now. Listen, I did it because Dynast requested me to! And be glad I did! Once you see how usefull a ghost partner is, you'll..."  
  
Zel drove his knee harder into Gairyio's back. "Undo it!"  
  
"I can't!" Gairyio whined. "Will you just get off!?"  
  
Zel felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and he was quickly pulled off of Gairyio. Zel turned.  
  
Dreamer was staring him in the face, a lit cigarette in his mouth. Something about him scared Zel.  
  
Dreamer's hand grabbed Zel's collar, lifting him right off of his feet. "I'm the only one that's allowed to hurt him, got it?" Dreamer smirked. "Zel?"  
  
"Ye... Yes!" Zel nodded.  
  
Dreamer dropped Zel, who stumbled and fell. Dreamer turned and walked off.  
  
"Never thought I'd be thankful for him showing up..." Gairyio muttered, as he helped Zel up.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"Nobody ever has Dreamer talk to them like that and walks away without a scratch!"  
  
The three blue-haired boys had walked over in the hallway. They were identical triplets. The problem was is that it was hard to tell which one of them was the identical one - they all looked so much alike.  
  
The first one, the shortest, looked up at Zel. "I'm Malus Tepes, nice to meet you!"  
  
The second bowed. His hair was the shortest, although he was taller then Malus, and a headband could be seen under his bangs. "I'm Seinjaii Tepes."  
  
"And I'm Marius Tepes..." the last one, the tallest with the longest hair, smiled. "We're the Tepes Triplets."  
  
"So I... figured..." Zel nodded. "I'm Zelloss... Nice to meet you all..." he extended his hand.  
  
Three hands, at the same time, grabbed his hand, and shook. Zel felt shockwaves through his body. "ACK!"  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Seinjaii apologized. "We have a tendency..."  
  
"To act at the same time despite our knowle..." the three boys paused, realizing the irony.  
  
"Oh, we've got to go now!" Malus checked his watch. "Bye!"  
  
Zel watched as they walked off. Somebody, in the meantime, walked up behind him.  
  
"So, you've met the runts?"  
  
Zel turned. He blinked.  
  
There was a young woman there, wearing a belly-revealing spaghetti strapped shirt and a microskirt. Something about her made Zel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"The runts?" Zel asked.  
  
"Yeah, those are my triplet dummy brothers..." the woman sighed. "I'm Actrise..."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Actrise..." Zel muttered, although he wasn't sure he was telling the truth.  
  
There was a crash from down the hall. "Hell, why do I always have to watch over them..." Actrise gave Zel a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran off in the direction the triplets had gone.  
  
Zel blushed, and Gairyio looked at him. "Don't get involved. She's a bloody slut, she's slept with nearly every guy in the school, if the stories are true..."  
  
"Including you?" Zel asked.  
  
"Nearly. You want proof?" Gairyio muttered. "There's a reason there's not even half as many Shamans in school since she showed up..."  
  
Zel was about to make some comment about the social degredation worldwide, or something half-intelligent, but nothing came out. He sighed.  
  
"Well, this is an interesting day... Already, You've met me, the three nutso triplets and their slutty sis, a ghost and our Shamanism teacher, some mad and gorgeous scientest teacher, and made an enemy out of the most feared man in the school..." Gairyio looked at Zel.  
  
"Yeah, and we're only a bit into the day!" Zel muttered. 


	32. SPECIAL Parody Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Out to Lunch  
  
Author's Note: Whee, I actually think this could be fun! ^^ PS - Any resemblance to real life figures (like our school librarian), is intirely in your head. I think.  
  
Zel was thankful as he walked into his next class. "Mabye, it'll be normal. It IS a Math Class..." he muttered as he walked in.  
  
"Ha ha, you wish..." Gairyio joked. "Nothing is normal about this school. In fact, with our luck, we should be seeing..."  
  
Gairyio paused as he looked around the room. "Well, I can guarantee one thing..."  
  
"What?" Zel asked.  
  
"You certainly aren't going to get the highest marks in this class no matter how hard you try!" Gairyio whispered back. "See those two kids over there?"  
  
Zel looked. There were two kids sitting beside each other, and the ocasional glare was passed between them. One looked quite sophisticated, with sweeping, fine hair and a rather nice-looking outfit. The other had slicked back hair, tattered clothes, and a...  
  
"A beer can!?" Zel asked. "I thought the teachers..."  
  
"They don't care about him..." Gairyio responded. "He gets 98% as a lowest mark during the year! His average is 99 point something percent. K?"  
  
Zel's mouth fell open. "But... But they're just kids!"  
  
"Yeah, they're only 9. Damn brilliant..." Gairyio muttered. "They're supposed to graduate at the end of the year..."  
  
Zel cursed. "C... Crap!"  
  
"I know. The teachers all like them. The problem is they're ALWAYS competing against each other!" Gairyio muttered. "You'd never think Amyrth could be half as good as Dynastu, but Amyrth never seems to be even slightly tipsy, despite how much alcohol everybody sees him drink..."  
  
The door flew open, and out marched a very stern looking teacher. He walked straight around the class, and all fell hush.  
  
"Well, class..." the teacher muttered in a deep voice. The man's hair was short and spiked on one side, the other side smooth and long. It was quite strange. A few strings of golden hair fell down the front of his head. He was quite tall, and looked menacing in the dark near-trenchcoat he was wearing. "Please, open up yesterday's homework..."  
  
"Sir, you gave us four hours last night!" Mihill stood up, she was sitting beside Zel. "By law, we're only supposed to do 3 a ni..."  
  
"Quiet, girl..." the teacher interrupted harshly. He walked down the row, shaking his head. "You are lying, I know it. What you call an hour of homework is 5 minutes on the work, 55 on the phone..."  
  
Mihill looked hurt. "He doesn't mean it..." Zel whispered over.  
  
"And you!" the teacher moved swiftly over, and looked at Zel. "Well, open up your homework!"  
  
"I just arrived today! I'm an excha..." Zel began.  
  
"That's no excuse!" the teacher growled. Zel caught a glance at the timetables and caught the teacher's name. Mr. Wily. "Now, show me the homework!"  
  
"But I told you!" Zel countered.  
  
Mr. Wily paused, and then...  
  
"I gotch'ya!" the professor started laughing, and the whole class bursted along with him. "Sorry, we've had this planned days in advance..."  
  
Zel blinked. "I should have seen that coming..."  
  
Wily ruffled up Zel's hair a bit. "I think we're gonna get along just fine!"  
  
Zel, of course, thought differently.  
  
"Wily, I think we're wasting important academic time..." Dynastu spoke up.  
  
"Ah, you're quite right, Dynastu. Now, then, in that case, everybody open up your books..."  
  
"Teacher's Pet..." somebody who was sitting behind Dynastu spoke.  
  
In one move, Amyrth had the boy by the throat. "Excuse me? Nobody, and I MEAN nobody, insults my rival!"  
  
"Excuse me?" the boy said. Zel saw who it was. Dreamer.  
  
"Oh, I wish I had more time to get to know Amyrth..." Gairyio whispered.  
  
Dreamer looked hard at Amyrth.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" Mr. Wily cried out. "No fighting in class!"  
  
******  
  
After the, err... intersting class, in which Zel discovered that the two 'miracle kids' really DID have stupidly high marks, Zel realized it was time for lunch.  
  
Zel checked his pockets. "Oh, yay, 3 bucks..." Zel muttered. "Gee, I can get a lot with this..." he added just a hint of sarcasm.  
  
He walked down to the Cafeteria, and gaped.  
  
Almost all the students managed to fit into the cafeteria, and there was an incredible scent around. Zel saw the faces of tons of the kids around him.  
  
Eventually, after a few bumps, he managed to make his way to the cafeteria counter. Most of the kids already had their lunches, so Zel ordered a burger.  
  
There were three girls working behind the counter with an older woman. The lunchlady went around back, and the three girls spotted Zel.  
  
"Hey, are you Zel?" one asked. She was kinda short, with almost boyish brown hair.  
  
"Yeah..." Zel replied.  
  
"So you're the boy Mihill was talking about!" the second smiled. She had a puffy ponytail of black hair.  
  
"She won't shut up about you! Of course, I see why..." the third, who had a shiny red pair of ponytails along the side of her face, leaned over the counter at Zel.  
  
"Ehehe..." Zel blushed.  
  
"I'm Jayne..." the first one, with the tomboy-like brown hair, said.  
  
"I'm Hasara," the one with the black ponytail smiled.  
  
"And I'm Aera," the redhead smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you three..." Zel smiled.  
  
There was a shout. "Get back to work!"  
  
"Working!" Aera called back, turning back to Zel's hamburger. It was burnt. "Oh, crap!"  
  
"Just do this!" Jayne walked over, grabbed it with some tongs, and dipped it into a deep-fryer. She pulled it out, and it looked as greasy as possible.  
  
"See?" Jayne smiled, as the hamburger slipped. It landed in the deep fryer with a 'Plop'.  
  
"Jayne, dive for cover!" Hasara dived for the ground. So did the rest of the cafeteria, all covering their ears.  
  
"Why...?" Zel remained standing.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The hamburger had exploded. Zel was deaf for a couple minutes.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Aera cried out. "We've got a powerfull deep- fry..."  
  
"What?" Zel shouted back. "I can't hear you!"  
  
"Oh, then I guess you can't hear me when I say that Mihill has the hots for you..." Jayne muttered.  
  
"Oh, I heard THAT loud and clear!" Zel laughed.  
  
"Boys and selective hearing..." Hasara cursed. "Should have seen it coming... Anyway, let me fry up a new one for you..."  
  
A young boy walked up beside Zel. "Hey, Aera-chan!"  
  
Aera looked up and smiled. She ran quickly over to the boy and gave him a good kiss on the lips over the counter. "Hey, Hayato-kun" she responded.  
  
Hayato was decently sized, and had a rather athletic looking body. At the time, he was wearing no shirt (It was rather hot outside), and Zel was slightly jealous of how well formed his body was.  
  
Hasara was busy cooking, as Hayato and Aera chatted.  
  
There was a harsh yell. "Aera, get back to work or you'll be getting nothing but table scraps for the next week!"  
  
"Yes!" Aera snapped to attention. "Sorry, Hayato... Did you want to order something?"  
  
"Well, yes, you..." Hayato grinned.  
  
Aera blushed. Zel wondered how well that would have worked with anybody else.  
  
A minute or so later, Zel got his hamburger, and walked back into the main part of the cafeteria.  
  
There was a sudden 'ooh'ing and 'woot'ing from the back corner. Zel, curious, went and investigated.  
  
Two figures were there, locked deep in a kiss. One, a guy with short, pure black hair and a well muscled body. The other, a young girl of the same height that was very well formed, and had long, blonde hair.  
  
"Who's that?" Zel turned to Gairyio, who, as usual, was conviently right there.  
  
"Sirius and Ami. Well, I guess it's pretty obvious that they're in love..."  
  
"I can't believe he just proposed..." one girl had an angry look on her face.  
  
"What!?" Gairyio even was surprised.  
  
"He's supposed to be mine!" the girl glared, and walked off.  
  
"Sorry, it's a Love Triangle type thing..." Gairyio explained further. "That's Danelle. She's, like, got a huge crush on Sirius. So did Ami. Oh, that reminds me, I need to go collect 20 bucks..."  
  
"What for?" Zel asked.  
  
"The bet is finally over, and I was right..." Gairyio grinned. "With so many girls after Sirius, some of us started betting..."  
  
"Betting on somebody's love life..." Zel shook his head. "Anybody else?"  
  
"Well, err..." Gairyio tried to avoid Zel's gaze.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're betting on me too!"  
  
Gairyio nodded. "Guilty as charged. I'm saying you'll be with Mihill first, but some have other opinions... The highest competitor so far is Actrise..."  
  
Zel cursed. "So THAT'S why you said not to get involved with her!"  
  
"Well, she really IS a slut!" Gairyio glared. "Do you wanna know what's really bad?"  
  
Zel blinked. "What?"  
  
Gairyio was about to open his mouth, but instead pointed to the air in front of Zel. "Ask your ghost..."  
  
Zel blinked, and there was Dynast again. "Alright, what are the bets?'  
  
"Let's see.." Dynast pulled out a notepad. "There's six that say it'll be Mihill, five say Acrise, three say Jayne, one says Hasara, one says Ms. Amerias..."  
  
"NANI!?" Zel blinked.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Dynast checked the last name. "And one last one says you're going to be with both Actrise and Mihill at the same time..."  
  
Zel's face twisted. "What are you suggesting!?"  
  
"Just what your mind is thinking!" Dynast laughed, dissapearing.  
  
"You sonova..." Zel growled.  
  
******  
  
After eating, Gairyio looked at Zel. "Oh, I have GOT to introduce you to somebody!"  
  
Zel blinked. "Who?"  
  
"Our librarian!" Gairyio laughed, grabbing Zel by the hand.  
  
"Ack!" Zel was pulled along up to the top floor. As they reach the top of the stairs, Gairyio accidentaly knocked into two boys.  
  
"Oh, hey, Gairyio!" one said. He looked like Morpheus from the Matrix. Well, that's one way of putting it.  
  
"Hey!" the other one smiled. He had rough blonde hair, and looked rather tough, but his voice said otherwise.  
  
Zel looked at the two. "Hey, you look like a movie star!"  
  
"Named after the bloody guy, too!" Morpheus muttered. "I'm Morpheus, and this is my friend, Andrew..."  
  
"It's Andoryuu!" Andrew muttered.  
  
"Whatever..." Morpheus rolled his eyes. "Sorry, he's a bit strange..."  
  
"So I noticed..." Zel muttered.  
  
"Where 'ya going, Gairyio?" Andoryuu asked.  
  
"Just up to introduce Zel to Psycho."  
  
"Oh, you mean Tenjou?" Andoryuu laughed. "Warning, Zel. If you value your sanity, you will instead come catch a smoke with me, Morpheus, Tochisuru, and Enkou..."  
  
"No thanks..." Zel shook his head. He knew what smoking made him think... The last time he was smoking, it was near the explosives that had leveled the school. Not again... Well, not yet, anyway.  
  
"Okay! See you!" Morpheus and Andoryuu ran off.  
  
Zel sighed. "And those guys are your friends?"  
  
"Good friends!" Gairyio smiled. "We're partners in crime..."  
  
"As they say..." Zel finished.  
  
"No, literally, we're partners in crime!" Gairyio said.  
  
Zel blinked. "Okay, then..."  
  
There was silence as they walked to the library. A young woman with long brown hair saw Gairyio.  
  
"Gay-chan!" the woman ran up to Gairyio.  
  
"Don't call me..." Gairyio was silenced by a kiss. Zel stiffled a laugh.  
  
"Who's this, Gay-chan?" she looked to Zel.  
  
"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Gayrio..." Zel couldn't help but shoot the low blow.  
  
"Shut up!" Gairyio whined. "Zel, meet Kayeli. Kayeli, meet Zel."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, Gay-chan..."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"You owe me lunch today!"  
  
Gairyio blinked. "Oh yeah! Comeon... Zel, just look around. You'll spot the librarian. She stands out..." he walked off with Kayeli.  
  
Zel sighed, and walked into the library a bit farther.  
  
There was a fairy young woman amongst the shelves, who was wearing a long silk kimono, with long light blue hair flowing down her back.  
  
"Well, she stands out enough..." Zel walked over.  
  
The woman turned. She smiled. "You're a nouvelle visage, aren't ya? Nice to meet you! I'm Ms. Tenjou!"  
  
"Hello..." Zel replied cautiously. "I'm Zel..."  
  
"Well, Zel..." Ms. Tenjou smiled. "You can call me Miyuu, just because you've got a nice name too!"  
  
Zel blinked. "Okay, I guess..."  
  
"Nah, guessing isn't allowed!" Ms. Tenjou walked past her desk, and paused. "Would you like some fried chicken?" she picked up a bowl from her desk.  
  
"I think that's a salad..." Zel responded.  
  
Miyuu looked again. "Oh, so it is! Silly me... Would you like some salad, then?"  
  
"No thanks..." Zel responded.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad!" Miyuu sighed. "I don't happen to be a good fan of the Strawberry Cheesecake Ceaser Salad one of the Cooking students brought in..."  
  
Zel went wide-eyed. "Strawberry... Cheesecake... Ceaser... Salad... Ms. Tenjou, I think you're off your rocker!"  
  
There was a sudden hush in the crowd, after a couple gasps.  
  
"You have just made the Great Lollipop incredibly mad!" Miyuu shouted. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a mallet with a lollipop-like swirl on both ends.  
  
"AHHH!" Zel screamed.  
  
"AHHH!" Miyuu screamed, chasing after Zel. Zel turned and ran.  
  
Zel ran out of the Library, and Miyuu bounced as she tried to leave, as if she had hit a force field.  
  
Zel panted. "Holy crap, she's scary..." he whimpered as he walked off, only to hear the ringing off the bell for next class to start. 


	33. SPECIAL Parody Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Art of Smoke  
  
Author's Note: This story is now Rated Cheese for corniness... Or is is Rated Corn for Cheesyness? Nah, it's actually R for Sexuality, suggestivity, and general pervertedness. If you don't think you can handle that, I suggest you run...  
  
Zel checked his timestable. "Lesee... Art Class with Roru Hikari and Mr. Criscorulo...  
  
Zel entered the room. He stopped dead.  
  
Painted around most of the room were pictures of people in the nude. Some in rather natural positions, some in rather seductive ones, and some that seemed to be living out fantasies...  
  
Zel snapped his eyes shut. "Okay, I guess this IS one thing that makes the Damn U a University... They'd NEVER allow painting nudes in High School..."  
  
One slightly short girl was over in the corner, as the few art students entered. The short girl had blonde hair that fell to the floor.  
  
The girl turned, and Zel saw she wasn't wearing much at all. Zel blinked. "Err... Hello..."  
  
"Ah, you're the new student!" the woman smiled. "I'm Ms. Hikari, but please, just call me Roru!"  
  
"Right..." Zel nodded. "Are all these... er... your work?"  
  
Roru nodded, smiling. Zel shuddered.  
  
"No offense, but you look too young to be..."  
  
Roru was at Zel's throat. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Nevermind!" Zel gulped.  
  
Roru smiled, putting Zel down. "Better!"  
  
Zel looked around, trying to spot any familiar faces. Ah, Kayeli was over in one corner at an easel, already painting a picture.  
  
And... There was a low cloud of smoke over one corner, a man drawing at the easel. Zel went over to investigate.  
  
"Whaddya want?" a slightly horse voice asked.  
  
"Err..." Zel paused.  
  
"You..." there was a puff of smoke that rose, with the slight scent of something that, to Zel, seemed illegal. "Are a new voice, no?"  
  
The man stood up, and looked at Zel. There was something LIKE a cigarette in his mouth, but the scent was of no cigarette. "Hello, I'm Mr.... Mr..."  
  
"Criscurulo?"  
  
"Crispycola... Yeah, that's it. Crunchcoka..." the man blinked.  
  
There was a few moments of silence, and Mr. Crispcookie stood, a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Hello?" Zel asked.  
  
Mr. Christie suddenly snapped back. "Hey, who are you, man?!?"  
  
"Ignore him..." somebody put a hand on Zel's shoulder, and pulled him away. "And for god sakes, don't inhale the bloody smoke!"  
  
"Eh?" Zel asked.  
  
A young boy with blonde hair just like Andoryuu's walked by Zel, and walked over to the cloud. "No, no, Mr. Chimpychicken. I don't think this looks abstract at all!" he took a deep whiff of the smoke.  
  
There was a hack, then, "Oh, nevermind... Woah..."  
  
"Who are you?" Zel asked.  
  
"Tochis... Tochisuru..." the boy smiled dimly. "I can't believe you'd sign up for this hellhole... I can't believe I signed up for this hellhole..."  
  
"Ah, so you're Tochisuru..." Zel nodded. "Morpheus and Andoryuu mentioned you..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your buddies, I think"  
  
"Oh, them!" Tochisuru smiled dimly. "Yeah, they mentioned you too..."  
  
Zel was starting to worry. In a class with two teachers, PLEASE let there be somebody normal...  
  
Zel looked back towards the lit section of the class, and blinked. Ah! Actrise was in this class...?  
  
Zel walked over to Actrise, who was busy painting something really quick.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Zel asked. To him, it was a mess of lines.  
  
"Just a moment..." Actrise muttered, through the extra brush in her mouth. She was painting 'Santobrush' - Three Brush Style .  
  
Zel blinked, as the picture took shape. And he thought he recognized the two faces.  
  
His and Actrises...  
  
Zel blushed profusely, as he saw what the rest of the picture was. "Forget I asked!" he cried out.  
  
******  
  
Zel had no idea how he managed to survive even a few minutes of that class, so it was a good thing when a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Zel to the office, Zel to the office..."  
  
Okay, mabye not a good thing on first sound, but to get out of that weird hellhole, and away from Actrise's fifteen-second black-and-white painted fantasies, that was welcome anytime.  
  
Zel walked up a floor, and walked into the main offices, near the main doors. The headmaster was standing there.  
  
"Zel, are you doing okay today?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Terso..."  
  
"That's good to hear..." Mr. Terso smiled. "It's quite nice to have a foreign student in the school for once. From what I hear from Gairyio, you're doing quite fine in your classes..."  
  
"Although I have not had a single 'normal' moment this entire day..." Zel muttered.  
  
"You'll get used to it, trust me..." Mr. Terso smiled. "Although you're still in for a few shocks. Should I warn you in advance?"  
  
"No!" Zel shouted suddenly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because then it would ruin the reader's surprises!"  
  
"... Readers? Are you suggesting that our lives, our existances, are false, as if this whole thing is some kind of story! What do you know that I don't?" Mr. Terso leaned in, glaring at Zel.  
  
"Err... Nothing!" Zel caught himself.  
  
"... I don't believe you, but oh well" Mr. Terso sighed. "You should head back to class..."  
  
"I think that I'd much rather leave that Art Class for good..."  
  
"Oh?" Mr. Terso asked.  
  
"I'm not too comfortable in there... A stoned teacher and one who has coated the room in nudes, not to mention... nevermind..." Zel decided not to mention Actrise.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing!" Mr. Terso smiled. "Wait until you see the Art 12 room!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Zel?" Mr. Terso poked Zel's corpse with some chopsticks. "Hey... Hey, hey!"  
  
******  
  
Zel, as it was his luck, regained conciousness just as the bell rang for next class. He checked his convieniently placed Timetable, and after consulting with the convieniently placed Gairyio (As only to be expected), Zel walked towards his Physical Education Course.  
  
Zel changed quickly into some rough shorts and a muscle shirt, and walked out onto the Gymnasium floor.  
  
"He..." Sirius snicked as Zel walked by. "I think you might have wanted instead to have something a bit more... protective..."  
  
"Eh?" Zel wondered, and then saw why.  
  
Dreamer was in this class.  
  
Zel gulped. "Oh, dear..."  
  
Just then, an equally large figure walked out.  
  
This man was an obvious weightlifter, and something about his broken long nose make it look like he had a flattened hot dog stuck to the side of his face. That's one way of putting it.  
  
"Hello, class..." the teacher sneered.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Rat..."  
  
Zel blinked. He thought the teacher was named Mr. Ray. He wondered if the teacher had picked up on that too.  
  
"Alright, considering we have a new student, it's best to start our new unit now... So I'm not going to be your teacher today..."  
  
"YAY!" came a general shout.  
  
"Shut up or I will be!"  
  
There was a few moments of silence. Zel watched as a Tumbleweed (by some fluke), rolled by.  
  
"Better!" Mr. Ray smiled. "Class, since our next unit is Fencing, I've gotten an expert in..."  
  
The door slid open behind Mr. Ray.  
  
There was a couple snickers.  
  
There was a somewhat short man, who was also a bit pudgy, and had a long sword attached to his belt. He reached for it, and pulled it out.  
  
*SLIP*  
  
The man fell forward, the blade skidding out of his hand, and stopping just in front of Zel's feet.  
  
Zel reached down to grab it.  
  
"Thief!" the man shouted, dashing at Zel. Zel jumped backwards, holding the sword foreward.  
  
"Drop the sword, boy!" the man glared. "That thing has more value in it's hilt then you do in your life!"  
  
Zel glared, and devilish thoughts came into his mind. It was a fine sword, mabye he could get his hands on it before this place went to hell...  
  
"Nah..." Zel shook his head. He placed the sword in front of the man, who reached down and picked it up quickly.  
  
As the man bent, there was a loud RIIIIIIIIP  
  
The man shot straight up, the sword in his hand. There were a few snickers.  
  
Zel held back his smile. The man sighed, covering up the rip by adjusting the belt so the sheath was covering his butt.  
  
"Now then, I'm Archibald..." the man looked around. "I'm your fencing instructor..."  
  
"You!?" Dreamer stood up. "This... this is pathetic!"  
  
Archibald glared. "Sit down, young man!"  
  
"You're a clutz, you're overweight, and you don't even show the slightest fear..." Dreamer laughed. "You... You're a fool, aren't you?"  
  
Archibald brought the sword swinging suddenly, and a tiny bit of Dreamer's hair fell, cleanly sliced.  
  
Dreamer blinked, and sat down.  
  
Archibald bowed. "You don't judge a person by looks or first impressions... Now you see why..."  
  
"Please, don't lecture, just get on with it..." Malus sighed.  
  
"Yes, do..." Marius agreed.  
  
"I tire of this introduction, show us something..." Seinjaii added.  
  
"You three... Alright, I very well will!" Archibald held the sword in front of him.  
  
"Anybody willing?"  
  
Zel rose up. "Sure, I'll do it..."  
  
Archibald shrugged. "Your funeral, kid!" he tossed Zel a spare sword.  
  
Zel caught it, and he wondered if he should mention the fact that Archibald had just tossed him his GOOD sword. Nah, Zel decided not to.  
  
"Now, behold, why I am one of the greatest fencers in the world!"  
  
Archibald began a series of lunges and strikes, making Zel go on guard really quickly. For Zel, it came naturally.  
  
Archibald suddenly feinted, twisted, and thrusted backwards, straight toward's Zel's stomach.  
  
Zel blinked, and smiled.  
  
Archibald's sword flew from his hand. There was a light 'klink' as Archibald's belt and pants fell off.  
  
Archibald quickly grabbed them, while the class burst out laughing. "You're good!"  
  
Dreamer caught the flying sword, the blade cutting into his hand and drawing blood, but it was nothing.  
  
"Zel, nobody shows off except me..." Dreamer stood up.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Zel asked, a sneer forming.  
  
"You bet..." the same sneer forming on Dreamer's lips.  
  
The class grew silent.  
  
"I'll have your head!" Dreamer dashed forward suddenly, a dark look in his eyes.  
  
Zel parried, pushing Dreamer's sword down and out, bring across a feint followed by a swipe.  
  
Dreamer caught Zel's blade with the hilt of his own, twisted, and caught Zel in the stomach with a boot to the gut. Zel doubled over, holding the sword over his head.  
  
Dreamer brought a slash down towards Zel. Zel forced his sword up, blocking it.  
  
Dreamer had the advantage of gravity, and his strength was immense. Zel had to put every inch of energy he had just to keep it from going any deeper then the light tear he already had in his shirt...  
  
Dreamer's face twisted, like the face of a killer. Zel gulped.  
  
"Oh, Dreamer..." Zel muttered.  
  
"Last words?" Dreamer grinned.  
  
"I think your shoelace is untied..."  
  
Dreamer laughed. "I don't fall for things like that..."  
  
Zel put his foot down on Dreamer's shoelace, and streched himself back. Dreamer stepped forward...  
  
Zel rolled, as Dreamer fell.  
  
"I told you your shoelace was untied, but you just wouldn't listen..." Zel laughed.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Archibald grabbed both swords quickly. "This is proper fencing, not street fighting! Even though the second is much more fun to watch, it's not near as safe!"  
  
Zel sighed.  
  
******  
  
Zel met with Gairyio again, as the author felt it was convinient, as he walked to his fourth to last class of the day. (LONG day!)  
  
Gairyio was still in shock. "I can't believe it... Dreamer didn't even manage to scratch you!"  
  
"Well, he did..." Zel muttered, pointing to a light scratch on his chest, and the mark still on his stomach.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. But still, we were all worried he would kill you!"  
  
Zel shrugged. "Ah, I've been closer to dying..."  
  
Gairyio blinked. "Ehwhat?"  
  
Zel paused. "That reminds me..."  
  
Zel walked off the set, and grabbed the author (Who looked like a brown-haired Zel, although half of his body looked rather like that of a werewolf) by the neck.  
  
"Now you listen here!" Zel shouted. "You're going to stop torturing me and my descendants! They're all going to grow up and life GOOD LIVES!"  
  
"Too late!" the author, Z, responded. "Besides, originally, you never even WENT to school! Consider this a favor!"  
  
"Shut up..." Zel muttered.  
  
"What? It's the truth!" Z called out.  
  
Zel sighed. "Oh, nevermind..." he dropped Z and walked off.  
  
Z wiped his brow. "That... was close..."  
  
Z suddenly perked up. "Wait... This meeting was never supposed to happen! I mean, I'm not even in this story! And, this is supposed to be before New Gen, and... And..."  
  
Ms. Tenjou walked over. "Did you want the Queen of Whirling Thingies at your side?"  
  
"Oh! Right on time!" Z smiled. "Can you use your magical wand of plothole fixing to remove this whole scene?"  
  
"Whee!" Miyuu brought out a long, sparkling wand. "Ooh, pretty..."  
  
"Just get to work..."  
  
"Your words are as sharp as my wand! Although, not as shiny... Oooh, shiny..." Miyuu stared at her wand.  
  
"We get the point!" Z cried out.  
  
"Okay!" Miyuu swung the Magical Wand, and four words were left at the bottom of the chapter in place of the last segment.  
  
*To Be Continued* (Suckers...) 


	34. SPECIAL Parody Chapter 4

Cher Miyuu-san:  
Sorry for doing that whole insanity bit to you, but I had to give you SOME quirk or flaw or whatever! And sorry for messing with your hair's color! *Among other things* But I still have to put you in here, after all... ^^ You're one of my favorite characters of all time...  
WARNING: There's a rather suggestive scene in this, but it's YAOI, not the normal kind. It's just suggestive, but... You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 4: Four classes left...  
  
Zel sighed. There really WERE four classes left - Social Studies, Language Arts (SHUDDER), a Free Block, and Militia...  
  
Zel blinked. "Hey, mabye it'll be worth it to last out the day, I've always wanted to take a course in the art of War..."  
  
Zel smiled deeply, and walked down to his Social Studies class.  
  
As he walked in, class had already begun. The teacher looked at him.  
  
"Ah, you're late!" the rather young male teacher said crossly.  
  
"But the bell hasn't even rang yet!" Zel cried out.  
  
"Of course it hasn't, silly!" the teacher shook his head. "Allow me to introduce myself and my policy. I am Mr. Mitso, teacher of Social Studies 11. I also happen to be a great Shaman..."  
  
"Just get on with it..." Zel tried to ignore the floating ghost of a figure suspiciously similar to Final Fantasy's original Fighter, who's mouth was moving in a strange, constant repetitive set of words...  
  
"I like swords... I like swords... I like swords..."  
  
Zel sighed, and then noticed that somebody else was talking to him.  
  
"I like swords"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"I like swords"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"I like swords"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Dynast!" Zel whined.  
  
Dynast suddenly stopped talking. "Sorry, but I was engaged in," he made quotation marks out of his fingers (A good trick if your fingers can't be reshaped!), "intelligent conversation"  
  
"Oh, real intelligent..."  
  
"Can I continue?" Mr. Mitso asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Zel responded.  
  
"Well, I like swords, and..." Mr. Mitso shut his eyes. "GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
Some of the kids in the class snickered. "Stop that, fighter!" Mr. Mitso cried out. "Anyway, I like Swords, and... Oh, for crying out swords!... ARGH!"  
  
The class was laughing.  
  
"Anyway, I believe that if you can get early to a class..." Mr. Mitso finished, "you should be allowed to get your Free Period earlier."  
  
"Ah!" Zel smiled. "Sounds fair to me!"  
  
"Now, then, it's time for our study of the French Revolution..."  
  
Zel sat down, as Mr. Mitso began his lesson.  
  
"Now, can anybody tell me who Marie Antoinette was?"  
  
"Wasn't she the woman who said 'Let them eat Cake?'" Dynastu perked up.  
  
"Not just that, she was the Queen of France, married to Louis XVI..." Amyrth smiled, taking a drink of beer.  
  
"They both died at the hands of the Sans Culottes, the commoners..." Dynastu added.  
  
"Via the Guillotine..." Amyrth put down his can, growling.  
  
"Which is a machine that was used to kill over 4000 people during the Revolution..." Dynast growled back, staring at Amyrth.  
  
"Via decapitation from a single strike of a blade..." Amyrth stared back.  
  
"Ah, yes, cut somebody's head off, hold it up on a pike, crowd cheers, bring on next execution..." Dynastu stuck his tounge out.  
  
"They could do 2 excecutions a minute when they were going fast..." Amyrth added.  
  
"It was made to be a humane way of killing people..." Dynastu responded.  
  
"Well, that'd be no fun!" Zel spat.  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Well, keep going!" Zel cried out, a bit nervous.  
  
Amyrth shrugged. "Okay, where were we?"  
  
******  
  
Zel walked out of Socials Class, somewhat amazed. Those two had managed to keep up their argument for almost the entire class, and Zel had learned a stupidly large amount in that short time.  
  
Zel's eyes spun, and he felt faint. "I'm not... supposed... to... be... learning!"  
  
"And, then, he was, all, like, 'I like swords', and..." one girl was talking to another in the hall.  
  
"I know! The other one was, like, 'Me too!"  
  
Zel lowered his head, and muttered to Dynast, "See what you did?"  
  
Dynast shrugged. "What? I LIKE SWORDS! So shoot me!"  
  
Zel sighed.  
  
As it was convinient, Zel bumped into Gairyio.  
  
"Hey, how come you're always RIGHT there when I need you?" Zel asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm a convienient Plot Device..." Gairyio sighed. "Kinda like a magic map or something..."  
  
Zel sighed. "Actually, you're wrong..."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You're an INconvinient Plot Device," Zel explain, "Designed to cause a person great annoyance. Just like a repeated line, deja vu, deja vu, a Dungeon Master, and deja vu" Zel cursed.  
  
Gairyio laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Lightbulb..." Zel sighed. "Listen, if you're a convinient Plot Device, you should be able to guide me to my Language Arts class..."  
  
"Oui! Da! Hai! Aloha! Konnichiwa! Ectchetera!" Gairyio grinned. "Comeon!"  
  
Zel didn't bother to point out the fact that Gairyio had just spoke a bunch of nonsense. Instead, he followed Gairyio to the second floor, and they turned into the...  
  
"The library? Oh, no..." Zel shuddered. "Are you sure about this? How do I know you're just being as useless as an ashtray on a motorcycle right now?"  
  
"Just trust me!" Gairyio called out, pushing Zel in.  
  
Miyuu seemed calm, and the students were all around her.  
  
"Ah, you're kinda late..." she sighed. "Well, the limit is not up, you do not need to be worried, I will not punish you yet..."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Just don't do it again!" Miyuu snapped. "Anyway, where were we? Oh yes... Everybody repeat after me!"  
  
"Everybody repeat after me!" the class chimed in.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"You are all angering the Great Lollipop!" Miyuu growled.  
  
"We'll shut!" The class said in unison. Miyuu smiled.  
  
"Alright. Repeat after me. Je voulais te voir nu..." Miyuu smiled as she said it.  
  
Zel paused. "Déso lé, mais... A dit-tu 'Je voulais te voir nu', où est-ce que c'était seul moi?"  
  
(Translation)  
  
"Alright. Repeat after me. I want to see you naked..." Miyuu smiled as she said it.  
  
Zel paused. "Sorry, but... Did you just say 'I want to see you naked', or is it just me?"  
  
"Whichever you prefer!" Miyuu grinned sheepishly.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Zel?" Gairyio pulled out two chopsticks, and prodded him.  
  
******  
  
Somehow, Zel managed to regain conciousness, as was convinient, just before his Free Class was to begin.  
  
"Well, this is an interesting day... And an interesting class is coming up..." Zel smiled.  
  
"Actually, I think the biggest surprise is waiting for you..."  
  
Zel turned. "Dreamer, what do you want?" he pulled up a fighting stance.  
  
"Although I'd love to, I suggest you use whatever convinient plot device necessary to get to the end of the hall..." Dreamer shrugged. "Including me, if you want..."  
  
Zel grinned. "Okay!"  
  
Zel jumped onto Dreamer's back. "Ride'm, Cowboy!"  
  
Dreamer sighed. "Not only is this totally wrong looking, but I can't believe I'm letting myself do this..."  
  
As Dreamer carried Zel to the end of the hall, Dreamer paused as he saw Z talking with some friends.  
  
"Well, Yoshimo..." Z smiled. "Anything new?"  
  
"Well," Yoshimo began, but didn't get to finish.  
  
"Z, I'll have your head once I'm done with this! Putting me in a a suggestion of yaoi like this!" Dreamer shouted.  
  
"Oh?" Z blinked. "Yoshimo, cover your eyes"  
  
Yoshimo did. Z snapped his fingers.  
  
For a moment, Zel felt Dreamer's lips up against his, their almost naked bodies up against each other, then it was back to normal.  
  
"THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Dreamer shouted.  
  
"Now, I could make it worse!" Z threatened. "So don't come whining!"  
  
Dreamer sighed, shuddering from the memory. "Ah, hell, I've got a better way..."  
  
Dreamer suddenly reached around, and grabbed Zel's foot, swinging him forward.  
  
"Strike!" Dreamer tossed Zel along the ground, allowing Zel to roll down the hall.  
  
"Can I look now?" Yoshimo asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
******  
  
Zel rolled down to the end of the hall, and found himself stuck in a locker. It shut right after he entered, and Zel had to look out the little air vents at the front.  
  
Mihill stepped up in front of the locker, with her friends.  
  
"Oh, you're supposed to meet him, aren't you?" Jayne asked.  
  
Mihill nodded, from what Zel could see. There was a sudden squeal from the girls.  
  
Zel watched, as a young man with fiery hair, although it was really all kinds of different colors, walked up to Mihill.  
  
"You really like to die your hair, don't you?" Mihill asked. "I mean, Matson, can't you ju..."  
  
Matson put his finger to her lips, making a 'silence' symbol. "Just shut up and kiss me..."  
  
He leaned over and kissed Mihill, and she returned it just as forwardly.  
  
Zel's blood, at that moment, began to boil. "Oh, they are so going to blow up with this place...  
  
"No, wait, let's wait for Military class... That is the perfect excuse..." Zel laughed. "Yes, that'll do just fine..."  
  
"It's the perfect cover for a school-blasting 'accident'"  
  
The two continued the kiss, and Matson began to embrace Mihill, and he seemed to be touching her breasts with one hand...  
  
Then Zel's temper got the better of him. He burst out of the locker.  
  
"Step... Away... From... Her..." 


	35. SPECIAL Parody Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fight, Fight, Fight!  
  
Matson turned to look at Zel.  
  
"Oh, and who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Matson growled, breaking the kiss and pulling away from Mihill, and she frowned.  
  
"Zel, you have to ruin a good thing..." Mihill sighed.  
  
"A good thing?" Zel's ears steamed.  
  
"Ow, it burns! The steam, it burns!" a kid ran off screaming.  
  
Zel plugged up his ears with his fingers. The steam began to pour out his nostrils.  
  
"Oh, crap..." Zel muttered, rotating his hands and plugging up his nostrils with his extra fingers.  
  
Zel suddenly felt like his head would explode. Indeed, it did, his eyes flew out of their sockets, steam pouring out from behind them.  
  
"Err... Cleanup!" Z cried out. "Let's get this mess cleaned up, and then we can retry this scene..."  
  
"Don't bother..." Dynast grinned, walking over to Zel's eyeballs, picking them up, inspecting them for a moment, and putting them back in Zel's eyes. "Did you know he's actually got two different irises? His eyes rotate all the way in his head, so he can make it look like his eyes are a different color just by spinning his.."  
  
"Stop giving away my secrets!" Zel shouted. "Matson, how dare you touch my girl..."  
  
"Your girl?" Matson blinked.  
  
"You're girl?" Mihill blinked as well. "Oh, wait. YOUR. Okay. Wait. YOUR GIRL!?"  
  
Zel sighed. "Yes, my girl!"  
  
Mihill growled a bit. "Alright, well, we can always do this the way the old folks did it..."  
  
"Oh?" Matson asked.  
  
"FIGHT!" Jayne cried out.  
  
"WHOO!" Aere grinned.  
  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Hasara laughed.  
  
"Very well..." Matson extended his hand, a spirit sitting in it. The spirit had a military uniform on, a long rifle in one hand, because he had no hand there. As if it was merged with his hand. The colors on his uniform and his skin kept changing, just slightly.  
  
"Oh, is that the way you want it?" Zel grinned. He snapped his fingers. "Dynast?"  
  
"Oui?" Dynast asked in a purely fake french accent.  
  
"Just integrate, already..." Zel sighed.  
  
"Integrate? No, no, that's too much of a Shaman King Ripoff..." Matson stuck his tounge out. "Don't you know anything? Engage, Daren LiFe!"  
  
Matson spread his arms, and Daren, who's military uniform was, for a few moments, hot pink, dissapeared into Matson's body.  
  
"Two things. One. Is it life you just said?" Zel asked.  
  
"No, it's LiFe" the ghost said.  
  
"How's that different from life?" Zel asked.  
  
"There's emphasis on the L and F" the ghost sighed.  
  
"Okay. And two. Engange? Isn't that just stolen from another one of Z's fics?" Zel blinked.  
  
"Shut up and get to work!" Z commanded.  
  
"Oh, whatever..." Zel sighed. "Engage, Dynast!"  
  
Zel suddenly felt somebody push him out of his body. "Thank you, I'll take over from here!" Dynast laughed.  
  
"Oh no..." Zel sighed.  
  
"Didn't I ever tell you that? I've been waiting for x amount of years waiting for a chance to Engage, and in that time, my bloodthirst has risen..."  
  
"Oh, great, now my body is taken over by a bloodthirsty killer" Zel sighed.  
  
"Yup!" Dynast's spirit grinned menacingly.  
  
"We're all screwed" Zel sighed again.  
  
Matson came charging suddenly, a large quarterstaff, with a blade on each end, appearing in his hands. "Die, you fool!"  
  
Zel dived sideways, but the staff turned in mid-air. It slashed Zel in the back.  
  
"It's enchanted, I think..." Dynast smiled. "It's destined to follow it's target once swung..."  
  
Matson smiled. "Dead on..." Daren's deep voice smiled. He lifted up the quarterstaff again, bringing it swinging down.  
  
Zel grinned, as he dashed down, slipping between Matson's legs.  
  
"Oh, this is going to hurt..." Matson gulped.  
  
The flat blade of the staff socked Matson right in the groin.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!" Matson screamed like a girl.  
  
"Oooh..." Half the school let out a moan of pity.  
  
"Matson, Matson!" Jayne had a set of cheerleader's palm-palms.  
  
"It's all right!" Hasara had another set of them.  
  
"Matson, Matson!" Jayne cried out.  
  
Aera finished up, shouting "Fight Fight Fight!"  
  
"Oh, you're all against me!" Dynast/Zel cursed, as he reached for a lock, and found himself conveniently holding the trapped lock. Gairyio smiled.  
  
"Want it?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"Sure..." Zel smiled.  
  
"It's set to blow in a minute, good luck!" Gairyio took off running. The dial on the lock clicked down to 59.  
  
"To... blow?" Zel blinked. "Is that what he said?"  
  
Zel's eyes and mind wandered, a rather rude smile twisting on Zel's face.  
  
"Snap out of it, man!"  
  
Zel rolled to the side, to see Sirius standing over him. There was a large crash, as the staff's blades hit the floor.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Sirius cried out. "There's no reason to fi..."  
  
"There he is!"  
  
Sirius' eyes shot open. He turned around, slowly, his eyes opening wider.  
  
"Look, girls!"  
  
There was a large crowd of girls.  
  
"There he is! EEE!" a few of them shouted, before they tore down the hall.  
  
Sirius turned and ran. Meanwhile, the dial on the lock ticked down to 40.  
  
Jayne, Hasara, and Aera tackled him. "Listen, girls, he's ours!" Hasara was laying on his back.  
  
"Yeah, so don't come any closer!" Aera sat, her soft ass against Sirius's firm male behind.  
  
"Right! Back off!" Hasara was crouched down, petting his head of hair like a cat.  
  
Sirius blushed very red.  
  
"Step away from him!" Amy shouted out, charging after them.  
  
"Umm..." Sirius gulped.  
  
He was promptly buried under a mountain of fighting girls. The dial clicked down to 30.  
  
"Damn, all he needs is some honey, and he'd be the luckiest man in the world..." Matson blinked.  
  
"Yeah, that's my thoughts exactly..." Zel smiled.  
  
"Now, then, where were we?" Matson asked.  
  
"Umm..." Zel thought for a few moments. "Somewhere right about... Now!"  
  
Zel charged forward, the lock in his hands.  
  
"Oh, he's got a lock! What's he going to do to me... Pinch me?" Matson laughed, as the dial ticked down to 20.  
  
Matson swung the weapon, cutting open Zel's other shoulder, and making him stumble. As he stood up, the dial hit 15.  
  
"This should be fun..." Zel jumped forward, catching the blade, and holding Matson still for a moment with all of his weight on the staff. Down to 10...  
  
"Hmm? It's moving on it's own..." Matson noticed.  
  
"Yup..." Zel grinned. It was down to 6...  
  
"Oh no!" Mihill cried out, turning tail and running. 4...  
  
"Eat..." 3...  
  
"This," 2...  
  
"CHEATER!" Zel shouted, shoving the lock down Matson's throat. It hit one.  
  
"Oh dear..." Matson spat the lock back up, it bounced off of Zel's face.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Zel went flying in one direction, catching up quickly and running over Mihill. They tumbled to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Matson flew in the other direction, slamming through the glass window at the end of the hall. There was a shatter, a few moments, then... 'Ow'.  
  
As Zel and Mihill rolled, Mihill's dress caught on the edge of a locker, and tore off, leaving her in the bare minimum. Zel's shirt got caught, pulling it off and leaving his muscles bare.  
  
A few moments later, they both stopped rolling, and Zel found himself on top of Mihill. His face was red. Mihill looked up at him.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Mihill pulled back, landing a sharp blow to Zel's burned face. He stumbled backwards, falling off of Mihill.  
  
"Stupid Rapist..." Mihill stuck her tounge out. "Look what you did to me!"  
  
There was a whistle. The classic whistle a guy gives when he sees a good-looking girl.  
  
Gairyio smiled. "Zel, you little runt, can't even go your first day without trying to get some, can you?"  
  
Zel stood up, and realized just what Gairyio had meant. "No! No! It wasn't like that...!"  
  
"Why not?" Mihill stood up, grabbing him. "Let's get busy before anybody in this school figures out what just happened..." she pulled open a classroom door, threw Zel in, and shut it behind her, leaving a stunned Gairyio.  
  
Gairyio blinked, before he heard a muffled gasping. He turned, where Sirius was gasping under the mountain of girls. "Oh! Don't worry, Sirius, I'm coming!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
*A few joyous minutes later*  
  
Zel panted a bit, pulling back on his boxers. "Gods..."  
  
Mihill smiled, pulling on a towel of some sort. "If you don't mind, I have to sneak off to the girl's bathroom... Trust me. I know all the Air Routes... I can look in on any room in the school that I want!"  
  
"You'll have to teach me that!" Zel grinned, pulling on his trousers.  
  
"So you can do what? Spy on the girls?" Mihill laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." Zel admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, I spy on the guys..." Mihill grinned. "I saw you in the change room before gym..."  
  
Zel blushed.  
  
"Ah, but I've seen you a lot closer now!" Mihill laughed, before popping open an air vent and dissapearing in it, her foot catching it and pulling it shut behind her.  
  
Zel reached for the locked knob, and opened it up.  
  
Gairyio looked up, and saw the tired, distant look on Zel's face.  
  
"I knew it..." Gairyio tutted. "You should have left some for me, you little player...'  
  
"Ah, shut up..." Zel smiled. "If you're that needy, go grab yourself some of Actrise..."  
  
"Not likely!" Gairyio shook his head. "I value my shamanic abilities too much!"  
  
Zel shrugged. "Oh... Wait... Am I still able to...?"  
  
Dynast sat on his shoulders. "Yup! Don't worry about that little 'outing', everybody's allowed a few times like that..."  
  
Zel grinned. "Oh? How many?"  
  
"Not like I'd tell YOU..." Dynast laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Zel cried out.  
  
"You know, the last class of the day is coming up..." Morpheus walked by him. "You had best hurry up! We're practicing our skills today!"  
  
"Whee!" Zel grinned madly, dashing along behind Morpheus.  
  
"Oh, and just so you know..." Morpheus smiled. "You know that Andoryuu kid?"  
  
"Yeah..." Zel responded.  
  
"Just so you know, he's a TOTAL gossip! He saw and heard Mihill as she pulled you into that room... I think it's about to be all over the schoool..." Morph laughed.  
  
"Eep..." 


	36. SPECIAL Parody Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Damn U goes to Hell  
  
Gairyio peaked around the corner of the door to the class. The first excercise of the Militia Class, as the teacher, Mr. Excalibur, explained, was in stealth. As always.  
  
"Is it safe?" Zel asked.  
  
Gairyio noted that the teacher had his back turned. "Now, watch... And do EXACTLY as I do!"  
  
Zel watched Gairyio go down on all fours, hiding in the shadows of the many desks, tables, and models in the room. None of the students in the room could be seen.  
  
"He insists on training us all for stealth..." Morpheus explained. "Basically, he gives us extra homework if he sees us as we walking to our spots when we do this excercise."  
  
Zel's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not too hard, generally..." Morpheus pointed to Gairyio, who was at his spot, behind a life-size model of a tank. Zel wasn't totally sure it was a model.  
  
"Now, you see that big map in the corner?" Morpheus pointed. "That's your spot. It's an unlucky kid who gets that spot..."  
  
"Although Zel's one damn lucky kid..." somebody snickered behind him.  
  
"Enkou, shut it" Morpheus stuck his tounge out.  
  
"Sorry, bro..." Enkou hid.  
  
"Better. Now, wish me luck..." Morpheus watched the teacher, before flattening hismelf up against the dark walls of the room, and moving right alongside them, quietly, before crouching down to take his seat in the corner near the door.  
  
"Ah, he got the easy one..." Zel looked right across the room, and gulped.  
  
"Want a hint?" Hayato asked, startling Zel.  
  
"S... Sure!" Zel said.  
  
Hayato pointed to the corner right next to the teacher. "Actually, the easiest way to get to that corner, from experiance, is to use the grate right next to the teacher's blackboard. On both ends, his view of it is blocked off. It's almost the only way to reach it."  
  
Zel blinked. "But, wouldn't the grates be...?"  
  
"No, don't worry. They're left unlocked. You just have to be really quiet when you open them!"  
  
"Okay" Zel smiled.  
  
Hayato looked around the edge of the door, and carefully pushed himself behind the bookcases until he reached his spot.  
  
Enkou went next, quickly hiding behind the bookcase at the edge of the room, and grabbing onto the wall. Zel, from an angle, watched, as Enkou raised himself up to the top of the bookcase using the wall, and used footholds between the books for his feet, moving across the bookcases to his spot.  
  
Zel was pushed aside, as Dreamer stepped forward. As he stepped into the room, he walked calmly, and almost instantly dissapeared into the room. An injured Matson walked past next, despite the hellish glare from Zel. He engaged with Daren again, and as he walked in, he literally DID camouflage with the room.  
  
Then Zel was pushed forward, and he dived straight for the ground, on his belly, quickly pulling himself behind a model of a rocket. The teacher turned. Zel froze.  
  
"So, now that you've made the mistake, which one of you is it?" Mr. Excalibur smiled. Zel moved fast, crawling behind that, and diving for a bookshelf right by the grate. He heard Excalibur's movements coming closer.  
  
Zel held his breath, as he carefully pulled open the grate, and moved inside. He closed it right behind him, travelling along the passage.  
  
"The grate, eh?" Mr. Excalibur grinned. He walked quickly over to the grate. "Come out, come out, little boy..." Mr. Excalibur charged towards the other one, swinging it open.  
  
Zel popped right back out the original end, hiding inside of a cupboard in one of the desks. There was muffled laughs from just outside the class.  
  
"Now where are you...?" Mr. Excalibur crooned, before hearing another sound. He turned towards where a globe had wobbled. Instantly, Mr. Excalibur was over there.  
  
"Tochisuru! Extra homework tonight!"  
  
"Aw, man!" Tochisuru whined. Zel took off for the grate again, slipping himself inside, and crawling along the passage.  
  
"Now, where are you?" Mr. Excalibur smiled. But by the time he returned to the grates, Zel was at the other end, sitting in his chair. Now that he was there, there was nothing left to do but wait.  
  
The waiting ended pretty fast, as a light on Mr. Excalibur's desk lit up, indicating all the chairs were filled.  
  
"Aw double man!" Tochisuru cried out, as the group gathered. "I'm the only one with extra homework tonight!"  
  
Andoryuu stuck his tounge out. "Well =P on you!"  
  
Tochisuru considered the impossibilites of that sentence, but it was too much for him, and he gave up.  
  
"Now, does everybody have the explosives they prepared?" Mr. Excalibur asked.  
  
Zel's mind clicked. "What???" he thought, his mind becoming frantic. Explosives...  
  
The students pulled out several small, basic bombs.  
  
"Most of these are hardly satisfactory... Amyrth and Dynastu obviously out rank you all... but we have to see how our new student does..." Mr. Excalibur laughed. "And, of course, Gairyio, if this kind of work keeps up, you'll be removed from the class!"  
  
Gairyio looked pained. Zel asked. "This is my favorite subject, but the teacher hates me, and I hate him..."  
  
"Comeon, Zel! Do you know anything about making explosives?" Mr. Excalibur prodded Zel.  
  
"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact" Zel stood up. "What materials are available?"  
  
Mr. Excalibur walked to a cabinet, and pulled out several little materials.  
  
Zel looked at it. "Hmm... Umm... Are you by chance missing the detonator?"  
  
"Detonator?" Mr. Excalibur's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Yeah. If I had a remote detonator, it would work... I've already got everything else I need..."  
  
"A remote detonator? Yeah right..." Mr. Excalibur smiled. "Even I couldn't put together everything needed to be hooked up to a remote detonator with that..."  
  
"Actually, I don't think I need a remote detonator..." Zel fiddled with the materials, "You can. See? All I need is enough materials to build a small radio device, and we're set..."  
  
Mr. Excalibur's eyes opened wide. "Wha... What!?" he blinked. "Holy hell! Even I didn't know that!"  
  
"Explosives are my speciality..." Zel smiled.  
  
"Oh? Pipe bombs?"  
  
"Several."  
  
"TNT?"  
  
"Only takes me a few seconds..."  
  
"Time Bombs?"  
  
"Oh, only a bit longer then what it took for this!"  
  
Mr. Excalibur's eyes spun, along with the rest of the class.  
  
"We're not worthy!" Amyrth was doing a motion of reverence. Zel suddenly felt very important.  
  
"Although your stealth isn't that great..." Mr. Excalibur laughed, "You're good in this area, so it makes up for it, I guess... Now, class, fighting is, obviously, an important part of a soldier's reportoire..."  
  
Zel cracked his knuckles, and so did the rest of the class.  
  
"So, starting today, instead of that pansy wrestling and fencing that Rat teaches in 'Phys Ed', I'm going to teach you how to really fight!" Mr. Excalibur smiled.  
  
"So, I'm going to seperate you into pairs..." Mr. Excalibur pulled a list out of his sleeve. "Hmm... Let's see. Sirius, Tochisuru. Andoryuu, Hayato. Gairyio, Enkou. Morpheus, Matson. Jezin, Marius. Malus, Kisato. Lesteo, Seinjaii. Dynastu, Amyrth..."  
  
There was a bit of cheer at this. Both of them turned to each other. Amyrth was licking his lips, but Dynastu looked a bit negative at the prospect.  
  
"And Zelloss and Dreamer"  
  
Suddenly all attention was turned towards the two of them. Zel looked at Dreamer, who stared at him back, hard.  
  
"I'm looking forward to this..." Dreamer cracked his knuckles again.  
  
"Now, then..." Mr. Excalibur went on to explain a short lesson. He ended it in only a couple minutes, making it short and to the point. Nobody complained.  
  
"The rules will be as followed. Do not worry about a mess. If you kill somebody here, you won't be held responsible, as it is part of the danger when you signed up for the course. However, you will be removed from the class, and probably the school. You just won't go to jail. Once your opponent has given up, is knocked out, or is dead, you will be declared the winner and go without homework."  
  
Tochisuru whooped.  
  
"Very funny" Mr. Excalibur smiled. "Now, then, if you will all seperate yourselves. I want one partner in that half of the room, and the other on that half."  
  
Zel gave a slight bow to Dreamer, who gave a slight bow back. "Like they say, you're not held responsible here if you kill someone..." Dreamer grinned.  
  
"I know, I intend to use that to my advantage..." Zel grinned. They both walked towards opposite halves of the room.  
  
"And... Begin!" Mr. Excalibur commanded.  
  
Zel paused for a moment. All the people on his side of the room were off, sneaking about. Zel remember what Enkou had done, and moved himself on top of one of the wide bookcases, lying flat, and using it to try and spot his opponent.  
  
The room was very large. Zel caught bare shadows moving across the entire area, but no sign of Dreamer.  
  
There was a bit of a fight starting beside Zel. Zel looked over the edge, to see Marius rubbing a bruise on his cheek, Jezin standing strong.  
  
"I will have your kneecaps! I will bite your ankles!" Marius laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" Jezin asked.  
  
"REALLY!" Marius shouted, diving forward, and sinking his teeth into Jezin's kneecaps.  
  
Jezin shot up into the air, kicking outwards. His foot hit the bookshelf Zel was on with surprising power, and Zel felt it wobble. He fell off of it, as the screaming from Jezin continued.  
  
As he fell, his extra weight pulled the Bookcase flat over. Zel put up his hands, over his face, and crunched himself up, as the bookcase fell.  
  
Quickly, it was being lifted off of him. Mr. Excalibur lifted it straight back up, before snapping his fingers. Two young women, janitors, came in, and started returning the books, stepping all over Zel in their job. As they turned and left, Zel was left with footmarks. He caught his breath, his entire body bruised.  
  
"Hey, whimp. Get up!"  
  
Zel felt a hand at the collar of his shirt, and he was pulled up. A strong punch hit Zel in the gut, making him crunch up, coughing.  
  
"No, no, idiot... You're supposed to take it..." Dreamer laughed, landing a hard kick to the side of Zel's head, making him tumble.  
  
Zel's body rolled into the base of a free-standing, huge model of a hammer. It shook, then it fell towards Dreamer. At the last moment, Dreamer jumped away.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWW" Dreamer shouted. "MY FOOT! GOD DAMN YOU! YOU HAMMERED MY FOOT!" He hopped up and down, before seeing Zel getting up. He stood on both feet, although he was a bit limp in the one leg.  
  
Zel smiled. "Not bad..." Zel muttered out, standing all the way up. Dreamer dashed at him, with a slight limp, and grabbed Zel's shoulders, smashing their foreheads together.  
  
Zel reeled from the blow. He fell back agains the wood in the giant hammer, to which the two maids were busy raising back to it's original position.  
  
As it was raised, Zel felt a hand grab his hair, as Dreamer pulled him up. "Comeon, you're pathetic!"  
  
"Engage, Dynast!" Zel grinned, and instantly, he landed an incredibly strong jab to Dreamer's jaw, sending him twirling upwards.  
  
"Engage, Kaisuto!" Dreamer smiled. Zel blinked. Dreamer wasn't a shaman... was he?  
  
Almost instantly, Dreamer was dashing at an incredible speed at Zel. A Dragon-Ball-Z-esque fighting sequence began, with several of the maid- janitors cleaning up immediatly after.  
  
Most of the rest of the teams had stopped fighting to watch. Marius was still busy chewing on Jezin's kneecap.  
  
With a hard kick, a few moments later, Zel sent Dreamer reeling. He looked to Gairyio. "Run. Go get Mihill. Get her out of the school. Now" Dreamer advised. At least his friends could stay alive.  
  
Gairyio took off. As Dreamer stood up, Zel dashed for him, landing a blow to his head, that left Dreamer shaken.  
  
The hammer fell again.  
  
There was a SPLAT, and red splattered the classroom.  
  
"Eww..." Marius had stopped chewing on Jezin's kneecap. "I will never do home renovations after seeing THAT..."  
  
"Now that's hitting the nail over the head with the hammer..." Malus commented.  
  
"Well, the nail that sticks out is the one that gets hammered down..." Seinjaii commented.  
  
"You're expelled!" Mr. Excalibur shouted.  
  
"Tochisuru, got a smoke for me?" Zel jumped up onto the wood of the huge hammer.  
  
"Yeah..." Tochisuru tossed it up to Zel.  
  
Zel grabbed it, lit it, and took a good puff. Then he tossed it at a table.  
  
The table with the explosives.  
  
By the time anybody noticed where it was going, Zel had crashed out the side window. There was a shout from the school.  
  
And then it erupted into a big ball of flame. Zel flew from the force of the blast, landing right on the fence, and almost skewering himself. He collapsed, Gairyio and Mihill running over.  
  
"What the hell have you done?" Mihill asked.  
  
"Just what I did to my last school" Zel laughed. "And the one before that, too. I'm actually the child of a terrorist."  
  
"But... But..." Mihill looked at them.  
  
"I bet you I can make you forget everything!" Zel smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" Mihill asked.  
  
Zel pulled out a small ring. The same one Sirius had given Ami earlier that day. He had stolen it right off of her hand. "Marry me."  
  
"Oh, yay!" Mihill gripped onto him.  
  
"Woah..." Gairyio smiled. "Although everybody was supposed to have died except them at the end of the story, I'm still alive! WHOOO-HOO! I ROCK! I ROCK! I..."  
  
"Shut up" Zel pulled a pistol out of nowhere and shot Gairyio, who fell dead.  
  
"That was mean!" Mihill stuck her tounge out.  
  
"Ah, just kiss me! This is how ALL the New Gen books end!" Zel kissed Mihill suddenly, and passionately.  
  
THE END...  
  
WE HOPE... 


	37. Agent Gairyio in Of No Fixed Address

Agent Gairyio in Of No Fixed Address Characters and storyline by Zelloss zellossmetallium@msn.com A part of the 'New Generation' stories To be found only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
NOTE: This story does NOT focus on the original EXE Characters. Nor, really, does it even include them! However, it IS still set in the world of Rockman EXE (Battle Network). And, as you can imagine, this will be rather violent, but it is only to be expected. Thank you.  
  
PART 1: If you can fool your friends...  
  
Chapter 1: Night of the Black Dragon  
  
"Plug-In!"  
  
In the net, there came the sudden roaring of a huge dragon. The net was shaken up by the roar, and navis fled, in the hopes not to be deleted.  
  
"This is too easy..." the operator laughed horsely. It was hard to see him, the area was dark. And he was faced away from what little light was coming into the area.  
  
A huge dragon shot into the skies of the net, long, black, and majestic, but at the same time, very dangerous. The long snout extended to face the cybernetic lock, a strange security system.  
  
The security system was for good reason. As it would happen, the operator was inside of the Scientific Research Factory of Akihara City. And stored inside...  
  
Ah, the man smiled, thinking of it. Just what boss wanted. That brilliant peace of work. The only nuclear device to have survived intact for all these years, and in only a few moments, it would be his...  
  
That bomb, that had been stored in the depth of the vaults, way under the Scientific Research Factory. It was supposed to have been well protected, security around it for miles. And, indeed, they should have seen this man.  
  
"But they never see me" the man thought to himself, smiling. "Blow up the lock, and let's get out of here..."  
  
There was another roar from the dragon. In the net, a huge blast of dark flame shot out of the mouth of the dragon, shooting along the ground.  
  
Very quickly, it reached the strange lock system. The edges began to burn, crisping, smoke rising high into the net. But the dragon was hearing something else, a low, low, ticking sound.  
  
"Plug-out..." the cloaked man laughed, pulling his dragonic navi back out. As he did, the security lock exploded, a deadly wave shooting in all directions. As it hit the generic navis who had been guarding it, they were deleted instantly.  
  
The man laughed again, as the small safe swung open. And there, inside, only the size of a can of soda, it sat inside the dusty chamber.  
  
The man grabbed it. A small ringing sounded in his ear. The man tapped the headpiece, activating it.  
  
"I have it, sir" the man smiled.  
  
"Excellent work, Hiei. I would expect nothing less from you. Now get out" the harsh, male, deep voice commanded. Truly the kind of voice for a harsh leader, Hiei thought. But he had commanded him. That was rare...  
  
"Will do. Over and out" Hiei tapped the headpiece, and turned.  
  
Hiei was somewhat short for the prime of his life, only 25. At only 5 feet tall, he was somewhat short, but it didn't bother him. In his mind, it made him a smaller target, which was good.  
  
Hiei's body wasn't really meant for combat, it was more lithe and nimble. He was quite skinny, perhaps thinner then some supermodels. His body was incredibly flexible, he had been in places that most people had never even thought of as being usefull. To that extent, he was like a spider, finding his way around on almost any surface.  
  
Hiei had mature features, and messy black hair that he had tried to cut short. He wasn't good at that, unfortunatly, and it turned out to look quite unruly, and quite unfitting of him.  
  
Hiei had experience in his field of work. Assassin, Hacker, you name it, he could do it, usually with none to minimal training. So it took a lot of money to hire out this man, and only one man had the kinds of rewards that Hiei was looking for in his work. Money, the occasional cigarette, and any girl he could want.  
  
Hiei looked around. He had a dark shirt on, which was actually hiding a bulletproof vest that was working quite well for him, he had found. Not that he had ever been seen. Also, there was a pair of rough black pants that didn't hide very much, but they were comfortable for him, as well as a normal-seeming wristwatch on his right wrist. Of course, in this buisness, something like that is almost never as normal as just 'A watch'. Just like the sunglasses he was wearing.  
  
Hiei smiled. Ah, the alarm system would take a while before those stupid people even realized it had been down. Of course, having gassed the entire building first was going to stall them even longer. Hiei grabbed the semi- automatic pistol from it's holster at his side, and took off running, down the hallway. There was a shout.  
  
"Hey! You! Hold it!"  
  
Hiei looked around. He was on a bridge, over a huge area of piping and wires, that were used for power and water supplies. The Scientific Labs here also worked on the water systems here, the power plant, everything. Hiei laughed, looking and judging his position for a few moments.  
  
There were footsteps over to one side. A few of the guards were running, taking aim. "Drop it, now!"  
  
Hiei smirked. He extended his arm, and in an imitation of spiderman, a hookshot came out of his watch. It latched onto one of the power cords with a little claw, and Hiei jumped, swinging across.  
  
Shots were opened up from machine guns towards Hiei. One tapped the back of his vest. It didn't bother Hiei.  
  
As the rope ended, Hiei tapped his wristwatch, and the cable retracted itself, sending Hiei flying. He landed sternly on top of a red-hot piping.  
  
Giving a small shout, Hiei dove for a platform just next to him, barely catching the edge.  
  
Hiei clung to the edge, and pulled himself through the thin railings, to the surprised guards. The firing didn't stop, and one stray bullet nicked the steel by Hiei's foot.  
  
Then Hiei heard the pipe puncture.  
  
The constant thud of denting, then a pop as the pipe split. All of a sudden, the pressure was released, and a torrent of water cascaded to the floor, hitting power wires. A huge flash of light for a moment, then the power was totally off.  
  
"Where'd he go?" the guards shouting, confused by the sound of the water and the sudden darkness.  
  
"I don't know..." one of the guards swung round, as he continued to fire.  
  
There were shouts from some of the guards, as they were hit by stray shots.  
  
"Hold your fire, asses!" one shouted. A couple splashes, as dead bodies fell into the water below. The place was beginning to flood.  
  
"Gotta move..." Hiei smiled. He tapped the edge of his sunglasses, and instantly, the mix of infra-red and sonar technology that Hiei loves was active. Far to the side, were the red bodies of the arguing officers.  
  
And below, in Hiei's vision, like magma, was the boiling-hot water. Hiei smiled.  
  
"Well, they'll never find a trace if this place is up in smoke!" Hiei laughed, raising his wristwatch again, and clamping onto the cieling, just above the pathway that lead to the elevator. Well, it was down... He could find another way.  
  
Hiei was pulled up by the grappling hook, and landed square on the path, walking over to the elevator. He plugged his PET in.  
  
The net was totally black, and the dragon didn't even show up.  
  
"Turn the power on here" Hiei instructed.  
  
The dragon emitted a blast of yellow breath. It was transferring out energy. The whirr and hum of the elevator resumed.  
  
The elevator started to come down. A couple moments, later, the door swung open. Two armed guards walked out.  
  
"Where is he? What's going on?" the man looked around, but he couldn't see.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei pulled himself over the railing again, kicking one of the two soliders flat in the chest. The force sent him flailing over the railing, causing him to fall over the railing. He barely caught hold with one hand. The gun dropped way down.  
  
"Who's there?" the other guard caught the bare sight of Hiei in the light from the elevator, before he found a rough hand at his throat, then he was flipped right over the edge, right next to his partner.  
  
Hiei grabbed the partner's hand, and put his wristwatch band, on the inside of Hiei's wrist, up against the man's knuckles. Tapping a button, spikes shot out, and he dragged it along the man's knuckles.  
  
The man shouted, his hand bloody, and he fell. As he began his fall, his partner hit the water.  
  
Screams echoed throughout the chamber. The boiling water and the electrocution would kill anybody who touched it for more then a few moments, never mind being submerged in it! Hiei laughed, before grabbing the elevator, and hitting the up button.  
  
As the elevator rose, Hiei heard the sounds of footsteps on the roof. The lock on the door of the roof jingled.  
  
Hiei smiled, and tapped his wristwatch agian, taking aim. A red-hot laser shot out, melting the lock to the steel.  
  
The pounding on the elevator's roof became urgent. Hiei smiled. There'd be no chance of them getting off! The elevator shaft's roof was at the main floor.  
  
There was a scream, as Hiei saw the meter indicating that he was nearing the destination.  
  
"I can't open it... Oh my god!" a voice shouted from above.  
  
There was a sickening crunch, and the elevator stopped, still humming. It wouldn't be able to get up any further.  
  
Blood dripped down the cracks of the access portal, one landing on Hiei's forehead as he looked up. He moved himself a bit, and caught a drip on his tounge.  
  
Hiei smiled, as the blood almost became as constant as a rain. He grabbed his wristwatch again, and pointed the laser to the door, cutting a wide hole in it. As the rim was red hot, Hiei pulled a small, glass tube from the inside of his pants, pulled the safety release in the same movement, and kicked down the hole, throwing the tube inside, before ducking into a corner, and covering his eyes.  
  
There was a brilliant flash, even through Hiei's arms and eyes. That level of brightness was like a miniature sun, they would never see again.  
  
A couple moments later, Hiei uncovered his eyes, and took off again, down a corridor. He could see the guards around him, but they were too busy with their own eyes to notice him.  
  
Hiei kicked down the front door, his sensors instantly picking up the enemy signatures. Hiei laughed at the small silencer on his gun, and fired, with almost perfect accuracy, dropping the two in his sight.  
  
Carefully, almost not making a sound, he crept through the door. It was dark in the main foyer, and a few citizens were screaming. Oh well. They had better run, Hiei figured, because this catastrophe is going to cost the government millions. Billions. Trillions of Zenny.  
  
Hiei looked. Ah, yes, nobody had thought to pull up the curtains ye...  
  
As if on cue with that, the huge drapes that covered the front windows of the building were pulled back. Sunlight flooded into the building, and the people looked madly around. There was no sign of Hiei.  
  
Hiei was hiding among the girders at the top of the building. He walked stealthily along them, until he reached one point, near the front. He grabbed at one of the panels of the roof, and, discovered, quite as he had been expecting, that it was loose. As the people panicked around below, Hiei pulled off the panel just slightly, pulled himself through, and covered it up.  
  
Hiei now stood on the roof of the building. The wind was choppy, whirrling, because of an active helicopter beside Hiei. A police helicopter. It was empty.  
  
Hiei ran over, plugging in his navi to the system, and shutting the door.  
  
The dragon appeared again. A generic navi covered.  
  
"What do you want?" the navi asked.  
  
"Give me control of this thing!" Hiei answered.  
  
"I can't do that, si... ARGH!" the navi was chomped down by the dragon, gone in one piece.  
  
"Well, yes you can..." Hiei laughed, grabbing at the control stick. Turning a key, the helicopter's blades whirred faster, and it lifted off the ground. Hiei held onto the control stick, and pushed it forwards.  
  
Another ringing in Hiei's ear. He tapped the headpeace.  
  
"Mission accomplished. Excellent work, Hiei. What you've done here is much more then expected. I commend you, a rare thing indeed. Return to base" the voice commanded.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Hiei smiled, before the communication ended. He turned the helicopter in the general direction of Akihara, and the helicopter shot through the air.  
  
"Mission accomplished" Hiei repeated to himself. 


	38. Chapter 2: You should take notes

Agent Gairyio in Of No Fixed Address Characters and storyline by Zelloss zellossmetallium@msn.com A part of the 'New Generation' stories To be found only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 2: You should take notes  
  
Gairyio stepped through the revolving glass doors, looking around the building. It was 6 o'-clock in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise on the building. It looked like any other tall building normally, but it wasn't.  
  
This was The Agency.  
  
The governement's secret weapon. The headquarters of spies and scientests from across Electopia.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Agent Gairyio" one of the secretaries smiled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
  
Gairyio walked right by.  
  
"He's so rude!" the secretary turned to her partner.  
  
"I know!" the other woman responded. "But god, you'd think with his looks, he'd be responded really suave to that and everything..."  
  
The first secretary giggled.  
  
Gairyio walked towards the elevators at the end of the lobby. He had rough, short-cut purple hair that was kept decently tidy, with a spike of it at the front that trailed down just past his nose, his purple eyes not even slightly hidden.  
  
Gairyio was a good 5 foot 10 tall, at his age of 21. He had a barely muscular build, as he wasn't too strong on the whole 'power wins all' thing. He had learned not to take it hand-to-hand when he could use his stealth.  
  
But there was something irresistable about him, all the women on the staff who knew him knew it. Mabye it was that unusual hair. Mabye it was the skin that he let show under that black vest, under which he never wore a shirt. Mabye it was the suave, cool walk of a gentlemen, even in the casual, jean-turned-shorts that he wore. And mabye, just mabye, it was the rough, street-wise face that reminded them of teenage sweethears. They just couldn't place it, no matter how hard they tried. Most agreed, it was mostly likely those unusual, deep purple eyes.  
  
"Oh! Gairyio!"  
  
Gairyio turned his head a bit. Running over to him, almost stumbling, was another tall man. He was an inch taller then Gairyio was, with rather short brown hair, a streak of black running from back to the front. He had deep, brown eyes, and a rather roughened face, from his 31 years of life, 10 of which had been with 'The Agency'. He was wearing a long white shirt, over black jeans that was the 'getup', as he called it, of the division he worked for.  
  
"Ah, Shingeru..." Gairyio greeted him. The two shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to see you to. Now, listen up" Shingeru had a slightly frantic look around here. "Have you noticed anything today?"  
  
"The electricity in the air? The remarks from the secretaries? The fact that the top button of your shirt is undone? The fact that the fan on the left end of the lobby isn't working?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"The first one..." Shingeru stopped him, before Gairyio could continue. "They want to see you, Gairyio."  
  
Gairyio blinked. "Oh, what now...?"  
  
"Very important. Top priority. The entire agency is in a scare over it" Shingeru replied. "But most of the people down here don't know about it. They don't want the world to get in a panic..."  
  
"Alright, I get the hint, I'm going..." Gairyio turned and finished walking towards the elevator. He tapped a button, and, instinctively, stood right beside the wall of the elevator, flattening himself up against it.  
  
"Settle down!" Shingeru laughed. "You're not on a job yet!"  
  
"Better to be in practice.." Gairyio spun himself into the elevator, inspecting it. "Did you know they just set up a security camera in here?"  
  
Gairyio pointed to the corner. There was only the slightest difference in the wood coloring.  
  
"..." Shingeru stood up on his toes, and looked. "By god, you're right" Shingeru muttered.  
  
"And you still haven't done up the top button of your shirt" Gairyio offered. Shingeru laughed, buttoning it up.  
  
The elevator moved slow, up to the 13th floor. Now, according to the dials, there was no 13th floor. It went from 1 to 12, then 14 to 18. Only a few in the building knew how to get to the 13th floor.  
  
Halfway up, between 12 and 14, the elevator stopped. Gairyio tapped the door, and it opened up, into a shady hallway with lights overhead, but no windows. The floor was not supposed to exist.  
  
"Well, now..." Gairyio walked down the hall. "A... C... E... G... Which one wanted to see me?" Gairyio asked.  
  
Each of the 26 'heads' of departments each had a different letter asigned to them, and their personal office on this floor. One young page, with silvery hair, ran from office "X" to office "B".  
  
"Stop trying to remember the alphabet and come with..."  
  
"With me" Gairyio felt the end of a pistol in his back.  
  
Instantly, Gairyio spun, pulling the barrel of the gun forward, getting around behind the attacker, and was about to drive his elbow into the man's back, before he saw who it was.  
  
"Jefferson, you really shouldn't do that!" Gairyio stuck his tounge out.  
  
Jefferson, who was just an inch shorter then Gairyio, stood all the way back up, holstering the gun, with the saftey still on. "Making sure you were on top reflexes!" Jefferson laughed. He had wavy, blue-dyed hair, a tint of blond at the very top. He had bright blue eyes, which was unusual for a man these days. He was handsome, with a more muscular build then the other two men.  
  
"Well, now, where are you headed?" Jefferson asked.  
  
"To see L" Shingeru replied. "I assume, that, by some fluke, that also happens to be your destination?"  
  
"Of course!" Jefferson smiled. Shingeru's nose wrinkled. He didn't much like the man. The idiot was handsome and stuff, but aside from brute force, he was of no use to most operations.  
  
"Well, let's go..." Gairyio turned into the hallway, seeing the same, golden-haired messenger boy run from "B" to "N", and then almost instantly leave that room for "L". Gairyio entered just behind the boy.  
  
"Thank you, Orin..." L's voice said. "I will let you know when I have a messsage for B."  
  
Orin, the young silver-haired boy, ran out, running into Gairyio.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, mister!" Orin turned and ran.  
  
"I thought you didn't hire kids in this agency? Especially on the thirteenth floor!" Gariyio shook his head.  
  
"The kid is very efficent, no?" L asked. His chair was turned away, looking at a map of Akihara.  
  
"So what needs to be done?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"Read the note on the desk, and tell me what you think." L said.  
  
Gairyio looked down at the desk, to see a typed letter, upon an ordinary sheet of paper. Gairyio turned his head down at it.  
  
~To: "The Agency"  
  
You may be aware of a break-in last night at the Scientific Research Laboratory, in Marine Harbor, in which the basement was flooded, several were killed, and a few more blinded for life. I admit to this action.  
  
There is one other thing, which you may or may not be aware of, at this time. From the vault at the bottom of the basement has been removed 1 Atomic Bomb of the new design which was cancelled before the Navi design was implemented.  
  
I have both the ability to detonate and to copy these new Atomic Bombs, called the "Soda Bombs", due to their small size and inconspicuous design. If you want proof that I have it, the code on that bomb, the last Atomic Bomb to exist, is IJ-2401-S0D17. If that does not convince you, then it is your fault for what will happen.  
  
Within 48 hours, I am expecting to recieve a payment of no less and no more then five hundred trillion (A trillion being a million million) Zenny. At the 30 hour mark from when this letter is recieved, instructions will be given on how to transfer the money. If it is not recieved between then and the 48 hours, the bomb will be detonated in a major metropolitan area, killing millions.  
  
If such a thing were to happen, which I suspect by this time should not be the case in your mind, I will have the blueprints to the bomb's makings, and for every 12 hours after that in which the fee of five hundred billion Zenny is not payed up, another bomb will be detonated.  
  
Now, I am an honest man. Should you pay up, the threat will stop, and you will most likely never hear from me again. If you try anything even remotely suspicious - Sending agents after me, geiger counters, whatever - The bomb will be detonated early. So it is highly suggested you pay up.  
  
~The Black Dragon  
  
Gairyio looked at the note, half in respect for the criminal who had come up with this plan, and half in fear.  
  
"This... this is... impossible!" Shingeru gasped.  
  
"You see the problem?" L spun around. He was a tall, powerfull, middle-aged man, who's hair was beginning to grey from stress. "We do not want to pay up - That amount of Zenny is more then what the agency has had in the last 3 years in total! No ransom has ever come close to that amount!"  
  
"I see the problem..." Gairyio nodded.  
  
"But we can't identify these 'Black Dragons' that wrote the letter. R, in Records, has found absolutly no sign of a criminal organization named the 'Black Dragons'..." L sighed.  
  
"The Black Dragon is one person, I believe, sir!" Gairyio pointed out. "The way the letter is written, it appears to be just one person."  
  
"I doubt it it just one person. But there is no record we can find of a person named the 'Black Dragon'" L explained. "We've checked everything. Nothing at all."  
  
"Well, then what do we do?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"We have to find him, despite the threat. We believe he's serious. And there's something he didn't mention in the letter" L moved forwards, pulling his chair with him.  
  
"What?" all three asked at the same time.  
  
"Well..." L gulped. "Professor Charles D. Bruzz dissapeared without a trace from the Scientific Reasearch Labs last night, before the break-in occured. We have tried to track him down, but there is no sign of him even existing anymore. We believe he is either the Black Dragon, or that he is working with this man."  
  
"What do you have on Charles D. Bruzz?" Gairyio asked, sitting down.  
  
"Just a moment..." L pressed a button. "Miss Hisai?"  
  
"Yes?" the woman's voice answered through the small voicebox.  
  
"Please bring up the file on Professor Bruzz up to L's office" L spoke.  
  
"Will do" Miss Hisai's voice ended. L released the button.  
  
A minute or so later, a beautiful woman, whom Gairyio had never seen before, walked in. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and a black mini- skirt which made both Gairyio and Jefferson's eyebrows raise. Her blonde hair was brilliant and shining, tied back into a ponytail. She had brilliant green eyes as well, but what caught Gairyio and Jefferson most was the thin form, wide in just the right places. She was a good five feet eight, just pefect.  
  
Jefferson winked at Gairyio, making him grin.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Hisai..." L answered.  
  
Miss Hisai turned to leave, before L stopped her.  
  
"No, no, don't leave. It is perhaps best you hear this too. We need every person possible on this case" L said.  
  
Miss Hisai froze. Gairyio winked back at Jefferson, smiling wider.  
  
"This could be fun..." he mouthed.  
  
"Yeah..." Jefferson whispered back.  
  
The secretary turned. "You mean... you want me to help?"  
  
"Of course" L said. The woman sat down, beaming with pride.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to your companions for this mission. Agent Gairyio Grausherra, of the National Affairs department. Shingeru Yeiketi, who works in the Navi Devolpment and Net Security center. And Jefferson Bones, who works in the Security Center."  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Miss Hisai barely gave a nod.  
  
"And it is so nice to meet you too" Jefferson gave a bow. "What is your real name?"  
  
"My name... is..." Miss Hisai froze for a moment. "Do you really want to know."  
  
"Of course we do" L answered. "I need your name to say I put you on the case."  
  
"Right..." Miss Hisai gulped. "Here goes."  
  
"My name is Miyatorujukiya Hisai" Miss Hisai caught her breath.  
  
"Long enough name?" Shingeru asked, half bored.  
  
"Just call me Miju" she offered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miju" Gairyio extended his hand. She took it, and they shook. For a moment, she was blushing, then she shook it off.  
  
"Now, with the formalities done, it's time to open up the dossier" L turned towards the screen, and tapped a button on the bottom. The map display dissapeared. "Programs, please load this file..." he grabbed the small disk on the desk that Miju had brought up, and slipped it into a slot.  
  
There was a whirring sound, and a large dossier came up. There was a picture with it. A slightly plump man with muscular arms, an a smirk on his face. His face was ugly, scarred a bit, and his black hair was messy and untidy. From the brown eyes, Gairyio figured he had probably had several black eyes.  
  
"This is what Professor Bruzz looks like. He dissapeared just moments before the alarm system at the Scientific Research Development was reported, leading me to believe that he had something to do with the gas that knocked out the entire staff at the center, and allowing our 'Black Dragon' to escape with the Soda Bomb..."  
  
"Soda bomb?" Miju asked.  
  
"Atomic Bomb with a design similar to a Soda Can. The last of the nuclear weapons ever produced. And now he's got it" L explained quickly. "We have to track down the professor, and hopefully we'll find the way to this Black Dragon."  
  
"Right!" Jefferson smiled. "Do we have any leads?"  
  
L looked at Gairyio. "I know you're one of the best eyes in the buisness, Gairyio. I need you to check out the professor's home. Hopefully you'll find something. Keep in mind the staff are still there."  
  
Gairyio gave a bare nod.  
  
"Find anything you can about this man, this 'Black Dragon'. Any hunches, clues, should be reported instantly."  
  
"And what about a cover?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"It's all worked out. We're using the Scientific Research Department. Your new name is Alphonse Landal. You're one of the professor's old friends, and you're here to search for your friend. You're quite rich. You'll have a bank account of 10 billion Zenny for this mission..."  
  
"Ten billion!" Gairyio exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. These three are your hired assistants. If you need to get out, we've booked some of our agents in the Del Marris hotel, owned by a Mr. Kurann. He's been informed that several agents are there, so he's got safe communication equip all set up."  
  
'Thank you" Gairyio smiled. "But aside from that, it's not a great story, is it?"  
  
"No, but it's the best we could do on such short notice" L explained.  
  
"Whatever" Gairyio sighed.  
  
"Obviously, you're going to be going in there well equipped. I have all reasons to believe that the professor is still hiding in his place" L responded. "I figured you four would be the best to be sneaking in. Perhaps the staff would know something..."  
  
"Alright" Gairyio smiled.  
  
"Go see Falix down at the 15th floor. He'll equip you with what he thinks necessary..." L explained. There was a ring. He picked up the telephone.  
  
"The next group is here to see you, mister L" the secretary smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Send them in" L smiled. "Now, men and women, you are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you" Gairyio, Shingeru, and Jefferson bowed.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Miju smiled. "This is like a dream for me!"  
  
"Whatever!" L shooed them off. The door opened.  
  
In stepped a very tall, incredibly handsome man, just over thirty years of age. He had short cut, brown hair, and brown eyes to match it, over a navy-blue buisness suit adorned with a few military medals, and black dress pants.  
  
"Hello, Excalibur..." Gairyio sneered.  
  
"Hello, Gairyio..." Excalibur sneered right back, as Gairyio and his friends left.  
  
They walked into the elevator. "Oh, that was James..." Miju blushed. "Oh, I've always wanted to meet him... And the one time I do see him... ARGH!" she thudded against the wall.  
  
"Are you sure we should really be letting her along?" Shingeru asked.  
  
"L's orders. Mabye we'll find some use for her" Gairyio shrugged.  
  
"Mabye?" Jefferson's eyebrow raised. Gairyio didn't humor him with a response. 


	39. Chapter 3: Signs of a Lunatic

Agent Gairyio in Of No Fixed Address Characters and storyline by Zelloss zellossmetallium@msn.com A part of the 'New Generation' stories To be found only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 3: Signs of a Lunatic  
  
With the mission breifing fresh on their minds, the group grabbed the elevator, heading to the fifteenth floor. Gairyio gave a 3 second rundown of what was happening to Miju, before the door opened, and he shut up.  
  
"I'm finally on a mission! I'm finally on a mission!" Miju whispered.  
  
"Shut it" Shingeru advised. She did.  
  
There was only one door, at the end of a small reception room. A woman looked over at him.  
  
"Gairyio? Falix is busy testing..." the secretary advised.  
  
"I'll just go right in then..." Gairyio smiled, walking right past her, despite her attempts, and opening the lock.  
  
A missle shot by right in front of Gairyio as he stepped into the room. There was a shing sound, and Gairyio looked, to see the model of a man firmly encased in ice.  
  
"What the!?" Gairyio turned his head.  
  
"Gairyio! I thought my secretary told you not to come in here! Especially during testing! You could have been frozen to death!" Falix shouted.  
  
"So... Sorry!" Gairyio looked at something like a portable turret. Falix's hands were pale.  
  
Falix put down the contraption, rubbing his hands together. "Bloody cold, it is". Falix was getting somewhat old. At 43, he was head of the Gadgetry Department. Him and his assistants, which sometimes included Shingeru, had the floor all to themselves. The floor was armed with several layers of metal and tons of stabilizers, there had been many explosions up here.  
  
Falix had greying hair, the start of baldness showing across his large forhead. He was wearing a white lab shirt over blue jeans.  
  
"Ah, Shingeru... Jefferson..." Falix grimaced a bit as well. "Oh? And who's this young woman?"  
  
"Miyatorujukiya Hisai" Miju introduced herself. "Call me Miju"  
  
"Ri.. Right" Falix nodded. "Long enough name... Are you new to the force?"  
  
"Just got brought up from secretary position for this task" Shingeru explained. "Now, I heard you've got all kinds of goodies for us?"  
  
"Obviously" Falix smiled. "Take a good look around, miss Miju. This may be your only chance to see this place, few ever do!"  
  
Miju gaped. "There's so much stuff!" she walked over to a water gun. "What does this do?" she picked it up.  
  
"Put it down!" Falix advised. "And do NOT squeeze the trigger!"  
  
Miju dropped it, her finger accidentally pulling the trigger.  
  
There was a rough smell, as the water shot out of the gun, hit plastic, and the plastic burned and twisted.  
  
"Acid in a water gun. We need to find something safer to disguise it as, though. I mean, what if a kid were to get hold of one?" Falix ran over and replaced the water gun in it's case.  
  
"One just did..." Jefferson rolled his eyes, and saw something on the cieling. He pointed to it. It looked like a turret on the ceiling. "New defense system?"  
  
"Yes... and no..." Falix laughed. "Watch..."  
  
Falix walked over and pressed the light switch. The room went dark. Instantly, everybody in the room was glowing red.  
  
"Infrared Lights" Falix grinned, turning the lights back on. "Only works when the lights are turned out though..."  
  
"And the point of that is...?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"Not a clue, but no doubt we'll find one!" Falix said matter-of- factly.  
  
"This guy's a bit of a lunatic" Miju looked at him.  
  
"He's one of the best lunatics on the force, though" Gairyio shrugged.  
  
Miju looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Now, then..." Falix smiled. "Obviously, in such a short time period, communication is required. We've come up with an upgrade for the watch..."  
  
"Oh, no, not another one..." Gairyio sighed. "And I was just starting to figure out the old one!"  
  
"Well, it's basically the same design..." Falix smiled. "Instant Audio-Video connection anywhere in the world. Better then PETs. And speaking of PETs..."  
  
"Oh, what now?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"Well..." Falix smiled. "You see, since PETs can contain tons of information, we've created a special PET casing. That way, if something does explode, we can pick up any details you might have lost when you, well, blew up."  
  
Gairyio sighed. "Oh, you really don't give a damn about human life, do you, Falix?"  
  
"Nope!" Falix smiled, pulling out four hard, metal cages. Gairyio knew they were metal, but they were disguised to look like the old versions.  
  
"You know mine's special designed?" Gairyio asked. "That won't work"  
  
"Of course it will!" Falix walked over, inspecting Gairyio's model. "Of course it... won't... You're absolutly right! But... That certainly is an unusual way of using your PET... A PET Glove... Ingenious! Who made it?"  
  
"None of your buisness" Gairyio stuck his tounge out.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll find out one of these days anyway. Still, I think it needs a case..." Falix loomed closer to it.  
  
"The thing has a diamond coating" Gairyio explained, pulling it away. "It is never going to be destroyed, and nobody except me can control him. Beyond the PET models that are standard-issue here, even."  
  
"Well," Falix flicked it, chipping his nail in the process. "I'll be damned! Alright. But I don't see why you'd need such high protection anyway!"  
  
"None of your buisness" Gairyio answered. He didn't want to give away his one weakness.  
  
"Well, then" Falix smiled. "Aside from these PET cases, we have the watches, of course..." he retrieved four from a table. "There's a help file if you tap that button there...'  
  
Miju tapped it.  
  
"Wrong button!" Falix dived for cover. A red-hot laser shot out of it, singing the metal cord that was holding up a small sack of paper. The paper fell, and each one shot out through the bag. Everybody took cover.  
  
Sheets of paper, as hard as razor disks, were stuck into every corner of the lab.  
  
"Oh, I told you, it's THAT button there!" Falix tapped the button.  
  
A display appeared over the watch, like a minature 3-d database. Miju fiddled around with it for a few moments, before tapping the button again.  
  
"Are you sure this is the top of the line?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"Of course it's not!" Falix sighed. "Netopia's professor seems to have it a lot better then me as far as funding! But we're second in the world. Wait, third. Professor Tsuki at Elsyium City has the best funding in the world..."  
  
"Elsyium City?" Gairyio asked. "Never been there."  
  
"It's just on the edge of the waterline, way high up in the country... It's bigger then Akihara now. Almost a billion people in it."  
  
Gairyio's eyes spun. "What if that's a possible target?"  
  
"Probably... But no atomic bomb invented could blow that entire city up!" Falix advised. "It's too big."  
  
"Right" Gairyio sighed. "Now, then, anything else? And what's with these papers?"  
  
"Well, it's almost like a bomb..." Falix advised. "Give it a shock, and the sack comes apart and shoots metal sheets disguised as just basic papers in all directions. Shraphnel taken to a whole new level! This is going to take a while to clean up..."  
  
"Right..." Shingeru tapped one of the sheets of paper. It wobbled, and the sound made it obvious it was tin or some other similar metal.  
  
"Okay, now then. Obviously, we have to go for weaponry... You're not getting the Freeze Missles, not by far. They're not practical just yet. Too cold to hold for more then a minute at a time" Falix turned Gairyio's gaze away from the contraption.  
  
"Now, then, I'm sure you're already familiar with your usual weapons... So, I've upgraded them all" Falix offered them back.  
  
"Just a warning. You'd better have a really smooth trigger finger..." Falix smiled. "The silencer is built in. Each of these weapons also now has an automatic fire feature built in..."  
  
Gairyio flipped his weapon around his thumb. He heard a click.  
  
"That's the switch..." Falix pointed to a smaller trigger, right on the other side of the normal trigger. "You'll know when it's on automatic fire, turst me."  
  
"Can I take a shot?" Miju asked.  
  
"Sure... Here... Let's see..." Falix ran over to her, inspecting her.  
  
"Hey! What's... Don't you DARE ever touch me there again!" Miju shouted.  
  
"Let's see... Ah, this should be best for you!" Falix walked away, grabbed a silver plated pistol off the rack of weaponry at the back of the room, and walked back, giving it to her.  
  
"Okay..." Miju smiled, taking aim at the frozen human, and firing one shot.  
  
The figure exploded in all directions, ice crashing into bulletproof windows. Miju just stared.  
  
"And just so you know, the bullets in that thing are rather powerfull... As you... just saw..." Falix laughed nervously. "Oh, and only one more tool for you..."  
  
"What now?" Gairyio asked.  
  
"Just got them in from Tsuki! A good number of them, too. They're now commonplace among spy agencies. Try them on" Falix offered four pairs of sunglasses.  
  
Gairyio grabbed a pair, and put them on. There was no difference in his vision.  
  
"Hmm... One-way sunglasses..." Gairyio sighed. "There's definatly something different."  
  
"Yes, two things, actually" Falix smiled. "One. The things are preset with radio channels to the closest Agency. So, you can tap the side, and open up a link. Don't!"  
  
Miju froze.  
  
"Don't worry them unless you have to. It's more for emergencies. Two. Try tapping the nose of the glasses" Falix smiled.  
  
Everybody did so.  
  
Instantly, Gairyio's vision changed. Infra-red vision... And was it sonar? "Woah..." Gairyio smiled, seeing that the edges of the glasses were showing around his left and right sides as well.  
  
"Problem is, we still have yet to find a way to improve them to show what's behind you, the major vulneurable area..." Falix sighed. "And you'd think, with all this technology..."  
  
"It's fine. Got any X-Ray?" Jefferson asked.  
  
"X-Ray?" Falix asked back.  
  
"Duh!" Jefferson made a momentarily stupid face. "We're going to do some searching, and any clues we might find would be nice!"  
  
Falix paused. "Tap the nosepiece three times, then the two rims of the glasses at the same time. The exact same time, mind you!"  
  
Gairyio did so. Suddenly, the entire room was a dark blue, instead of the red of Infra-vision. He could see something in the back wall.  
  
Gairyio walked over, and saw that there was a slideaway panel. "Hey... Falix..."  
  
"Yeah? Don't touch it!" Falix shouted. Gairyio pulled his hand away. Falix grabbed one of the pieces of metal paper and threw it towards the panel in the wall.  
  
As it hit, there was a sudden flash, as blue lasers covered every inch of the panel. For a few moments, they remained, before dissapearing.  
  
"Home security double feature. Try to X-Ray a hidden panel? Zap, the panel hits you. The actual switch will be on the lasers themselves, via a special security card..." Falix laughed. "One of my more ingenious works..."  
  
"Sounds... strange, that's for sure..." Gairyio sighed. "Well, anything else?"  
  
"Nope! Now get out!" Falix cried out. "I have to get to work..."  
  
"One more thing!" Miju walked over to a corner, where there was a sub sandwich. "And this does...?"  
  
"It's my lunch, girl, back away from it" Falix ordered. Miju dropped it.  
  
"Honestly, I had better call one of my assistants up... You four have made an awful mess doing almost nothing at all! Get out!" Falix pushed them through the door, and shut it.  
  
"He's rather rough..." Miju complained.  
  
"You're lucky you don't work for the man!" the secretary cried.  
  
"Ah... Ms. Dollarbill..." the voice came over the secretary's voicebox. "Will you bring up one of the janitors? Awful mess in here..."  
  
"Okay" the secretary smiled. "Now don't you have a job to get to?" she ushered them into the elevator, pressing the button for 'First Floor'.  
  
The elevator went down to the ground floor. The four stepped out, walking out of the building. Orin, the messenger kid, ran past them.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Gairyio... One of them new-fangled Chevrolet Speed Demons is waiting for you outside! And here's the address for the hotel... And the address for the Professor's residence. L says he sorry he forgot!" Orin ran to Gairyio, dropping keys and two slips of paper into Gairyio's hand, before taking off running to the elevator. Gairyio noted he was wearing a headset of some kind.  
  
Gairyio walked outside. There it was, in the parking lot. A Chrysler Speed Demon. Newest model. Absolutly sleek and beautiful, it was a lot in the old style of the 1990s, but there was all the power of a new engine in the sucker.  
  
"Well, this looks good enough..." Gairyio opened up the driver's side door, as the others shuffled in.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be fun..." Miju grinned.  
  
"Girl..." Jefferson, who was in the back seat with her, sighed. "Sometimes this work is the most boring thing ever! I mean, what are the chances that the Professor dude is still in his residence, when they've already searched it?"  
  
"The ONBA are generally incompetent people" Gairyio laughed. "Come on..."  
  
Gairyio turned the key. A small video monitor popped up out of the dashboard.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me he modified this too..." Gairyio sighed.  
  
"I modified this personally..." Falix's face appeared on the dashboard. "As you can guess, it's outfitted with all the standards these days. Armor plating, side-mounted rockets, front mounted machine guns... Turbo boosters, smoke generators, the axels can produce spikes, rotatable license plates, etc... But aside from the normal, it also includes refrigerated beverage holders, a coffee maker..."  
  
"Ooh..." Miju smiled.  
  
"Wait for it..." Gairyio cautioned.  
  
"And a personalized net connection" Falix finished. "Oh. If you'll care to press the button on top of the viewscreen..."  
  
Gairyio tapped it, as he revved up the car, his mind mostly focused on his destination.  
  
"You'll see that there are several weapons that can be dispensed into the glove compartment... Sniper Rifles, bombs, anything you see on the selection window right here."  
  
"Good boy, Falix. You give us a really neat piece, but I don't think we'll need it..." Gairyio tapped the video screen, and it pulled itself down.  
  
Miju looked at a button on the doorhandle. "What does this do?"  
  
"Don't" Gairyio advised. "It's probably for the ejector seat on the other side, you know?"  
  
Miju paused, before pulling her hand away. "Right."  
  
The Speed Demon, capable of doing 1 to 100 in a second, was traveling at a low 60 kmph. Gairyio sighed. "Oh, for crying out..."  
  
It only took a few minutes, before the four saw the tall, golden- tinted hotel in Akihara. The Del Marris, one of the most famous in the world.  
  
The car pulled up into the parking lot.  
  
"Well, what say we check in?" Gairyio offered. 


	40. Chapter 4: Suspicions at Home Base

Agent Gairyio in Of No Fixed Address Characters and storyline by Zelloss zellossmetallium@msn.com A part of the 'New Generation' stories To be found only on www.fanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 4: Suspicions at Home Base  
  
Gairyio walked into the hotel, followed by the three figures. Fountains flowed genetly, and people walked around, their high-heels and dress shoes stepping on the polished marble floor. The words 'DEL MARRIS' circled the round roof overhead, and behind that, was the huge 45 floor building.  
  
The receptionist looked up at them. "And you are?"  
  
"My name is Alphonse Landal" Gairyio bowed slightly. "And my associates..."  
  
Gairyio paused for a hundreth of a second. [Need names] his mind thought.  
  
[Well...] a little voice in his head told him instantly, [try these!]  
  
Without even making the pause noticable, Gairyio continued, speaking clearly. "... Miss Nadia Fairline, Monsieur Jean-Claude Levin (he indicated Jefferson), and his highness Malaja Velviita."  
  
Right after he said it, he realized just how weird the last one is.  
  
"Ah, good sir!" the woman bowed, smirking. "I have been expecting those names for quite some time now! Please, come right this way. Mister Kurann, our boss, would like to meet all of your 'crew'..." the woman turned on heel and walked out from behind the desk.  
  
"Vell, she is quite ze gal, no?" 'Jean-Claude' smirked, speaking in the french accent he picked up immediatly after getting his name.  
  
"I thank you, but know that I am otherwise engaged" the girl flashed an engagement ring to Jefferson. His face fell. "Now, then... Shall we be on our way?" she stepped into the elevator. The others followed.  
  
Gairyio's eyes shifted as he inspected the wooden walls and glass cieling of the elevator. His eyes sweeped every inch for a moment...  
  
But his mind lasted on each feature for more then just 'a' moment. Time seemed to slow down, as his eyes, so finely attuned to their heavy requirement, fixed on every detail. Gairyio paused at one corner, then continued to search, as if just giving the thing a casual sweep.  
  
Gairyio sighed. [Can you pick up on anything out-of-the-ordinary, Enker?] he asked mentally.  
  
Gairyio was, oddly, connected to his PET. He had gone deaf for an unknown reason. Thanks to his mental connection with his navi, he never needed to show it, thankfully for him. It was also to his credit that he was, for his eyes and other senses had been heightened, and that made him a better pick for his job.  
  
[Not an odd sound... Although I think the sound of the gears at the top of the elevator sounds a bit... Sounds a bit tinted... if you understand...]  
  
[That's what I thought. Something isn't right about this hotel...] Gairyio sighed, stopping his 'glance' around.  
  
"So, if I should have ze pleasure, vat is your name, young madame?" Jefferson asked the young secretary.  
  
The secrety blushed a bit. She was generally colorfull in the face, with long brown hair that was in three long braids that swept down her back. She had shining blue eyes and a youthfull face to her, accented by the sparkling, long, 'tempting' red body-length dress with the low neckline and pearl necklace. She also had thin, pearl-colored glasses, which almost dissapeared against her face.  
  
"My name is Annie. Annie Mal, or Mal Annie, it differs depending on who says it. Please just call me Ms. Annie" she smiled. "I'm Mister Kurann's secretary."  
  
"Come on, there's got to be more then that..." Jefferson smiled.  
  
The secretary blushed harder. "And we're engaged. But, still... Ack! I'm getting off topic!"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to talk about yourself, what about this Mister Kurann?" Jefferson asked.  
  
Annie thought. "Well... There's nothing really too special about him. But he is rich, so mind your manners around him. He's a real gentleman..."  
  
"Must have been handsome to catch your eyes..." Jefferson muttered.  
  
"He's not much for looks, but he is your knight in shining armor as far as the personality goes..." Annie smiled, dreamily.  
  
"So you don't care about..."  
  
Shingeru elbowed Jefferson hard in the gut. 'Jean-Claude' got the message.  
  
"So what about you? Where do you all live? What do you all do? You seem like very interesting people!" Annie asked. "Do say something about yourself!"  
  
The group paused for a moment. "Well..." Gairyio thought. "Nadia, ladies first."  
  
She got the message that Gairyio was testing her pretty fast. "I'm miss Nadia Fairline. I'm one of Alphonse here's assistants, and this place... Akihara... It's my home and has been all my life. Don't you think it's quite beautiful?"  
  
"I do so agree" Annie smiled. "I never felt the urge to leave after Mr. Kurann introduced me to this place. Sir... Levine, was it? What about you?"  
  
Jefferson smiled. "I am ze monsieur Jean-Claude Levin, pas 'Levine'. I make my home in vat you call 'Yumland', but, over zere, ve still call it 'Le France'. I, too, am vun of monsieur Landal's assistents..."  
  
Gairyio gulped a bit. It was La France... LA France, not LE! If she picked up on that...  
  
If she did, she didn't make any comment about it. "And you?" she asked Shingeru.  
  
Shingeru bobbed his head a bit. "I am Malaja Valviita. I too am one of monsieur Alphonse's assistants. I make my home in Eylsium."  
  
"Well, now, mister Alphonse, I suppose I should ask the source" Annie turned to Gairyio. "Can I ask, what do you do? Why are you here?"  
  
"We have come to visit an old friend. I personally have no fixed address, I go where the work takes me," Gairyio lied, perfectly, "and I always bring my assistants along. We together work at Draco Industries."  
  
[That'll do] Enker, Gairyio's navi, smiled, speaking the words only mentally.  
  
[It had better...] Gairyio growled back.  
  
"Draco Industries... Well, that place sounds rich enough. CEOs, I guess?"  
  
"Top scientests" Gairyio smiled.  
  
"Oh! Of course! That only makes sense!" Annie shook her head. There was a ding. The elevator doors slid open, on the 45th floor.  
  
"Welcome to the top floor" Annie smiled, walking down a corridor. Something about the corridor looked like the agency, perhaps it was the metal, ominously echoing flooring.  
  
Turning into a side hall, the others followed her. Annie stopped in front of a large wooden door, and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" a rather aged voice cried out from the other end.  
  
"Mister Landal would like so very much to speak to you, honey" Annie grinned.  
  
The door swung open automatically. "Well, then, come in! Come in!"  
  
The five entered the room. The room was almost like a living room more then an office. A large flatscreen TV in one corner, with a full sound system, a set of couches, snacks on the table... The only sign this place could be used for work was the desk tucked away in one corner.  
  
"Woah... Nice place..." Miju muttered.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm sure you're used to better"  
  
Everybody looked towards one of the couches. There was a only medium- sized man, who's hair was combed over, looking like he was balding. He looked slightly wisened in the face, and wore loose buisness clothes, the black suit pants replaced with blue jeans. The black suit, however, seemed to have a rather large collar. Despite it, Gairyio figured he would probably be in his late 30s, mabye very early 40s.  
  
"Mister Kurann, please meet misters Alphonse Landal, Jean-Claude Levin, Malaja Valviita, and miss Nadia Fairline" Annie bowed a bit.  
  
"Thank you. You may return to the desk, dearest..." Mr. Kurann stood up and kissed the girl on the back of her hand. She blushed, turned around, and walked away. "She is a beautiful girl, is she not?" he asked. "I am lucky in my growing age to have such beautiful and competent help."  
  
"You said you need to see us?" Jefferson asked, keeping the accent.  
  
"Oh, of course. Now, off with the accent. I know who all of you really are, your sir 'L' gave me all the information. Jefferson, Shingeru, Gairyio, and... Miyaatortoisejacketa, wasn't it?"  
  
"It's Miyatorujukiya, and please call me 'Miju'" Miju held her tounge from saying anything worse.  
  
"Oh, so sorry. Allow me to introduce myself" Mr. Kurann bowed. "My name is Hiei Kurann."  
  
Gairyio's foot shifted nervously, but he wasn't sure why.  
  
[Hiei... What data do you have, Enker?]  
  
[He is who he claims to be]  
  
[I mean, criminally]  
  
[He's clean as a window]  
  
[Windows can be fogged up and muddy]  
  
[And broken]  
  
[Point taken]  
  
Gairyio looked at the man. "And you are the owner of this hotel?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" Hiei smiled, bowing low. "Now then, I want you to know that if there is anything you need - Anything at all - You tell me, alright. You name it, and I will get it for you. The saftey of the agents during this mission is of utmost importance, despite the fact I have no idea on what this mission is."  
  
Gairyio smiled. "And it is better that you don't..." Gairyio bowed a bit, turned and walked out.  
  
The others followed. Shingeru bowed and shut the door behind him.  
  
"What do you thi...?" Jefferson began, but Gairyio clapped a hand over his mouth. He kept the group shushed, until they were out of the hotel. The key to the room had been handed to them by Annie, and was now jingling in Gairyio's pocket.  
  
"So why won't you tell us anything?" Shingeru asked.  
  
"You mean even you guys didn't see it?" Gairyio asked. "Listen, the surveillance there is top. I swear there were cameras everywhere..."  
  
"Really?" Shingeru asked.  
  
Gairyio nodded. "No man in his position has just 'any' TV. The phone may also be wired so that he can hear any phone conversations we have."  
  
"You're too suspicious" Miju shrugged.  
  
"No, I'm not" Gairyio retorted. "Caution and attention to detail is what makes a good agent. What is the one odd thing that you noticed?"  
  
"That he's got his hair combed over, but he doesn't need it?" Miju asked.  
  
"What?" Gairyio's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, he does! He makes it look like he's balding over, by pulling all of his middle hair under the hair to the right, and combing that over, and pulling the rest to his left. It makes it look like he's balding, but he's actually got a full head of hair" Miju pointed out.  
  
Shingeru and Gairyio exchanged quick looks.  
  
"Well, she's good for something" Shingeru shrugged.  
  
"I kinda saw that too, but I also saw that the collar of his shirt reached up too high on his neck. The man is probably crumpling up his neck to make him appear a bit shorter" Gairyio muttered.  
  
"So? Mabye it's just his style" Jefferson shrugged.  
  
"You should know better then that by now" Gairyio shook his head. "Attention to detail. But we're not going to report this."  
  
"We won't?" Miju asked.  
  
"We don't have proof. It is but a mere suspicion..."  
  
"But L said to..." Miju began.  
  
"What orders are given and what is the sane thing to do are sometimes different" Gairyio responded. "First off, it was the Agency's own people who checked all the equipment to make sure it couldn't be bugged. They probably also set up the surveillance. And second, if we were to put the hotel as a possible enemy structure, then we'd end up having quite the rush of people from there. The chances are that, if the enemy is anywhere nearby, they'd catch note of that. They have a way of doing that."  
  
"But still..." Shingeru sighed. "Rook, data, please"  
  
"The phones are wired up to Hiei Karann's office phones. He can hear any conversation. Possible uses include stopping illegal activity, simple 'surveying', or perhaps not so good-hearted uses. Also, it's the same with the computers" Shingeru's PET spoke.  
  
"Thank you, Rook" Shingeru smiled. "You were right, Gairyio. What should we do?"  
  
"First thing we do, in any case, is to go and track down our current objective..." Gairyio muttered. He walked along the seaside, where the railing hung over the water. A number of the cars were parked on the cement, which was literally being suspended over the water (For safety reasons, the hotel was on solid land, not suspended land). Gairyio sighed.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
"We have to track down this 'Professor Bruzz'" Gairyio muttered. "He's our first and foremost objective, and finding him is essential."  
  
"Alright" Jefferson smiled. He stopped to. "Then?"  
  
"Then we deal with the hotel. They are expecting us to turn around and walk back in..." Gairyio thought for a moment. "They do intend on removing all the agents. Or something like that. Not even the slightest word on our progress can get out. Understood?"  
  
"I think I see" Miju nodded. "So, like, if we let it be known that, say, we found out the truth, persay, and Mr. Kurann heard it... He'd..." she gulped.  
  
"Yeah, the time limit would be set back, then... boom!" Jefferson shouted. Miju jumped.  
  
"That's enough pl... playing..." Gairyio paused, suddenly. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the key.  
  
"What?" Miju looked at it.  
  
Gairyio raised it to look at his eye. There was a ruby in the center of the key...  
  
Gairyio pulled back, and threw it as hard as he could into the water.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Shingeru asked.  
  
"Think for a moment" Gairyio growled. "It would be the perfect device to spy on us. They already know too much. We have to find that bomb... And then we'll come back here."  
  
"Ri... Right!" Miju nodded. She suddenly understood the urgency of the situtation.  
  
The group walked over to the Chevrolet Speed Demon, and hopped in. Gairyio turned on the ignition, and the car took off down the highway.  
  
"So how far away is the proffesor's place?" Miju asked.  
  
"It'll take about twelve minutes if there is no traffic" Gairyio guessed.  
  
"An hour then" Shingeru sighed. "Traffic in this city..."  
  
Things went smooth for the next half hour. Miju happily fidgeted with her watch, often times accidently setting off a bright flash or causing a laser to shoot out, only for it to be reflected off of the steel casing of Gairyio's watch, and almost pound a hole in the roof of the car.  
  
Miju sighed, tapping a button. A little needle flew out the side, bouncing off of the side window. Her gaze fell on the side-view mirror.  
  
Two things caught her eye. The first was "Objects in mirror are closer then they appear", and that there was a familiar car following them...  
  
"Hey..." Miju cried. "Is it just me, or is that car...?"  
  
"I know..." Gairyio muttered. "It's tagging us... But until it's done something against us, there's not much we can do to it at all..."  
  
The road opened up into a bit of a freeway. A long bridge stretched over green hills, suspended high above. The road was almost clear.  
  
Then there was the hail of gunfire.  
  
Everybody ducked down, instinctively, as the back window was shot right out. "Of all the things for Falix to forget, he forgets the bullet- proof windows!" Shingeru cried out.  
  
Jefferson risked a look. The bullets... "Nah, the bullets are too big. No bullet-proof window would stop them!"  
  
Gairyio looked out of his window for a moment, into the side-view mirror. The left side of the car had rather thick-looking machineguns sticking out from the side.  
  
Gairyio looked around. Of course they'd wait 'till now! There was nearly nobody else on the freeway! How had they done it!?  
  
But that wasn't on Gairyio's mind. "Miju, get ready for your first combat situation! This is where the fun starts!" 


End file.
